Destinos Entrelazados
by Ashaki
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dejas de creer en el amor? Para ella eso no existe, para él la traición terminó de matar lo que sabía de el amor... ¿Qué pasaría si se llegaran a conocer? ¿Si es que existe el amor... conspiraria contra ellos? NUEVO CAPITULO REVIEWS!
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Dolía y sí, dolía mucho el sentirme así… ¿Acaso valía la pena tanto dolor por algo que quizás ya era pasado? Existía la posibilidad de que aquella persona estuviera con alguien más, hubiera muerto o me hubiese olvidado… ¿Era razonable que esto siguiera condenando mi vida?

Ya hacían años que se había marchado, pero juró que volvería por mí, que seguiríamos amándonos y siendo solo un mismo ser… pero había sido mentira, si en verdad me amaba como decía ¿Porqué no había regresado? ¿Qué no notaba la desesperación de todas y cada una de las cartas que le había enviado y que jamás contestó?

Esto no era cosa de días ni de semanas, no era solamente un tonto enamoramiento infantil, incluso no podía considerarse siquiera como una obsesión… Yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando con el alma, lo quiero de una manera que no puedo describir, nada comparado a aquel primer amor que sentí por él cuando yo estaba en la primaria.

Pero una cosa era verdad… lo nuestro jamás podría ser y, quien sabe, quizás Yukito ya había madurado y se había enamorado de una mujer de verdad… no de una mocosa como yo, pero bueno más de 7 años de diferencia que si podrían afectar en una relación. El dolor era inevitable, pero uno nunca sabe… quizás este dolor significaba que estaba empezando a superar su perdida, incluso a veces me preguntaba si yo lo había amado tanto o había sido solo cariño… en realidad solo se que no se nada de mi vida… y es frustrante.

Había estado hablando con mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era IRNOS DE CASA. Claro estaba que no era para hacer enojar a nuestros padres y buscar diversión para toda la vida, más bien era por la universidad, que ya nos quedaba lo suficientemente lejos de nuestras casas y la idea de levantarnos a las 5 am para acudir a nuestras clases no era la cosa más alentadora.

Quizás independizarse no era malo, tomando en cuenta en que es mucho trabajo vivir sola en un departamento con una amiga; quizás madurar era lo que yo necesitaba, un cambio de aire y conocer gente nueva, incluso lo que necesitaba era más libertad.

Y entonces… Ardió troya, nuestros padres estaban desconcertados ante nuestro anuncio y bueno, mi hermano estaba que quería matarme por la decisión que había tomado. Mi padre, Fujitaka, tomó las cosas con tranquilidad, pero sé que no quería que yo, su hija más pequeña se fuera de casa, sabía que había sido difícil perder a mi madre, pero ahora esperaba que me dejara tener mi propia libertad. Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo estaba que se moría del coraje, estaba tan molesta que por primera vez en AÑOS estuvo de acuerdo con mi familia al decir que no era el momento, que quizás deberías esperar más.

Recuerdo que fue un gran alboroto, nos amenazaron hasta con no darnos dinero para mantener nuestras vidas de solteras, pero eso no nos detuvo; en realidad ya habíamos planeado que haríamos para mantenernos solas… al final mi padre aceptó y convenció a Sonomi de que ella también lo hiciera.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar un pequeño departamento cercano a la universidad, en una zona muy linda de Tokio.

-Justo lo que buscábamos Sakura.- Gritó alegremente mi amiga- Será nuestra casa

Asentí con algo de temor, pues sabía que las cosas no serías lo que aparentaban, pero valía la pena intentarlo por sí misma… para olvidar el pasado.

Ambas estudiaríamos distintas cosas, pero gracias a Dios podrían hacerlo en la misma escuela… Mientras que Tomoyo estudiaba Diseño en Modas por pura formalidad, en realidad ella era mejor que muchísimas de las personas que se reciben de esa carrera, yo estudiaría Relaciones Internacionales… y sería la encargada de volver a las Empresas Noruka a lo que eran antes, o al menos eso soñábamos nosotras dos.

Nuestros problemas se estaban solucionando, esa era la verdad; solo era necesario que consiguiéramos un empleo y ¡Listo! Pasamos por varios lugares y al final paramos en una pequeña empresa de diseño y publicidad. Para Tomoyo hubo un pequeño puesto disponible en lo que ella amaba… Diseñar, pero mi suerte, bueno fue algo distinta.

-Lo siento Srita. Kinomoto, pero no tenemos un cupo en lo relacionado en los mercados o en la publicidad, y espero que pueda entendernos, en su mayoría ese es un puesto para graduados de universidad- Comentó el encargado del lugar, después me miró detenidamente, recorrió con sus ojos cada parte de mi cuerpo… me comencé a enfurecer hasta que el muchacho llamó a otra de las personas que estaban ahí.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma?- dije algo sonrojada de la pena… esa no era la forma en la que usualmente me veía la gente

-Lo sentimos- dijo el segundo chico que llegó- es solo que ¿No ha pensado usted en modelar?

Me quedé atónita ante tal proposición, ¿yo? ¿Modelar? Mi madre había sido una de las modelos más hermosas de todo Japón, su rostro había aparecido en varias revistas internacionales, pero jamás imagine que yo podría hacer tal cosa… no tenia tal belleza o gracia para ello creía yo.

-La paga es muy buena- comentó el primero- podría ser igual o superior a lo que ganaría tu amiga… en realidad podrían mantenerse muy bien con ello, a demás son de los mejores pagados para ser empleos de medio tiempo, pues ustedes nos dijeron que están próximas a entrar a la universidad.

Tomoyo me miró algo desconcertada, pero al mismo tiempo alegre… ella siempre me había dicho que era muy hermosa y que seguramente había heredado la gracia de mi madre. Fue así que acepte la oferta y bueno ¡Qué cosas pasaron!

Esa misma tarde me hicieron toda una sesión de fotos, era verdad, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto que una cámara captara todos mis movimientos, en realidad era bastante divertido. Ahora sabía porque a mamá le gustaba tanto modelar, le agradaba tanto posar frente a la cámara, era algo simplemente excitante… incluso hasta me hacía olvidar un poco aquel dolor que albergaba en mi corazón.

Así pasaron los días, y esos días se volvieron semanas, luego meses y años, para que así llegara el día de nuestra graduación… me hice famosa, esa fue la verdad así como que los diseños de Tomoyo habían empezado a tener renombre. Lo mejor de todo fue que conforme avancé en mi carrera, pude influir en cómo se utilizara mi imagen, que quería vender, que quería expresar.

Debo de decirlo abiertamente, no había nada más divertido que salir de casa y pasar por el puesto de revistas y ver cómo te miran y te comparan con "la chica de la revista". Algunos de ellos a veces solo me veía boquiabiertos, otros se acercaban a elogiar mi parecido con aquella modelo, otros a pedirme un autógrafo y los más aventados incluso me invitaban a salir…. Pero yo nunca aceptaba, estaba harta de las citas, de los hombres de todo… Yo no creía en el amor ya, si el amor era tanto dolor ¿Valía la pena sufrir tanto?

Fue entonces que llegó el momento, llevábamos todo nuestro curriculum, cartas de recomendación, notas de nuestros profesores que expresaban de manera muy cordial que éramos perfectas para los puestos que solicitábamos. Nos miramos felizmente y decidimos que era el momento para entrar. Pero una fugaz idea pasó por mi mente... ¿Qué pasaría si encontraba algo parecido al amor allí? Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció por mi cara y me propuse a mi misma… que no volvería a ser presa del amor.


	2. La Oportunidad

**_Hola!!! Bueno jajaja como ya le estoy entendiendo a esta página, ya les dejo un mensaje mio :D, espero no este quedando muy mal porque deje de escribir como pro 3 años jajajaja._**

**_Espero que les agrade y porfavor dejen reviews porque me esta decepcionando mucho esto, ya que el único que tengo es mio dandome ánimos diciendo que me amo a mi misma jajajaja._**

**_espero queles guste y bueno ya no les quito tiempo_**

**_*************************************************************************_**

**Capítulo 1…. La Oportunidad**

-¡La quiero a ella!- grietó aquella muchacha con aspecto de niña al joven que iba pasando- es ella y nadie más ¡Mira lo preciosa que se ve en todas sus fotos!, ¡Toda una diva!

Shiefa le mostró aquellas revistas a su hermano, Li Syaoran, el encargado de las empresas Noruka. Su hermana no mentía al decir que la mujer de aquellas fotos era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.. Piernas torneadas y cintura muy marcada, una piel clara que a simple vista se veía suave como al arena del mar, un cabello castaño largo que la hacía ver muy sensual, pero era de admirarse que en todas las fotos que tenía su hermana se veía muy recatada… no había poses en ropa interior, trajes de baño y mucho menos en topless… era una de las pocas modelos que no se habían prestado a aquello.

Futtie, otra de las hermanas y también dueña de aquel emporio miró a su hermano con algo de gracia, le revolvió el cabello obligándolo a voltearla a ver…

-Se que la chica es linda y sería preciosa para nuestras campañas- dijo Futie con mucha seriedad- Pero creo que es mejor que vayas a la entrevista con Fanren para las vacantes esas… no puedes buscar a la imagen de nuestras líneas sin siquiera saber con quién vas a trabajar.

En realidad Syaoran odiaba estar en esa empresa, no le agradaba las decisiones que tomaban sus hermanas, pero lo que más odiaba era que su empresa, lo único que había quedad de su padre se estaba desmoronando… si no conseguían mejorar aquello sería en fin de la empresa.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la misma empresa, dos mujeres estaban a punto de enfrentarse con su destino…

-¡Hoy es nuestro día Sakurita! ¡Puedo sentirlo!- dijo Tomoyo llena de alegría porque tenía la corazonada de que serían contratadas ese mismo día, pero los presentimientos de Sakura eran muy distintos a los de ella… ¿era acaso que sentía miedo?

Ya le había dicho su hermanos, varios meses atrás que la "carrera" como modelo le traería problemas ¿quién podría tomarla en serio para un puesto como el que ella aspiraba? Sabía que Touya tenía razón, pero no dejaría su única fuente de ingresos… si iba a conseguir ese puesto sería pro lo que ella era, a demás; había cuidad en exceso su imagen durante el tiempo que se dedico oficialmente al modelaje, jamás mostró más de los que debía, ni siquiera llego a modelar o hacer publicidad a algún traje de baño o algo que necesitaba de mucha sensualidad pues ella misma sabía que eso si podría dañar su carrera…

-¡SAKURA!- dijo por enésima vez Tomoyo mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza – Tierra llamando a Sakura ¿¡Estás ahí!?

-¡Si! Jajaja.. es solo que – dijo algo asustada por la zarandeada dada por su amiga – nada Tomoyo, olvídalo ¿Qué pasó?

-Me entrevistarán en aquella sala, con una licenciada que se llama Li Fanren- dijo algo ilusionada- es una de las dueñas

-Claro que lo sé, sabes que he investigado TODO sobre esta empresa… espero que nos vaya muy bien hoy. ¿Sabes con quien me tocará a mí?

-A usted señorita Kinomoto le tocará con mi hermano, él es el que se encarga del área que usted solicita.- dijo una hermosa dama que se encontraba frente a ella, tenía el cabello muy lacio, corto hasta la nuca, y, a decir verdad, vestía de una manera sumamente divina… seguramente era del área de diseño de modas y por eso entrevistaría a Tomoyo- Gusto en conocerla, soy Li Fanren… ¿Acaso te la he visto antes? Me parece sumamente conocida.

-No lo creo, es la primera vez que vengo aquí. – dijo algo nerviosa, no esperaba que aquella mujer tuviera como primera referencia de ella que había sido modelo… pues temía que interferiría en su contratación.

-Pues bien señorita Kinomoto, creo que debe esperar en el cubículo 4, mi hermano no debe de tardar… le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Gracias señorita Li, yo espero lo mismo…

Así fue como Tomoyo Daidoji se fue con uno de los Li para probar su suerte en aquel lugar, pues sería perfecto que una empresa tan grande como esa fuera la cuna de su propia marca de ropa. Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigió al cubículo que aquella mujer le había dicho… sería entrevistada por Li Syaoran, el único hombre de aquella familia. En ese momento Sakura se sonrojó un poco, era increíble que hubiese investigado tanto de ellos… por lo que sabía, si era entrevistada por alguien como Li Futtie, una de las hermanas, habría sido pan comido entrar; incluso con Fanren era más fácil, pero ese tan Syaoran era un maldito que casi nunca aceptaba a alguien para trabajar ahí…

-¿Kinomoto Sakura?- Dijo una voz varonil a la entrada de aquel cubículo, mirando el currículum llego a sentarse sin siquiera prestarle atención a la ojiverde que estaba ahí sentada- Su currículum es impresionante. Es increíble que haya hecho tanto aún siendo recién graduada.

-A veces pasa- dijo mirando a aquella persona que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saludarle – Soy Sakura… mucho gusto señor Li

En ese momento el muchacho levantó la vista y quedó impresionado con la persona que tenía enfrente. Ojos verdes y pies muy blanca, cabello castaño claro largo hasta casi la cintura, delgada, piel clara… en ese momento algo lo perturbó… ¿No era la misma descripción que había hecho de la modelo de la foto? No era posible ¿Acaso sería ella?

-¿Pasa algo?

-El puesto de modelaje se pide con Feimei, no entiendo que hace aquí – dijo Li Shaoran mirándola fríamente… ¿Acaso habría mentido con ese currículum? Para él, era imposible siquiera pensar que una "modelo" pudiese terminar una carrera y menos con los premios que ella decía haber ganado.

-¿Disculpe? – dijo ella algo sorprendida ante el comentario - yo no vengo por tal puesto… soy Licenciada en Relaciones Internacionales, ese es el título que requerían para el puesto.

-Pero tú no eres eso ¡¿Qué me crees tonto?!- dijo él algo molesto – No discutiré por esto contigo – en ese momento él tomo su celular – Shiefa, ven al cubículo 2 ¡AHORA! Y trae el portafolio ese de la chiquilla que querías.

-No entiendo que quiere ¡Ahí están mis referencias! Soy la mejor opción para el puesto.. la mejor de toda la ciudad ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE PASA CON USTED! –Dijo ella muy molesta, de que la acusaba ¿De modelar?

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Shiefa entrando a la pequeña oficina que se utiliza para las entrevistas- ¿Acaso pensaste en mi propuesta?

Tras eso, aquella castaña fijó su vista en la persona que tenía en frente… era idéntica a la chica de las fotos, es que tanto había buscado para su departamento de modelos, pero ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué con su hermano y no con ella?

-¡Vienes por el puesto de modelo! – dijo emocionada Shiefa- si es por eso no necesitas ni siquiera la prueba, estás contratada

-¡No! ¡Me retiré de eso hace meses! –gritó enojada Sakura- Mira mi curriculum, puedo hacer lo que el cargo requiere, yo soy lo que necesitas, ¿Qué es tan malo que haya modelado? ¡Eso pagó mi escuela! ¡No todos tenemos el dinero que tú tienes!

En ese momento entro Fruttie a la oficina, se veía algo molesta por todo el alboroto que se estaba haciendo, miró a la chica y se percató de lo hermosa que era, después le arrebató el curriculum a su hermano y lo leyó con detenimiento, pues bien la chica no había mentido en nada, ahí decía que había hecho numerosos trabajos de relaciones internacionales, a demás de que había sido modelo y por tanto conocía el mercado al que se enfrentaba la empresa.

-¿Para qué el alboroto? Señorita… -dijo revisando el nombre de aquella niña en el curriculum –Sakura Kinomoto, está contratada… empieza hoy mismo.

-¿En verdad? Prometo no decepcionarla licenciada- dio Sakura muy emocionada

-Pero antes de eso- dijo Fruttie viéndola seriamente- Debes cumplir con una condición…


	3. Trato Hecho

**Hola a todos!!!! espero no estar haciendolos esperar mucho, en verdad lo esoty haciendo tan rápico como puedo :D**

**quiero agradecer de una manera muyy especial a _Celina Sosa, _Gracias por tu review, la verdad hace que me den ganas de de seguir con esto. Bueno respecto a tu duda, en el pasado Sakura había sido pareja de Yukito, y al menos ella creía, se habian amado mucho, pero él se fue sin mas explicación dejandola muylastimada, por eso es que ella no cree en el amor.**

**espero haya servido y ESPERO MAS REVIEWS, gracias a quienes leen el fic**

**un beso a todos **

****************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 2 - Trato Hecho**

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, si quieres el puesto debes de aceptar eso – concluyó Futtie ante Sakura

-Yo me opongo a esto- gritó el único varón de los Li- No la quiero en mi departamento de trabajo, ¿Qué van a decir mis clientes? ¡Se sentirán insultados si una exmodelo los atiende!

- No te pedí tu opinión Syaoran, debes de terminar de entender que por ahora yo soy la Jefa de todos aquí, por lo menos hasta que madre vuelva, así que no apeles mis decisiones- lo anterior lo dijo con una mirada fulminante y después volteó a ver a la recién contratada señorita- El trato es ese, harás tu última campaña de modelo con nosotros y al mismo tiempo trabajaras en relaciones con mi hermano; anunciaremos a la prensa tu retiro tras esta campaña y trabajaras con Shiefa para hacer el mejor trabajo que hayas hecho. Usaras los diseños que te entregue Fanren junto con la niña que acaba de contratar, parece que tiene mucho talento y aire nuevo es lo que falta por acá.

Sakura suspiró por un rato, su presentimiento había sido real… las cosas no habían salido como ella quería y, lo peor de universo, su hermano había tenido razón en cuanto al modelaje… no permitía que la tomaran en serio.

-Está bien- dijo resignada- haré esa última campaña con una condición…

-Tú no eres quien para poner condiciones aquí- dijo fríamente Syaoran ante Sakura

-Creo que es normal que lo diga- Dijo Shiefa- Después de todo, ella está haciendo algo contra su voluntad aquí… no te parece Fruttie

-¿Qué propone licenciada Kinomoto? – Dijo más tranquila Fruttie- Creo que es razonable que pidas algo a cambio de lo que vas a hacer puesto que ya todos vimos que no es lo que deseas…

-Si voy a dar una impresión diferente a la gente con la que voy a trabajar, quiero que él también lo haga… exijo que esté en la campaña como modelo también, a ver si así aprende a respetar esa profesión- Dijo ella en un tono de mucha molestia, en realidad aquel millonario engreído, que nunca había tenido problemas en nada la había hecho sentir aún peor que una prostituta de cuarta.

-Trato hecho- Dijo una mujer que acababa de entrar al cubículo cuando Sakura anunciaba su demanda

-¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo Feimei? ¡Me rehúso a hacer tal cosa! – Dijo Syaoran ante lo que aceptaba su hermana, quien estaba a cargo del departamento de fotografía

-Lamento informarte hermanito que la mayoría de los accionistas estamos de acuerdo…. Somos 3 a 1 y aunque Fanren votara a tu favor… tú perderías – terminó Fruttie- Kinomoto sígame… le mostraré su oficina.

Al salir de la oficina Tomoyo esperaba a su amiga con los brazos abiertos, ambas habían conseguido su cometido ¡Trabajarían ahí! Aún asi se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba muy feliz, y ella lo sabía… en sus sueño no estaba ser modelo, no estaba que su decisión afectara así. Tras eso, Sakura se dirigió con Fruttie hasta el ala de relaciones internacionales de la empresa, ambas caminaban en silencio que era aterrador.

Al llegar a esa parte de la empresa, Fruttie le pidió a la recepcionista que llevara a la oficina dos cafés, me presento como la asistente de relaciones internacionales y nos introdujimos a la oficina. La verdad es que era muy linda, pero le faltaba algo de estilo femenino que ya le daría después.

-Siéntate- dijo Futtie un poco intranquila- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Sakura, aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos no se veía bien… al contrario, parecía que cargaba una gran tristeza en ella

-Nos estamos yendo a la quiebra, por eso te contrate – dijo Futtie a la muchacha- Ya había leído de ti, un profesor tuyo, Terada, me contactó para decirme que eras perfecta para el puesto, de lo hermosa e inteligente que eras. La empresa necesita un aire nuevo porque yo ya no se qué hacer. Lo hemos intentado todo, pero nada funciona... esta empresa se ha hecho vieja y conservadora y tú pareces ser esa oportunidad que tenemos. También por eso te necesito como modelo, vi tus trabajos anteriores como modelo, debo aceptar que eres impresionante, tienes una frescura que no se veía desde una modelo llamada Nadeshiko, quizás no sabes de ella, murió cuando tú eras muy pequeña creo yo…

-Nadeshiko- Murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa que demostraba algo de nostalgia- Nadeshiko Kinomoto era mi madre… murió cuando yo tenía apenas 3 años de edad, tiene razón al decir que casi no conocí de ella.

-He ahí porque te tienes esa gracia- dijo Fruttie con una enorme sonrisa para no hacerla pasar un mal rato- De tal palo tal astilla ¿no lo crees? Bueno concentrémonos en el trabajo. Empieza un plan para dar a conocer la marca "Volea'" de la cual tú serás la imagen. No te preocupes por nada haz lo que quieras… Tú misión es hacer que esa marca se internacionalice en menos de 6 meses… veamos si eres tan eficiente como dice Terada.

-Señorita Li… puedo preguntar ¿De dónde conoce al profesor Terada?

-A decir verdad… es mi adorable novio – Dijo Fruttie con una enorme sonrisa – y ahora a trabajar.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de juntas, la Familia Li estaba discutiendo a puesta cerrada la decisión que Fruttie había tomado.

-¡Esto nos llevará a la quiebra! ¡Nadie querrá hacer negocios con nosotros! – Gritó Syaoran muy molesto.

-Yo no creo eso... a decir verdad podría darle un aire nuevo a la empresa y demostrar que no creemos que las modelos son huecas-comentó Feimei- a demás de que esa mujer es muy hermosa y no hay duda de que su carácter tiene…. ¡Mira lo que consiguió que hiciéramos contigo!

-Ni me lo recuerdes… pero no estoy segura de las decisiones que está tomando Fruttie- dijo Syaoran aún molesto por lo que sus hermanas le harían hacer ¿él? ¿Modelar? ¡Qué acaso eran idiotas! Ese no era su mundo y mucho menos quería hacerlo con una escuincla que se creía algo maravilloso a tal grado que le había hecho eso.

-En realidad solo hizo lo mismo que hizo papá hace años hermano – murmuró Fanren – el hizo precisamente lo mismo cuando contrató a Nadeshiko, pero tu ni siquiera debes saber de eso… tendrías un año cuando sucedió. En los dos años que trabajó aquí levanto a la empresa hasta a las nuves. Murió dos años después.

-Nunca imaginé que esa niña sería su hija – dijo Fruttie entrando a la sala de juntas – pero como no imaginarlo si es tan hermosa como lo era su madre, tan natural

-Y tan egocéntrica

-No digas eso Syaoran, que bien se nota que indiferente no te pasó o ¿sí? – dijo Shiefa – si vi como al mirabas… ¿Tanto horror te dan las modelos después de lo que pasó con Adrena?

-Cállate Shiefa, no sabes ni de lo hablas….- ella no tenía que entrometerse con sus recuerdos pensó Syaoran para sí mismo, Adrena era un problema de él y solo de él. Ni siquiera valía la pena recordar a esa cualquiera, le había lastimado demasiado como para siquiera pensar en ella.

Tras la discusión, cada uno de los que ahí estabas se dirigió hacia su parte de de la empresa, como ellos decían en un tono de broma a su "territorio". Todos comenzaron a trabajar en aquella nueva campaña que Fruttie había captado para sacar adelante a la empresa y evitar a toda cosa su quiebra. Sin hacer ruido, Syaoran se dirigió a su oficina, pasando frente a la de Sakura sin siquiera mirar la puerta de aquel lugar… la detestaba sin ninguna razón y él estaba consciente de eso, pero seguramente todas las modelos eran iguales. Entró a su oficina, y se sentó en su silla, después pro el intercomunicador exigió que la nueva se presentara en su oficina AHORA.

No pasaron ni dos segundos que Sakura ya estaba ahí, cargada de carpetas, su notebook, pluma y estaba hablando en ese momento por celular; cosa que enfureció aún más a Syaoran ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?

-¡Perfecto! No esperaba más de ti – dijo en un tono alegre- en dos días es maravilloso, ya te llamare para decirte hora y lugar. (…) sí eso ya lo hice (…) ya casi tengo eso también (…) está bien te llamo al rato – y finalizando esto colgó el teléfono. – Disculpe era algo importante

-¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer? – murmuró molesto

-Claro, a decir verdad ya empecé con eso… mire en dos días tenemos la conferencia de prensa anunciando la nueva marca, así como mi retiro del modelaje tras esta campaña, mi nuevo puesto y su corto lanzamiento al mundo del modelaje –al decir eso la cara de Syaoran torció una mueca de molestia- Vamos no se enoje tanto, que hasta es beneficioso para usted. Piénselo un momento, ya es millonario y lo sabemos, pero no todas las mujeres saben que usted en realidad es bien parecido y si me permite decirle, muy guapo. ¿Qué pasaría si todos lo supieran? ¡Lo volveríamos no solo codiciado, sino que todas las mujeres comprarían esta marca solo para rendirle tributo por así decirlo!

Syaoran la miró fijamente y bueno estaba algo sonrojado ante lo que esa tal Kinomoto decía. Era verdad, no era ninguna tonta, era como si hubiese planeado todo eso desde que había entrado a la empresa solo para intentar traer a la vida a esta empresa. Dibujó en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa ¿Acaso le agradaba esa chiquilla? ¿Por qué le encantaba la manera en que ella hablaba, en cómo se molestaba?

-Señor, por enésima vez ¡Deme la lista de contactos!, no quiero repetir invitaciones a la conferencia de prensa, así como las invitaciones al lanzamiento de campaña, buscar quien quiera vendernos en su tienda… ¡Vamos que solo tengo 1 día para eso! – Y ya estaba molesta de nuevo… si seguía peleando así con él seguro al despedirían y ella lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo era que aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas con solo mirarla, pero aún así ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto que él la mirará? ¿Por qué le llamaban tanto la atención esos ojos oscuros que mostraban tanto rencor? Trató de disuadir esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se recordó a sí misma que no valía la pena enojarse… no después de lo de Yukito, no después de haber llorado por años… ya no

-Ricka te llevará esa lista en unos momentos a tu oficina… ¿Siempre eres así de eficiente? – Dijo el muchacho un poco más alegre, no entendía como alguien que había sido una modelo, a quienes él creía cabezas huecas, podía hacer todo aquello y al parecer sin cometer errores

-La mayoría de las veces, bueno debo irme a trabajar que solo tengo dos días para preparar esto

-Espera un momento.- alegó Syaoran levantando el tono de su voz – Yo quería disculparme por cómo te traté hace un momento… ¿Querrías ir a comer conmigo?

-¿Usted y yo? No veo porque no… pero hay una serie de normas que debe aceptar si quiere ir a comer conmigo….


	4. Nadar Contra Corriente

_-La mayoría de las veces, bueno debo irme a trabajar que solo tengo dos días para preparar esto_

_-Espera un momento.- alegó Syaoran levantando el tono de su voz – Yo quería disculparme por cómo te traté hace un momento… ¿Querrías ir a comer conmigo?_

_-¿Usted y yo? No veo porque nó… pero hay una serie de normas que debe aceptar si quiere ir a comer conmigo…._

_***************************************************_

**Capítulo 3 - Nadar contra la corriente**

-¿Normas? ¿Qué obsesión tiene usted con las normas y las condiciones?

-No es nada complicado… solo cosas que debería saber antes de que siquiera intentemos llevarnos bien – Dijo Sakura muy concentrada en sus pensamientos… esta vez nadie volvería a lastimarla- Número uno: Detesto que me hable de usted… me hace sentir vieja y no lo soy, Número dos: Un ataque más a la profesión del modelaje y juro que aunque sea mi jefe le parto la cara. Número tres: no soy muy afecta de hablar de mi vida personal y Número cuatro: No busco ninguna relación sentimental con nadie, así que ni siquiera conciba la idea de fijarse en mí, porque será rechazado de una manera muy cruel y despiadada como los últimos hombres que aparecieron en mi vida.

Syaoran la miró fijamente, era verdad que no era tonta, pero parecía muy lastimada encerrada bajo esa coraza de normas y reglas. Obvio estaba que no la podía forzar a nada y a demás, ¿Cómo se fijaría en ella? Ya se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a ver en una modelo el amor… todas ellas eran la falsedad en persona y no dudaba que ella no lo fuera.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, las modelos no son mi tipo y menos las que juegan a la empresaria famosa –dijo con un rostro sarcástico para después romper en una carcajada que fue seguida por aquella mujer. Era preciosa y no podía negarlo nadie, como decían sus hermanas era una belleza natural, lejana a las falsedades que hacen las otras modelos solo por conseguir dinero.

Aún así no les parecía nada cómodo si quiera salir juntos los dos solos, y algo tendrían que hacer si querían que aquellos se viera como una salida de amigos y negocios porque eso era ¿o no? Fue así que Syaoran tuvo una maravillosa idea, él invitaría a un amigo que trabajaba en una de las empresas con las que tenían tratos, a decir verdad era como su hermano, lo más cercanos que había tenido a ello después de sobrevivir en casa con 4 hermanas. Sakura decidió que llamaría a Tomoyo, tenía que contarle tantas cosas y bueno, la haría sentir segura pues ella no había salido con ningún hombre desde Yukito que no fuera su padre o su hermano.

Se dirigieron a un bellísimo restaurante que estaba cercano a las instalaciones de las empresas Noruka. Ni Syaoran ni Sakura se dirigieron la palabra en el camino… ella tenía miedo y era la verdad. Era extraño, pero desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto algo se había despertado en ella y no quería siquiera pensar en ello. Le encantaban esos ojos color ámbar que él tenía, le encantaba ese peinado despeinado que llevaba, le agradaba el tono de su voz al hablar, al murmurar y hasta al gritar.

Lo mismo pasaba con él… no quería siquiera verla a los ojos, y era muy relajante que esa tal Daidouji, las cosas no estarían más incomodas de lo que ya estaban. Todo era tensión y Tomoyo lo notaba; conocía a Sakura como la palma de su mano y quizás hasta más de lo que Sakura se conocía a sí misma, ese chico no él era indiferente y era obvio.

Syaoran pidió la mesa para cuatro, y se sentó de frente a la Sakura, no quería perder ni un solo momento de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda… tan bellos. Nadie hablaba, solo se oían respiraciones pausadas y el bullicio de la gente de aquel restaurante.

-No seas un aguafiestas Syaoran… ¿Esto es una cena o un funeral?- Dijo un joven recién llegado con el cabello azulado, unas gafas que le hacían ver como un verdadero intelectual.

Sakura no pudo evitar ver como su amiga se había perdido en la mirada de aquel muchacho y como este le correspondía con una dulce sonrisa… ¡Patrañas si eso era amor! ¡No existía y estaba más que segura de eso!

-Señoritas, él es Eriol Hiragizawa, actual dueño de… - comenzó Syaoran para ser interrumpido por la ojiverde con la que compartía la mesa

-De las empresas Hiragizawa, con la que la empresa tiene más de 30 años de relación, siendo una de nuestras más fuertes fuentes de ingreso.- Dijo Sakura muy emocionada… en verdad sabía todo de aquella empresa y de la empresq en la que laboraba – Soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerlo.

-Un placer conocerla – murmuró mientras le besaba la mano con delicadeza, cosa que puso los cabellos de punta de Syaoran, después el joven recién llegado giró y dijo – Y esta hermosa dama ¿Cómo se llama?

-Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji, un placer conocerlo señor Hiragizawa –Dijo muy alegre Tomoyo

-El placer es todo mío.

Pasaron aquella noche hablando de trivialidades, de porqué Sakura se había retirado del modelaje, del clima, música. En realidad Sakura no aundaba mucho en su vida personal… le tenía pavor a salir lastimada de nuevo. La velada terminó sin que nada importante sucediese, solo algunas llamadas de negocios, cosas sobre la conferencia de prensa… nada relevante.

Sakura acordó encontrarse con su jefe en la oficina a las 10:00 am, con el plan completo para la semana tan ajetreada que comenzaba… empezando con la conferencia de prensa.

El día siguiente fue aburrido en sí, buscando la locación para la prensa, que les darían de comer y beber para hacer amena aquella junta. Decidieron que medios estarían invitados, así como que tiendas querrían contratar para introducir la marca al mercado y a decir verdad, Sakura había hecho excelente su trabajo. De las 90 grandes comercializadoras, la empresa se encontraba en lazo con solo el 20% de ellas, pero tras el arduo trabajo de Sakura, el 45% de ellas habían confirmado asistencia a dicha conferencia para enterarse un poco más en que trataban de venderle en aquella empresa, a demás, de que la chica que les había buscado había encontrado los argumentos necesarios para convencerles.

En realidad todo iba viento en popa, y no hubo ninguna reclamación extra por parte de Syaoran… salvo el tema del modelaje ¡NO QUERÍA SER LA IMAGEN DE LA MARCA! ¿Qué pensarían de él después de salir en las revistas más importantes? Y ahora, por culpa de Sakura, no sería tan solo en los 19 paises con los que tenían el convenio principal, sino que saldría en casi el 65% de las revistas a lo largo del mundo… En realidad aquella chica planeaba vender esa marca en todo el mundo en menos de 6 meses.

Después, lo inesperado sucedió. Un llamado urgente había llegado a la oficina de las cabecillas de la empresa, es decir, a los hermanos Li, a Sakura por ser asistente del único hombre de la familia y por única ocasión la imagen de la marca y Tomoyo Daidouji… Asistente y diseñadora de planta. La razón de la reunión improvisada… la llegada de Li Ieran, mejor conocida como "Madre" por la mayoría de los presentes.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban desconcertadas, ¿Por qué serían relevantes en aquella reunión que parecía ser más familiar que nada? Aún quedaban cosas por terminar, revisar la lista de confirmaciones para la asistencia del evento, terminar la presentación que se daría a los medios antes de que estos comenzaran con sus preguntas y, bueno quizás esto no era tan relevante, pero ninguna de las dos sabía que vestiría al siguiente día… El día sería tan largo.

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose sacaron a las muchachas de sus preocupaciones. Una bella mujer iba entrando aquella sala de juntas. Era evidente la razón por la cual todas las Li eran tan hermosas y bueno, el atractivo visual de Syaoran también podía ser resultado de la belleza de su madre. Cabellos color caramelo, una impresionante estatura y unos ojos del color del ámbar era lo más llamativo de la mujer, sin contar su delicadeza para escoger sus vestimentas.

La mujer saludo a sus hijos con un beso en al frente a cada uno, sin siquera notar que había dos personas ahí que no pertenecían a la familia, a decir verdad se sentían como fantasmas en aquel lugar pues ni un HOLA fue dirigido a ellas. Tras eso, la recién llegada señora Lí el exigió a Futtie, la mayor de sus hijos que le trajera el archivo de las últimas actividades, se veía impaciente por ver como iba el proyecto de la nueva marca esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A sí, "Volea' ". La mujer comezó a revisar hoja por hoja sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Hacía gestos de molestia, otros de impresión hasta que se llegó a una parte un tanto inesperada para ella.

-¿¡Que Syaoran hará que?! – gritó en un acto desesperado - ¿¡De quién fue esta idea?!

-¡Aleluya! Alguien con neuronas llegó a poner todo el orden. –dijo Syaoran alividado

-Bueno madre, lo que pasa es que- comezó Shiefa tratando de salir del apuro, pero se vio interrumpida por una dulce pero firme voz.

-Mía, fue mi idea. Bueno más bien fue mi condición para trabajar aquí. No se preocupe todo tiene una razón de ser – Explicó Sakura defendiendo su petición. No permitiría que su pequeña venganza contra ese hombre se viera afectada por nadie, y bueno; a demás era una buena opción para la proyección de la empresa.

-Explícate desconocida

Este sería, como había predicho, un día muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy laaaaaargo….

-Pues bien señora Li, lo que planeamos hacer es vender a su hijo… así de fácil. El problema con la empresa es que se volvió vieja y conservadora, necesitamos demostrar que algo de aire nuevo aquí. Tristemente, tras la muerte de su esposo, la empresa se ha ido a pique pues nadie conoce siquiera a todos los que forman parte de esta empresa. Entiendo que las señoritas Li son sumamente hermosas y nadie puede negarlo… pero esta empresa vende en su mayoría a las mujeres y no a los hombres.

-¿A qué quiere llegar con eso señorita? – Preguntó Ieran con mucha atención ¡Bingo! Sakura había dado en el clavo, tenía toda la atención de aquella mujer y probablemente no le pondría trabas en su empleo.

-Qué lo convertiremos en un soltero codiciado. Y bueno él tiene lo que se necesita para eso: Es guapo y no podemos negarlo. Es muy misterioso y según las encuestas que puede ver en la página 18 de carpeta que le entregó su hija, el 89% de las mujeres sientes una atracción hacia alguien que les inspira misterio. Y bueno, sin que sea una de las principales cualidades ni la más importante… es millonario, y a las mujeres las llama el dinero. –Concluyó Sakura

-Y ¿Debo suponer que esa fue la única razón por la cual lo propusiste? –comento Ieran aún muy intrigada por el plan de esa muchacha

-A decir verdad… no. – Dijo Sakura recordando su coraje del día anterior- Su hijo fue una persona muy grosero conmigo y algo discriminativo porque el modelaje pagó mi carrera, entonces… solo quiero que vea como el modelaje no es para nada sencillo ni se merece ser menospreciado. Lo demás vino por consecuencia.

-Futtie- dijo Ieran- Me agrada como piensa la muchacha ¿Cuándo la contrataste?

-Ayer, después de que discutió con Syaoran. Creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. Es organizada y eficiente. En un día y no sé como lo hizo, subió las inversiones a la empresa en .85%.- Dijo alegremente Futtie, pues sabía que ya había ganado algunos puntos con su madre- Pero mírala bien… ¿no te parece conocida Madre?

Ieran se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor de la sala de juntas, vió a Sakura con detenimiento, inspeccionó cada rastro de rostro, sus ojos, cejas, cabello y… su sonrisa ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

-Bueno licenciada… -Comenzó Ieran, pero recordó que en ningún momento le preguntó por su nombre

-Kinomoto, Soy Sakura Kinomoto; un Placer conocerla Señora Li Ieran.

¿Kinomoto había dicho? Esto era imposible, irreal, debía ser un sueño. Y fue entonces que lo recordó….

-¡Creí que no volvería a verte nunca! – Gritó Ieran con gran felicidad, agrazando con emoción a aquella muchacha, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados por la escena.

-pero Madre que haces….

*********************************************************+

Holaaaa!!!! Bueno parece que por fín empiezo a agarrarle la onda a esto después de dejar 3 años mi gusto por la escritura de fics, así que o se desesperen, entre más pronto recupere mi experiencia, más entretenido será ¡Lo Prometo!

Quiero agradecer de uan manera muy especial a 3 personas que están muy al pendiente del fic y que sus reviews me dan animos de seguir con esto**: Celina Sosa, Cielo-0127 y a Sasha Kinoli, **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.

y un saludo especial a Erika Aveiro.. espero que podamos estar en contacto por facebook.

un beso a todas.

¿porque será que Ieran conoce a Sakura?

¡Dejen su idea! quien sabe, quizas y adivinan


	5. Al Diablo

_Ayer, después de que discutió con Syaoran. Creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. Es organizada y eficiente. En un día y no sé como lo hizo, subió las inversiones a la empresa en .85%.- Dijo alegremente Futtie, pues sabía que ya había ganado algunos puntos con su madre- Pero mírala bien… ¿no te parece conocida Madre?_

_Ieran se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor de la sala de juntas, vió a Sakura con detenimiento, inspeccionó cada rastro de rostro, sus ojos, cejas, cabello y… su sonrisa ¿Dónde la había visto antes?_

_-Bueno licenciada… -Comenzó Ieran, pero recordó que en ningún momento le preguntó por su nombre_

_-Kinomoto, Soy Sakura Kinomoto; un Placer conocerla Señora Li Ieran._

_¿Kinomoto había dicho? Esto era imposible, irreal, debía ser un sueño. Y fue entonces que lo recordó…._

_-¡Creí que no volvería a verte nunca! – Gritó Ieran con gran felicidad, abrazando con emoción a aquella muchacha, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados por la escena._

_-pero Madre que haces…._

**************************************************************

**Capítulo 4 - ¡Al Diablo!**

-Señora – Dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada… no podía respirar por el abrazo tan efusiva de aquella mujer... era como si ella le ubiese ¿extrañado? Sí, definitivamente eso parecía. El aire llegaba menos a mis pulmones y se que mi rostro había cambiado de color por el asombro.

-Madre ¡Suéltala! –Dijo Syaoran preocupado por la palidez del rostro de Sakura – Kinomoto no puede respirar- Y hecho seguido Ieran la soltó del cuello… al parecer su efusividad había sido desmedida.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, todos se percataban de la mirada que Li Ieran le daba a Sakura, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Solo Futtie y Tomoyo sabían de que se trataba y ambas se dirigían una sonrisa de complicidad a cada momento.

-Anda Tomoyo que no soy tonta – Dijo Sakura molesta por la forma en que veía a Futtie, obviamente ella sabía que pasaba ahí.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Había olvidado lo desesperada que eres cuando no entiendes las cosas – dijo Futtie en un tono de burla – Pero bueno, no creí que eso te molestara cuando tenías dos años.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – Dijo Sakura en un tono de susto… era imposible que ella le estuviera hablando así

-Igual que tu madre, nunca creí que te vería de nuevo y mucho menos aquí… -- Dijo Ieran en un tono melancólico.- Te conozco desde que tu madre estaba embarazada y yo tenía a Syaoran de brazos, hace tantos años. Eres igual de hermosa que ella, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres modelo aquí? Porque de ser así deberé de ponerle guardaespaldas a Syaoran porque tu hermano querra matarlo, creo que lo odia desde que Syaoran tenía el uso de razón para querer jugar contigo… siempre ha sido tan celoso. Y ¿Qué ha sido de Fujitaka?

Damn it! Era lo único que podía pensar Sakura ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡Esto definitivamente debía ser un sueño! Se pellizcó a si misma y, valla que dolía… definitivamente era real. Después de eso una palabra rebotó en la mente de Sakura "T-O-U-Y-A"

¡Maldito Touya!- Murmuró para sí misma, esa bestia que siempre le llamaba monstruo sabía que ahí la conocían, por eso se negaba rotundamente a que ella fuera, era por eso que su padre le daba ánimos para cumplir sus sueños, por eso ella tenía una maldita obsesión con ese lugar… eran parte de sus recuerdos, de su vida… de lo poco que sabía de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-No vengo de modelo, o al menos no venía a hacer eso – Dijo a Li Ieran con algo de seriedad. –Estoy graduada en Relaciones Internacionales, se de comercio, mercado y por haber sido modelo se cómo vender en este medio. Solo soy modelo porque fue la condición que me pusieron para trabajar aquí… hacer mi última campaña.

-Pero Sakurita, si eres tan hermosa… recuerdas cuando- comenzó Tomoyo

-¡No Tommy! No me importa que tan hermosa pueda salir en las fotos, que tan viene estoy en tus videos… Touya tenía razón, nadie me tomará así en serio.

-Sakurita, no debes preocuparte por eso… lo harás tan bien como lo hizo Nadeshiko en su momento y bueno, te queda el consuelo de que mi hijo Li Syaoran sufrirá junto contigo

-¿¡Estás loca?! – gritó Syaoran

-¡Más respeto a tu madre! Y supongo que ella ya te ha puesto en tu lugar varias veces… hasta de niños solía hacer eso. De solo recordarlo…. Estabas tan enamorado de ella a tus 4 años, Nadesh….

-¡No me digas eso!- Dijo Syaoran aterrado por el comentario de su madre ¿desde cuando se suponía que conocía a esa niña? ¿hacía 22 años la había conocido? ¡Era imposible! Y era más irreal el que se hubiese enamorado de ella a los 4 años ¡Por favor! ¡A los 4 años no puedes enamorarte de nadie! ¡Sólo tienes 4 años!

-¡¿Yo con esa bestia?! ¡Antes muerta! –gritó Sakura y bueno su molestia era compartida con Syaoran. Pero ¿Por qué les molestaba tanto algo que había sido cosa de niños? ¿Acaso porque estaba sintiendo algo entre ellos? – Debo retirarme señora Li para terminar las cosas para mañana. En la carpeta que la señorita Li Futtie le dio al llegar encontrará el programa de mañana. No se preocupe por los detalles, con que sepa lo principal está bien… yo me encargo de lo demás.

Dicho esto salió apresuradamente de la sala de juntas, era imposible que Yukito no hubiese sido su primer amor y que haya sido ese maleducado, engreído, tonto, arrogante, guapo, inteligente, misterioso ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Las horas pasaron lentamente, definitivamente era un día muy largo. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a retirarse de aquel lugar, y como no hacerlo si a las 9:00 pm el sueño de toda persona es llegar a casa. Tomoyo pasó por la oficina de Sakura para ver si se iban a casa ya, y quien sabe, quizás pasar por algo para cenar; pero Sakura tenía otros planes: Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Por tal motivo Tomoyo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, le animó un poco y le recordó que no debía de desvelarse mucho pues el dia siguiente sería importante.

-¿Y si llamas a Hiragizawa para lo dela cena? – Dijo Sakura en un tomo romántico – Quien sabe, quizás y hasta te lo lleves a la cama, por la forma en que te….

-¡Cállate Sakura!- Gritó Tomoyo mientras la golpeaba con una carpeta que llevaba – Ya lo sabes, yo me entrego cuando estoy enamorada

-Tomoyo, lamento decirte que el amor no existe

-Solo por eso lo invitaré a cenar y ¡vas a ver!- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la oficina - ¡No te cierres al amor pequeña! Nunca sabes cuando pasara frente a ti…

-Cálmate "pequeña" que soy mayor que tu por dos meses

-Ojala tu madurez fuera igual de mayor que tú – Termiando la frase le envió un beso desde el marco de la puerta y se retiró.

Tomoyo si que estaba trastornada, pensó para sí misma Sakura y a veces… le daba tanto miedo…

9:30 de la noche y Sakura seguía trabajando

9:40 de la noche y Sakura seguía trabajando

9:50 y el pensamiento de Sakura fue interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta.

¡Demonios! ¿Quén podría ser a esa hora? ¡No entendían que había gente que trataba de trabajar!

-Adelante – dijo Sakura finjiendo estar tranquila, a pesar de que le molestaba que la desconcentraran

-Supuse que seguirías aquí- Dijo Li Ieran que estaba entrando a la oficina de Sakura – Sólo pensé que te agradaría tener esto

Sakura tomó entre sus manos una pequeña foto de ¿Era aquella su madre? Y ¿Quién era la niña que vestía de una forma tan parecida a su madre en aquella foto? El rostro de Sakura presentaba confusión… ¿Qué quería decir aquella mujer con eso?

-Fue su última campaña con nosotros, la pequeña de ahí eres tú. Esa fue como tu cuarta campaña con nosotros. Mi esposo sabía que no podría tener a Nadeshiko vendiendo ropa juvenil por siempre, y cuando tu llegaste, bueno te volviste la imagen principal de una lindea materno-infantil con tu madre.

-Eso yo no lo sabía…

-Pero ya lo sabes y es lo que vale la pena. Lo harás bien como modelo si quieres hacerlo y también lo harás bien como licenciada de esta parte de la empresa después de eso… nadie tiene la menor duda de ti. –Diciendo esto Ieran se levantó con la intención de salir, pero después de dos segundo giró para ver a Sakura fijamente a los ojos- Sakura, sé que mi hijo es una persona difícil, arrogante…

-Engreido, presuntuoso, algo egocéntrico…. – siguió Sakura la lista de Ieran

-Pero no es mala persona y sé que no se son indiferentes… eso se nota aunque traten de desmentirlo…. No sería malo que se dieran la oportunidad…. Piénsalo. – Y dicho esto Ieran salió de la oficina.

"Que mujer tan mas extraña" pensó para sí misma y volvió al trabajo.

10:20 y Sakura seguía "trabajando", pero en realidad las palabras de Ieran rebotaban por su cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Valía la pena? ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¡Al diablo! ¡El dolor no valía la pena! Y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó una voz varonil mientras abría la puerta, solo para encontrar a Sakura sentada en su escritorio, con el cabello recogido con dos plumas, unos lentes de armazón negro y una ENORME taza de café- Creí que ya era el único que quedaba

-Eso mismo pensé yo- Dijo ella sonriéndole ¿Por qué demonios le sonreía si se supone que lo odia? - ¿Café?

-No gracias- Dijo él de una manera tan cortez que hasta Sakura se sorprendió- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Agregó mientras se paraba justo detrás de Sakura mirando fijamente a su computadora.

-Esta forma para admisión de la prensa… hay algo que no me termina de gustar- dijo ella molesta consigo misma

-Y que tal si…- empezó mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura que estaba sobre el mouse, y con ella movía algunas cosas de la forma. El otro brazo fue pasado por su otro lado para presionar algunas teclas. La posición hizo a Sakura ruborizarse… si alguien entraba pensaría que él la tenía abrazada o la esta seduciendo ¿Acaso estaba haciendo eso?- Listo… ¿Qué tal ahora?

-Es perfecta- dijo ella girando rápidamente y quedando a la altura del cuello del muchacho, que seguía en la misma posición. Vio sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello despeinado y entonces lo sintió… quería besarlo.

"Muevete ya idiota" pensaba Syaoran mil veces por segundo, estab viendo al dulce sonrisa de la chica y quería tenerla solo para él en ese instante, tal dulce, tan terca, tan… ella. Peor no podía ser, esto no podía ser. ¡Al diablo con que no puede ser!

La tomó del brazo y la hizo levantarse del asiento, haciendo que ella quedara muy cercana él, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración uno del otro, tan cercanos que podían contar cada uno de los cabellos que les pasaban por la cara. Esperó unos momentos en aquella posición… pero ella no se quejó, ni siquiera hizo por alejarse de él.

Fue entonces que la besó, larga y dulcemente. No sabía que sentía en ese momento ni ella tampoco, pero una cosa era segura… se estaban disfrutando mutuamente. Poco a poco Syaoran fue posando sus brazos sobre la cintura de la muchacha y ella seguía estupefacta, sin moverse pero correspondiéndole.

10:40 Cada uno veía a un lado distinto de la oficina. Después de aquel beso no podían siquiera mirarse a la cara ¿Qué demonios habían hecho? Ella a veces intentaba hablar, pero mejor se callaba. Como acto seguido, el quería decir algo, pero se arrepentía.

10:55, y Sakura tomó la decisión de imprimir aquella forma, apagar el ordenador y tomar sus cosas. Esta vez sería ella la que hablaría…

-Lo que hace la tensión ¿no crees? – dijo ella

-Sí- contesto monosilábicamente el muchacho

-No te preocupes, no afectará nuestra relación laboral ni el hecho de que te odio porque discriminas a las modelos que jugamos a la empresaria famosa- Dijo con una sonrisa imitando el tono con el que él lo había dicho antes.

Tras esto, ambos rompieron en una sonora carcajada, al parecer ella no era tan fría como parecía ¡Tenía sentido del humor!

-¿Te vas? – Preguntó Syaoran

-Sí, debo tomar un taxi a casa y….

-¡Estas desquiciada a caso! Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a una modelo que juega a trabajar en al empresita irse en un taxi a estas horas. Espérame Sakura, yo te llevo.- Dicho esto él salió de su oficina.

Sakura seguía perpleja por lo sucedió ¡Qué le pasaba al mundo que estaba armando un complot en su contra! No pasaron ni dos minutos que Syaoran ya había vuelto con sus cosas y las llaves de su auto. Amboos salieron de oficina y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Definitivamente necesito un auto- Dijo Sakura en voz alta para sí misma.

-Ya te comprarás uno- dijo él

Ambos subieron al auto sin querer mirarse aún muy fijamente. Ella le indicó el camino a casa y él sin poner pero alguno la llevó. Por primera vez hablaron mucho sobre todo, se rieron, se pelearon y se reconciliaron en un viaje no mayor a los 20 minutos.

-Aquí es…- murmuró Sakura mientras señalaba el departamento

-Está lindo- dijó el – Supongo que nos vemos mañana.

Ella no contestó, solo veía como se movían sus labios sin poder entender ni una palabra de las que decía, lo quería besar de nuevo y esta era la verdad. No iba a hacerlo y con una sonrisa abrió la puesta del carro se dispuso a salir y… ¡Al diablo! Se giró, cerró la puerta y lo besó esta vez.

Esta vez fue un beso con mayor sensualidad, ella le acariciaba y el rostro mientras él jugaba con su cabello. "¡Ya es demasiado!" dijo Sakura para sí y se alejó de él.

-Me lo debías por el de la oficina Syaoran- y dicho esto bajó del auto y se dirigió al departamento…

**_************************_**

**_Digan la verdad ¡No esperaban eso! jajajajajaa... la verdad es que yo tampoco lo esperaba. He descubierto que los personajes me odian y me gurdan secretos que solamente me dicen cuando ya están escritos en mi notebook...._**

**_Pues ya empezó lo interesante creo yo ¿o no? La gente que me concoe sabe que no les dejare ser felices de uan menar sencilla y si le sumamos los secretos que lso personajes me tienen ¡No se que pasará con esto!_**

**_Quiero mandar un saludo especial a:_**

_Celina Sosa_

_Sasha Kinoli_

_Ifanicka_

_Ericka Kiddo_

**Gracias por estar siempre ahí apoyandome ¡Sus reviews me inspiran mucho!**

_Gracias a todos los que leen!!!!!_

* * *


	6. El destino sigue en mi contra

_-Aquí es…- murmuró Sakura mientras señalaba el departamento_

_-Está lindo- dijó el – Supongo que nos vemos mañana._

_Ella no contestó, solo veía como se movían sus labios sin poder entender ni una palabra de las que decía, lo quería besar de nuevo y esta era la verdad. No iba a hacerlo y con una sonrisa abrió la puesta del carro se dispuso a salir y… ¡Al diablo! Se giró, cerró la puerta y lo besó esta vez._

_Esta vez fue un beso con mayor sensualidad, ella le acariciaba y el rostro mientras él jugaba con su cabello. "¡Ya es demasiado!" dijo Sakura para sí y se alejó de él._

_-Me lo debías por el de la oficina Syaoran- y dicho esto bajó del auto y se dirigió al departamento…_

_*****************************************************_

**Capítulo 5 -El destino sigue en mi contra**

"Fue una broma, una travesura, un juego… lo que sea" pensaba Sakura para sí a las ¿4:40 am? Demonios, no había podido dormir ni un solo minuto.

Decidió levantarse y prepararse un café, quizás era mejor ponerse a revisar que no faltara nada para ese día. Pasó primero por el cuarto de Tomoyo, y al parecer ahí estaba, como siempre durmiendo como una piedra, pero ¿Acaso era su imaginación u ocupaba más lugar en su cama que de costumbre? ¡Bah! Al parecer no era tan lenta como ella misma decía. Tras eso se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Maldita Tomoyo! – murmuró para sí misma al encontrar su preciada botella de tequila vacía, acompañada de dos caballitos que su padre le había traído de una de sus expediciones a unas ruinas en México, la casa del tequila. Miró en el congelador y pudo percatarse de que solo le había dejado el Vodka y bueno, ella no era muy afecta a tomarlo.

Recogió un poco y prendió su computadora mientras ponía en café. Pasó trabajando hasta que Tomoyo se resignó a levantarse.

-¿Tanta desesperación tenías por llevártelo a la cama que se tomaron MI TEQUILA?- Dijo en un tono de burla al oír cómo un hombre salía rápidamente de ahí y se cerraba la puerta. –¡Adiós Eriol! Valla que no quería ver a nadie… que persona tan más rara. ¿Qué pasó con la señorita "solo me acuesto cuando estoy enamorada"?.

-Se me olvidaba que no crees en el amor a primera vista- Dijo algo molesta por el ruido que hacía Sakura ¿No era evidente que le dolía la cabeza? Después de esto le arrebató a su amiga la taza de café y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio. Las dos chicas se miraron con cuidado una a la otra y de pronto ambas rompieron en una sonora risa. Hacía mucho que no estaban en una situación como esa. Tomoyo llevaba a un chico a la casa, Sakura se enteraba a la mañana siguiente cuando este salía por la puerta.

-¿Y que tal Hiragizawa en la cama?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- Dijo su amiga entre risas- Es muy bueno… creo que no había gritado tanto desde hace mucho

-¡Cállate Tomoyo! Esa es más de la información que estaba dispuesta a recibir… por tú culpa nunca volveré a ver al mejor amigo de mi jefe igual- dijo poniendo una mueca de terror de solo pensarlo

-¡Y tú! ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Nosotros lo tuvimos que hacer rápido pensando que llegarías temprano y así no hacerte sentir incomoda, pero por lo que veo no oíste nada a pesar de que terminamos muuuuuuuy tardeeeee.- Dijo la amatista pues sabía que Sakura le ocultaba algo.

-Trabajo, ya sabes- contestó cambiando el tema.- Me iré a bañar… hablamos al rato.

Nunca hablaría de lo que pasó una noche antes porque no tenía importancia, solamente habían jugado un rato, quitarse el estrés y bueno, ella lo había besado porque no era de las que se deja robar uno sin reclamarlo de vuelta. A demás, había dejado en claro que no quería relaciones serias con nadie; aunque una aventura no le caería nada mal.

En los 3 años que había vivído con Tomoyo nunca había llevado a nadie a su departamento ni se había ido al departamento de nadie… Era frustrante decirlo pero a sus 22 años aún era virgen, mientras que Tomoyo, una mujer algo enamoradiza, tuvo un tiempo en que le llegó a conocer hasta 3 parejas en un solo mes. Era increíble que ambas fueran tan diferentes, pero que al mismo tiempo fueran tan iguales. Tomoyo era algo más que su mejor amiga, o que su prima… Ella era su mejor amiga.

Para las 9 Sakura estaba lista para irse a la oficina y así terminar lo poco que le faltaba, mientras que Tomoyo parecía que se ahogaba en la bañera… lLevaba ahí más de una hora.

-¿Sigues viva o ya morirste?- gritó Sakura mientras tocaba a la puerta del baño – Si es así dímelo para poder deshacerme de tus cosas y convertirlo en un gimnasio

-¡Cállate Sakura! – Contestó Tomoyo desde el baño.- Tardaré algo más en terminar. Llévate el coche que Eriol vendrá por mí. Nos vemos allá.

"Eriol" y un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo de solo recordar a Tomoyo y el cómo estaba orgullosa de haber gritado tanto… definitivamente nunca lo vería igual.

Haciendo caso a Tomoyo, tomó las llaves del BMW de su amiga y se dirigió al centro comercial, con todo el ajetreo del día anterior no había comprado nada para la conferencia y ese día no había encontrado nada en su armario o en el de Tomoyo digno para la ocasión. En tan solo 30 minutos ya estaba lista para irse a la oficina, recoger las cosas e irse al hotel donde sería la conferencia de prensa… Todo estaba listo.

Rápidamente bajó del auto para dirigirse a su oficina y, para su desgracia con lo primero que se topó fue con Syaoran y Eriol. ¡Valla día de comenzar la mañana! Tratando de hacer como que no les había visto, pasó rápidamente a un costado de la pareja de amigos, pero algo la detuvo por el brazo y la hizo voltear… Como odiaba que hicieran eso.

-Buenos Días- Dijo el ambarino

-hola- dijo ella con un poco de prisa, no solo estaba evitándolo a toda costa, sino que tenía que ir por sus cosas si planeaba terminar de poner las cosas a su gusto en el hotel.

-Un placer verla señorita Kinomoto- Dijo Hiragizawa haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a ella.

-¿Ahora sí saludas?- Dijo ella- Por qué esta mañana saliste tan rápido de la casa que ni siquiera te dignaste a contestar mi saludo. Por cierto, cuando vuelvas a quedarte en casa, NO TOQUES MI BOTELLA DE TEQUILA

¿De qué demonios hablaban aquellos dos? ¿Acaso habían pasado la noche en la misma casa? ¿En la misma cama tal vez? Esos pensamientos pusieron la piel de Syaoran como de gallina, no podía ser.

-Sé que te quedaste con Tomoyo y verás, no le veo lo malo ni me molesta… pero si te metes de nuevo con mi tequila TE MATO. El vodka es de ella, pueden tomar eso.- Concluyó ella con una sonrisa. –Por cierto ¡Buenos Días! Si me disculpan, debo ir por unas cosas a la oficina y Eriol… será mejor no tardes en ir por Tomoyo… creo que se estaba ahogando en la bañera.

Dicho esto se alejó de aquel par y se fue directo a su oficina, sin sentir siquiera que alguien al estaba siguiendo. Abrió la puerta, prendió las luces, tomó el retrato de su madre, la saludo con alegría como solía hacerlo desde que tenía memoria… le recordaba que seguía con ella y no le había abandonado. Después se agacho para abrir la gaveta de arriba para sacar algunos papeles.

De pronto se escucho que se cerraba la puerta de su oficina y de un susto Sakura quiso levantarse rápidamente, golpeándose sonoramente con la mesa del escritorio. Después de maldecir mil veces por el dolor que sentía, se paró para ver quién era la mala persona que había cerrado la puerta sin avisarle y provocarle aquel golpe del susto.

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-¡No, como crees! – dijo Sakura irónicamente a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella- Eres un idiota ¿Te lo han dicho?

-Algunas veces- dijo Syaoran tratando de mantener la cálma… era demasiado temprano para pelear de nuevo con ella. A demás, no iba precisamente a eso a la oficina- Creo que debemos hablar de lo de ayer…

-No hay nada de qué hablar porque lo de ayer no fue nada. Simplemente estábamos tan cansados que no razonamos lo que hacíamos, ni tú ni yo queremos nada formal entre nosotros, solo somos COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO y jamás habrá nada más entre nosotros.- Dijo Sakura para evitarse la conversación de 4 horas que siempre terminaba en otro beso, hablar del futuro o peor aún… una "intento" de enamoramiento (sí es que el amor existía).

-Lo dices muy segura

-Porque es la verdad, tú y yo lo sabemos. Simplemente no nos soportamos, no podemos hablar más de 10 minutos sin pelear de nuevo. No estoy disponible para nadie en cuanto una relación se refiere, si es lo que querías saber… yo solo tengo aventuras que terminan cuando yo quiero y con quien yo quiero. Y quita esa cara de asombro, muévete que llegaré tarde… aún tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo esto saliendo de la oficina sin dejarle hablar. Ya se había dado cuenta que ella no le era indiferente a él, se notaba, se sentía. Era eso lo que le tensaba el ambiente cuando estaban juntos y si era necesario hablar de la manera que lo había hecho para evitarse un dolor de cabeza… eso haría.

Él la vio alejarse por el corredor de aquellas oficinas, y para ser sincero solo había oído el 45% de lo que ella había dicho, había algo más llamativo a que prestarle atención, por ejemplo: lo hermosa que aquella mujer se veía. Era una prende mechas, de eso estaba seguro, ella no podía hacer nada que no despertara un deseo incontenible en él, pero después con algún comentario, movimiento o mirada terminaba arruinándole el momento, haciéndolo enojar y provocando una larga pelea.

Siguió contemplando el vacío, recordando lo hermosa que se veía enojada vestida en aquel pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, detallando cada rasgo de sus piernas sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Si no ponías atención podrías decir que se había atrevido a salir un unas mallas muy oscuras nada más, pero nadie la juzgaría… Para haberse retirado del modelaje tenía los gustos de una modelo. Después una blusa suelta y transparente en color rosa, dejando muy poco a la imaginación de quien la viera. Su cabello suelto, un una flor color salmón. Definitivamente se veía divina.

-Definitivamente necesita un médico.- Comentó Shiefa, pues a pesar de mover, y zarandear a su hermano, no conseguía ni una reacción en el.

-Es solo que no sabes cómo se hace- dijo Fanren muy alegre- Observa a la maestra…

Dicho esto, Syaoran pegó un grito de dolor, volteó a ver a sus hermanas mientras sobaba su brazo… había olvidado lo fuerte que Fanren enterraba las uñas en su brazo cuando no le prestaba atención. Sus hermanas eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, lo golpeaban, maltrataban, era el blanco de todas las bromas, incluso podía llegar a ser su "chivo expiatorio" cuando hacían algo. A veces las odiaba, quería matarlas o simplemente venderlas, pro estaba seguro de que nadie las compraría por desesperantes… pero las amaba. Al menos ellas le hacían pensar que alguien pensaba en él, siempre tenía a donde recurrir, a donde ir si tenía un problema… simplemente las amaba demasiado.

-Me dolió Fanren- dijo él chico

-Lo sé… me siento muy orgullosa de mí.- Contestó su hermana sonriendo. Ella era su favorita, la que era una niña siempre, la que estaba alegre, jugaba, pero al mismo tiempo la más comprensiva, la más perceptiva… era su mejor amiga.

Después de esto los Li se dirigieron al hotel que había sido escogido. Todos los medios estaban ahí y Sakura había escogido las cosas de una manera especial y elegante… realmente era buena para lo que hacía. Morbosamente, algunas personas de la prensa, la veían moverse de un lado a otro del recinto terminando los últimos detalles de todo.

"Toda una prende mechas" repitió para sí Syaoran en sus pensamientos, pues estaba seguro que más de uno de los presentes estaba fantaseando con ella y no podía evitar pensar en que podía contarse dentro desde ese número de personas.

Ya todos estaba ahí, la familia Li, Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji, representando a la empresa Noruka de diseño y producción en modas, por otra parte Eriol Hiragizawa de las empresas que llevaban como nombre su apellido, representando a la comercializadora de principal inversión de los Li.

Y la conferencia comenzó… de nuevo sería un día tan largo….

******************************************************

PERDÓNN!!! creo que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito de todos los que he subido, pero voy a salir y preferí cortar y subir esta parte para ustedes.

**Tania: feliz cumpel atrasado!!!!! ya me voy para tu fiesta y este capi esta dedicado a tí ¡Solo una vez cumplimos 18!**

**_Ericka: eres una niña divina!!!! mil gracias por siemore star ahi leyendo y dandome animos y no te preocupes por lo de los celos, yo tambien se los tengo a varias historias ¡pero de los buenos! Eres como un angelito que hace que me ponga las pilas!!!!!_**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!**

**espero subir algo antes de dormir, no aseguro nada, pero trataré**

**Ashaki***


	7. La prensa NUNCA, NUNCA esta de tu lado

_Ya todos estaba ahí, la familia Li, Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji, representando a la empresa Noruka de diseño y producción en modas, por otra parte Eriol Hiragizawa de las empresas que llevaban como nombre su apellido, representando a la comercializadora de principal inversión de los Li._

_Y la conferencia comenzó… de nuevo sería un día tan largo…._

_***************************************************_

**Capítulo 6 - La Prensa NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA está de tu lado**

"Fastidio" era la precisa palabra que describía todo lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento… ¿Qué esos malditos reporteros no podían entender que las preguntas eran al final? Aquella junta no era para hablar de "la vida personal de una ilusa modelo que quiere jugar a la empresaria usando un traje sastre", era para una MARCA, ella les estaba vendiendo ROPA… ¿tan difícil de entender era?

Mientras Futtie, Ieran, Sakura y Syaoran exponían todo lo relacionado a la marca que comenzarían a promocionar, los demás presentes no hacían nada más que aburrirse. Tomoyo y Eriol iban por su enésimo juego de gato, el resultado: Eriol le debía ya a Tomoyo una botella de Tequila para reponer la de Sakura y una de vodka para ella, una salida a cenar y una suma de dinero que no tenía en ese momento para darle… definitivamente era un fiasco jugando. Por otro lado, Shiefa ya había escrito su nombre por toda la servilleta, uno que otro corazón, unos conejitos y un garabato…no había terminado de entender lo que había dibujado ¡Qué bueno que no era dibujante! Pensó para sí misma. Fanren estaba dormida, con los ojos abiertos… se había perdido cuando Ieran le agradeció a la prensa su presencia; de ahí no recordaba nada más. Mientras que Feimei jugaba discretamente con el popote de su bebida.

Y el momento había llegado, la "La Hora de su Muerte" como la había titulado Sakura con cariño para sí misma… a partir de ahora la prensa podía preguntar lo que quisiera y le placiera. Y como era de esperarse estas preguntas podían ir desde la idiotez más grande de la vida hasta la pregunta que arruinaría el resto de tu carrera.

-Pero Kinomoto ¿¡Por qué nos hizo vivir en una farsa?!- gritó desde algún lado uno de de los reporteros.

-¿Disculpe? Yo no les he mentido en nada de lo que he mostrado o he dicho.- Contestó Sakura molesta, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para decirle eso?

-Se dice llamar Sakura Kinomoto, pero ¿Por qué cuando empezaba como modelo dijo que era Amamiya, Sakura Amamiya? ¿Acaso no era usted aquella modelo que comenzó promocionando una marca juvenil hace más de 3 años?

-Sí soy yo y no mentí porque soy una Amamiya, así de simple.- contestó con un tono triunfador- El que haya usado el apellido de mi madre en lugar del de mi padre para evitar que ellos tuvieran que vivir con la presión de que ustedes los observan todos los días no es un delito y no me hace mentirosa.

-¿Qué pensó su hermano cuando decidió que quería ser modelo?

-Pero como sabe usted que yo…- "Demonios" pensó para sí misma… ella conocía esa voz, ese tono, ese sonido tan desesperante para ella. – Touya si ya sabes la respuesta ¿Para que la preguntas? Háztela a ti mismo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Srita. Kinomoto soy reportero. Solo hago mi trabajo- contestó su hermano con cierta ironía… adoraba hacer enojar a aquel montruo.

-He aquí una de las tantas razones por las que me autollamarme Amamiya, de no haberlo hecho sabrían que él es mi hermano y no es un simple reportero.

Tras esto miles de fotografías fueron tomadas a Touya… ese monstruo se las pagaría de alguna u otra forma. Otros cientos de preguntas salieron a partir de eso. Muchas a Ieran, a Tomoyo y Fanren por los diseños, la relación de Futtie con un maestro de la universidad de Tokio… Esos malditos sabían tanto que cuestionaron a Eriol sobre su casual visita nocturna al departamento de las recién llegadas a la empresa. Definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con su padre "LA PRENSA NUNCA SERÁ TU AMIGA… SOLO TE ABSORBE LA VIDA"

-Sr. Li Syaoran ¿Qué puede decirnos de su relación con la próxima ex-modelo Sakura Kinomoto? Ayer se les vio salir juntos de la empresa a altas hora de la noche para dirigirse al departamento de ella.- Dijo otro de los reporteros.

-¿Puedes explicarme que quizo decir ese hombre?- Dijo entro murmuros Ieran viendo fieramente a su hijo… era evidente su molestia

Las cosas no podrían ser peor.

-¿¡Qué tu hiciste qué con mi hermana?! – Gritaron desde el otro lado de la habitación- debí de matare hace 22 años mocoso.

Perdón… las cosas **SI** se podían poner peor.

-No es nada de lo que ustedes piensan.- Dijo Sakura con el rostro lleno de rabía. No solo habían llamado mentirosa, intento de empresaria, ahora ella era una puta que se metía con su jefe… aquello era el colmo.

-Yo la lleve a su casa por la noche- contestó Syaoran fingiendo estar en calma, pero no era así… quería arrancarle la cabeza al tipo que había insinuado tal cosa.- La lleve a su casa porque ya era tarde y ella debía tomar el transporte público. No me arriesgaría a perder al arma secreta de la empresa. A demás debo decir que Kinomoto y yo somos amigos de la infancia, y solo tenemos una relación laboral basada en…

-Gritos e insultos, a decir verdad no nos soportamos, por tanto sería ilógico siquiera pensar en tener una relación con él- concluyó Sakura… odiaba a la prensa, la odiaba con el alma. Quizás por eso también quería matar a la bestia de su hermano, porque era parte de ellos.

Después de 4 horas de peleas, risas, comentarios inoportunos, fotografías y preguntas interesantes sobre el lanzamiento de la marca la conferencia terminó.

Sakura se sentía como basura, era increíble que pudiera sentirse tan atacada en solo un día, ni siquiera quería ver el periódico de ese día, pues sabía que seguramente era un tema de conversación el hecho de que hubiese sido llevada por su jefe a casa. A decir verdad las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecían y Sakura lo sabía mejor que nadie… los escándalos venden y de eso estaba totalmente segura. Aún recordaba cuando un amarillista había descubierto que la razón por la que Sakura no salía con ningún hombre era porque en su juventud había sido abandonada y el trauma la carcomía. O cuando otro insinuó que era lesbiana y por eso vivía con Tomoyo. La cosa era que después de esos escándalos, su salario había subido al doble. Como ella pensaba… el escándalo vende.

-Necesito descansar- Dijo Tomoyo tirándose en un sillón de la recepción de aquel hotel- El día fue una mierda total.

-Sí no me lo comentas no me entero, Daidouji- Dijo Sakura siguiendo a su amiga en el sillón. Le dolían los pies, la garganta, la cabeza, el cuerpo. No existía un deporte más cansado que el soportar a más de 50 idiotas preguntando idioteces. Solo 10 hacían preguntas inteligentes… Malditos amarillistas.

-Una bebida no me caería mal- Dijo Futtie sentándose en el piso al pie del sillón donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- murmuró Tomoyo a su amiga

-¿Quieres ir? Hace meses que no vamos y algo de alcohol y música no nos caería mal-Contestó la castaña

-No estiendo que dicen- dio Futtie- pero yo voy

-Y yo- dijo Shiefa

- y yo- dijo Fanren al mismo tiempo de Feimei- aquellos dos idiotas también querran ir

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?- Preguntó Futtie al darse cuenta que no sabía a donde se suponía que debía llegar.

-A las 9:00 pm en el Carrasco- dijo Tomoyo tomando su bolso y el de su amiga- Levántate que necesito una aspirina y un chofer… la cabeza me está matando, y el estomago también, tu café me cayó mal.

-No te cayó mal, es que eres la única idiota que se lo toma de un sorbo para calmar la resaca que traías por tomarte MI BOTELLA DE TEQUILA- dijo Sakura con cierta diversión, al final siempre terminaba siendo la madre de la casa en cuanto cuidados se trataba, la que llevaba arrastrando a Tomoyo después de una fiesta donde se había pasado de alcohol, la que compraba condondes que nunca usaba para que a Tomoyo no le faltaran, si siguiera con la lista nunca acabaría.

Cada quien se fue a su casa, unos a dormir, otros abañarse, otros a pelear con Madre por las insinuaciones de la prensa (a decir verdad solo pelearon con ella Syaoran por lo de llevar a Sakura a su departamento y Futtie por seguir teniendo esa maldita relación con un profesor de la universidad, aunque al único que casi le arranca la cabeza era a Syaoran).

Ya entrando la noche, Sakura se miraba al espejo una y otra vea. Ya hacían meses que no ponía un pie en el carrasco, desde que se había retirado de Leilan's top models no había ido ahí… era el lugar que frecuentaba con las demás modelos y con Tomoyo.

¿Acaso su vestuario era demasiado? Cuando era modelo eso no le importaba, nadie que la veía se preocupaba exactamente por que vestía sino en cómo intentar seducirla y llevarla a la cama… sonrió ante tal recuerdo y rió para sí misma, ninguno de los que lo habían intentado lo había conseguido. Las cosas nunca pasaban de un beso por aquí, otro por allá y después le arrebataba la bebida a aquel hombre, la bebía de un trago y se iba.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy Sakura- dijo Tomoyo al ver a su amiga. Traía una falda de mezclilla muy corta que dejaba ver las piernas bien trabajadas de Sakura, una blusa negra con un escote pronunciado y remarcaba su forma y unos grandes tacones de aguja del mismo color… tal y como se arreglaba cuando era modelo.

-Tomy, deje de creerte eso a la semana de que vivíamos juntas… siempre me lo dices. Tú si que te ves hermosa- Dijo Sakura viendo a su delicada amiga… parecía un dulce. Un corto y pequeño vestido rosa era lo único que enfundaba el cuerpo de Tomoyo, con sus cabellos sueltos y un broche que lo arreglaba de una forma distinta a la de siempre.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Tomoyo

-Es mejor irnos en Taxi, no em gusta manejas después de haber tomado y hoy voy a hacerlo… necesito relajarme.

-Ya somos dos- concluyó Tomoyo.

Salieron del departamento a toda prisa y tomaron el primer Taxi que se les puso en frente. Destino: El Carrasco, uno de los antro-bares más prestigiosos de la ciudad de Tokio; francamente era el lugar preferido de Tomoyo y de Sakura cuando de despejarse se trataba y de cuando querían pescarse de un poco de diversión a costa de alguien.

-Sakura, mi vida- dijo uno de los que estaban a las afueras de antro- Hace meses que nos tienes abandonados

-Pero ya volví mi amor; también te extrañé- Sakura adoraba a esa persona, era el gay más divertido que había conocido en su vida y bueno, también su entrada directa al Carrasco tener que pagar y hacer cola- Oye hoy vendrán algunos amigos, crees que…

-No te preocupes princesita, en cuanto lleguen yo los paso, solo dime ¿Cómo los reconosco?- Dijo Marek.

-los reconocerás Marekito, son los Li, salier…- pero se vió interrumpida por u voz femenina que gritaba a metros de distancia.

-¡Sakura! Ya llegamos, perdón por hacerte esperar; pero Futtie no quería llegar hasta que Terada llegara y bueno ya estamos acá- Dijo Fanren felizmente, se moría por entrar y se notaba.

Sakura se sonrojó horriblemente, nunca en su vida imagino que iría a un antro, con la compañía de uno de sus profesores… ni siquiera podía imaginar a Terada allá adentro. Pero no valía la pena pensar en eso. Besó la mejilla de Marek en señal de agradecimiento, y todos entraron al lugar.

La música sonaba fuerte y podía hacer que sintieras el retumbar de tu propio cuerpo. Milesde luces de colores alumbraban asincrónicamente la pista de baile, de repente era roja, luego azul y de muchos otros colores. Un camarero se acercó a Sakura, al parecer ya se conocían de antes…

-¿Lo de siempre dulzura?- preguntó mientras la veía morbosamente, Sakura rió porque ya había comenzado de nuevo y con su cabeza hizo una señal de afirmación.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco shots seguidos terminaron en el estómago de Sakura mientras jugaba una competencia con Eriol, Tomohyo, Fanren, Shiefa y Syaoran. Sakua podía decir abiertamente que llevaba la delantera.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal… que todo hombre desearía tocar…_

-Sakura es ¡nuestra canción!- Gritó Tomoyo por octava vez en a noche, mientras la jalaba a la pista de baile con ella.

Pero el tequila y el vodka ya había desinhibido a todos los ahí presentes. Y era así cuando las aventuras de aquellas dos comenzaban. Ninguna de las Li las miraban pues estaban en cosas más importantes para ellas. Futtie estaba en lo que podría llamarse su "labor" con Terada, mientras que las demás chicas ya habían conseguido a su pareja de baile. Los únicos dos amarguetas que podrían arruinar la noche serían Eriol y Syaoran que no se despegaban de la botella de Tequila que ya estaba casi vacía arriba.

Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad y una pequeña sonrisa terminó sellando el trato entre ellas. Con una sola lasciva mirada Tomoyo logró levantar a Eriol de su asiento y dirigirlo con ella a la pista de baile… aquello terminaría en la cama de nuevo concluyó Sakura. Pero Syaoran no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse. Sakura tomó un GRAN suspiro, se acercó a él, le arrebató el shot, lo bebió ella y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Estás muy tomada ya- dijo Syaoran mirándola con malicia… ¿Quién no querría acostarse con ella si estaba como quería?

-No tanto como tú mi vida- Contestó irónicamente mientras lo jalaba a la pista de baile con ella.

Él ya no prestaba oposición, realmente el tequila había terminado de matar la parte de su conciencia que le hacía frenar ante lo que se podía y no se podía hacer. Mientras ella comenzaba a bailar frente a él al son de esa sonora música. Podían sentir el palpitar de cada sonido dentro de sus cuerpos, ambos derramaban sensualidad, deseo y morbo entre ellos. El alcohol había sacado de ellos el secreto que trataban guardar de ellos mismo: se deseaban como no habían deseado nada en el universo.

Syaoran la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, quería sentirla, olerla y mirarla tan cercanamente como se pudiera. Mientras tanto ella seguía moviéndose al son de la música, deslizándose por su cuerpo, bajando, subiendo. Revolvió el cabello del chico con sus manos, lo miró con deseo y esta vez se giró, haciéndose quedar de espalda a él, aún muy juntos.

Sakura siguió bailando, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abaja, pasando sus manos por las piernas de Syaoran al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían. Él no se quedaba atrás en ese momento, la sensación de sentirla era más de lo que había esperado conseguir aquella noche. Él pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella sin que ella se opusiera, era como un trato de no agresión por ese momento, a cambio del placer que pudiera proporcionarle el uno al otro.

Aquello podía considerarse un baile erótico para ambos, despertaba cosas en ellos que ni siquiera sabían que sentían. Sakura giró nuevamente para que su rostro quedara frente al de él, ambos sonrieron en la complicidad que el tequila les había regalado por una noche.

Ya no podían oír la música, no escuchaban el bullicio de la gente ni percibían el olor a tabaco y alcohol de aquel lugar, por un momento solo estaban ellos dos. Ambos querían tenerse, poseerse, el deseo incontrolable de arrancarse la ropa mutuamente crecía con el momento y la sensualidad que se derramaba en el lugar.

Fue entonces que él la besó, pero ya no con el temor de la primera vez, esta vez había algo que ninguno de los dos podían entender. Sakura le correspondió el beso, con fuego, con pasión y con un deseo insaciable que le hacía pensar que quería comerlo ahí mismo. Él comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta encontrar el fin de la corta falda que Sakura vestía.

Poco a poco las cosas iban subiendo de tono entre ellos, entre besos, caricias e incluso algunas mordidas. Fue entonces que ella atrapó con su boca el labio inferior de Syaoran y luego se alejó de él…

-Te dije que soy mujer de aventuras, y que yo decidía como acaban- dijo jugando todavía con la camisa del muchacho- y esta termina aquí amorcito….

De nuevo Syaoran esta seguro... aquella mujer era una prende mechas

******************************************************

Sí, parece que si alctualizo rápido Ericka jajajajajaa, pero esq ya querái saber que pasaba y no pude resistirme :D

Y bueno, Sakura me sorprende cada vez más, es como un enigma para mi vida.

Tengo que agradecer a personas super improtantes por seguir este fic!!!!!!

**Ericka Kiddo ¡Gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me das!**

**Celina Sosa, jajaja si pasan cosas tan raras entre ellos**

**Mi Tanitaaa bebé corazón!!! espero te guste**

**Sasha Kinoli, tambien me duele que sea así... pero vamso que sabemosque siempre pasan cosas asi**

**Ifanicka, Gracias x la suerte**

**Cinthia que me apoya aunque nunca deje un review**

**Fernandiiiiillla que siempre deja el mio para el ultimo aunque viva en mi casa jajajaja**

**y a todos los que leen el fic**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWSS!!!**

**_Ashaki...*_**


	8. Después de una noche de copas

_Fue entonces que él la besó, pero ya no con el temor de la primera vez, esta vez había algo que ninguno de los dos podían entender. Sakura le correspondió el beso, con fuego, con pasión y con un deseo insaciable que le hacía pensar que quería comerlo ahí mismo. Él comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta encontrar el fin de la corta falda que Sakura vestía._

_Poco a poco las cosas iban subiendo de tono entre ellos, entre besos, caricias e incluso algunas mordidas. Fue entonces que ella atrapó con su boca el labio inferior de Syaoran y luego se alejó de él…_

_-Te dije que soy mujer de aventuras, y que yo decidía como acaban- dijo jugando todavía con la camisa del muchacho- y esta termina aquí amorcito…._

_De nuevo Syaoran estaba seguro… aquella mujer era toda una prende mechas._

_***********_

**Capítulo 7 - Después de una noche de copas**

¿Acaso era normal ese dolor de cabeza? Sakura no quería ni abrir los ojos por el inmenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Por centésima vez en toda su vida se prometió a sí misma no revolver tequila con vodka de nuevo. Tristemente esa era una promesa que se hacía constantemente pero nunca cumplía. Todo daba vueltas a pesar de que sus ojos seguían cerrados, un olor extraño llegó hasta ella… ¿Qué podía apestar tanto?

Con sus manos y los ojos aún cerrados buscó lo que originaba aquel asqueroso hedor y ¡valla sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarlo!

-Debo lavarme el cabello, apesta a antro de mala muerte.- murmuró para sí misma.

Dicho eso Sakura se sentó en la cama, comenzó a tallarse los ojos y al abrirlos, un gran grito se escuchó en la habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¡Esa no era su casa! ¡Esa no era su ropa ni su pijama! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía ahí?!

-Se puede saber porque haces tanto ruido… no eres la única con resaca- Dijo una voz de hombre que provenía desde la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí Li Syaoran? O más bien ¿¡Qué demonios hago yo aquí?!- dijo asustaba, llena de terror- Te propasaste conmigo ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste! Me viste tomada y me trajiste a tú cama, eres un malnacido hijo de…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Contestó Syaoran sosteniéndose la cabeza… no estaba acostumbrado a tomar tanto, la cabeza le daba vueltas y esa tonta no hacía nada mas que recordarle lo que no había podido conseguir aquella noche.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que sigas siendo virgen, no te apures aún lo eres. -Dijo Tomoyo saliendo del baño de aquella habitación- A menos que creas que te la quité yo por dormir contigo… es la recamara de Fanren, estábamos demasiado tomadas como para irnos a casa.

Sakura se sonrojó ¿Tomoyo tenía que publicar a los cuatro vientos que no había podido acostarse con nadie aún? Y peor aún ¿No podía esperar a que ese idiota no estuviese ahí? Aunque perderla con él no era tan mala… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué seguía pensando así?

-Las llaman en la cocina- Dijo Syaoran- Mi madre nos aplicará la tortura del "levanta muertos", y en vista de que fue idea suya ir al Carrasco… se las aplicará también.

Y no era una broma lo de "tortura", Ieran le mando a una empleada que les trajera a cada quien un enorme vaso con un brebaje de algo imposible de descifrar por ellos… pero era asqueroso. Se sentó frente a todos nosotros y advirtió que nadie podría levantarse sin acabárselo… y no se valía vomitarlo.

-Odio a mi madre- dijo Syaoran en un murmullo insonoro para sí mismo.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo- le contestó Sakura de la misma forma con una mirada de complicidad…

De esta forma el primer mes de trabajo pasó rápidamente. Entre papeleos, entrevistas, búsqueda de locaciones para las fotografías, etc. La relación de Sakura y de Syaoran iba cambiando día con día pues siempre pasaban el día juntos. Ya casi no peleaban, pero cuando lo hacían toda la empresa se enteraba; salían a comer juntos, escogían las cosas entre lso dos y a veces pasaban toda la noche en la oficina juntos entre papeles, comida china o tailandesa, computadoras y una que otra broma…

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- Dijo Shiefa mientras los miraba por una ventana que daba a la sala de juntas donde Sakura y Syaoran estaban trabajando.

-Es como si estuvieran enamorados- Agregó Fanren

-Ellos están enamorados… todos nosotros lo sabemos – Dijo Tomoyo, y nadie mejor que ella lo sabía… vivía con Sakura y ya estaba harta de que su amiga repitiera el nombre del muchacho entre sueños.

-Pero los únicos que no saben que están enamorados son esos dos- Dijo Feimei provocando un sonoro suspiro de las ahí presentes- ¿Qué podríamos hacer para arreglar eso?

-Eres una tonta, eso ya esta arreglado… ustedes solo esperen y verán.

Una hora más tarde Syaoran y Sakura fueron llamados a la oficina de Ieran, les tenía una tarea muy importante…

-A California…- dijo Sakura - ¿Quieres que vaya a California a cerrar el trato con Doretis' Fashion?

-Ustedes dos se van a California a cerrarlo, no les estoy preguntando. Son un equipo y los equipos hacen esas cosas juntos.- Dijo Ieran firmemente, no aceptaría un NO por respuesta- Y vayan a hacer la maleta ya, su avión sale esta noche.

-¿¡Esta noche?!- dijo Syaoran,- pero madre, eso es muy poco tiempo

-No te pedí tu opinión ¿o sí?, váyanse a ver eso… nos vemos en unos días.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y concordaron verse en el aeropuerto a las 8:00 pm, pero ninguno de los dos quería ir, estaban totalmente consientes de lo que podría pasar si ellos dos estaban solos, en una playa en California, alejados de todo lo que en Tokio les evitaba hacer muchas cosas.

Subieron al avión a las 10:00 pm, primera clase como era de esperarse. Más de una persona les preguntó si eran recién casados, o los felicitaba por la linda pareja que hacían. Sakura se estremeció de solo pensarlo, estaba muy claro en su vida que nunca se volvería a enamorar.

Después del largo viaje de miles de horas, una mujer a la que no se le entendía ni una centésima de lo que decía, avisó que habían llegado a su destino, Los Angeles, California. Para Sakura, el calor era horrible a pesar de que ya eran las 10 de la noche, le dolían los pies, la cabeza… estaba muerta.

Mientras tanto Syaoran disfrutaba de su llegada a L.A., por fin podía estirar sus piernas, aquel mandito bebé por fin no sería como el mismo demonio para sus sueños, y podía verla a ella mientras el viento del lugar le despeinaba el cabello… era tan hermosa.

Tras eso tuvieron que tomar un coche que los llevó a Venice, un pequeño distrito de Los Ángeles, donde la playa era sumamente divina… cosa que ellos no entendían ¿Acaso no era igual cerrar un trato en la playa que en la ciudad?

Durante el trayecto en coche Sakura se quedó dormida en el hombre de Syaoran, mientras él la miraba fijamente… ¿Acaso allí podría decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella? Aquel mes había sido maravilloso, y él se había dado cuenta de que la quería más que a nada en el universo, amaba sus berrinches, sus corajes, sus risas, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sus manos, en pocas palabras la amaba a ella.

-Saku, despierta Sakura- Dijo Syaoran mientras la movía lentamente- Ya llegamos Sakura.

-No Touya, tu eres un monstruo; ya cállate imbécil quiero dormir- contestó entre sueños, provocando que Syaoran riera para sí mismo.

-Sakura ya estamos en Venice, levantaté por favor- Concluyó Syaoran mientras Sakura despertaba y se acomodaba el cabello… había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba viajar por horas.

Ambos entraron al hotel y se registraron rápidamente, la cama les llamaba a gritos. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y una linda sonrisa. Estaban tan cansados que ningún pensamiento relativo a su sexualidad pasó por su mente.

-Syaoran si no abres esa puerta la voy a tirar y te sacare a rastras- Gritó Sakura a la mañana siguiente afuera de la habitación de su compañero. No obtuvo respuesta. Realmente no quería usar la llave para entrar, pero ese tipo no le dejaba otra alternativa.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, la habitación estaba totalmente en orden, la cama tendida, las maletas abiertas pero con la ropa ordenada por ¿colores?, ¿acaso era un maniaco del orden?

-¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto?- alegó Syaoran saliendo del baño con solo una toalla enredando su cuerpo.

-Termina de arreglarte que llegaremos tarde- Dijo sonrojada ante tal escena, en realidad él era la persona más sensual que había conocido en su vida. – Y ponte algo, no es cómodo hablarte cuando estas medio desnudo. Te espero en el Lobby.

Diez minutos después Syaoran bajaba apresuradamente al lugar donde Sakura le esperaba y no podía evitar ver lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido azul turquesa que enfundaba su cuerpo. Ella le vio tiernamente desde un sillón que estaba en aquel hotel y después sonrió de una forma que jamás me había visto… como si en verdad fuera una mujer feliz.

-Buenos días Sakura, disculpa lo de esta mañana- Dijo Syaoran aún perdido en esos ojos esmeralda que se habían ganado su corazón a pesar de que lo hacían enojar mucho en ciertas ocasiones. – Debí de…

-Shhh…- murmuro mientras le tapaba la boca con uno de sus dedos- Yo no debí de haberme desesperado porque salieras, los dos estamos cansados… perdóname tú a mí.

-¿A qué hora se supone que veremos a esos accionistas? La verdad muero porque nos quede tiempo de descansar en la playa… esta campaña ha sido de lo más pesada- Dijo Syaoran mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y provoco que Sakura riera para sí misma… era tan tierno cuando hacía eso.

-En 20 minutos en el restaurante de allá enfrente, hice las reservaciones en la mejor zona de ese lugar… nuestra mesa tiene vista a la playa y dicen que la comida es deliciosa. - Y con una enorme sonrisa Sakura le respondió a esa maravillosa persona que estaba frente a ella, era una lástima que el amor no existiera; porque seguramente eso era lo más parecido al amor que había conocido desde Yukito.

Entre bromas y juegos se dirigieron al restaurante, unos minutos más tarde 3 hombres que representaban a Doreti's Fashion… La tortura comenzaba.

-Señores, un placer que puedan acompañarnos esta mañana- dijo Sakura mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia frente a ellos.- Soy la Licenciada Kinomoto, mi jefe el Licenciado Li. Por favor sientence…

-Déjeme decirle señorita que usted es sumamente hermosa- Comentó uno de oso ahí presentes, provocándole a Sakura que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

En ese momento los señores comenzaron a discutir con Syaoran sobre el contrato, sus ventajas y desventajas, las prioridades que ellos buscaban en la empresa y muchas cosas parecidas.

De repente uno de los hombres puso su mano sobre la pierna desnuda de Sakura, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara ¿Qué se creía aquel hombre? Pero no debía hacer un escándalo ante lo que pasaba pues si lo hacía enojar seguramente cancelarían el contrato y ella no lo echaría a perder. El problema se dio cuando él comenzó a mover su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura viéndola lascivamente al mismo tiempo… tenía que librarse de él en ese momento pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Mi amor- dijo ella levantándose de su silla rápidamente y dirigiéndose a Syaoran por atrás- Mi vida tengo que ir al baño un momento, ¿Crees que puedas seguir con esto solo algunos momentos? Prometo que no tardaré.

-Pero Sakura- contestó Syaoran mientras la veía desconcertadamente ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-Yo también te amo bebé, pero debo ir al baño y tú debes terminar esto- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios al muchacho- caballeros, regreso en un momento; creo que mi novio puede arreglar las cosas sin mi.- dicho eso salió del lugar.

No pasó ni un minuto que el celular de Syaoran comenzó a sonar, ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué demonios le estaría llamando desde el baño?

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al momento de contestar el teléfono ¿Está todo bien?

-Cállate y contéstame en monosílabos, ¿Entendiste?- Dijo Sakura rápidamente… definitivamente algo le pasaba.

-Sí…

-¡Valla! ¡Eres más listo de lo que esperaba!- contestó sarcásticamente- Lámento lo de hace rato, pero ese hombre me estaba desquiciando Syaoran. Estaba tocando mi pierna ¡Mi pierna! ¿Puedes entender eso?

-¿Qué él estaba qué?- Dijo Syaoran sumamente irritado.

-Te dije que con monosílabos idiota, me hice pasar por tu novia para que él dejara de molestarme sin crear un problema y él no firmara con nosotros, así que te lo ruego ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?- terminó con una voz llena de dulzura.

-Claro, hablamos luego licenciada- y cerró el teléfono- Lo siento caballeros, era una de las secretarias de mis hermanas, tenía que comunicarme algo muy importante… continuemos.

Algunos minutos después Sakura regresó a la mesa donde se encontraban arreglando el contrato, más no sin antes prepararse mentalmente de que aquel hombre seguramente ya no se metería más con ella y eso debía de darle la mayor seguridad que se pudiera.

-Mi amor- dijo Syaoran amorosamente- Que bueno que volviste princesa, te pedí un jugo de naranja, espero que no te moleste.

-No como crees, es exactamente lo que yo pediría- y sorprendentemente era verdad, sería lo mismo que ella pediría si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

La plática y el trato se cerraron sin ningún problema, y ninguna mano volvió a tocar la pierna de Sakura para la felicidad de ella. Rió para sí misma, si ese hombre hubiese sabido de su pasado como modelo, quizás hubiese intentado llevarla a la cama para así cerrar el trato… ¿Por Qué los hombres pensaban con todo menos con el cerebro?

Syaoran le avisó a Sakura que regresaría a la cama, aún estaba cansado y se sentía con un nefasto dolor de cabeza. Mientras tanto ella había decidido irse a pasear por la playa, a como estaba las cosas por la empresa no sabía cuándo podría volver a tener un día libre.

Un rato después Syaoran se asomaba por el balcón de su habitación dejando que el viento le diera sobre la cara… había olvidado lo mucho que adoraba ir a lugares así, y fue entonces que la vio con un hermoso bañador color amarillo y un enorme sombrero de paja. Sonrió para sí mismo, quizás algo de compañía no les caería nada mal a ellos dos.

Al mismo tiempo en la playa, Sakura disfrutaba de los rayos del sol mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos. Era un día perfecto, el agua de la playa era tibia, la arena era suave y no podía evitar ver a una mujer que tenía a su bebé en brazos… si tan solo pudiera decir abiertamente que su anhelo más profundo era ser madre. Pero nunca lo sería y esa era la verdad, ella se consideraba demasiado inmadura, a veces valemadrista y… ni siquiera tenía muchas posibilidades de vivir por mucho tiempo, quizás moriría dejando a un bebé indefenso como la habían dejado a ella… y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que pasara.

-¿Estás bien?- escucho de la voz del castaño que estaba detrás de ella- tenías una cara que…

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo si al empresa me pagó un día de vacaciones en la playa?- Contestó la ojiverde con rapidez, no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal, no le gustaba que la gente la viese débil.

Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde en la playa, a veces peleaban, a ratos hablaban largamente de lo que les gustaba o no, luego jugaban en la playa como niños pequeños. Poco a poco el sol comenzó a ponerse dándole entrada a la noche, las estrellas eran tan hermosas vistas desde la playa.

-¿Me quieres acompañar al bar?- Preguntó Sakura con la vista algo perdida en el horizonte- Necesito beber algo…

-Claro, supongo que los viáticos de la empresa pueden invitarnos unos tragos esta noche- contestó tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella seguía perdida, mirando hacia no se donde y seguramente pensando no se que. En la última hora no le había hablado, ni gritado, no se había mofado de él, simplemente estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se puso un vestido verde esmerada sobre ella, cubriendo su bañador y dejándola presentable en unos segundos; él simplemente tomó su camiseta. Se dirigieron sin dirigirse la palabra, bueno en realidad ella no le hablaba a pesar que Syaoran no se callaba. Entraron al bar y se sentaron en una pequeña sala estilo lounge que ahí estaba.

-Una botella de tequila por favor- Dijo él al camarero- Asegúrese de que esté bien helado por favor…

-Syaoran…

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- preguntó el ambarino mientras le tomaba la mano

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida es una porquería?

_**************************_

_Perdón por el retraso, siemopre tanto de actualizar cada día, pero ayer tuve como un millón de cosas que hacer y perdí la noción del tiempo._

_Mil gracias como siempre a **Sasha Kinoli, Ericka Kiddo y Celina Sosa**_

_son lo máximo_

**_Ashaki*_**


	9. Haciendome Daño

_Sakura recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se puso un vestido verde esmerada sobre ella, cubriendo su bañador y dejándola presentable en unos segundos; él simplemente tomó su camiseta. Se dirigieron sin dirigirse la palabra, bueno en realidad ella no le hablaba a pesar que Syaoran no se callaba. Entraron al bar y se sentaron en una pequeña sala estilo lounge que ahí estaba._

_-Una botella de tequila por favor- Dijo él al camarero- Asegúrese de que esté bien helado por favor…_

_-Syaoran…_

_-¿Estás bien Sakura?- preguntó el ambarino mientras le tomaba la mano_

_-¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida es una porquería?_

_*******************_

**Capítulo 8 - Haciéndome daño**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo él mientras tomaba el primer shot de la coche al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba uno muy cargado.

-Precisamente eso, que mi vida es una mierda, una porquería- Contestó la castaña mientras tomaba de golpe otro poco de tequila- Simplemente no tolero que esta sea mi vida, detesto a las personas felices, detesto a los enamorados, detesto…

-Haber, para un poco tu tren y tómate esto- Contestó Syaoran mientras le pasaba otro caballito de tequila- ¿Qué pasó contigo?

-Es solo que… siempre quise ser una persona normal ¿sabes?- Murmuró Sakura entre algunos sollozos que escapaban de ella- Mi vida ha sido un desorden total desde que tengo memoria, todo comienza cuando mi madre murió, o al menos eso pienso yo… Sabes, siempre quise una madre, la tuya y la de Tomoyo es lo más cercano que he tenido a una de verdad- continuó riendo entre las lágrimas que seguía derramando.

-¿Y eso es lo único que te pasa? Porque de ser así, dejame decirte que…- pero se vió interrumpido por Sakura quien estaba comenzando a ser presa del alcohol que estaba bebiendo.

-Y el amor es una mierda, ¿escuchaste? Es una mentira, una patraña- y dicho esto la castaña rompió en un llanto desconsolado- Yo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para enamorarme una vez y ¿sabes que hizo el idiota de Yukito? Me botó, y no solo me botó si no que no tuvo la decencia de decirme "Oye Sakura, creo que debemos terminar" ¡NO! Simplemente se fue y me dejó como su pendeja esperándole… es una mierda

-Pero Sakura, el amor no están malo como parece… simplemente no has encontrado a la persona correcta- murmuró lentamente mientras la recargaba a él y pasaba su mano por el cabello de aquella muchacha… si tan solo ella supiera que él podría demostrarle lo diferente que podría llegar a ser el amor.

-Yo no era así, no soy un tempano de hielo, y tampoco soy la amante de Satanás como llegaste a llamarme alguna vez. Yo muero por las películas de amor, lloro en la misma parte cada vez que las veo, me gusta hornear galletas y pasteles en forma de corazón. Lloro una vez al año porque extraño a mi madre, me quedo con un nudo en la garganta cada vez que cuelgo el teléfono después de hablar con mi padre o mi hermano… simplemente no soy tan mala persona como parezco.

-Nunca he pensado que seas mala persona- contestó el espontáneamente,- a decir verdad… solo creo que estas demasiado dolida con la vida.

Ella se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos ¿Por qué el se comportaba así con ella después de cómo ella siempre se comportaba con él? ¿Por qué era que el la miraba de aquella forma? Tomó la botella de tequila en sus manos y llenó dos de los diminutos vasos que ahí estaban. Ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante y tomó el suyo lo más veloz que pudo. Él entendió lo que ella quería y tomó el suyo de la misma forma.

Un shot

Dos shots

Tres Shots

Cuatro Shots

Y ya no existía más de la mitad del contenido de la botella…

Entonces ella volvió a derramar una infinidad de lágrimas, estaba mal, muy mal. Por primera vez que más de 10 años se había a atrevido a hablar sobre lo que le dolía, lo que quería y aún así se sentía una porquería. Dirigió su turbia mirada a la Syaoran en un arranque desenfrenado de encontrar un poco de consuelo en esos ojos ambarinos que él poseía y obtuvo algo más que eso. Encontró comprensión, cariño, ternura y algo más que ni siquiera ella podía descifrar ¿qué era?

Él siguió acariciándole el cabello, ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podría sufrir tanto? Y entonces sucedió (y debe decirse que después de casi terminar con el tequila entre los dos sucedería) se besaron ¿quién había comenzado? Ninguno de los dos sabía, pero ambos deseaban hacerlo.

Comenzaron lento, despació, como si fuera el consuelo de la melancolía que ella sentía, como si fuera anestesia para el dolor que le acongojaba, como si fuera el amor que ella había creído no volver a sentir.

-Vamonos de aquí- dijo ella alejándose un poco de los labios del ambarino, para volver a ellos tan pronto concluyó la frase.

Sin separarse de ella, dejó un billete de alta denominación en la mesa, y se levantó cargándola como una niña chiquita, mientras ella se abrazaba a él pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Syaoran y sus piernas alrededor de él. Subieron al elevador, y mágicamente ese día estaba vacío, como si el universo conspirara para que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez la lengua se Syaoran se abrió paso en la boca de Sakura, tratando de saborear todo lo que pudiese de ella, correspondiéndole ella aferrándose fuertemente a los cabellos de joven, entreabriendo su boca dejándole llegar hasta donde seguramente nadie en sus 22 años de vida había llegado.

Pip! - Piso Uno

Pip! - Piso Dos

Pip! - Piso Tres

Y las puertas se abrieron.

Ella bajó de sus brazos, dejándose guiar por los pasos torpes de su compañero, para topar en una pared donde la sesión de besos no disminuía, sino que mejoraba y aumentaba. El comenzó a besar el cuello de la ojiverde, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido, mientras el buscaba torpemente la llave de su habitación. Tan pronto como pudo abrió la habitación y la tiró en la cama.

Ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella para que no pudiese alejarse y le hizo una señal para que se la quitara, mientras el buscaba la manera de zafarle ese vestido que llevaba, hasta que consiguió arrebatárselo dejándola en el bañador amarillo que llevaba bajo él.

-Syaoran…- gimió ella mientras el buscaba la manera de quitarle la parte de arriba del bikini. Consiguiendo ver la desnudes de Sakura con la que tanto había soñado.

Ella solo se dejaba llevar, era nueva en eso, jamás lo había intentando o pensado a ciencia cierta. Por primera vez en su vida ella no quería controlar, no quería gobernar, quería que le guiaran para poder seguir adelante y él no lo hacía nada mal.

De pronto ambos estaban desnudos en la cama, solamente mirándose el uno al otro, entre besos, caricias. Fue entonces que un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Syaoran dejándole en duda si debía continuar con eso…

_-¿Qué haces aquí Li Syaoran? O más bien ¿¡Qué demonios hago yo aquí?!- dijo asustaba, llena de terror- Te propasaste conmigo ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste! Me viste tomada y me trajiste a tú cama, eres un malnacido hijo de…_

_-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Contestó Syaoran sosteniéndose la cabeza… no estaba acostumbrado a tomar tanto, la cabeza le daba vueltas y esa tonta no hacía nada mas que recordarle lo que no había podido conseguir aquella noche._

_-Si lo que te preocupa es que sigas siendo virgen, no te apures aún lo eres. -Dijo Tomoyo saliendo del baño de aquella habitación- A menos que creas que te la quité yo por dormir contigo… es la recamara de Fanren, estábamos demasiado tomadas como para irnos a casa._

-¿Segura que quieres continuar?- Dijo él aún afectado por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido hacía menos de una hora- porque esto…

Pero ella no contestó, solo se aferró al cuello de aquel ambarino para volver a besarlo. Sabía perfectamente a qué quería llegar "Ella era virgen" ¿Pero qué mas daba? En algún momento debía de perderla y ya lo había considerado, él no era mala opción para hacerlo.

-Solo bésame y hazme tuya- Y esas palabras fueron como ordenes para aquel hombre. La contempló tan desnuda, tan perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable, tan frágil ante él y definitivamente no quería lastimarla.

Comenzó de nuevo por sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello mientras se arqueaba lentamente debajo de él y a veces soltaba una que otra risa.

Poco a poco Syaoran la fue haciendo suya, besándola, tocándola, sintiéndola como parte de sí mismo, ella le estaba entrando lo único que nunca le había entregado a nadie… su cuerpo y su alma…

Mientras tanto en Tokio

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos mi amor?- Preguntó Tomoyo mientras se acurrucaba al lado del ojiazul.

-Querrás decir "Que no están haciendo"- contestó entre risas mientras besaba los labios de la amatista.

-¡Hay Eriol! Ahora entiendo cómo se siente que te digan más de lo que quieren escuchar- Dijo mientras recordaba la vez que había asustado a Sakura con lo de sus gritos aquella noche. –Sabes, eres el novio más maravilloso que he tenido.

-¿Se puede saber cuantos has tenido?-Preguntó pícaramente a su novia ¿Cuántos podrían ser?

-Mmm, pues podemos comenzar con Takishi, después uno del que no recuerdo el nombre, para seguir con Rey, luego en un mes hubo 4 pero no recuerdo sus nombres ¿Seguro que quieres que continue?- Dijo algo asustada por la cara de su novio, no se esperaba tantos nombres suponía ella.- Pero tu eres el más guapo, divertido, sexy…

-Hay Tomoyo, ¿Cómo es que no te encontré antes?- Y dicho esto la besó para que no continuara con esa lista del demonio, pues seguramente no tendría fin. Pero de algo estaba muy seguro: Él era el último de la lista y así sería para siempre.

Sakura ya hacía descansando al lado se Syaoran, mientras él aún la tenia abrazada, realmente había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

-Sakura..- Murmuró el ambarino aún entre sueños.

-¿Qué?- Contestó molesta por la interrupción de su sueño… ¿qué no se daba cuenta que necesitaba dormir?

-Te quiero…

Y dicho eso el universo se tornó negro¿ Qué había dicho ese idiota? ¿Qué él que? La palabra "Te Quiero" retumbaba en su cabeza de un lado hacia otro haciéndola palidecer, las piernas le temblaban aún estando acostada… eso no era lo que ella esperaba en ese momento. Se enredó con la sabana y se levantó súbitamente.

-¿Qué tú qué? – Dijo perpleja ante aquel comentario, aún sosteniendo aquellos pedazos de tela que eran lo único que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo- ¿Estás demente o qué te pasa?

-Sakura, pero…- Comenzó el castaño, pero ella no le dejó continuar… no volvería a llorar por nadie

-¡Pero Nada! – gritó con un tono que jamás le había escuchado- Te dije que no quería nada serio ¡Te advertí que si te fijabas en mi te iba a rechazar!... Felicidades, eres mi primer aventura completa, espero disfrutes el título.

Dicho eso Sakura tomó el vestido y se enfundó sin siquiera mirarlo, tomó el bañador con furia y salió de la habitación, dejando al ambarino confundido y desolado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no habían pasado la noche más perfecta de sus vidas? O si, definitivamente debía ser eso… ella jamás le había correspondido.

Tomo una de las almohadas y la apretó contra su rostro para ahogar un gran grito de coraje. Quería odiarla, quería hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… pero no podía, no podía si quiera pensarlo, imaginarlo o creerlo. Creyó que después de la traición de Adrena jamás volvería a amar a nadie, hasta que apareció esa testaruda, fría, y hermosa mujer a su vida, pero parecía que esta vez él no era correspondido.

Sakura entró a su habitación con un fuerte dolor en el pecho ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto haberle dicho eso? "Es tu imaginación" se susurró a si misma mientras era consumida por las lágrimas… odiaba llorar, lo odiaba más que a nada en el universo, detestaba sentirse débil, detestaba el sabor salado que tenían, pero sobre todo… detestaba sentirse vacía.

No podía verlo, no quería verlo después de que le entregó lo único que no había podido entregarle a nadie: su cuerpo. Lloró amargamente mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus rodillas ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo? ¿El tequila? No, no fue el tequila… estaba demasiado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, podía recordar a la perfección lo que había pasado antes, durante y después de eso. Entonces sería…

-Aerolíneas Korunga, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Se escuchó de un lado de las bocinas del teléfono.

-Quiero un boleto del primer vuelo a Tokio.

****************************************************************

_Y aqui va de nuevo después de que el maldito internet se fue, borrando TODO lo que les había escrito mis queridas Haditas (hacia dias que las quería llamar así, sera porq sus comentarios son como magia qu eme inspira a seguirle :D). En fin comencemos de nuevo_

_ENTIENDO SI QUIEREN MATARME, y les ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas por DOS COSAS, no se cual quieran recriminarme más, pero tengo una excusa muy justificable para eso._

**1. Lamento la tardanza para subir el capítulo y si fue mi total y completa culpa, no deberia justificarme ni nada, pero así es. Pense que subiría ayer por la noche, pero no lo hice estaba ocupada hablando con Aizkori sobre nuestra salida de hoy, después me quede leyendo, me dio floejra y me fui a la cama. Hoy por la mañana no intenté de nuevo, pero me estaba arreglando, hablaba por msn, la inspiración decidió irse por la ventana y después me fui, muy quitada de la pena por qu eno había subido nada, a la Convención de Comics con mi mejor amiga Aizkori. Regresé a la casa, y me quedé leyendo, platicando por msn, despues fui al super con mis padres. Regrese y termine mi cap. al mismo tiempo que Aizkori subia su primer fic. Subi el capitulo y se fue al señal del internet ¡Gracias destino por conspirar en mi contra! y aquí estoy de nuevo :D**

**2. La peor descripción para su primera vez, LO SIENTO y mi justicicacion que justifica la atrosidad que hice: ME DA PENA, es la priemra vez que trato de escribirl algo tan EXPLICITAMENTE (y valga decir que de explicito no tiene un pelo) pero no se apuren, no creo que sea su ultima vez, asi que tratare de mejorar para la siguiente LO JURO POR LO QUE QUIERAN**

_Terminando mis justificaciones (entiendo si aún me quieren matar), quiero agradecer a mis haditas de la suerte que siemore están ahi apoyandome con sus reviews:D_

_**Aizkori:**_ Ame tu fic mas que nada!!!! y nuestra tarde hoyyyyy!!! debemos volver en noviembre a la convención :D Gracias por leer mi fic y que felicidad que te guste... TE AMO

**_Ericka Kiddo: _**Que bueno que hablamos hast apor face, me agrada saber qu te gusta la historia y si, el clima tambien me afecta cuando escribo; aunque debo decir que los dias nublados son perfectos para mi tarea (cosa extraña, pues los dias nublados tienden a deprimir a las personas, mientras que el sol provoca felicidad) Gracias por tus comentarios siempre :D

**_Didi: _**Que bueno que te guste!!! no sabes la alegria que me da. Pues bueno si, intente darle una faceta diferente a las cosas jajajaja, quería llegar con uan idea fresca y originall. Espero leerte pronto

**_Ani_: **Gracias por tu primer Review, y bueno aclarare tu duda :D No esta enferma del cuerpo, es mas bien uan del corazon y el alma.. sabes todos la tenemos... se llama MIEDO. Pues te diré, he tratado de dejar a Sakura como mi mente me lo dicta (siempre he dicho que lso personajes me guardan secretos y hacen de las suyas cuando quieren) y trato que lo que es muy sensible para mi afecte enlas cosas que ellos hacen... pero hay una cosa que compartimos Sakura y yo. Llegué a la conclusión de que se debe a que ambas perdimos a nuestras madres cuando eranos pequeñas, ella más que yo, pero al fin y al cabo las perdimos. Eso deja un miedo muy raro en nocotras TEMEMOS PENSAR EN LLEGAR A SER MADRES PORQUE NO QUEREMOS QUE VIVAN LOQ UE NOSOTRAS. Es horrible siquiera imaginar qu engendres un hijo y debas dejarlo, peroyo he aprendido averlo distinto... solo espero a que Sakura decida como reaccionar a las cosas y ella me diga que plasmar en las hojas mientras escribo. Gracias por el comment y espero saber de ti pronto.

**_Ifanicka_**: AMO TUS COMENTARIOS!! Siempre me alegra verlos pues estan llenos de uan energia impresionante. Gracias por el animo que me das y espero que te siga gustando .

_**Celina Sosa**_: Como siempre tú estas ahi y comentas :D que felicidad, gracia spor el eterno apoyooo y como te dije SI, YUKITO VOLVERA A LA VIDA DE SAKURA, solo que las cosas seran muy distintas entre ellos asi que NO OS PREOCUPEIS! QUE NO ES NINGUN PELIGRO. BY THE WAY, ADRENA QUIZAS VUELVA, AÚN NO ME AVISA SI NO TIENE OTROS PLANES. espero saber pronto de tii

**_Sasha Kinoli_**: Si, tambien me puede que Syaoran se sienta asi pero ¿que podemos hacer? y espero que Sakura se decida rápido porque nunca sabes cuanod vuleve en tren del amor. Gracia spor tus comentarios.

**Espero sus COMENTARIOS, son super importantes para mí. Todo lo que piensan me ayuda a mejorar el fic y no se abstengan si es algo que no les agradó de la historia, esos son los campos de oportunidad que tratare de mejorar**

_Gracias a los que leen_

**_Ashaki*_**


	10. Detrás de la Fotografía

_No podía verlo, no quería verlo después de que le entregó lo único que no había podido entregarle a nadie: su cuerpo. Lloró amargamente mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus rodillas ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo? ¿El tequila? No, no fue el tequila… estaba demasiado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, podía recordar a la perfección lo que había pasado antes, durante y después de eso. Entonces sería…_

_-Aerolíneas Korunga, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Se escuchó de un lado de las bocinas del teléfono._

_-Quiero un boleto del primer vuelo a Tokio._

************************************

**Capítulo 9 - Detrás de la fotografía**

"Ya no lo intentes… no vale la pena", pensó Syaoran para sí mismo. Su deseo de dormir no era tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía por lo que había sucedido. Tomó una de sus almohadas y la apretó contra sí. "Demonios" pensó de nuevo, aquella almohada albergaba el distintivo olor de los cabellos de Sakura ¿Acaso el universo no quería que la olvidara?

Se levantó de la cama sin el mas minimo ánimo de hacerlo, pero algo dentro de sí le gritaba que debía de arreglar las cosas. Tomó unos jeans, los primeros zapatos que vio y la camisa del dia anterior… esa mujer iba a oírlo ¡Pero claro que iba a hacerlo!

-Kinomoto ¡Abre la puerta ahora!- Gruñó desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba fuertemente en ella- Voy a abrirla, tirarla o lo que sea que suceda primero ¡Abreme!

Pero nadie contestaba, y vaya que no le importaba si tenía que entrar y despertarla ¡Las cosas no se podían quedar así! De algo estaba muy seguro: ella le correspondía, ella tenía que sentir algo por él. Habían hecho el amor, por todos los cielos, algo tenía que haber despertado en ella para que eso sucediese. Tocó nuevamente y sucedió lo que se esperaba, nadie contestaba.

-No me dejas otra opción- murmuró para sí mismo, mientras con la llave que tenía abría la habitación de Sakura- ¡Te lo advertí!

Pero algo molestó a Syaoran, la cama estaba en orden, las ventanas cerradas, el letrero de "Welcome" estaba sobre la cama como lo estaba el día que habían llegado al hotel. Ni una sola maleta estaba en el suelo. Abrió los closets, no había nada en su interior. Entro al baño, y todo estaba como cuando habían llegado, hasta las pequeñas muestras estaban en su lugar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Syaoran bajó rápidamente al lobby del hotel, mientras un fuerte dolor en el pecho le anunciaba que algo no estaba como debería de estar. Se dirigía a la salida del hotel porque quizás estaría en la playa o ¿no? Pero una voz del interior del hotel le hizo suspender su cometido.

-Excuse me Mr. Li, Are'ya looking for Miss Kinomoto? (Disculpe Señor Li, ¿Está buscando a la señorita Kinomoto?)- Dijo el encargado de la recepción del hotel ¿Era tan obvio que la busca a ella? Solamente asintió con una seña, mientras lo miraba fijamente ¿Dónde carajo se había metido esa mujer?

-I'm so sorry sir, but miss Kinomoto left this morning the hotel. Her flight was at 6:00 am. (Lo siento señor, pero la señorita Kinomoto dejó el hotel esta mañana. Su vuelo era a las 6:00 am)- Contestó el encargado, mientras Syaoran veía su reloj "10:48"- But she left your Schedule ready, your flight is at 7:45 pm, the bills are already paid and the she asked me to give this to you (Pero dejó su horario listo: Su vuelo sale a las 7:45 pm, las deudas ya están pagabas y me pidió que le diera esto)

¿Ella ya no estaba? ¡Cómo fue que eso había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Sin siquiera prestar atención, tomó la nota que el daba aquel hombre y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la recepción. Había manchas de tinta corrida por todas partes de aquella hoja, despintando parte de la caligrafía de Sakura ¿Acaso habría llorado cuando la escribía? O ¿Fue solo que se mojó por descuido de aquel hombre? La abrió con sumo cuidado y contempló lo que aquella nota decía:

_Li Syaoran:_

_Debo decir que no se que demonios me pasa conmigo: no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte, no quiero siquiera saber de tu existencia, pero aquí estoy escribiéndote una nota ¡Vaya congruencia la mía!_

_No termino por descubrir que fue lo que pasó esta noche, esta semana, ni siquiera puedo terminar de comprender cómo fue que pude serme tan infiel a mí misma entregándome a ti de esa forma. ¿Acaso las playas tienen un tipo de droga que te hace hacer cosas raras? No lo sé, quizás lo investigue después pero no se que sucede. _

_Solo quiero que entiendas que NO PUEDO tener una relación formal con nadie ahora, ni siquiera sé si PUEDO tener una relación formal alguna vez. Ya una vez me arrancaron el corazón con formalidades, y no quiero siquiera pensar en que eso pueda pasarme. Sé que te estoy lastimando con estas palabras y no entiendo cómo es que me están doliendo tanto a mí si solo las estoy escribiendo._

_Busca a alguien que sí te haga feliz, a alguien que no este llena de miedos, inseguridades y corazas como yo, porqué no se cuanto tiempo tarde en saber que se supone que despiertas en mí… y no vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo mientras yo lo averiguo._

_Sé muy feliz y no te preocupes, esto no afecta de ninguna forma nuestra relación laboral, tú sigues siendo el jefe y yo la asistente._

_Con aprecio y algo que desconoce totalmente_

_Kinomoto, Sakura._

-¡Mujeres!- Murmuró Syaoran para sí mismo- Yo simplemente ¡No las entiendo!

Mientras tanto una mujer miraba perdidamente por la ventanilla de un avión, todo se veía tan pacífico y tal celeste. Un gran suspiro inundó sus pulmones… maldito celeste. Necesitaba llegar a casa, necesitaba ver a su amiga, hermana y conciencia en persona "Tomoyo"

"Lo que me duele es que no siento nada por el" pensó la ojiverde para si misma, tratando de convencerse de que solo sentía una atracción que había culminado con su sexo casual… cosa que no fue así para él pues seguramente pensó que "habían hecho el amor" cosa que no existe pues el amor no existe así que no debería de pensar en eso.

"_Pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones para comenzar a decenser. Llegamos a la ciudad de Tokio, son las 2:45 am, un clima cálido a pesar de que el sol se ha escondido. Esperamos hayan disfrutado su viaje por aerolíneas Korunga"_

_---_

-Eriol por favor…-murmuró la amatista mientras él seguía besándole el cuello- Entiéndeme mi amor, no se cuando llega Sakura a casa, quizá soy, quizás mañana pero no será muy romántico que nos encuentre así.

-Tommy, no va a llegar hoy y son más de las 3:00 am; a demás seguramente está más ocupada que nosotros- Contestó el ojiazul mientras comenzaba a jugar con la blusa de Tomoyo, levantándola poco a poco causándole cosquillas a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo es que consigues lo que quieres tan fácil?- murmuró la chica mientras besaba nuevamente al ojiazul. Ella lo amaba, era lo más perfecto que había conocido y una cosa era segura, él la amaba también.

-Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida- contestó entre los besos

-Y más te vale que sea la última mujer más bella que has conocido en tu vida.- murmuró mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa.

De pronto un fuerte azote asustó a los dos enamorados que estaban en el sillón de la sala, haciendo que Eriol cayera al suelo y Tomoyo se acomodara la blusa.

Sakura ya hacía recargada en la puerta del apartamento que acababa de cerrar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor pudo divisarse en sus ojos. Un profundo suspiro se escuchó y diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a rodear su rostro de nuevo.

-Sakura- murmuró Tomoyo mientras veía el sufrimiento de su amiga- ¿Estás bien?

Una risa irónica salió de los labios de Sakura, mientras veía a su amiga con una enorme amargura. Vio al muchacho que ya se había levantado del suelo y había tomado a su novia por la cintura. De cierto modo esa escena fue como un puñal en su alma ¿Cómo podía dolerle ver eso?

-Mi vida es una reverenda mierda- Gruñó Sakura mientras se dirigía a su habitación y la cerraba de un azote… Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-Creo que debo irme bebé, ella aparenta estar muy mal- comentó el ojiazul mientras tomaba su saco

-No lo aparenta, algo muy malo sucedió con ella. No esperes mi llamada, no se cuanto vaya a tardar esto.- Dicho esto besó fugazmente a su novio en los labios, y lo acompañó en la puerta.

Tomoyo se aseguró de que su novio se iba a casa y trataba de aclarar su mente. Sakura no reaccionaba así de la nada, o más bien, Sakura no había sido de ese modo desde que Yukito la había dejado… ¿Acaso trataba de regresar su antigua Sakura? ¿Qué había provocado eso?

Con cautela se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, su propósito no era molestarla ni mucho menos. Abrió poco a poco la puerta de aquella habitación, y después de años se desconcertó de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones. Engarruñada en la cama, con las cobijas hechas nudo alrededor de su cuerpo y la almohada como silenciador de sollozos, así estaba ella.

Tommy recordó la cantidad de veces que ella había estado en esa situación y como Sakura nunca le decía nada, solo estaba ahí con ella, acariciándole el cabello, reconfortándola y dándole cariño… no se necesitaba más, pero ¿Qué había desatado ese torbellino de sentimientos en su amiga? Se dirigió a la cama sin decir palabra alguna y poco a poco se sentó en la cama para no asustarla. Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Tomoyo por fin pudo sentarse.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Articuló Tomoyo con un nudo en la garganta, era tan doloroso verla en esa situación.

-Es que- comenzó la castaña con palabras entrecortadas por las lágrimas- no sé qué me pasa amiga.

Y dicho eso rompió a llorar de nuevo, había amargura en esos sollozos, había miedo, terror y desconfianza. "¿Qué debía hacer?" pensaba Tomoyo para sí misma, y fue entonces que se recordó a sí misma después de su rompimiento con ¿Akuno? Sí, seguramente había sido él; pero bueno no era lo importante.

_-Es que él solo me…- Y un enorme sollozo le impidió seguir a la amatista. Él la había dejado porque "No tenía un criterio tan amplio como ella"_

_-Shh- indicó Sakura para que su amiga dejara de hablar,- tranquilízate querida y llora todo lo que quieras- concluyó regalándole una enorme sonrisa._

_-Abrazame Sakura- Pidió la pelinegra y eso fue lo que la castaña hizo. No hablo, no preguntó, no dijo nada… simplemente la envolvió en sus cortos brazos y le besó la cabeza con dulzura, como seguramente su madre lo haría. Tras unos instantes comenzó a tararear una suave melodía como si fuera de cuna para arrullarla y ayudarla a dormir, para que así el dolor se fuera por lo menos unos instantes_

Tomoyo sonrió para sí misma. Su mejor amiga era la que le había enseñado lo que debía hacerse en casos como este y eso era precisamente lo que ella haría. Se acomodó sigilosamente al lado de Sakura y con cautela tomó su cabeza entre sus manos haciendo que la ojiverde mirara fijamente a los ojos a su mejor amiga. Daidouji solo le dio una sonrisa y acomodó la cabeza de su mejor amiga entre sus piernas. Con suma delicadeza comenzó a acariciar cada uno de sus cabellos y a tararear aquella melodía que Sakura le había enseñado años atrás cuando un idiota le había lastimado. Aún no sabía que tenía su amiga, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con su corazón.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios le hiciste Li?- Gruño Eriol mientras conducía y hablaba por celular- La mandaste hecha polvo al departamento

-No le he hecho nada, y ¡no te metas Hiragizawa!- contestó molesto Syaoran desde el avión que le llevaría a Tokio.

-Claro, cuando es "Ayudame para saber a donde la llevo a cenar" soy ERIOL y cuando se trata de evitarte regaños soy HIRAGIZAWA- Contestó puntualizando cada una de las palabras y así defender su punto.- Así que explícate ya ¿Qué pasó?

-Me acosté con ella y le dije: TE QUIERO ¿feliz?- dijo rabioso Syaoran al otro lado del teléfono, sin percatarse que algunos de los pasajeros iban prestando atención a su conversación.

-¡Que va! Díme ya lo que en realidad pasó Li, o te asesinaré porque por TÚ CULPA, no pude pasar la noche con mi novia- Argumentó el muchacho aún con resentimiento.

-¡Te digo la verdad! Todo esto fue porque le dije que la quería y ¡pum! Adiós a la buena noche y a un divertido día en la playa- dijo resignado el ambarino pues esa era la verdad y ya que más daba si todo el avión se enteraba.- No sabía que decirle la verdad de lo que siento ocasionaría todo esto… por cierto, siento lo de tu novia.

-No te apures amigo, esperemos que las cosas mejoren un poco.- contestó resignado el joven de cabellos azulados.- Tranquilizate un poco, que no le eres indiferente a la pequeña Sakura, es solo que… quizás no sabe como reaccionar a un hombre tan sensual como tú…

-Ya cállate Eriol- Y dicho eso cerró el teléfono. Un día mataría a ese cuatro ojos…. Algún día.

Pipip!!! Pipip!!!

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuró la castaña mientras con su mano buscaba el despertador "7:00 am" hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Quiso estirarse, pero sintió las piernas de su amiga bajo su cabeza. Con el mayor cuidado se levantó de aquella posición, Tomoyo se había quedado con ella cuidándola, tan tierna como siempre. Fue entonces que volvió a sentir ese vacío dentro de ella ¡bah! El dolor seguía ahí.

Tapó a su amiga para darle la oportunidad de dormir un poco más, miró el gesto dormido de Tomoyo y sonrió para sí misma ¿Qué haría si ella no existiese? Caminó hacia el calendario que tenía colgado en su habitación: 10 de Agosto, Sesión de Fotos. "¡Al carajo!, lo había olvidado".

Se dirigió al baño, comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas y fue cuando un torbellino de recuerdos inundó su cabeza: las manos de aquel hombre rodeándola por la cintura para acercarla a él, sus besos en el cuello, en los labios… por todo su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma y se quedó sentada bajo la regadera, mientras miles de gotas tibias acariciaban su cuerpo, y lloró nuevamente.

No lloraba porque fuese un mal recuerdo, no lloraba porque él la hubiese lastimado o porque aquello no le hubiese gustado, a decir verdad, era más perfecto de lo como había soñado que sucediese (exceptuando el tequila). Lloraba porque sabía que lo había herido, lloraba porque algo no andaba bien, lloraba porque al parecer ella misma se provocaba ese dolor… porque había decidido sin querer ser la autora de su horrible vida.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?—Dijo Tomoyo mientras tocaba por enésima vez la puerta del baño. Su amiga llevaba ahí seguramente más de 40 minutos y nunca tardaba tanto.

-Cla-ro Tommy, ya sal-go- Contestó con la voz entrecortada tratando de que su amiga no lo notara, pero falló; Tomoyo era demasiado perceptiva como para no notarlo.

-Apúrate que el desayuno se enfriará y eres muy mala posando cuando tienes hambre- dijo la amatista para distraerle un poco ¿Cuándo se animaría a decirle que pasó?

Desayunaron casi sin hablar, bueno en realidad Tomoyo desayunó articulando la menor cantidad de palabras para no presionar a su amiga; mientras que Sakura a penas y jugaba con la tostada que tenía sobre su plato.

-Me parece que debemos irnos- murmuró la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa,- quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto de las fotos…

-Pues si es lo que tú quieres, vámonos ya.- Contestó la pelinegra mientras cogía las llaves del coche- Pero yo conduzco, anda que llegaremos tarde.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad se habían montado bellísimas locaciones para lo que serían "la mejor sesión del universo" o al menos eso decía Li Shiefa, quien había peleado contra viento y marea con tal de quedarse con Sakura como imagen de la campaña.

Primera sesión "Fiesta en la playa"

Luces, cámara ¡Acción!

-No voy a salir con esto- gritó Sakura mientras la maquillista trataba de esconder las ojeras del rostro de la modelo- Nunca he modelado trajes de baño ¿Qué planean?

-Mostrarle al mundo tu sensualidad- Contesto Shiefa quien al parecer, era la única de los Li que no se percataba del mal humor de la muchacha, a demás del hecho de que algo malo había pasado entre Sakura y Syaoran puesto que no habían regresado juntos- Oye Iremy, arréglale los rulos del lado izquierdo, que se vean más naturales.

A los pocos minutos Sakura se levantó de donde la arreglaban y se miró al espejo, en realidad era un bikini muy hermoso el que estaba usando. "Vamos ya has hecho esto antes y la cámara te anima un poco" se dijo a sí misma para levantarse el ánimo. El plan: demostrar que era tan buena licenciada como modelo.

Toma # 1

Toma#2

Toma #8

Toma#19

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, la sesión de trajes de baño. Feimei y Fanren estaban sentadas mientras repasaban una a una las recientes imágenes que Tomoyo y Shiefa habían tomado… eran simplemente perfectas. No necesitarían casi nada de arreglos y el problema sería elegir las mejores, pues todas eran hermosas.

Segunda Sesión "Vamonos de Fiesta"

Y ahí estaba ella suspirando por la frustración que tenía. Claro que se había divertido en la sesión de trajes de baño, la cámara era una confidente muy serena y no era fácil engañarla, por lo qué se esforzaba por sacar ánimos de donde no los tenía.

Ahora se miraba con un vestido morado muy ceñido al cuerpo, sandalias de tacón muy alta, el cabello acomodado con en una coleta que caía por un lado y una flor adornándola. "Toda una mocosa que va por primera vez al antro"

Mientras tanto Ieran estaba sentada en una cómoda silla, mientras veía aquella sesión calmadamente. Algo no estaba bien, el ambiente era tenso, su hijo aún no había vuelto y esa jovencita tenía una marca clara de que esta pasándola muy mal. Pero el sonido de su celular le sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Vio la pantalla de su móvil y suspiró…

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- dijo al momento de tomar la llamada.- Estamos ya en la sesión de fotos. Sakura lo está haciendo esplendorosamente bien.

-Qué alivio saber que ya está allá- contestó sin saber que su madre no sabía nada, pero ella no preguntó, no era necesario inmiscuirse en eso pues ninguno de los dos tratarían de decirle lo sucedido. –Llegué hace una hora, pero me di una ducha antes de llamarte. ¿Crees que pueda dormir un rato antes de que vaya a la maldita sesión esa?

-Claro Syaoran, no le veo problema alguno, te necesitamos en como 5 horas para la sesión en la que participas- Agregó Ieran sintiendo algo de frialdad en la voz de su hijo ¿Qué habría pasado en California?- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes… solo estoy algo cansado- y dicho esto la comunicación se cortó. Y no, él no se encontraba bien.

Para las cinco de la tarde, ya habían terminado 3 de las 5 sesiones que Shiefa había planeando y como no tenían mucho tiempo… ese día debían acabarlas TODAS.

Fiesta en la playa: Listo

Vámonos de Fiesta: listo

A trabajar: Listo

¿Quién había escogido nombres tan ridículos? Ah, sí, seguro Feimeii lo hizo cuando no tenía nada que hacer…

Sesión 4: Buscando la noche perfecta

-¡Ah no!¡Eso sí que no! ¿Por quién me han tomado?- Gritó Sakura mientras Fanren le ponía un atuendo demasiado sensual para ella.- No planeas que yo pose con un babydoll ¿verdad?

-A decir verdad, esta es la parte sencilla, la que sigue es de ropa interior- Dijo Fanren sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Te verás tan hermosa…

-No planeo salir con ese…

Diez minutos después Sakura salió del vestidor vistiendo un coqueto babydoll color negro, que era adornado por costuras rosas y (muy a su pesar) un bikini con un pequeño moño atrás del mismo color. Aunque era feliz de que vistiera un bikini y no una tanga como la mayoría de los babydolls que existían en el universo.

De una forma resignada vio los otros 4 atuendos que usaría y no pudo más que tomar suficiente aire. "Vamos tú puedes, demuestra que eres una mujer muy sensual" se animo a sí misma "¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!"

Entonces la sesión comenzó, de nuevo. Y aunque esas no eran sus ropas predilectas para posar frente a la cámara, se estaba divirtiendo a jugar a lo que ella no era. En ese momento podía ser pervertida, podía ser sensual explícitamente, podía ser lo que ella quisiese. Tristemente aquel sentimiento se esfumó de ella cuando alguien a quien no esperaba entró a aquella habitación.

-Lamento la tardanza, dormí más de lo que debía- Gritó el ambarino mientras abrazaba a Fanren quien corrió a su encuentro- Espero no haber….

Pero no pudo concluir la frase porque ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan sensual pero al mismo tiempo tan infantil, tan niña… tan ella. Sintió como algo se le clavaba en el alma al verla de nuevo después de lo sucedido y algo le dijo que ella tampoco estaba bien.

-Te ves muy hermosa.- dijo Syaoran a la castaña

-Gracias- tartamudeo ella, ¿por qué era que tenía tanto calor? ¿acaso se había sonrojado? Y Lo peor era que el dolor volvía ¡Bien!

Rápidamente siguieron con esa sesión y la terminaron 40 minutos después. Ya solo faltaban dos y la gente comenzaba a desesperarse ¿no podían acabar otro día? Pero era imposible, puesto que solo quedaban 4 meses y medio de campaña para internacionalizar la marca.

Como acto seguido continuaron con la lencería, que fue otra pela con Sakura pues no quería usarlo y menos con él ahí… pero qué más daba, ya la había visto incluso sin esas pequeñas prendas así que no había nada más que perder.

Fiesta en la playa: Listo

Vámonos de Fiesta: listo

A trabajar: Listo

Buscando la noche perfecta. Listo

Sensualidad Interna: listo

Y solo quedaba una, la sesión que Sakura compartiría con su jefe: "Y vivieron felices para siempre" ¡Qué ridiculez! Fue entonces que ella salió vistiendo ese hermoso vestido blanco con el que soñaba de niña, el vestido blanco con el que había dejado de soñar cuando la habían engañado. Y ahí estaba ella, vistiéndolo para posar con una persona a la que había lastimado, a la que había herido y que posiblemente con la que inconscientemente había jugado.

La sesión fue rápida, pero para ellos dos cada segundo era eterno, cada roce entre ellos era como fuego en sus cuerpos. Se lastimaban, se estaba matando poco a poco el uno al otro en ese momento. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, sus miradas hablaron por si mismas: él la amaba y ella estaba confundida. La tomó por la cintura para evitar que se moviese y ella puso sus manos en el pecho del chico ¿Qué querían decirle aquellos ojos? ¿Qué pasaba?

Poco a poco varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodear el rostro de la chica y los ojos del muchacho se enturbiaron… no podían seguir así sin lastimarse.

Sakura se arrancó el tocado del cabello y lo dejó caer al piso, se soltó del muchacho y caminó sin decir nada al vestidor ¡La sesión había terminado y no importaba que dijeran los demás! Salió utilizando las primeras prendas que encontró y con el maquillaje corrido por las infinitas lágrimas que derramaba.

-Vamonos Tommy- murmuró tratando de evadir las miradas de todos los presentes, y junto con su amiga se dirigió a donde estaba el coche. De ponto ella volteó y miró fijamente al muchacho y dijo en un susurro- "lo siento" para luego salir del lugar.

_*************************_

_Muy bien ¡Pueden matarme por la tardanza! y no, esta vez no hay excusas jajajajaa, fue tod ami culpa pero esq uff!! hubo elecciones, sali con mi familia, luego con mi amigas y pues ¡así es la vida_

_Un ENORME BESO Y ABRAZO a las haditas que siempre me están apoyando **Celina Sosa, Ericka Kido, Sasha Kinoli, Lady Daidouji, Aizkori, Ifanika, Didi, Any y furanzu**_

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!_**


	11. Para volver al amor

_Sakura se arrancó el tocado del cabello y lo dejó caer al piso, se soltó del muchacho y caminó sin decir nada al vestidor ¡La sesión había terminado y no importaba que dijeran los demás! Salió utilizando las primeras prendas que encontró y con el maquillaje corrido por las infinitas lágrimas que derramaba._

_-Vamonos Tommy- murmuró tratando de evadir las miradas de todos los presentes, y junto con su amiga se dirigió a donde estaba el coche. De ponto ella volteó y miró fijamente al muchacho y dujo en un susurro- "lo siento" para luego salir del lugar._

_*********************************_

**Capitulo 10 - Para volver al amor**

Y, de nuevo, ahí estaba ella; tirada en el suelo de su habitación y utilizando su cuerpo como traba para que nadie pudiese entrar. La castaña era más que un mar de lágrimas, no cabía en ella razonamiento, ya no podía soportar el sentimiento y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir adelante hasta comprender que estaba pasando con ella.

Trató de relajar su respiración que estaba agitada por la enorme cantidad de sollozos que emitía por el dolor que sentía en su corazón. "1,2,3, respira. 1,2,3, respira" repetía para sí misma y así tratar de relajarse… no podía pensar cuando el aire que sus pulmones recibían ni siquiera le llegaba al cerebro.

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead**_

_**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**_

_**I've been lonely for so long**_

_**Trapped in the past**_

_**I just can't seem to move on**_

Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pues aunque Tomoyo viviese con ella, la amatista tenía su propia vida. Era independiente, hermosa, graciosa, su mejor amiga nunca dejaba de cuidarla, pero ella nunca había estado sola. Mientras que con la castaña, no importaba que tipo se le acercase o le hablara, nunca lograban despertar interés en ella, pero que más le daba… aún seguía pensando que el amor no existía.

-Ábreme la puerta de una buena vez Sakura Kinomoto- Gritó Tomoyo desesperada mientras tocaba la puerta, bueno mientras golpeaba la puerta.- Dejate de niñerías y habla ya ¡Se acabó la Tomoyo paciente!

A la amatista le podía en el alma hablarle así, pero había veces que esa mujer no entendía de otra forma. Algunas veces llegó a pensar que Sakura necesitaba su dosis de dolor para poder seguir adelante y era por eso que había tardado tanto en olvidar a Yukito, que necesitaba que su mejor amiga le gritase y le amenazase para poder llegar a un arreglo.

-Vamos Sakura siquiera dígnate a contestarme- gruño con un nudo en la garganta- Soy tu mejor amiga, dime por favor ¿Qué pasó?

De nuevo el silencio inundó el apartamento, no había gritos, no había preguntas, ni había insinuaciones. De pronto comenzaron a escucharse los sollozos de la pobre de Tomoyo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya había agotado todos sus recursos, pasó desde la amiga tierna y compresiva hasta la enojona y posesiva, pero Sakura no reaccionaba a ninguna.

Sakura pudo escuchar el mudo llanto de su compañera de apartamento y rompió en llanto de nuevo ¿Por qué era que ella lastimaba a todo ser humano que estaba junto a ella? ¿es que acaso así había sido diseñada? ¿para lastimar?

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**_

**** _**Just in case I ever need 'em again someday**_

___**I've been setting aside time**_

_  
__**To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

Poco a poco numerosas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a bañar a la ciudad de Tokio, como si este quisiera llorar junto con aquellas dos mujeres.

-Me acosté con él, eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Sakura lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tomoyo le escuchara- y después de eso dijo que me quería.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó ante tal declaración, con que eso había sido. Quiso levantarse y entrar a abrazar a su amiga para animarla, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó sentada en suelo mientras terminaba de limpiar sus lágrimas. Sabía que no estaba en sus manos el ayudar a su amiga, no estaba en manos de su familia, en manos de Eriol, ni siquiera estaba en manos de Syaoran… era la misma Sakura la que debía tomar la decisión en ese momento, era ella al que debía levantarse por su propia cuenta, la que debía descubrir que era aquello que su corazón estaba cubriendo con tanto recelo.

Sakura se levantó de donde estaba, necesitaba un trago, necesitaba lo que fuera para tratar de quitarse ese dolor. Abrió la puerta y vio a la amatista aún en el suelo, pero no le habló; simplemente caminó hacia la nevera y no encontró nada. Después revisó uno a uno los estantes de la cocina hasta que dio con ella. Una botella de vodka muy bien escondida, sin siquiera razonarlo la tomó entre sus manos y tomó un vaso de la estantería. Se dirigió hacia la sala donde Tomoyo estaba y se sentó junto a ella sin hablarle.

-¿Qué no es un intento suicida tomar vodka solo? Creí que te sabía a alcohol etílico y te lastimaba en la garganta- murmuró la pelinegra mientras veía como su amiga se servía una buena porción de aquel licor.

-Y eso es lo que es, pero prefiero sentir ese dolor a sentir esto que llevó dentro- y dicho eso bebió todo lo que contenía el vaso, mientras una mueca de dolor se escapaba en su rostro. Bufó una maldición después de eso, ni siquiera el dolor que aquella bebida le causaba era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle olvidar esa fuerte presión en el pecho.

-¿Crees que vas a arreglarlo así?- Dijo Tomoyo mientras le arrebataba el vaso y se servía un trago para sí misma- No sabía que él vodka daba respuestas para el corazón- y dicho eso bebió el líquido imitando la mueca de dolor… definitivamente era como beber alcohol etílico.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe a la puerta, haciendo que las amigas se sobresaltaran. "Está abierto" gritó una de ellas mientras compartían el vaso de alcohol. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules entró al departamento. Se sobresaltó al ver a ambas muchachas tiradas en el suelo con la botella de licor abierta. Se dirigió hacia ellas y se sentó al lado de Sakura, dejándola aprisionada entre la pareja.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

****___**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

_  
__**Oh oh oh**_

-Escuché que saliste sin dar explicaciones de las locaciones de las fotos- dijo por fin el ojiazul mientras bebía del vaso de las amigas. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, "vodka"… tenía que ser.

-Sé que sabes él por qué, así que me ahorraré la explicación- Dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba el vaso a Eriol y bebía lo que restaba de un sorbo- Él te lo contó ¿no?

-Sí- contestó el ojiazul resignado- Nunca lo había visto tan dolido.

Y esas palabras fueron como el detonante de que las lágrimas de Sakura surgieran de nuevo. Ya era un hecho, como si lo anterior no hubiese sido, era una maldita perra que no hacía nada más que lastimar a los demás. Un fuerte sollozo hizo que Sakura perdiera el control sobre su respiración, comenzó a temblar ante la impotencia de no saber que sentía hacia el ambarino.

No podía estar más tiempo sentada, y esos dos la estaban sofocando con tanta cercanía. Se levantó con el vaso vacío entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar sobre la misma línea frente a la pareja. Iba de ida y de regreso, de ida y de regreso. Se inclinó y tomó el licor entre sus manos… esta vez bebió directamente de la botella.

Eriol miraba con atención a la muchacha, sentía pena por ella pues e veía dolida y lastimada. Tomó a Tomoyo por la mano mientras ella seguía atenta a los movimientos de Sakura de un lado a otro.

-Sakura ¿Por qué no terminas de entender de el amor sí existe?

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**_

****___**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**_

___**I know that it's out there**_

_  
__**There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**_

-Cállate Eriol- Murmuró la amatista mientras le sostenía la mano a su novio. Ella creía más que nada en el amor, pero Sakura era un caso diferente.

-No me pidas que me calle cuando sabes que es verdad- Contestó Eriol mientras soltaba a su novia y se levantaba del suelo. – Y tú escúchame muy bien Kinomoto

-No tengo nada que escucharte imbécil- Gruñó Sakura con ira- No eres nadie para hablarme así ¿quién te has creído?

-Más bien ¿quién te has creído tú? Yo solo estoy defendiendo a mi mejor amigo. Está aún peor que cuando Adrena lo engañó, pero al menos ella fue sincera y le dijo que ya no lo quería. Pero tú no haces nada más que lastimarlo- Gritó el ojiazul, provocando que el llanto de Sakura aumentara.- Decídete de una buena vez, date cuenta de que sientes por él y deja de herirlo.

La tormenta aumentaba en la ciudad de Tokio, rayos y relámpagos podían divisarse en todos los alrededores y el frio de las calles era ya muy notorio. Sakura seguía pasmada ente las declaraciones de aquel hombre. Estaba pálida, su respiración se había vuelto lenta y arrítmica, mientras que sus ojos divisaban un punto inexistente en el horizonte de su pared.

-Tú no sabes nada…- murmuró por fin Sakura

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**_

****___**Not somebody just to get me through the night**_

___**I could use some direction**_

_  
__**And I'm open to your suggestions**_

-Claro que lo sé- contestó mientras veía a su novia esta vez, sabía que Tomoyo estaba sufriendo por la forma en la que le hablaba a su casi hermana, pero la única forma de acabar con esto.- No eres más que una maldita masoquista que necesita sentir dolor para vivir. Deja de escudarte en tu falta de madre, en el abandono de ese tipo, porque nadie más que tú está haciéndole lo mismo a Li.

La respiración de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Eso no podía ser posible, era imposible… pero lamentablemente era cierto. Ella no hacía nada más que imitar a Yukito haciendo eso, no estaba haciendo nada más que lastimarle de la misma forma en que a ella la habían lastimado.

Un fuerte azote anunció que Sakura estaba encerrada en el baño del departamento. Y, de nuevo, ahí estaba ella tirada en el suelo, en una mano la botella de vodka y con la otra sosteniendo su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba? Eriol tenía razón, ya era momento de que se dejara a si misma las cosas bien en claro ¿Qué sentía por él?

¿Qué era? ¿qué era? ¿qué era? "Muy bien Sakura, tranquilízate" murmuró para sí misma, "hora de la verdad, ¿Qué demonios sientes por él?"

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

****___**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

___**And if I open my heart again**_

_  
__**I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end.**_

-Sí madre (…) estoy bien (…) no es eso, solo que no estoy de humor para contarte (…) ¿Ahora me dices que a la gran Ieran Li le interesan los problemas sentimentales de los demás? (…) No, discúlpame, no quería decir eso (…) sí, también te quiero madre- Y con eso el castaño terminó la conversación que mantenía con su madre por medio del teléfono.

Se tiró en aquel enorme sillón negro que estaba junto a él. Debía verse lo suficientemente mal como para que su madre se atreviera a cuestionarle por lo sucedido en L.A. Pero no se arrepentía en ningún momento de lo que había pasado allá, si pudiera regresar el tiempo volvería a vivir lo que había vivido con ella. Porque por primara vez sentía que era lo más puro y sincero que había hecho.

Se había enamorado; después de años de soledad el gran Li Syaoran se había enamorado ni mas ni menos que de una testaruda, desesperante, perfeccionista y encantadora ex modelo que ahora era su asistente. Ni siquiera él podía terminar de creerlo.

Ya nada estaba dentro de su control, ya había hecho lo que le tocaba… declararle su cariño y su amor. Pero no le correspondía hacer nada más, ya solo le quedaba a Sakura decidir qué hacer con su cariño: quedárselo o comérselo en un sándwich doble con queso.

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real**_

****___**Or if anybody feels the way I feel**_

___**I need inspiration**_

_  
__**Not just another negotiation**_

-Yo no lo quiero-murmuró Sakura bebiendo un gran trago de vodka y poniéndose de pie- No es cariño lo que siento…

Y salió del baño con la mirada de frente mientras la pareja de novios la veían fijamente. Algo estaba diferente en ella, definitivamente había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, pero algo en sus ojos no era lo mismo que había hacia unos minutos.

-Dame las llaves del coche- gruñó Sakura

-¡Estás pero que si bien pendeja si crees que te dejaré conducir en el estado que estas!- dijo Tomoyo, pues sabía que su amiga ya había bebido demasiado.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que me las des!- gruñó de nuevo

-Sakura ve la tormenta que esta azotando la ciudad. Eso más tu "pequeña" dosis de alcohol no es una buena combinación.

-¡Pues váyanse al carajo! Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y abría la puerta del departamento- Eriol…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Planeas salir así?

-Gracias…

Y dicho eso salió corriendo del lugar sin saber exactamente donde comenzar la búsqueda que se había propuesto. Objetivo: Encontrar a Syaoran Li y terminar de una buena vez con eso.

Su casa: No sería precisamente el lugar donde estaría, porque sus hermanas lo acosarían tratando de des cubrir que había pasado.

Casa de Eriol: ¡Ja! Pero si él estaba en su casa, definitivamente no estaría allá.

Un restaurante: ¡Claro! Como tiene tanto que celebrar

Hasta que el lugar preciso apareció en su mente: "La Oficina", ¿cómo no pensar antes?

Se echó a correr por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, mientras numerosas gotas de agua fría caían sobre ella, la oficina estaba muy lejos del apartamento, si apresuraba el paso seguramente llegaría pronto.

El pavimento mojado provocó que Sakura cayera al suelo. Por unos segundos se quedó hincada en el suelo mientras trataba de disipar el dolor, poco a poco se puso de pie y pudo ver como su pantalón estaba roto a causa de la caída y había sangre… "que asco" pensó para sí.

Pero sin pensarlo más siguió su carrera por las calles de Tokio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Corrió por minutos, o al menos eso pensaba ella y ya no sentía el frío de las calles, estaba demasiado agitada por los kilómetros que ya había recorrido. Por fin ahí estaba, "Empresas Noruka".

La mujer paró en seco, tratando de relajar su respiración y concentrarse en lo que planeaba hacer, después de lo que sucedería no habría marcha atrás, quizás terminaría de arruinar todo pero ya no podía arrepentirse… así era como debían ser las cosas. Y de nuevo emprendió su carrera a la oficina de Syaoran.

-Aquí estas- dijo la castaña mientras sus cabellos escurrían por el agua de la tormenta, haciendo que el ambarino se sobresaltase por su presencia.

-Pero Sakura, que te- Dijo él sorprendido por como estaba la mujer que no solo le había robado el corazón, sino la misma que se lo había roto en mil pedazos.

Pero no pudo continuar diciendo nada. Sakura se había acercado decididamente a él, no decía nada, o insinuaba nada. Y fue entonces que ella lo besó de una forma fugaz, como si fuera uno de esos besos que se dan por costumbre.

-Tenía que decirte algo y cállate por favor, solo déjame hablar- ordenó cuando él hizo el gesto de querer decir algo- Fue mentira cuando te dije que era mujer de aventuras, fue mentira cuando te dije que no te fijaras en mí, fue mentira cuando te dije que eras mi primer aventura completa. Yo quiero que tú seas mi única aventura Li Syaoran… Yo te amo.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_  
__**I can't make it through without a way back into love**__  
_

¿Acaso había oído mal? ¿Ella había dicho que le amaba? Sacudió un poco su cabeza, pero ella seguía ahí ¿Sería un sueño? Pero después del dolor de un pequeño pellizco se dio cuenta que no lo era. Ella estaba allí, empapada por la lluvia, con una herida en la pierna y le estaba diciendo que le correspondía inmensamente.

-Yo entiendo si ya es tarde para esto- comenzó de nuevo la castaña.- No fue mi intención lastimarte de la forma en que lo hice.

Ella hizo un ademán de querer alejarse por la puerta por la que había entrado, pero algo se lo impidió. Syaoran la tomó del brazo y la hizo regresar a él. La tomó por la cintura mientras aspiraba el distintivo aroma que ella tenía. La besó larga y dulcemente, mientras ella poco a poco fue aferrándose al cuello del ambarino.

-Yo también te amo Sakura, y siempre voy a hacerlo, no importa que pase- dijo él mientras seguía besándola

-Prometeme que nunca vas a dejarme, que vas a estar ahí no importa cuantas veces te diga que te alejes- dijo mientras interrumpía el beso y miraba fijamente a los ojos al único varón de los Li.

-te lo prometo Sakura… Te amo.

**And if I open my heart to you**

__

**I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**

**And if you help me to start again**

**You know that I'll be there for you in the end**

***************************************************

Creo que hoy me vi muy buena gente :D

pero ya les hacía falta algo de alegría aesos dos, como quien dice "No hay mal que por bien no venga", lastima que no puede aplicarse por mnucho tiempo, de ootra forma la historia acabaría aquí y hay muchas sorpresas todavía

Regresan personajes, aparecen nuevos, hay mentiras y traiciones que todavía no logran imaginar , asi que admiren al felicidad mientras puedan, porque o todo puede ser color de rosa.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Ericka Kiddo**, amiguichiiiiis del alma, te dije que este no sería tan cruel, y bueno parte del otro tampoco, pero no te aseguro que todo sea rosa. Gracias por el eterno apoyo que siempre me das, por tus maravillosos reviews y por estar ahi.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**Sasha Kinoli**

**Ifanicka**

**Any**

**Didi**

**Celina Sosa**

**Marita-Chan**

**Rosemary**

Un enorme beso y abrazo a todos los que estan al pendiente de este fic, espero sus REVIEWS!!!!!! SUS CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTES

**Ashaki***


	12. Presentimientos

_Prometeme que nunca vas a dejarme, que vas a estar ahí no importa cuantas veces te diga que te alejes- dijo mientras interrumpía el beso y miraba fijamente a los ojos al único varón de los Li._

_-te lo prometo Sakura… Te amo._

_*************************************_

**Cap. 11 - Presentimientos.**

¿Qué era eso que le estaba haciendo tantas cosquillas? ¡Por Dios! Solo pedía 5 minutos más ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Jamás podría acostumbrarse a levantarse temprano, eso no era lo suyo.

-Solo un rato más- murmuró la castaña entre sueños sin evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, fuese lo que fuese seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-Mi amor, son casi las 9 de la mañana y tenemos una junta- murmuró un ambarino mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de su ahora prometida.- Deberías de dormirte más temprano.

-Hubiera dormido más temprano si me ubieses dejado- contestó al ojiverde mientras besaba a su Syaoran.

Ya había pasado un año desde que habían decidido estar juntos. Por más extraño que pareciese Sakura no había vuelto a pasarse con el alcohol ¿Para qué emborracharse si una noche con tu chico es más excitante?

Ella siguió durmiendo un rato, mientras él se arreglaba. Siempre era el mismo problema: no se dejaban dormir mutuamente, pero después Sakura no quería levantarse. La rutina era casi siempre la misma: Algunas noches a la semana se quedaban juntos (fuese el departamento de Syaoran o el de Sakura pero debían compartirlo con Tomoyo y Eriol), ella se quejaba para levantarse, él se arreglaba, la despertaba y se iba. Rutina muy similar a la que tenían Eriol y Tomoyo, salvo que en esta pareja quien nunca quería levantarse era Eriol.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, definitivamente se le haría tarde, pero Syaoran seguramente ya se había dirigido hacia la oficina, así que no habría nada porque preocuparse.

-Tomoyo ¿has visto la falda gris?- gritó Sakura mientras salía envuelta con una diminuta toalla de su habitación- es urgente, la necesito…

-Dios mio Sakura ¿por qué sales así?- Gritó un ambarino totalmente sonrojado mientras trataba de taparle los ojos al ojiazul que estaba acompañándolo en la cocina- Y tú no intentes ver nada, es mi prometida la que está ahí…

-¡Qué es ese alboroto!- dijo Tomoyo mientras salía de su habitación vistiendo un juego de lencería muy sensual- No sé Saku, creo que en mi armario y ¿el vestido amarillo?

-¡Por Dios Tomoyo! ¡Sólo yo puedo verte así! ¿Qué estas viendo Li?- Fue Eriol quien gritó esta vez ¿Qué les pasaba a esas dos saliendo así?

-Los dos AFUERA- gritaron ambas chicas mientras se escondían detrás del sillón, provocando que ambos chicos muy sonrojados salieran en cuestión de segundos del departamento. Definitivamente debían de avisarse cuando estaban en casa.

-Qué sensual te ves Sakura- dijo Tomoyo haciendo que su amiga se riese- por cierto, hoy hay prueba de vestido a las 5:00

-¿De nuevo?- murmuró Sakura- Pero si no ha pasado un mes desde la última prueba.

-Pero amiga, te casas en 2 meses y como yo te estoy haciendo el vestido quiero que te veas divina, para después grabarte y que tengas el mejor recuerdo de tu boda.-dijo la amatista con gran ilusión.

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y no pudo evitar ver la bella sortija que adornaba su dedo. Sonrió para sí misma mientas tocaba con uno de sus dedos el pequeño diamante que estaba incrustado en el perfecto anillo. No podía evitar recordar toda su historia de amor con Syaora, su antigua renuencia al cariño y la enorme adicción que ahora él causaba en ella.

Fue así que no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se había comprometido con el amor de su vida…

***********

_Era una fría mañana de invierno, y para su desgracia Syaoran no se había quedado con ella esa noche para hacerla entrar en calor. La excusa: Tengo mucho trabajo. La verdad era que su novio llevaba unos días comportándose de una manera muy extraña, bueno en realidad eran Syaoran y Tomoyo los que andaban raros, aunque si pudiera meter las manos al fuego sin herirse diría que Ieran también lo estaba. _

_Contra su voluntad salió de las cobijas en las que se encontraba envuelta y se topó con una foto en la que salía con su querido Syaoran, no podía creer lo feliz que era ahora que lo tenía en su vida… era simplemente maravilloso. _

_-Vamos Sakura, ¿por qué no te pones este hermoso vestido?- dijo Tomoyo mientras levantaba un vestido verde esmeralda de manga larga, pegado al cuerpo y que le quedaba muy arriba de la rodilla._

_-Porque mis piernas morirán congeladas, por eso no me lo pongo- dijo ella mientras tomaba un pantalón largo y suéter de lana._

_-Pero Sakura, esto es muy elegante para la junta esa que se supone tienes con Eriol con lo del embarque y a Syaoran seguro le encantará vértelo puesto.- Concluyó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa._

_-O le encantará quitármelo.. es otra buena posibilidad- Agregó Sakura mientras rompía en carcajadas con Tomoyo, desde que estaba con Syaoran había obtenido algo de sentido del humor. _

_Después de aquello Tomoyo sacó a Sakura casi a patadas del departamento. Definitivamente algo no andaba normal esos días y ella iba a descubrir por qué era. Y su plan iba siendo maquilado a la perfección en su mente, hasta que se dignó a ver el reloj: "10:15" y solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar a esa junta con Eriol._

_-Perdón Eriol- gritó la castaña mientras entraba corriendo a la oficina del ojiazul-Lamento llegar tarde, fue culpa de Tomoyo que no me iba a dejar salir sin este vestido._

_-No te preoupes pequeña Sakura, la verdad ya esperaba que llegaras tarde, así que les pedí a los representantes que llegaran dentro de media hora, pero a ti debía citarte antes si quería comenzáramos a tiempo.-Contestó Eriol esbozando una enorme sonrisa, en esos meses habían llegado a conocerse muy bien, y desde aquel día en el que habían discutido para que ella dejase en claro sus sentimientos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. _

_La junta fue la cosa más aburrida del planeta, Sakura no hacía nada más que ver el reloj y rezar porque pudiese ver a su amado pronto, pero las cosas no pintaban muy bien. Aquellas personas técnicamente querían reestructurar el contrato en su totalidad y ella sabía lo que eso significaba ¡Adiós posible comida con Syaoran! ¡Hasta luego fantasía de hacerlo esta tarde en su oficina! Evidentemente algo o alguien traía algo en su contra. _

_Discretamente envió un text message a su amado, anunciándole que su tarde era lo más asqueroso del universo y que moría por verlo. Tras eso se perdió en una acalorada discusión sobre la inservible reestructuración del contrato, puesto que lo que solo eran necesarias algunas adecuaciones que podían anexarse en un documento externo al primero. _

_Tras 4 horas de peleas, terminaron acordando utilizar un documento externo al contrato que sirviera para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero aquello significaba que debían esperar otras 3 horas que estuviese completamente elaborado, después otra hora para leerlo y discutirlo, y si todo estaba bien y no había ningún error se firmaría, de otro modo podía irle sumando un par de horas más en volver a hacer ese maldito papel. _

_-Muero de hambre Eriol, ¿Cuándo nos podremos ir?- murmuró Sakura mientras los otros empresarios estaban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos mismos… como odiaba a la gente así. _

_-Un par de horas más Sakurita- Contestó Eriol mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro- Tomoyo me matará si llegó tarde a la cena._

_-¿Qué cena?- Preguntó la castaña… ¿Por qué su mejor amiga no le había dicho que ella tenía una cena esa noche?_

_-Pues si… ya sabes cómo es esa mujer, improvisa todo- Agregó el joven de cabellos azulados de una forma muy convincente._

_Tras eso la secretaria de Eriol entró a la oficina y les entregó el contrato y un pequeño sobre rojo llegó a las manos de Sakura en ese momento. Miró extrañada a la secretaría, quien salió del lugar tan pronto como pudo. Miró a Eriol algo desconcertada y él solo le regaló una amistosa sonrisa. Pensó en ver a los demás, pero ellos eran los idiotas por los cuales había tirado por la borda su fantasía de hacerlo en el escritorio de su novio, así que prefirió ignorarlos. _

_Mientras los "arruina fantasías", como Sakura los había nombrado, releían el estúpido papel ese, abrió cuidadosamente el sobre que le habían entregado. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una hoja de papel doblada perfectamente, con una perfecta caligrafía que ella conocía muy bien. Sonrió para sí misma mientras leía el corto mensaje del papel: "Te veo en el tempo Tsukimine a las 7:00 pm. Te amo: Syaoran"_

_Miró su reloj: "5:49 pm." Definitivamente no tendría tiempo para arreglarse. Pero se alegró de que Tomoyo la hubiese obligado para usar ese vestido, de modo que con un poco de maquillaje quedaría perfecta, o al menos, no tan mal. _

_-Sólo firme aquí, y aquí.- Dijo Sakura rápidamente para que esos hombres se fueran de uan ves por todas. _

_-Listo Licenciada, ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted y el Sr. Hiragizawa.-Dijo uno de los ahí presentes mientras hacía una reverencia de salida. Tras eso, los demás hombres salieron junto con él de la oficina._

_-Como los odio.- Murmuró la castaña cuando por fin estuvo a solas con Eriol. _

_-Ni me lo digas, creo que es hora de que me vaya, o Tomoyo me cortará la cabeza- Dijo el Ojiazul mientras veía su reloj.- Creo que tu también tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿verdad querida Sakura?_

_-Sí Eriol- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando su bolso.- Deséame suerte y dale un abrazo a Tommy por mí… ¡Adiosito!- Y dicho eso salió corriendo de la oficina para intentar llegar al Templo Tsukimine a tiempo._

"_Genial" pensó Sakura para sí misma cuando bajó del auto, al parecer no había pensado en pregunta "Mi amor, ¿En qué parte del templo Tsukimine nos veremos?" Ese lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para morir congelada mientras lo buscaba. Un suspiro salió de ella y miró el reloj con detenimiento "7:05" ¡Ya estaba tarde!._

_Miro hacia el cielo tratando de buscar a la primera estrella que apareciese en el cielo, tenía la ridícula manía de pedir un deseo cuando solo se podía divisar una estrella en el firmamento, y ahí estaba. Sakura sonrió mientras divisaba a la diminuta estrella y en silencio pidió su deseo. En cuanto abrió los ojos, pudo ver un ¿globo? ¿qué hacía un globo rojo volando por el templo Tsukimine?_

_Por azares del destino, comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde había salido, como si fuese en ese lugar donde estaba al respuesta a todo lo que le había estado pasando, como si ahí estuviese la explicación a la forma extraña en que todos se comportaban, porque ya había sumado a Eriol a esa lista. De pronto comenzó a divisar luces en medio de la oscuridad que había en el templo. Al principio era una luz tenue y débil, pero conforme se acercaba, esta iba acrecentándose, iluminando más todo lo que había cerca… fue entonces que lo encontró._

_Ahí estaba Syaoran, vestido elegantemente y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios... se veía tan sensual como siempre. El lugar estaba divinamente arreglado con una enorme cantidad de velas: grandes, pequeñas, anchas, delgadas, unas en el suelo, otras colgando de los árboles en pequeñas lámparas, incluso había algunas que flotaban en el hermoso lago del templo Tsukimine._

_-Creí que no llegarías. -Murmuró el castaño mientras tomaba a su novia por la mano, acercándola a sí mismo para poder aspirar el distintivo olor a orquídeas que provenía de su cabello por el acondicionador._

_-Yo también creí que no llegaría- contestó mientras le daba un corto y tierno beso- Hoy fue un día horrible, una bola de idiotas fue a querer reestructurar un contrato en su totalidad, nos hicieron pasar a Eriol y a mi horas sentados y discutiendo, y…_

_-Pero ya estás conmigo, y esos hombres ya se fueron felices y contentos con tu trabajo, así que relájate mi amor… hoy es una noche muy especial. _

_Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, podrían pasarse la vida así, simplemente mirándose a los ojos uno a otro… porque había veces en que sus ojos decían más de lo que ellos podían decirse con palabras. _

_Fue entonces que él sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja color negra. Sakura no podía creer aquello ¿era lo que creía que era? Los ojos de la joven buscaron los de su amado, y ambos se dieron cuenta que los dos ya sabían lo que iba a suceder. Intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad y al mismo tiempo dirigieron la mirada a aquella pequeña caja negra. _

_Syaoran la abrió delicadamente, dejando a Sakura boquiabieta por la enorme sorpresa. Un anillo adornado por un diamante estaba en esa caja. El estilo conservador del anillo hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta que aquel delicado aro era algo más que un simple anillo, era algo mucho mayor. _

_-Sakura- murmuró el amarino con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas- te, bueno, tú te…_

_-Mi vida, no estás diciendo nada bebé, a ver- dijo ella mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su pareja, era tan adorable cuando estaba nervioso- respira profundo y mírame a los ojos, no pienses en nada más ¿qué me querías decir?_

_-Princesa… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Una rebosante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha, y por más que trató ninguna palabra podía salir de sus labios. Era la persona más feliz del universo en ese momento y no podía darle la respuesta. Se colgó del cuello del castaño y lo besó tiernamente._

_-Claro que me quiero casar contigo_

_******_

-¡Sakura! ¿En qué te quedaste pensando niña?- Dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a zarandear a su amiga, definitivamente se había ido MUY MUY LEJOS.

-Perdón amiga, es que estaba recordando.- Dijo la ojiverde mientras seguía tocando el delicado diamante que adornaba su dedo.- Era de Ieran…

-¿Qué era de Ieran?

-El anillo, se lo dio a Syaoran cuando le comentó que me pediría que nos casáramos.- Comentó Sakura mientras acercaba su anillo a su amiga.- Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-Si corazón es hermoso- Dijo Tommy sonriendo.- Pero tu reunión es en 10 minutos y tardas 15 en llegar a la oficina, así que MUEVETE.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio un individuo iba bajando de un avión que provenía de Ottawa, Canadá. Se retiró unos lujosos lentes de sol, dejándolos sobre su cabeza mientras detenía su larga cabellera rubia que estaba totalmente lisa. Con sus singulares ojos grises revisó la hora en su reloj, era más tarde de lo que había pensado.

-Bienvenida a Tokio señorita…

-Mikami, soy Adrena Mikami- dijo la recién llegada,- necesito un automóvil lo más pronto posible…

-Claro señorita Mikami, en seguida le conseguimos uno.

Mientras tanto Adrena se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el aeropuerto, había dedicado algunos segundos de su tiempo a admirar todas y cada una de sus uñas. Mientras trataba de terminar su plan: "recuperar todo lo que era de ella", o sea su contrato con Empresas Noruka, ser aceptada de nuevo por las hermanas Li, quedarse con el dinero de esa familia y la única forma de realizarlo era enganchando de nuevo al menor de la familia.

Pero Adrena tampoco entraba en el estándar de "modelo tonta", ella sabía a perfección que tenía algo en su contra para completar su plan: La estúpida exmodelo Sakura Amamiya, bueno, Kinomoto como había demostrado que en realidad se llamaba.

-Me las vas a pagar Amamiya….

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de juntas Shiefa, Fanren, Futtie y Sakura discutían sobre el balance anual. .Todas las ahí presentes se veían verdaderamente felices puesto que la empresa había duplicado sus ganancias respecto a lo del año anterior.

-Hay Sakura, no puedo creer que muy pronto seras mi cuñadita- dijo Fanren mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos haciendo?-murmuró Sakura mientras seguía analizando los balances- A mi también me emociona, pero en este momento estamos trabajando.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo?!- Gritó Tomoyo desde la entrada de la sala de juntas-Te lo dije Sakura, a las 5:00 pm

-¿qué hora se supone que es?- Dijo Sakura aún sin prestarle atención a las que la acompañaban.

-5:15 querida, así que mueve tu delicado trasero de esa silla y ven conmigo, no tengo todo el día.- Dijo Tomoyo muy irritada, lo que más detestaba en el universo era que la hicieran llegar tarde.

-Anda Sakura, la prueba de tu vestido de novia es muy importante- dijo Futtie mientras la animaba a irse.-No te preocupes por el trabajo, yo termino lo de los balances.

Sakura sonrió y se dispuso a levantarse. Error, lo había hecho demasiado rápido y se estremeció tan pronto estuvo de pie. Un mareo ¡Bien! Se sostuvo de la silla por unos momentos mientras conseguía que el aire llenara a la perfección sus pulmones.

-¿De nuevo tus mareos?- Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo- Deberías ir al médico Sakura.

-Tomoyo tú y yo sabemos que es secuela de mi anemia, quizás solo deba volver a cuidar mi dieta e inyectarme un poco de hierro.- Dijo Sakura mientras fingía una sonrisa.-Nadie más que tú sabe que siempre tengo una pequeña "recaída" en la anemia cuando me estreso.

-Vale niña, te creo- contestó Tomoyo- Ve y despídete de tu novio, que ya es muy tarde.

Sakura salió corriendo a la oficina de su queridísimo Syaoran, quien estaba atiborrado de papeles, contratos, balances, etc. Para él, ese era uno de esos días en los que no quieres levantarte de la cama porque sabes que todo te saldrá mal.

-¿Sigues muy ocupado?-Dijo una voz seductora desde su puerta, él levantó su mirada y vio ahí a la mujer más perfecta del universo… su novia

-¿Ya te vas con Tomoyo?- Dijo mientras ella se sentaba cómodamente en sus piernas

-Sí, ya sabes "prueba del vestido"- dicho eso la ojiverde besó a su novio con uno de esos besos que parecen costumbre, rápidos, tiernos y dulces. Después de eso ella salió del lugar.

Llevaba una presión en el pecho, y con uno de sus dedos tocó sus labios… aquel beso había sido diferente, había algo que le hacía pensar que aquel sería el último beso que recibiría de él. Desde esa mañana ella había tenido un mal presentimiento, definitivamente algo no estaba bien y no podía terminar por identificar que era, porque se sentía así, que era aquel pesar que estaba cargando y ahora, para terminar de asustarla más… esa melancolía que le había dejado ese beso.

Mientras Sakura salía con Tomoyo, una mujer rubia iba entrando a la recepción de las Empresas Noruka. Adrena siguió con la mirada a Sakura mientras esta abandonaba el lugar. Esa maldita perra se las pagaría muy bien por todas las que le había hecho.

Adrena le tenía un odio muy especial a Sakura Amamiya, quien hacía buen tiempo se había convertido en la modelo más codiciada de Leilan's Top Models, pero las cosas no habían sido siempre así. Ese puesto era originalmente de Adrena Mikami, mejor conocida como "Adrena Molient", Sakurita no era la única que se cambiaba el apellido para proteger su vida privada. El problema se dio cuando descubrieron que las campañas vendían más en un rostro natural y sencillo, que uno sensual y provocador, haciendo que las compañías comenzaran a demandar más la presencia de Sakura y no la de Adrena.

Pero ahora, esa misma idiota se había metido para interferir con sus planes y volver con el codiciado y millonario Li Syaoran. Era imposible que él, después de haber estado con una mujer como ella, se hubiese fijado en una escuincla como Sakura. Iba a recuperarlo y eso era un hecho.

Sakura se detuvo en seco cuando casi llegaba a las puertas de las empresas Noruka, una pesada carga podía sentirse en su pecho y podía percibir como alguien la miraba de una forma no muy agradable, sin necesidad de verla sabía que si los ojos de aquella persona fueran pistolas ya habían disparado en su contra. Volteó tratando de ubicar a la persona que la veía de esa forma… pero no pudo descubrir quién era. Había demasiada gente en ese momento y no se pondría a investigar a cada una de ellas. Suspiró y salió del lugar con Tomoyo con destino al taller de la amatista para hacer la prueba del vestido.

-Quiero ver al Sr. Li Syaoran- Dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol que aún vestía- Dígale que es urgente.

-¿Tiene cita con él?- Dijo la recepcionista sin siquiera prestarle atención a la mujer que estaba ahí parada- La Licenciada Kinomoto me dijo que el joven no tenía citas por hoy ya que estaba muy ocupado, así que mejor regrese otro día o mejor, haga una cita cuando quiera verle.

-¿Disculpa? ¿No sabes con quien estás hablando muerta de hambre o qué?- Adrena ya estaba fuera de sus cabales, nadie le hablaba de esa forma y mucho menos una recepcionista de 4ta categoría- Le dices al Sr. Li que Adrena Mikami ha venido a verle, y vas moviéndole querida si no quieres que me asegure que tus días aquí están contados.

-Por favor señorita, a menos que usted fuera la prometida de alguno de los Li o parte de su familia, yo estaría temblando de miedo. En vista que usted solo es Adrena Mikami no veo porque deba prestar atención siquiera a la amenaza.- Dijo la secretaría mientras veía fijamente a Mikami, desde ya algunos meses Sakura Kinomoto le había dado la libertad de defenderse de gente como esa "señorita", si es que se le podía llamar así.

-Eres una…- pero no pudo terminar su frase. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros había dejado varias carpetas en el escritorio de la secretaría. Se giró y vio de pies a cabeza a la "señorita" que estaba en la recepción.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo irónicamente Futtie mientras veía con repugnancia a Adrena.- Pero si es la gata de Adrena Mikami. Sabes, no porque uses mucho maquillaje se te quita ese letrero que tienes en al frente y que dice "Sexo por Dinero".

-Vaya, vaya Futtie, sigues igual de "cariñosa" como siempre.- dijo Adrena mientras caminaba alrededor de una de las descendientes de los Li.- También te extrañé curruñis, no sabes como.

-Vuelve a llamarme "curruñis" y te parto la cara.- Contestó molesta la morena, como odiaba a esa Adrena.- Es mejor que te vayas de acá, no tienes nada ni nadie a quien ver.

-Debo hablar con Syaoran.- Dijo Mikami muy segura de sí misma

-Sobre mi cadáver.- contestó Futtie

-O lo haces Futtie, o te atendrás a las consecuencias. Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz de hacer si sigues metiéndote en mi camino.- Definitivamente aquello era una amenaza..

-Midori, llama a mis hermanas. Cítalas en la sala de juntas. Diles que es urgente.- Comentó Futtie a la secretaria.- Y tú gata, sígueme. Tendrás que convencernos a las 4 para que puedas hablar con mi "lobito".

Mientras tanto Sakura ya vestía, de nuevo, su futuro vestido de novia. Mientras Tomoyo revisaba ciertas cosas, Sakura pudo percatarse de algo muy extraño en su cuerpo.

-Tommy… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que me crezcan los senos si no engordé?- Preguntó al castaña extrañada, pues el vestido le apretaba a tal grado el busto que este comenzaba a doler.- O ¿Es acaso que haya quedado chico de ahí?

-Vaya pero es verdad- Dijo Tomoyo quien medía de nuevo el busto se Sakura.- Bueno en realidad son las dos cosas… que extraño. La medida original eran 85, el vestido quedó de 84; pero tus medidas actuales son de 87… ¿Cambiaste de brassiere o algo?

---

-No y no y déjame te lo repito ¡no!- gritó Fanren mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.- Ya hiciste mucho daño aquí. Por fin pudo encontrar la felicidad, solo déjalo así Adrena. Vete.

-Te pago lo que quieras.- Murmuró Shiefa mientras sacaba su chequera.- ¿Siete números te parece suficiente? Eso te doy: Un millón Adrena, nunca conseguirás un millón por hacer nada… Solamente vete de aquí.

-No me muevo de acá hasta que hable con él. ¿Qué quieren pagarme porque no le diga que lo amo? ¿No quieren que sepa que me equivoqué y que estoy arrepentida?.- Dijo entre falsos sollozos mujer de ojos grises.- Yo lo amo y no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácil.

-Si le amaras en verdad, te harías a un lado para que fuera feliz con su prometida.- Dijo Futtie mientras la veía fríamente.

-No le veo nada de malo que hables con mi hermano.- Dijo Feimei.- Quizas sea bueno que ambos se pidan perdón y se despidan para siempre el uno del otro… hacer como que nunca se conocieron. Si mis hermanas están de acuerdo, te damod 1 hora con él. No más, es la única posibilidad que tienes.

Las demás Li vieron a su hermana desconcertadas. Feimei no debía de estar en esa junta, ella era tan ¿racional? ¿era esa la palabra? Todas las ahí presentes sabían que Feimei no debía de trabajar en esa empresa, ella era una Psicóloga nata, si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estudiar esa carrera, hubiera hecho grandes cosas. Pero solo tomó lo más cercano que tuvo por culpa de esa maldita empresa de la cual se debían hacer cargo.

Las hermanas aceptaron la decisión de Li Feimei, sabían que si Feimei lo decía era porque era lo mejor para la salud interna de su hermano. Quizás no era tan mala idea que se deshiciera de los rencores y los odios antes de comenzar uan nueva vida al lado de Sakura.

Feimei guió a Adrena por los pasillos de la empresa para que llegara a la oficina de su hermano. Miró nuevamente a esa tal Mikamii y suspiró para ella misma. Esperaba con toda el alma que las cosas no le fueran a salir al revés, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que no valía la pena vivir de rencores y odios hacia las demás personas.

-¿Puedo pasar hermanito?-Dijo Feimei mientras abría un poco la puerta.

-Claro.- contestó el dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cansado.- Sabes, a veces odio mi trabajo.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte. Le dimos una hora para hablar contigo. Creo que es necesario que le digas todo lo que piensas de ella para que puedas seguir adelante con tu vida y ser muy feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Feimei?- Murmuró desconcertado ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Mi amor, ¿no me extrañaste estos años?- Y lo inimaginable sucedió. Ahí estaba Adrena Mikami, al mujer que lo había engañado, utilizado, que quizás hasta le había robado y le hablaba como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado.

-No me hables así Adrena, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era odio puro lo que Syaoran desprendía en ese momento, detestaba a esa mujer, detestaba sus ojos grises, sus lacios cabellos rubios.- Feimei ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Una hora Syaoran, para que saques todo el odio que tengas y por fin puedas seguir en paz.- Dicho eso Feimei salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

-Yo solo quería disculparme Syaoran, por lo que te hice… me dí cuenta que yo en realidad te amo…

----

-Listo, mídetelo de nuevo.- Dijo Tomoyo mientras me regresaba el vestido por octava vez en el día.- Mhmm… me parece que ya esta perfecto. Solo procura no seguir aumentando tu busto, pero ya dime ¿Cómo le hago? ¡Yo también quiero más!

-Estás mal Tommy, ¿te lo han dicho?- Dijo la castaña entre risas, era ilógico que Tomoyo pidiera más si consideraban que ella era la que estaba muy bien dotada de esa parte de su cuerpo.- Sabes, quiero una hamburguesa con papas.

-¿No se suponía que ibas a cuidarte porque parece que quiere volver tu anemia?

-Sólo una Tomoyo, ándale. Es que no puedes entender las ganas que tengo de comerme una, ándale, vamos ¿si?- Dio Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, una como la que ponen todos los niños cuando quieren una cajita feliz para ver que juguete les saldrá esta vez

-Vale, vamos por una hamburguesa, y mañana empiezas una dieta alta en hierro. Comenzaremos con Hígado.- Dicho eso le entregó a su amiga su ropa de "civil" y se cambió para ir por la anhelada hamburguesa.

Tras una entretenida comida en un restaurante de comida rápida, Skura comenzó a hostigar a su mejor amiga para que regresaran a la empresa ya. La verdad era que se les había hecho un poco tarde y aún tenía un enorme miedo atorado en el corazón. Algo no andaba bien, definitivamente algo iba a cambiar en su vida y le iba a doler, iba a doler mucho.

-Ya muero por verlo- dijo mientras entraba a las empresas acompañada de su amiga.

-Se nota, yo voy a mi oficina a ver unos diseños que me enviaron esta mañana.- dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un beso a su amiga en la mejilla.- Nos vemos al rato.

Sakura comenzó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos del lugar, algo no estaba bien, el ambiente no estaba como debía estarlo, el bullicio del lugar no era como el de otros días ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo eso? Llegó a la puerta de oficina de su novio y sin dar razón su mano comenzó a temblar, y algo dentro de ella le anunció que dentro habría algo que no querría ver.

-Bebé- murmuró Sakura mientras abría la puerta y lo que vio la dejó pasmada.- ¿Qué es esto?

Ahí estaba su prometido besando a una tipa que extrañamente no era ella. La mujer volteó a ver a Sakura con un aire triunfador que solo ellas entendían. Si aquello era un juego Sakura ya había perdido. Miró los ojos grises de la mujer, ella le conocía ¿Dónde le había visto? ¿Dónde?

-Sakura, esto no es lo que parece, amor déjame…- Pero no pudo continuar porque recibió un golpe en la mejilla por parte de la que era su prometida

-No me hables.- Comenzó entre sollozos la ojiverde.- ¿Desde cuándo me ves la caras de idiota?

-Amamiya ¿eres tú?- Murmuró la rubia mirando cínicamente a Sakura, una mirada que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Molient? ¡¿Me engañaste con Molient?!- gritó Sakura llena de coraje- Creí que te habías ido a Ottawa….

-Y me fui, pero volví.- Dijo Adrena con cierto despotismo.- Y por cierto, soy Mikami, Adrena Mikami.

Sakura no pudo estar más tiempo ahí, era demasiado doloroso verlos, era demasiado trágico estar ahí. Miles de lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro mientras su corazón se desgarraba poco a poco... era más de lo que ella podría soportar.

-No Sakura, espera.- Dijo él con lágrimas enlos ojos, no podía perderla.

-Déjame tranquila.- Murmuró entre sollozos.- Y vete al diablo con tu maldito compromiso, todo era una enorme bazofia.- Y dicho eso le aventó el anillo de compromiso a la cara, mientras salía azotando al puerta.

Comenzó a correr entre los pasillos tratando de llegar a la salida. Se sentía basura, ella había sido el entretenimiento de un niñito rico y se sentía tan estúpida por haberse enamorado.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasó?- Murmuró Futtie quien había chocado con la castaña.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Pasa que soy un juguete, eso pasa

-Algo pasó entre Syaoran y Adrena.- Murmuró sin querer Feimei con dolor, su plan había salido mal… muy mal

-¿Lo sabían?- dijo Sakura molesta.- ¿Sabían que ella estaba ahí?

-Sakura, dejame explicarte… lo que sucede es que.- Pero no pudo continuar porque Sakura se estaba alejando de ellas con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

-¡No quiero que me expliquen nada!- murmuró molesta.- Y saben que, ¡Ustedes y toda su familia se pueden ir muy al demonio!

Ella ya no quería estar ahí, ya no podía estar ahí. Sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarle en los pulmones. No se iba a dejar caer, no iba a derrumbarse hasta llegar a casa. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos para buscar a Tomoyo e irse a casa. Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y se quedó abrazada a esa persona mientras muchísimas lágrimas seguían emergiendo de sus ojos. Unos delicados brazos la abrazaron reconfortantemente mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. Sakura levantó su mirada y vio a Li Ieran que la veía de una forma maternal, algo que ella no había conocido en su vida.

-Suéltame por favor- Suplicó la castaña mientras Ieran la tenía tomada por los brazos de una manera dulce.- No me hagas sufrir más, por favor… solo deja que me vaya

Fue cuando Ieran se percató de que algo faltaba en la mano de Sakura… su anillo no estaba. Miró nuevamente a la muchacha a los ojos y comprendió lo que había sucedido. "Ya no hay compromiso" pensó para sí misma. Besó la frente de Sakura y la soltó para que ella se alejase a toda prisa. El idiota de su hijo le debía una explicación y esta vez tendría que dársela.

Tan proto Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraron, salieron del lugar. Tomoyo tomó las llaves y llevó a Sakura hasta Tomoeda, ella sabía perfectamente que Li querría buscarla en su departamento así que esta vez no irían ahí… quizás era hora de volver a casa.

Llegaron a la que en un tiempo fue la casa de Sakura. No había cambiado su color, ni sus flores, todo era como se suponía que debía ser. Tomoyo tocó a la puerta y trató de explicar a Fijitaka la situación sin dar detalles, solo lo que era necesario que supiese. Acompañó a Sakura hasta su habitación y le ayudó a recostarse.

-Amiga.- dio la amatista mientras tapa a su amiga

-¿Qué pasó Tommy?

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos lejos….

_***************************************+_

_Estoy totalmente consciente de que me odian y quizas quieran matarme y tengo dos razones poderosas para decirlo: _

_1.- Tarde casi la semana en actualizar_

_2. Los separé, de nuevo_

_Pero bueno, hay cosas que debían suceder y Adrena estaba jodiendo en mi mente por volver a la historia. A partir de ahora las cosas vana ser muy distintas._

_Empecemos con que el proximo capítulo es un muy especial para mí, estará narrado de una forma diferente porque es como un tributo a una persona que marcó mi vida de una manera inexplicable._

_Regresará Yukito, el primer amor de Sakura ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? y bueno como les dije, habrá nuevos personajes, y algo de nueva trama. Es el momento de descubrir si sus destinos estaban realmente entrelazados...._

_Un saludo muy especial a:_

Ericka Kiddo

Celina Sosa

Sasha Kinoli

Ifanika

Didi

Rosemary

Anny

Usagy_bombon

Marita chan

Furansuu

Mil gracias niñas!!!

**_Ashaki*_**


	13. Mi Cerezo

_**Antes de leer: Les avisé que este capítulo estaría redactado algo diferente, como ven esta contado por alguien muy especial en la vida de Sakura: su Madre. **_

**_No se si a alguien ya se le había ocurrido o si les parece algo cursi, pero es lo que siempre he querido imaginar que sucede cuando mamá no está y tu tienes un DIA MUY MUY MALO_**

**_********************************************************************_**

**Capítulo 12 - Mi cerezo**

Perdona que haya tardado tanto en llegar, pero sé que entenderás que solamente venía a verte a ti, mi querido cerezo. Sé que entre sueños te has percatado de que estoy aquí, pues un suspiro y una sonrisa han salido de tus labios en cuanto me senté en tu cama. Amo verte así, pero tú y yo sabemos que no puedo venir todas las noches.

Mi tiempo en la tierra terminó hace más de 22 años, y sé mi querida niña, que te abandoné siendo aun una pequeña bebé de 3 años. Eras indefensa y pequeña, y seguramente no entendías el porqué de las cosas… pero así era como debía de ser.

Algunas veces me han preguntado allá arriba si cambiaría el pasado para poder estar más tiempo contigo y con Touya. Debo decir, que mi respuesta siempre es negativa: yo no cambiaría nada. Entiendo que llegue a molestarte mi respuesta bebita, pero yo no cambiaría por nada en el universo a la Sakura en la que te has convertido, no me perdonaría jamás el que tú fueses diferente… porque yo te amo tal y como eres.

Entiendo la razón por la cual diminutas lágrimas aún emanan de tus ojos, nunca te había visto llorar entre sueños, ni siquiera cuando Yukito se fue sin siquiera decirte adiós. Me parte el alma saber que estás sufriendo por amor y que yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas para darte un poco de esperanza, pero quizás ni siquiera puedas recordarlas al despertar, quisiera poder secar cada una de tus lágrimas, pero atraviesan mi mano tan pronto intento tocarlas.

Parece que Fujitaka olvidó explicarte que el amor duele, pero debes de entenderle y no culparlo de nada, hizo las cosas tan bien como pudo y, a mi parecer; las hizo excelentes. Pero si mi niña, el amor duele y las supuestas decepciones también. Pero tú eres una persona muy dura también y creo que ya lo sabes. Necesito que entiendas mi vida, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y no debes de dejarte llevar por lo primero que ves.

Pero ambas estamos enteradas de que no existen las coincidencias, nada pasa en la vida solo por pasar, más bien lo que existe pequeña, es lo inevitable. No importa que hubieses hecho, si hubieras llegado antes, o hubieses llegado después, de alguna u otra forma lo que pasó iba a pasar. Ahora eres tú la que decidirá como seguirán las cosas.

Lo que me queda de consuelo, mi vida, es que hay gente en ese mundo que está muy preocupada por ti. Un ejemplo claro de eso es Tomoyo, que fue la causante de que no pudiese llegar más temprano, ella negaba a alejarse de ti en momentos como este. Tomoyo pasó largas horas en vela de tu sueño, ella fue quien entregó el departamento, quien recogió tus cosas del mismo lugar… es ella la que se está alejando del amor de su vida para protegerte en la decisión que han tomado. Me siento feliz de que mi prima Sonomi haya criado a tan singular niña y me tranquiliza saber que ella te cuida como si fuera yo la que está ahí contigo.

Justamente ella está sufriendo en este momento, porque el sacrificio que hace por ti es inmensamente grande. Dejame que te cuente, mi pequeña, que ha sucedido desde que llegaste a casa y te encerraste en tu habitación…

_Eriol llegó al departamento de las chicas y encontró a su querida novia sentada en el sillón de la sala, con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente. Estaba pálida, y sus ojos demostraban que había estado llorando. _

_-Tomoyo ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?.- Murmuró el ojiazul mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novia, haciendo que ella volviera a llorar_

_-Creo que debemos irnos lejos, pero yo no quiero dejarte.- contestó entre sollozos la amatista.- pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, él la lastimo mucho y creo que necesita un lugar nuevo. Dime que hago mi amor ¿Qué hago?_

_-Tú ya decidiste que vas a hacer, si no lo hubieses hecho esto no te dolería tanto.- Contestó el inglés mientras besaba tiernamente a su novia.- Te llamaré todos los días, te ire a ver tantas veces como pueda; pero esta vez es tu prima, tu mejor amiga, por no decir tu hermana la que te necesita… Siempre vamos a estar juntos, no importa cuán separados estemos. _

_Eriol tomó una de las maletas y comenzó a sacar la ropa de Tomoyo del vestidor, mientras ella terminaba de guardar la de Sakura. Un gran dolor se sentía en el ambiente, Eriol mantenía su sonrisa para darse ánimo a sí mismo, él hubiese hecho lo mismo por un amigo._

_-¿Y a dónde se irán querida?- Preguntó Eriol interesado.- Puedo buscarte los boletos para mañana temprano…_

_-A los Estados Unidos, mi madre abrió una sucursal allá y esta muy complacida de que nosotras veamos por ella. Aún no sabemos en qué lugar nos quedaremos.- Dijo Tomoyo mientras divagaba un poco con sus palabras, tenía que estar segura de que Eriol no fuera a decirle a Syaoran sobre su paradero, pues Sakura no quería ser encontrada._

_-Él nunca va a enterarse de dónde te encuentras con Sakura, yo me encargaré de hacerle perder la pista en cuanto parezca que las halló._

_-Vamos a Nueva York.- Dijo Tomoyo instintivamente, ya estando allá veremos que sucede.- La amatista tomó las manos de su novio entre las suyas.- Te amo Eriol, no importa que tan lejos esté de ti… siempre recuérdalo_

_-Yo también te amo princesa…_

Quizás, mi querida bebé no fue buena idea contarte lo que sucedió entre ellos, ahora no puedes evitar derramar otra buena cantidad de lágrimas entre tus sueños, pero necesitaba que supieras que ella siempre va a ver por ti y por todo lo que te tenga que ver contigo.

Debo decir que no me agrada que estén tomando decisiones tan precipitadas ¿crees que vale la pena irse así? ¿De improviso? Entiendo que Sonomi ya les arregló todo para que se fueran y estoy segura de que ustedes estarán bien, pero me preocupan mucho los que se quedan por acá.

Aunque tu padre no te ha dicho nada, está sufriendo mucho por el estado en el que te encuentras. Aunque no te lo imagines a veces él sabe más de ti de lo que incluso tu misma llegas a saber. Él no se opondrá a las decisiones que tomes, no tratará de detenerte ahora que decidiste que te vas, pero recuerda estar al pendiente de él, porque tú cariño eres lo más importante para él.

También me apura el hecho de que Touya no sepa nada de esto, sé que te molesta mucho y que trató de disuadirte cuando decidiste ser modelo… pero necesito que lo entiendas. Todo lo hacía con la ilusión de poder retenerte más tiempo con él. Tú, pequeña, eres para ellos mi único legado real: no dejé dinero, no dejé bienes y mucho menos actos heroicos… solo dejé en mis dos hijos un poco de mí. Pero tú eres demasiado de mí, y ellos lo notaron en cuanto tuve que irme, y es por eso que te cuidan con tanto recelo.

A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo a cuando eras más pequeña, en ese tiempo venía a verte todos los días para arrullar tus sueños y que así te doliera menos mi ausencia; pero también tu vida era más sencilla, el dolor no era tan profundo como lo es cuando uno crece.

Concuerdo al cien por ciento con dices que crecer apesta y te lo digo porque yo también lo pensaba. Hasta que conocí a tu padre y entonces todo cambió. Ahora que tú creciste y que encontraste a la persona que te hace sentir que vale la pena crecer, es momento de que dejes de pensar que eres menos porque no estuve contigo. A decir verdad, para mí siempre serás la persona más perfecta del universo.

Piensa ahora mi cielo, que las decisiones que tomes ya no solo te afectarán a ti en el futuro, no solo le afectarán a Syaoran. Tristemente las cosas pasaron en este momento y no después… quizás en ese momento hubieran tenido una razón para luchar… razón de la cual ni siquiera te has percatado en este momento. Como te dije, esto no solo les afecta a ustedes, hay personas que vienen después de nosotros que también van a sufrir la decisión que cada uno de ustedes ha tomado.

El sol quiere comenzar a salie, tú y yo sabemos lo que eso significa. Ánimo mi pequeño cerezo, recuerda que no existen las coincidencia, solamente existe no inevitable; así que no por llorar más arreglarás las cosas. Tu vida ha cambiado desde este momento, las cosas nunca volverán a ser las que eran porque dentro de ti todo ha comenzado a cambiar a pesar de que no lo notes todavía.

Te amo más que a mi propia vida bebita, siempre serás mi niña y desde el cielo seguiré velando tus sueños, tus pasos, seguiré secando invisiblemente tus lágrimas. Yo estaré como brisa fresca para alegrarte un día cansado, seré un rayito de sol que te caliente cuando el corazón se sienta frío y seré, por sobre todas las cosas, la que vea por Hien y por Naddy.

Te amo hijita

_Nadeshiko_

_***********************_

_De acuerdo, es un capítulo pequeño, pero está cargado de un sentimiento muy especial, lo que me lleva a la dedicatoria de este capítulo:_

_**Mamá: Estoy conciente de que en el cielo no existen las computadoras con internet, pero este capítulo existe en honor a tu recuerdo.... se que tu haces lo mismo que hace la mujer que relató la historia. Mas te vale que leas esto, si no es que ya lo has leido mientras lo escribo, pero necesito agradecerte de sobremanera porque sin tí, sin los momentos buenos y malos que vivimos yo no podría escribir como lo hago ahora. Fue tu partida la que me demostró que tenía, tal veez no talento, pero si pasión para esto. TE AMO MAMÁ**_

_y dejando mis sentimentalismos atrás, debo decir que también hay muchas personitas aquí que me inspiran a seguirle y a ustedes una enorme disculpa por el capítulo corto, pero esto era más un tributo que debía hacer porque me lo debía a mí y a mi mamá, así como seguro Sakura lo sentiría por la suya._

_Un beso enorme a : _**Ericka Kiddo, Sasha Kinoli, Lady Daidouji, Any, Didi, Ifanicka, Celina Sosa, Usagi, -Bombon, Marita-chan, Ifanika, rosemary.**

**_ Ashaki*_**


	14. Al Pasar los Años

**Capítulo 13 - Al pasar los años**

-¿Crees que Japón sea tan bonito como Nueva York?- Cuestionó una pequeña niña que miraba fijamente por los ventanales de un aeropuerto, mientras seguía con admiración el despegue y aterrizaje de aviones.

-No lo sé Naddy, yo tampoco conozco Japón.- Contestó un niño de la misma edad a la pequeña que estaba a su lado. Giró a ver detenidamente a la niña que siempre debía cuidar. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y el cabello negro y ondulado… según su madre esa niña era la viva imagen de su abuela

-Hien.- Comenzó de nuevo pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros.- Tengo miedo de ir a Japón, siempre hemos vivido acá.- Dicho eso la pequeña se abrazo a su mellizo tratando de buscar consuelo.

-No creo que sea un lugar feo.- Dijo el pequeño niño de cabellos color caramelo y ojos parecidos al ámbar.- Si es mamá la que nos lleva, debe ser un lugar muy lindo.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, aunque Naddy era mayor que él por 2 minutos, 46 segundos; él era el "hombre de la casa" como su tío Eriol le había dicho alguna vez. El se encargaría de cuidar de su hermana, de su tía y por sobre todas las cosas… de su madre.

-Mira- dijo el pequeño ambarino tratando de distraer a su querida hermana.- Otro avión está despegando

Mientras tanto dos mujeres estaban sentadas en un pequeño y acogedor café dentro del mismo aeropuerto. Ninguna de ellas despegaba la vista de los niños que ya estaban jugando, de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros mientras sostenía su taza de café entre sus delicados dedos.- Ya son ocho años desde que abandonamos Japón, entendería a la perfección si no quieres acompañarme. Entiendes a lo que te estás arriesgando… ¿verdad Sakura?

-Tomoyo, justo porque ya son 8 años es que debo regresar.- Contestó la castaña bebiendo un poco de café.- Ya es tiempo de enfrentar el pasado, debo volver a casa. Extraño a mi padre, tengo un sobrino y una cuñada que no conozco. A demás, es tiempo de volver porque tienes que sentar cabeza de una buena vez.

-Mira quién habla.- Murmuró la amatista

-Vamos a volver a casa y tú te casarás con Eriol, como lo han estado planeando desde hace dos años. A demás necesitamos ese contrato para terminar de establecer la casa de modas…

-Eriol les hizo llegar todo Sakura, no dio nombres, no dijo nada que ligara a "Betelguese" con nosotras… pero ¿Podrás mantenerte al margen? Ya sabes cuál es la única empresa que podría ayudarnos a comercializar en Asia.

-Tomoyo, volvemos y no hay vuelta atrás. Ya es hora de que…- pero las palabras de la castaña se vieron interrumpidas por una dulce e infantil voz.

-Mami, ¿Podemos comprar un helado? Es que tengo ganas de uno así enorme, con chispitas de chocolate, una galleta, una fresa ¿vamos Mami? Y le decimos a tía Tomoyo y si quieres también a Hien, pero ya sabes cómo es, él solo pedirá uno de vainilla sin chiste- Dijo alegremente la pequeña que hacía unos momentos miraba el despegar de los aviones del lugar.

-Claro Nadeshiko, podemos comprar un helado si es lo que tú quieres.- Contestó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, adoraba a esa niña y a su hermano.- Hien cariño ¿Quieres un helado también?

-Si madre, yo también quisiera uno.- Y a diferencia de su hermana, el pequeño ambarino era la propiedad andante. Nadeshiko, mejor conocida como Naddy por su familia, era el vivo espíritu inocente e infantil que Sakura había tenido alguna vez; pero Hien siempre era correcto, siempre serio… era como si un adulto ocupara el cuerpo de un pequeño.

Sakura suspiró a ver la diminuta sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de su pequeño hijo, él era tan igual a su padre. No había duda alguna de que era hijo de Syaoran; si ellos llegaban a encontrarse no habría forma de negarlo. Eran iguales al fruncir el ceño, idénticos al reír, al pelear, e incluso en la forma de hablar.

-Anda Sakurita, yo también quiero un helado.- Gritó Tomoyo desde una pequeña heladería.-apúrate que Naddy ya pidió casi todo.

-Ma ¿Por qué mi hermana es tan adicta al dulce?- Preguntó el pequeño algo sorprendido por el enorme helado que Naddy sostenía entre sus manos

-Creo que es porque se parece a mí.- Contestó su madre resignada

Sí, ya habían pasado ocho largos años desde que Sakura y Syaoran se habían separado, a más bien, ocho años desde que ella había huido sin dejar que él le explicase lo sucedido y ocho años en que él no le buscara exhaustivamente para remendar el error.

-Pues tienen diseños lindos.- Murmuró Feimei.- No hay duda que si firmamos algo juntos Betelgeuse podría traernos una buena suma de dinero, saldríamos del estanque en el que nos quedamos.

-Necesitamos hacer algo pronto, la única que había levantado esta empresa había sido Sakura.- Dijo Futtie mientras seguía viendo el catálogo que Eriol les había entregado.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si el idiota se Syaoran no hubiese recordado su "amor" por el adefesio de Adrena.- Dijo Shiefa muy molesta mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

-Bueno niñas, no es tiempo para discutir eso.- Dijo la mayor de las hermanas Li (Futtie).- Iremos a la pasarela que harán los desconocidos creadores de Betelgeuse. Pero aún debemos discutir algo con madre.

-¿Qué debemos discutir con ella?- Preguntó Feimei mientras acariciaba tiernamente su abultado vientre que denotaba sus 5 meses de dulce espera.

-En un papel que nos enviaron, dice que solo quieren hacer tratos directamente con ella.- Alegó- pero no sé si ella esté de acuerdo con eso; es decir, nosotras somos las encargadas de la empresa desde hace años, pero estas personas quieren tratar solo con ella… es muy extraño.

-No puede negarse.- Dijo Shiefa fríamente.- Nadie mejor que ella sabe que necesitamos ese contrato, no podemos seguir estancados porque nos iremos a pique después.

-Bien, entonces es un hecho. Debemos hacer un trato con Betelgeuse.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?.- Preguntó la niña mientras zarandeaba a su pequeño oso de felpa

-No se Naddy, ya te dije cien veces que yo tampoco he ido a Japón, no sé qué tan lejos está.- Contestó el pequeño ambarino un poco desesperado, era verdad cuando decía que no sabía.

-Hien…- habló de nuevo la pequeña niña.- Crees que en Japón, tú crees que, quizás ¿Puede ser que papá viva en Japón?

Hien se quedó frío ante las palabras de su hermana. Sabía que ella ansiaba con encontrarlo tanto como él lo hacía, pero no podía mentirle diciendo que él vivía en ese lugar porque no lo sabía. No conocía su nombre, no sabía su edad, el color de sus ojos, su voz, en que trabajaba… solo sabía que esa persona no estaba y nunca había estado. Sabía que era él, el causante de que su madre llorara por las noches cuando los creía dormidos.

-No lo sé hermana, no sé donde está.- Dijo Hien mientras veía que la miraba de su hermana se tornaba triste y melancólica.- Pero yo lo buscaré para ti, y así vas a conocerlo ¿Te gusta la idea?

La niña sonrió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a "Amminah", su oso de felpa que cuidaba con recelo. Aquella noticia era lo mejor que podía buscar, era lo que siempre que había querido, lo que pedía cada navidad y cada cumpleaños… solo quería conocer a su papá. Hien correspondió la sonrisa de su hermana y porqué era "Kinomoto Hien" iba a cumplir la promesa… él iba a encontrar a papá.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, un ambarino estaba sentado en su oficina con la mirada perdida. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo… ya eran 8 años desde que se habían separado. Abrió de nuevo la primer gaveta de su escritorio, y ahí estaba el delicado anillo que ella le había regresado ante tal confusión. Él había estado mal y lo reconocía, había sido lo suficientemente inmaduro como para dejarse llevar por los impulsos, pero ella no le había dejado explicar… esto también había sido su culpa.

-Mi amor, ¿andas por acá?- Cuestionó Adrena mientras entraba a la oficina del único varón de los Li.- ¿Acabaste ya con tu noviecita de la semana? O ¿necesitas que vuelva después? Porque al final mi amor, siempre regresas conmigo.

-No estoy de humor Adrena…- murmuró el ambarino mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello en señal de fastidio.

-Pero yo puedo arreglarte ese humorcito cosita.- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al ambarino y comenzaba a besarlo sensualmente en los labios.

Ella había ganado, Adrena Mikami había cumplido su meta, o al menos la mayor parte de ella; y sin Amamiya cerca, ya nada podía detenerla. Si no se había dignado a aparecer en 8 años, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

Un sonido peculiar hizo que Adrena se separara del ambarino, era su móvil. Lo tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar asustarse… ¿Por qué él le llamaba en ese momento? Le hizo un gesto al castaño de que saldría un momento para contestar la llamada. Caminó a un paso veloz a un lugar donde pudiese estar sola y tomar la llamada en paz.

-Mi vida, cosita bomboncito no sabes cómo te he extrañado.- Murmuró Adrena a la bocina del teléfono.- ¿Cómo van las cosas bebé?

-Bien mi vida, ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo… pero te extraño mucho.- Contestó un hombre de voz dulce y enamorada.- ¿Crees que podamos vernos esta noche?

-Claro nene, ¿En tu apartamento está bien?

-Te veo en mi apartamento… te amo.- Y dicho eso el hombre cortó la llamada.

Adrena suspiró fuertemente… amaba a ese hombre, era el que le hacía reír, el que le hacía suspirar, el único que le hacía disfrutar del sexo como se debía. Tristemente, ese hombre no podía satisfacer todas sus "necesidades" y era ahí donde Syaoran entraba en su vida; nadie podía mimarla como él lo hacía, así siempre tenía todo lo que el dinero pudiese comprar.

Por nada del mundo ellos debían de conocerse entre sí, no podía arriesgarse a perder todo por lo que había luchado tantos años. Tenía que quedarse con todo el dinero que pudiese antes de irse con el amor de su vida para siempre; y bueno, de paso había hecho pagar a Amamiya por delegarla de su puesto. Todo de un tiro… definitivamente era perfecta.

-Mamá… odio los aviones.- Murmuró una pequeña que bajaba somnolienta después de su largo viaje hasta Tokio.

-Madre, ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? – Agregó Hien un poco apenado.- Es que no me agradó la comida del avión… quisiera una hamburguesa por favor.

-Sí niños, como ustedes quieran.- Contestó Sakura mientras se estiraba, le dolía todo el cuerpo después de haber volado por tantas horas. – Solo dejen que mamá vuelva a sentir sus piernas y nos iremos de aquí.

-¡Mi amor!- gritó la amatista mientras corría a los brazos de un hombre de cabellos azules que recién había llegado.- Eriol, te extrañe horriblemente, ya te quería ver cosita hermosa.

-También te quiero Tommy.- Contestó el ojiazul algo sonrojado por las palabras de su prometida.- ¿Pero quiénes son esos dos que están por allá?

-¡Tío Eriol!- Gritaron los mellizos por la emoción de verlo de nuevo. Estaban acostumbrados a su compañía. Él les llamaba casi todos los días, en realidad llamaba a Tomoyo pero no perdía oportunidad de hablar con los niños; les visitaba en su cumpleaños, en navidad, en vacaciones de verano… era definitivamente su tío favorito.

-Eriol, un gusto verte de nuevo.- Dijo la castaña mientras tenía cargada a Naddy, pues había alegado estar demasiado cansada como para ir a casa.- ¿Todo listo para esta noche?

-Todo listo Sakura, como siempre.- Contestó Eriol mientras seguía abrazando a su novia.- Pero creo que tu asistente puede darte mejor los datos que yo ¿No lo crees?

-Sakura, un placer verte de nuevo…

Y ahí estaba él, como era que ese hombre se había vuelto su asistente? Con su mirada inspeccionó el rostro del hombre que tenía en frente, admiró sus ojos claros y sus cabellos plateados. "Yukito" pensó para sí misma y luego sonrío… era imposible que después de tanto daño que le hizo ahora fueran tan grandes amigos…

_Habían pasado tres años desde que Sakura y Tomoyo habían llegado a Nueva York con su sueño de poner una casa de modas. Pero ahora parecía tan difícil, era una verdadera utopía lo que querían hacer._

_Sakura miró su reloj, y sonrió para sí misma, después de días de arduo trabajo le quedaba una hora para ella sola, antes de ir por los niños a la guardería. Se sentó en una pequeña cafetería y se envolvió en su abrigo, el frío de las calles de Nueva York podía parecerse enormemente al de las calles de Tokio._

_-¿Eres tú Sakura? En verdad ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó una voz que ella tenía muy bien grabada en sus recuerdos. Levantó la vista y unos ojos claros se fijaron en los suyos ¿podía ser él? ¿en verdad era él?_

_-Yukito- Murmuró Sakura ante la posibilidad de estarlo confundiendo. El joven de lentes sonrio temerosamente y le extendió la mano para saludarle. Sin duda alguna no se había equivocado de nombre.- Yukito Tsukishiro… cuantos años._

_-Sí, muchos años ¿crees que podamos hablar?_

_Hablar, seguramente hace 5 años le ubiera dado un fuerte golpe en el rostro por lo que me había hecho, le hubiera gritado, insultado… pero extrañamente ya no tenía ni siquiera animos de hacerlo. No sabía a qué se debía, quizás había crecido y había madurado, o solamente el dolor que él le había causado no era tan importante como el dolor que sentía ahora._

_Con un gesto le invitó a que se sentase con ella en el café. Y por largo rato ninguno dijo palabra alguna. ¿Qué podían decirse? Si bien era cierto él le había lastimado mucho, pero para él irse no había sido una decisión fácil._

_-Quiero decirte que, no fue mi intención dejarte así.- Comenzó el hombre de los cabellos plata.- pero eso era lo mejor para ti, yo no era el hombre predestinado para tu vida… yo no era tu otra parte._

_-Lo sé.- contestó ella mientras daba un sorbo a su café tratando de mitigar el frío.- Lo nuestro iba a terminar, de una u otra forma… pero creo que no escogiste la correcta.. Pudiste haber dicho adiós._

_-Pero no podía decirte adiós, todavía te quería conmigo; peor no podía posponer más lo inevitable. Creo que desde el principio no debimos estar juntos.- Yukito suspiró ante los recuerdos.- Pero seguro encontraste a alguien más como yo lo hice, encontraste a alguien que si fuera lo que yo no podía ser. _

_-Tienes razón, lo hice… pero no todo salió como se supone que debía salir- contestó desviando su mirada del lugar, dolía mucho recordar la causa por la que ella se había ido.- Todavía era una chiquilla que no estaba segura de lo que hacía aunque yo creía que lo estaba. Me faltaba madurar y tuve que hacerlo a la mala…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sake?- "Sake" y Sakura sonrío para si misma al oír esa palabra, él solía llamarle así cuando eran solo amigos… quizás un amigo más no le hacía daño, a decir verdad, en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era un amigo en Nueva York._

_-Que las circunstancias de mi vida hicieron que las cosas salieran como no las tenía planeadas… Estaba comprometida ¿sabes? Y todo era perfecto yo amo a ese hombre pero…- Y la castaña no pudo continuar por el inmenso nudo en la garganta que la agobiaba._

_-Pero el destino les deparó algo diferente ¿no es así?_

_-Me agradaría que pudiéramos olvidar el pasado y ser amigos Yukito, no sabes cómo necesito un amigo en estos momentos…- Dijo la castaña mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- Lo que nos pasó es pasado y ahí puede quedarse, es imposible cambiarlo. Pero lo que somos ahora y lo que podamos hacer podemos decidirlo nosotros ¿te agrada la idea?_

_-Hablas con mucha sabiduría Sake, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?- Preguntó el hombre de los lentes con intriga, esa definitivamente no era la Sakura que él había dejado hacía tantos años._

_-Soy madre, eso fue lo que pasó_

Suspiró de nuevo ante el recuerdo, haber perdonado a Yukito le había devuelto una paz que no conocía, una paz que al menos no le lastimaba tanto el hecho de que no estuviera con Syaoran.

-Un placer verte Yukito.- Dijo Sakura mientras le extendía la mano.- Y bien ¿todo listo pata hoy?

-Todo listo como siempre Sake, las modelos ya están en el hotel, ya está listo el salón, los contratos casi terminados, la lista de invitados confirmada, todo tal cual ustedes lo pidieron.

-¿Todos confirmaron?- preguntó Tomoyo asombrada, tenía la duda de sí cierta empresa había aceptado la propuesta a pesar de la infinidad de restricciones que le habían puesto.

-Si lo dices por las empresas Noruka, debo de decirte que fue de las primeras en hacerlo. Hablé con Li Futtie y dijo que estaban encantadas de poder hacer un negocio de este tipo con nosotros y que Ieran aceptaba ser ella en persona la que tuviese que hacer los tratos.- Dijo Yukito sonriendo… no quería presumir, pero sí era eficiente.

-Mami, ¿puedo escoger a la modelo del vestido de novia? ¿puedo?- Pregunto Nadeshiko emocionada mientras ojeaba la carpeta con las fotos de las modelos, parecía que ese mundo le agradaba, y como no hacerlo si lo llevaba en la sangre. A diferencia de ella, Hien no era afecto al modelaje, a las modas y a esas cosas, él era feliz si le hablabas de negocios, de debates empresariales, pero eso también lo llevaba en la sangre.

Subieron al auto en dirección al hotel donde se hospedarían. Eriol les había conseguido una casa, pero había cientos de cosas que preparar aún, así que no habría tiempo de ir. Dejaron a los niños dormidos en una de las habitaciones, junto con una pequeña nota de su madre avisándoles que estaría con las modelos.

-Veamos señoritas.- Comenzó Sakura sin retirar la vista de la carpeta que hacia un rato tenía Naddy con las fotos y nombres de las modelos.- Bien: Yanel, Silver y Amehi ustedes tres se quedan con los vestidos de noche. Dion, Lenia se quedan con ropa formal.

-Y ¿qué hay de mí?- preguntó una mujer de ojos grandes y tiernos color rubí, con un hermoso cabello largo y negro que le llegaba a la cintura.- ¿Hay algo para mí señorita Amamiya?

-Kinomoto, soy Kinomoto querida Meiling cierto?- Continuo Sakura mientras la jovencita hacia una señal de afirmación a su nombre.- Se queda con el premio de la noche, apoya a los dos equipos y se queda con el vestido de novia… Felicidades

Al mismo tiempo, en las empresas Noruka las cosas estaban tornándose cada vez más negras por el retroceso que estaba dando la empresa. Debían de arreglar la situación financiera de la empresa pronto o esta vez, la ruina sería inminente.

-¡Ya no se que hacer!- gritó Shiefa mientras se tiraba en una silla- necesitamos firmar ese contrato ya, o si no…

-O si no podemos despedirnos e todo esto…- Murmuró Futtie mientras cargaba a Nae, su pequeña hija

-¿Alguien quiere ir por nuestra prima?.- Dijo Fanren mientras revisaba los estados de cuenta.- Está en el Luxury viendo algo de su trabajo

-Manden a Syao, que se ponga a hacer algo productivo.- Dijo Feimei, quien era la hermana que aún estaba molesta con su hermano por lo sucedido hacía dos años… le había decepcionado bastante.

-Bien chicas, todas lo hicieron de maravilla.- dijo Sakura mientras les daba un merecido aplauso.- Recuerden que deben estar aquí a las 4:00 pm, para maquillaje y vestuario, tenemos ensayo general. Todas pueden irse, menos tú Meiling, necesito revisar algo contigo.

Dicho eso todas las modelos salieron de lugar, menos Meiling quien estaba aterrada por el hecho de que debía quedarse ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Querría quitarle el encargo del vestido de novia? Suspiró para sí misma, toda modelo sabía que no hay otro puesto más especial que el de modelar el vestido de novia, quien tenía la dicha de hacerlo, era la que cerraba el desfile de cualquier casa de modas, y por primara vez se le había encomendado a ella.

-No pongas esa carita y ven acá.- Dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa al ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de Meiling, alguna vez ella se sintió igual.- Todo está bien, solo tenemos que arreglar unas cositas.

Dicho eso Sakura le entregó un "ramo" a Meiling y le hizo repetir el recorrido de la pasarela. Era normal que la niña no expresase mucho, seguramente aún ni siquiera soñaba con casarse o algo parecido. Se veía nerviosa, como una actriz primeriza y no necesitaban un personaje, ella debía demostrar ser una mujer enamorada.

-Dame eso acá Mei.- Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el ramo entre sus manos.- Eres una mujer enamorada, solo vistes de novia cuando vas a cristalizar el sueño de tu vida… casarte. Imagina que este no es un salón donde habrá un desfile de modas, es una pequeña iglesia adornada con flores en todos lados, tú eres el centro de esta noche. Mira hacia el frente y camina suavemente imaginando que al final del largo pasillo esta la persona maravillosa con la que vivirás el resto de tu vida, el que te ha regalado infinidad de días felices, las mejores noches de tu vida… Imagina que ahí te está esperando tu otra mitad.

Sakura cerró un momento los ojos mientras sostenía ese ramo, mientras caminaba tal y como se lo había pedido a Meiling y fue cuando lo vio. El estaba ahí, parado cerca de una de las puertas mirándole de la misma forma en que seguro ella le estaba viendo…

Ella se detuvo y respiró profundamente tratando de aclarar su mente, esta vez su imagen era tan real, era como si en realidad él estuviese ahí. "Relajate" pensó para sí misma, y de nuevo abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que él seguía ahí… esta vez no era un sueño.

-¿Sakura?

* * *

_hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ýa volvi con nuevo capítulo, espero no haber demorado tanto :D_

_pues bie yo les avise, nuevos personajes, nuevas intregas y todo lo demás_

_en fin tengo como mil agradecimientos:D_

**_Ericka Kiddo_**

**_Rosemary_**

**_Any_**

**_Lady Daidaouji_**

**_Naoka (gracias x el 1er review, me ayudo mucho)_**

**_Marita-chan_**

**_Ifanicka_**

**_Kesiichan_**

**_Celina Sosa_**

**_Sasha Kinoli_**

_espero les siga gustando, y pues debo decir l averdad ya vasmos mas alla de la mitad de la historia, así que no se traumen porque aun no estan juntos, son cosas que deben pasar así_

_un beso y dejen reviews_

**_Ashaki*_**


	15. Encuentros

_Ella se detuvo y respiró profundamente tratando de aclarar su mente, esta vez su imagen era tan real, era como si en realidad él estuviese ahí. "Relajate" pensó para sí misma, y de nuevo abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que él seguía ahí… esta vez no era un sueño._

_-¿Sakura?_

**Capítulo 14 - Encuentros**

¿Era otro de sus sueños? ¿Sería que en verdad era ella la que estaba ahí? Syaoran no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos esmeralda que tenía frente a él. Estaba seguro que bien podía ser o no ser ella, porque tenía sus mismos ojos, pero algo en ella no era igual. La mujer que tenía enfrente tenía un cabello corto color castaño y a diferencia de la que él solía ver, esta tenía el cabello lacio. Su cuerpo, era distinto, ya no era el cuerpo de una joven de 23 años, era el cuerpo de una mujer adulta.

La mujer bajó de la tarima mientras seguía viéndolo fijamente. Definitivamente eso ya no era un sueño. Le entregó el ramo a Meiling y le invitó a subir de nuevo a la tarima, junto con ella. Puso a Meiling frente a ella mientras trataba de ignorar a la persona que seguía parado cerca de la puerta.

-Bien Mei, vas a tomar el ramo de esta forma.- Dijo Sakura con dulzura mientras se lo acomodaba entre sus manos.- Sonríe niña, se supone que es el día de tu boda.- Meiling sonrió por el comentario, toda la vida había soñado con una boda enorme, muchos invitados y el novio perfecto.

-¿Así está bien?- Preguntó la morena con algo de duda

-Perfecta.- contestó la castaña.- Ahora realiza el recorrido como lo hice yo, recuerda estás contenta porque te casarás con el ser humano perfecto para ti.

"Tranquila, despacio" se repetía mentalmente Meiling, debía hacerlo bien, tenía que hacerlo bien. ¡Por todos los cielos! Era Sakura Amamiya, bueno Kinomoto, la que le estaba enseñando. Si ella había decidido ser modelo, era por la gran admiración que le tenía a esa mujer, porque sabía que en el tiempo en el que había ejercido a profesión había sido más que perfecta. Siguió caminando con la sonrisa más natural que encontró y sonrió mucho más cuando vio el rostro de satisfacción de la Srita. Kinomoto.

Pero cuando llegó al final de la pasarela, el rostro de Meiling cambió. Ya no era el de la niña enamorada por su boda, sino que era más bien de un enorme asombro, estaba estupefacta ante lo que veía y el intento de ramo cayó al suelo.

-¡Syaoran!- Gritó la pelinegra mientras corría a los brazos de ambarino.- No puedo creer que estés aquí…

-Yo tampoco.- murmuró Syaoran entre dientes, esta vez mataría a sus hermanas

-Ven, debo presentarte a alguien.- Dijo Mei mientras jalaba a Syaoran hasta donde estaba Sakura.- Syaoran, te presento a la Señorita Kinomoto.

-Mei, esto no es necesario.- Comenzó Sakura, no tenía porque presentarle a alguien que ya conocía y mucho menos a alguien que no planeaba ver aún.

-Srita. Kinomoto, él es mi prometido, Li Syaoran.- Dijo Mei con una enorme sonrira.

-¿Tú prometido?- Dijo Sakura mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, él si la había olvidado por completo, tanto que se casaría con otra.

-Meiling, no digas esas cosas.- Dijo Syaoran apenado y algo molesto

-Es una broma- Dijo Mei manteniendo su sonrisa.- Él el mi primo, copropietario de las Empresas Noruka.

-Vaya, entonces debes ser Li Meiling, creí que vivías en Hong Kong. En realidad, cuando Fanren me habló de ti nunca me dijo de tu interés en el modelaje.- Sakura se quedó callada de improviso, había hablado de más, había dicho cosas que ella no debía saber.

"¡Bien!" pensó Sakura para sí misma, al tiempo que Meiling la veía asombrada por semejante revelación. No quiso ni mirar a Syaoran, no quería que él notara lo incomoda que se sentía, no le permitiría saber que ella seguía sabiendo casi todo sobre él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Dijo Meilin perpleja, definitivamente esa mujer no era alguien desconocido para la familia. Y fue en ese momento que las cosas hicieron "click" en su mente- Es completamente imposible que tú seas la Sakura de la que mis primas hablaban…

-Bueno Mei, deja que yo… -Pero la castaña no pudo continuar, pues la mirada de Meiling se había dirigido a su PRIMO, y evidentemente ella no estaba muy contenta

-Sabía que eras idiota, pero por Dios ¡No a tal grado!- Gritó Meiling mientras le propinaba un sutil golpe en la cabeza al chico- ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Estabas comprometido con mi ídolo y tú la cambiaste por la patética de Mikami! ¡Eres el idiota más grande del universo!

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y si no detenía a Meiling, seguramente terminaría asesinado a golpes a Syaoran. Aunque, no era tan mala idea como sonaba al principio. Entonces era verdad lo que Eriol le había comentado hacía ya unos años… él seguía con ella, cabe decirse que en una relación un tanto extraña, pero al final con ella.

Sabía también que él en varias ocasiones había intentado buscarla, pero Eriol le hacía perder la pista del lugar en donde estaban. El ojiazul adoraba a los niños desde su nacimiento y él no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los dañase. Estaba convencido que en cuanto Syaoran terminara de madurar dejaría a Adrena y su vida galante, para ponerse a buscar a Sakura y dar así con sus hijos… pero a pesar de que los años pasaban no terminaba con ella y por eso cada vez que trataba de buscarlos, Eriol los desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

-Mei, es hora de que te vayas.- Dijo Sakura para cortar la acalorada discusión que se había creado entre los Li.- Descansa y relájate. Ya sabes a que hora debes volver

-Si señorita Kinomoto.- Dijo Meiling un tanto apenada por la escena. Le dirigió una cortes sonrisa y comenzó a arrastrar a su primo hacia la salida ¡Ese hombre iba a escucharlo por las babosadas que había hecho en el pasado!

-Y Meiling

-¿Mande Señorita?- contestó Meiling con atención

-Eres maravillosa en esto, tienes mucho talento… no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

----

-Tío Eriol- preguntó la pequeña de ojos verdes que estaba sentada en la cama del hotel- ¿La casa donde viviré es tan hermosa como la de Nueva York?

-No princesa.- contestó Eriol mientras intentaba cepillar el cabello enmarañado de la niña- A decir verdad, esta casa es mucho más bonita, y más grande y tiene una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Y para mí?- cuestionó el ambarino que estaba sentado en la cama de al lado

-Para ti también Hien, ¿cómo podría olvidarme de ti?

-Y desde cuando los hombres juegan al "salón de belleza".- Preguntó una voz femenina que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

-Tía, Tío Eriol siempre ha cepillado el cabello de Naddy.- Contestó Hien sin siquiera asombrarse, porque, a decir verdad, Eriol tenía una extraña manía por peinar a los niños

-Solo práctico para cuando ellos tengan primos.- Dijo Eriol sonriendo tiernamente mientras terminaba con el cabello de Nadeshiko y le acomodaba una peineta en forma de flor. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tener hijos era su mayor ilusión… pero que los niños fueran de Eriol sería más que perfecto.

-Ya me quiero ir a casa.- Dijo Naddy mientras tomaba a su oso de felpa.- Ya quiero ver mi sorpresa.

-¡Me duele todo!- Dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación y se tiraba en la cama donde su hijo estaba sentado-Hoy no podría ser peor…

-¿Te ha pasado algo mami? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-Preguntó el niño mientras veia a su madre. Sakura puso una mueca extraña en su rostro, ¿Por qué su hijo se empeñaba en aparentar tanta madurez? Se supone que ella es la madre, ella es la que debe preguntar por esas cosas… no él.

-No bebé, no ha pasado nada importante. Creo que lo mejor sería irnos a casa. Ustedes deben descansar porque mañana ingresan a la primaria.- Dijo Sakura para evitar tocar el tema de su reciente encuentro con dos personas de la familia Li.

-Adelántense con Eriol niños, mientras su madre y yo revisamos algo rápido.- Dicho eso, Eriol tomó a los niños de la mano y salieron en dirección a la calle mientras las dos amigas se quedaban solas en la habitación.- ¿Me dirás que pasó o debo sacártelo a la fuerza?

-¿Quién contrató a Li Meiling?

-Supongo que Yukito, pero no entiendo la razón de tu pregun…- Pero no terminó, porque descubrió la razón por la que ella preguntaba. Tenían a un Li trabajando para ellos, y no solo eso, ella sería la estrella de esa noche.- ¿Acaso te agredió de alguna forma?

-No, en realidad es más simpática de lo que me habían comentado.- Dijo la castaña mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello.- Es solo que lo vi… él vino por ella

-¡Oh! Ya veo…- murmuró la amatista mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga.- Pero está todo bien ¿no? ¿Hablaron?

-No, Mei estaba más ocupada por tratar de matarlo.- Contestó con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.- Lo odia por dejar a su "ídolo" y estar con Adrena.

-Quien no lo odiaría, si tu eres la mujer más bella de mundo.

-Tommy, tu siempre me dices eso.- Y dicho eso la castaña abrazó a la mujer que tenía al lado.- Gracias por ser como mi hermana.

Mientras tanto en las empresas Noruka, una mujer de cabellos negros estaba sentada en el suelo frente a una pequeña niña de ojos claros. Ambas se miraban fijamente una a la otra, hasta que en el rostro de la pequeña se dibujó una singular sonrisa y se echó a reir.

-¡Gané!- Gritó Meiling mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada y se revolcaba en el piso de las empresas Noruka

-No es justo Tía.- Dijo la pequeña Nae.- Tú eres más grande, por eso ganas.

-No es verdad.- Dijo Mei mostrando una falsa cara de enojo.- Y si me sigues llamando tramposa, no te contaré a quién conocí hoy.

-¡No tía! ¡Cuéntame por favor!- Dijo la niña mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su tía- Dime tía, ¿quién fue?

-Hay eres una cosita hermosa, ¿cómo decirte que no?- murmuró Mei mientras abrazaba con dulzura a la hija de Futtie.- Conocí a mi máximo ídolo Nae, ¿te acuerdas de las fotos que tengo de una modelo? ¿De la que digo que un día seré como ella?

-Sí tía, pero tú eres muy bonita ya.- Contestó Nae con una enorme sonrisa. Para ella todos los que trabajaban con su mamá eran muy aburridos, su tío le daba miedo y sus tías la hostigaban demasiado con sus mimos y apapachos. La única relativamente normal era su tía Meiling, que aunque era inmadura, gritona y juguetona, era la única que hacía que las tardes que pasaba en la empresa no fuesen aburridas.

-Ella es mi maestra, hoy por la noche modelaré el vestido de novia de una nueva casa de modas ¿sabes?- La niña la miró ilusionada, ya le había contado miles de veces lo que el vestido de novia significaba para ella. – En vista de que no puedes ir porque mañana hay escuela, te traeré todas las fotos que pueda.

La niña sonrió de nuevo y se abrazó fuertemente a su tía, ella era todo lo que una niña podía pedir en su tía. Aunque a veces era como si fuera de la misma edad que ella. Se molestó un poco al recordar que ella no podría ir al desfile de modas de la marca de nombre raro, como ella la llamaba y tendría que quedarse en casa con papá, mientras su mamá iba junto con toda la familia.

-Nae, ¿Están listos tus deberes?- Preguntó una voz sueve y firme a la vez.

-Ya me voy a terminarlos abuela, estaba jugando con tía Mei.- Dicho eso la niña se levantó del suelo, le dio un beso a su tía, abrazó a su abuela y se dirigió a la oficina de su madre a terminar la tarea de la escuela.

-La conocí hoy tía.- Dijo Meiling sin siquiera mirar a Ieran

-¿A quién querida niña?- Preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba a su sobrina y le despeinaba tiernamente el cabello.

-A Kinomoto, conocí a Sakura Kinomoto.

Por otro lado, Sakura ya había llegado a su nuevo hogar, hogar que compartiría con su casi hermana Tomoyo hasta el día de su boda. Los niños fueron los más emocionados con el lugar y cabía decirse que las dos adultas de la casa estaban muy sorprendidas también. La pequeña mansión era adornada por enormes jardines, como Hien siempre había soñado, un lago se encontraba en el mismo jardín con un puente que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Había un columpio en un árbol, un castillo de madera hecho especialmente para Naddy y una enorme casa del árbol para que Hien se escondiera a leer.

La casa estaba arreglada, en un estilo contemporáneo muy singular, y las habitaciones estaban hechas como si hubiesen sido diseñadas para cada uno de los que dormirían ahí. Nadeshiko no había parado de brincar en su cama, y admirar la decoración en tonos rosas y verdes de su habitación, era como siempre la había soñado. Hien no hacía nada más que ver sus estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, y una computadora solo para él. Sakura y Tomoyo no podían pedir nada más que una cama amplia y cómoda.

Aunque debía decirse, que el premio de la casa era, ni más ni menos, que la "sorpresa" que Eriol les había preparado. Y bueno, ¡vaya sorpresa la que encontraron! Pues era ni más ni menos que su propio cuarto de juegos. Había muñecas, peluches, videojuegos, todo lo que un niño normal pediría juntando todas sus navidades.

Pero había lago rondándole en la cabeza a Sakura, ver a sus hijos tan felices jugando, llamándola ante cada cosa nueva que veían… le hizo recordar lo mucho que ella extrañaba a su padre y a su hermano. Suspiró para sí misma, para después mirar atentamente al reloj. Quizás si se apuraba y alteraba un poco el horario del día lo conseguiría.

Fue así que tomó a sus niños y uno de los autos que Eriol había conseguido para ellas y condujo hacia Tomoeda.

-Mamá ¿Es bonito Tomoeda? ¿Nos mudaremos de nuevo? Porque mi habitación me gusta y mi castillos y mis muñecas y los demás juguetes.- dijo la niña un tanto asustada. Todavía estaba molesta por su mudanza de Nueva York a Tokio, como para que ahora le dijeran que se mudaría a Tomoeda.

-No cariño, solo venimos a ver a alguien.- Dijo Sakura con melancolía… solo esperaba que ellos no le hubiesen olvidado.

Estacionó el auto cerca de una pequeña pero hermosa casa de paredes amarillas, adornadas por un delicado techo en color blanco. Se podía ver un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores y un hombre agachado seguramente cuidando de las plantas que ahí tenía.

-Mamá ¿Podemos ver las flores de esa casa?- Preguntó Hien quien tenía la clara intención de acercarse a la cerca de esa casa y admirar las plantas que ahí estaban.

-No le veo nada de malo- Dijo Sakura mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos niños atravesaron la calle con cuidado y se detuvieron frente a la cerca admirando la infinidad de flores que había ahí. Los mellizos admiraban todas y cada una de las que estaban a su alcance, percibían sus dulces aromas y disfrutaban entre risas.

-Me gusta esta Hien.- Dijo la niña mientras señalaba una flor que no podían alcanzar.- Esa morada que se ve por allá

De pronto unas manos le acercaron la pequeña flor de la que la niña estaba hablando. Ambos niños miraron extrañados al hombre que se las estaba dando con una enorme sonrisa dibujada. Evidentemente ya era una persona grande, pero sus ojos denotaban gran alegría al verlos y más aún, emoción al aceptar el regalo.

-Gracias señor.- Dijo Hien mientras su hermana tomaba la delicada planta entre sus manos.- ¿Qué tipo de flor es?

-Nadeshiko pequeño, es una flor de Nadeshiko.- Dijo el hombre mientras veía detenidamente a la niña, se parecía tanto a su difunta esposa. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos le recordaban a su niña, su pequeña flor de cerezo… si tan solo pudiera verla en esos momentos.

-Se llama como yo.- Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Puedo ver más flores por favor?

-Claro señorita Nadeshiko, usted y su hermano pueden pasar a verlas ¿Quisieran compartir un poco de té y un pastel conmigo?- Dijo el hombre, algo sorprendido porque esa niña no solo se parecía a su esposa, sino que se llamaba como ella ¿sería acaso que de alguna u otra forma estaría volviendo a él?

-Pero debo preguntar a mamá, es que ella siempre dice que no debemos hablar con extraños porque luego pueden secuestrarme, robarme y muchas cosas feas y también dice que…- Quiso continuar la niña, pero el anciano le detuvo un poco.

-Creo que tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente, ¿Te parece si le piden permiso a su madre para que puedan pasar? Pueden ir a buscarla y yo los esperaré aquí

-No es necesario buscarla.- Dijo la niña al tiempo que su hermano se tapaba los oídos con cierta discreción- ¡MAMÁ!

El hombre miró a la niña, vaya que tenía buenos pulmones y gritaba tal y como solía hacerlo su pequeña hija…

-Hola extraño, ¿te acuerdas de mí?.- Murmuró Sakura mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaban los niños con aquel hombre.- Entiendo si no quieres verme porque fueron ya ocho años, pero necesitaba verte...

El hombre abrió la puerta de la cerca y abrazó a la mujer de ojos verdes que tenía frente a él. Era ella, tenía que ser ella. Su princesa, la niña de sus ojos, la que creaba las risas en esa casa…. Ella siempre había sido su todo.

-Mi pequeña Sakura, te extrañé tanto mi flor de cerezo.- Dijo Fijitaka mientras estrechaba a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento tanto papá- murmuró Sakura mientras correspondía al abrazo

-Mamá ¿Eso significa que puedo entrar a tomar té y un pedazo de pastel para después llevarme todas las flores que quiera?- Dijo Nadeshiko sin entender lo que sucedía entre su padre y ese hombre.

-Madre ¿Él es el abuelo?- Preguntó Hien un tanto más formal, su madre le hizo un gesto de afirmación y ante eso Hien no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña reverencia y extenderle la mano al hombre.- Mucho gusto, soy Hien Kinomoto y ella es mi melliza Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-Hola abuelo.- Dijo Naddy un poco más informal y dedicándole al hombre una sonrisa.

-Por Dios, abuelo de dos niños tan hermosos. Eres una mala persona por no presentármelos antes.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero pasen por favor, he esperado años por conocerlos.

Los niños platicaron largo rato con el abuelo. De lo que les gustaba, lo que les desagradaba, de Nueva York, de lo que solían hacer, de su nueva casa. Hablaron tanto que después de un rato ambos niños ya hacían dormidos en el sillón de la sala.

-Así que ya lo sabías papá.- Dijo Sakura resignada.- ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba embarazada?

-Alguien.- Comenzó el Señor Fujitaka.- Y al mismo tiempo nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hace 8 años, cuando Tomoyo te trajo porque habías roto tu compromiso, ella me dijo que tenían indicios de que tu anemia volvía y que, ya habías tenido demasiadas emociones juntas como para exponerte a más. Cuando fui a ver si necesitabas algo, tú estabas encerrada en el baño mientras vomitabas… no me atreví a entrar. Eran tus cosas, tu intimidad y creí que quizás algo te había caído mal, pero al mismo tiempo había visto algo diferente en ti: en tu voz, en tus ojos, toda tu estabas distinta a pesar de tu tristeza. Pero, hace unos años tu madre vino a verme entre sueños y me habló de ellos… sé que es extraño, pero fue por ella que estaba seguro de que existían y tenía la esperanza de conocerles…- Concluyó el anciano

-No es extraño.- dijo Sakura mientras bebía un poco de té.- Ella fue quien me dijo que así se llamarían, fue la que sembró en mi la sospecha de que no era anemia, sino que era algo más… Creo que en realidad nunca se fue.

-No, nunca se ha ido…

Ambos se miraban fijamente en complicidad, cuando un ruido los regresó a la realidad. Alguien había tocado a la puerta y ahora esta se estaba abriendo. Sakura miró a su padre un tanto asustada y luego giró hacia el sillón, dándose cuenta que solo estaba ahí uno de sus hijos hasta que…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mamá reencarno!- Gritó un hombre desde la entrada de la casa

-Pero no puedo ser tu mamá.- Dijo la niña un tanto sorprendida por las palabras del señor.- Solo tengo 7 años.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó un niño de unos cinco años, con cabellos negros y ojos marrones.- Yo soy Koichi

-Yo soy Nadeshiko.- Contestó la niña con una enorme sonrisa

-Bebé, deja de asustar a tu Tío Touya. Dile que no eres un fantasma, reencarnación o algo por el estilo.- Dijo Sakura mientras la niña corría a los brazos de su madre y ella le cargaba con cariño.- Se que se parece a mamá, pero por favor ¿reencarnación?

-¿Eres tú monstruo?- Dijo el hombre viendo a la mujer que tenía frente a él.- ¡Cómo fue que desapareciste del mundo así nada más y regresas después como si nada!

-También te extrañé hermano… ¡Y no me digas monstruo frente a mis hijos!-Dijo algo contenta, extrañaba a la bestia de su hermano.

-¡Qué le ves a mi hermana, escuincle!- Dijo Hien algo molesto por la forma en que Koichi miraba a su hermana.

-No me digas escuincle.- Murmuró Koichi enojado

-Te digo escuincle si quiero

-¡Vaya! Parece que después de todo sí tienes genes Kinomoto.- Dijo Sakura mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de su hijo.- Discúlpate con tu primo por la forma en la que lo llamaste y saluda a tu tío Touya, él es mi hermano.

-Lo siento Koichi, pero no te acerques a mi hermana.- Dijo aún molesto, pero tuvo que parar el tren pues su madre ya lo había tomado del hombro.- Hola tío Touya, soy Hien Kinomoto y ella es mi melliza Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-¿Vamos al patio a jugar?- Murmuró el pequeño hijo de Touya con una sonrisa.- Mi abuelo ha puesto algunos juegos en el patio trasero y podemos ir a jugar, si quieren

-Sí… mientras te alejes de mi hermana.

Los tres niños salieron al patio dejando a los adultos solos. Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que una mujer entró con un bebé en brazos. Miró algo desconcertada a los presentes, besó la mejilla de Fujitaka y le dirigió una sonrisa cortes, para así dirigirse después a Sakura.

-Tu debes ser la pequeña Sakura de la que tanto habla Touya.- Dijo la mujer del bebé.- Soy su esposa, Kaho.

-Un placer conocerte Kaho.- contestó la castaña.- ¿Y quién es esta cosita hermosa?

-No dejes al bebé con ella Kaho, es un monstruo y los monstruos comen niños. No se como no se ha comido a sus propios hijos.- Bufó Touya

-No soy un monstruo hermano y nunca me comería a mis hijos…

-Se llama Hiroshi, tiene apenas 10 meses- Dijo Kaho tratando de romper la tensión de los hermanos.- Anda mi amor, ve con tía Sakura bebé

Sakura jugó con el bebé un rato, sin evitar recordar cuando sus mellizos eran así de pequeños, cuando le despertaban cada 3 horas, cuando se enfermaban y se contagiaban mutuamente.. Sus niños eran su vida, quizás lo único bueno que había hecho hasta ese entonces.

-Toma hermano, es un regalo para ti.- Dijo Sakura extendiéndole un sobre amarillo.- Te regalo la exclusiva del lanzamiento de Betelgeuse.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- Dijo Touya sorprendido.- Dijeron que los dueños ya la habían vendido.

-Fue una excusa para que dejaran de molestar.- contestó Sakura.- Tomoyo y yo decidimos que nadie que no fuera tú podría tener la exclusiva. Tardamos años en consolidar esa casa de modas, no podíamos dársela a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto un hombre peleaba con una pequeña pelota antiestres, si es que aún se le podía considerar pelota a la pobre bola de espuma que estaba siendo apretada constantemente. La había visto, después de ocho años y no se habían si quiera dirigido la palabra.

Ella estaba tan igual pero tan diferente. Eran indudablemente los mismos ojos, pero esos ojos reflejaban una mirada distinta a la que tenía cuando al conoció. Se veía radiante con ese cabello corto, y la forma en la que se desenvolvía enseñando a Meiling le había cautivado de nuevo. Pero, él no podía recordar que Sakura emanase alguna vez un instinto maternal, como lo había hecho con Mei, dándole tanto apoyo. A decir verdad, la castaña era la persona mas desesperada que había conocido, la gente que no hacía las cosas bien a la primera le cansaban y siempre terminaba dándoles órdenes tajantes para que se hicieran las cosas. Pero esta Sakura, no tenía ni una pisca de lo que la otra había llegado a tener en ese aspecto. Se veía dulce, calmada, tierna… se veía más perfecta de lo que podía recordara.

-Al demonio, no sé qué voy a hacer conmigo.- Dijo Syaoran mientras lanzaba lo que quedaba de la pelota sobre la pared.

-Tirarte desde un quinto piso para cobrar lo de tu seguro y salvar la empresa es una buena opción.- Murmuró Feimiei mientras lanzaba sobre el escritorio de su hermano una carpeta- Dale un vistazo a los balances, decidimos firmar con Betelgeuse.

-¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de tratarme con tanta indiferencia? ¡Soy tu hermano Feimei, por Dios!- Gritó Syaoran, estaba harto, cansado y desesperado de que Feimei, su hermanita, la que cuidaba de él, la que era distinta a las demás, la que siempre había buscado que su corazón estuviese tranquilo… ahora le trataba con indiferencia, con desprecio. Si no hubiese sido porque eran familia ni siquiera lo hubiese invitado a la boda y no sabría de su embarazo a no ser por su notorio vientre.

-No lo sé Syaoran. Yo confiaba en ti, fui la única que creyó en que podías manejar a Adrena… y mira lo que hiciste ¡Solo mira en que te convertiste!- Contestó Feimei con la voz quebrada y la respiración agitada.- Ahora no eres nada más que un mujeriego empedernido, que anda con el primer palo con falda que ve, pero eres tan infantil y tan temeroso de ver lo que perdiste y quedarte solo, que siempre vuelves como un niño asustado a las faldas de Adrena ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡No luchaste por lo único que te había hecho feliz! ¡te aferraste a que ella era la inmadura, a que ella no te había querido oír!

Syaoran vio los ojos irritados de su hermana. Como odiaba que ella le hablara así, pero lo que más odiaba era que ella le hablara así con cosas que eran verdad. Pensó en contestarle, pero no quería pelear con su hermana, no con ella.

-Será mejor que te sientes y te relajes.- Dijo cambiando un poco el tema de conversación.- No querrás dañar a mi sobrino con tus estruendosos cambios de humor.

Ella se sentó frente a su hermano tratando de tranquilizarse. Sabía perfectamente que ya no debía reprenderle, que no podía reprocharle sus acciones o sobre su vida privada; pero a veces era tan difícil entender que ya no era su hermano pequeño, que él ya había crecido y que solamente él decidía sobre su vida. Amaba mucho a su hermano, y solamente quería verlo feliz con alguien que le amara, pero sabía que ese alguien no podía ser Adrena, ella era tan superficial, tan ególatra.

La secretaria entró dejando dos cafés en el escritorio de Syaoran, para después salir sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra. Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras lo bebían. Y fue cuando Feimei lo descubrió, los ojos de su lobito estaban distintos, ensombrecidos y asombrados al mismo tiempo. Sus facciones estaban tensas, sus manos inquietas, y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal.

-¿Y cómo está ella?- Preguntó Feimei- Parece que no fue bueno verla después de tantos años.

-¿y a ti quién te dijo que la vi? ¿Fue Meiling? Ya fue suficiente con el teatrito que me armó frente a Sakura esta mañana

-Así que si la viste.- Dijo la hermana del ambarino mientras bebía un poco de café.- y como es que Meiling la conoce.

-No lo sé, supongo que ahora tiene una escuela de modelos, o que la contrataron los de Betelgeuse para entrenar a las que modelarían sus prendas. No se Feimei, no hablamos.- Concluyó el ambarino, haciendo notar a su hermana que le dolía hablar del tema con ella.

-Así que nunca pudiste olvidarla ¿no es así?

-No Fei… yo no la he olvidado.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!!!!! ya volví, si volví porque supuse que ya me iban a matar_

_y si concuerdo con las que dicen que ocho años es demasiado, pero ellos fueron lso que decidieron, no yo, a demás de qie hay muchas cosas que no hubieran podido suceder si ellos fueran más pequeños._

_de acuerdo, pasemos a algo que me tiene muy alegre_

_GRACIAS A USTEDES CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, ¿SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN? ME SIENTO MUY INSPIRADA A SEGUIR CON ESTO_

_Gracias como siempre a:_

Ericka Kiddo

Sasha Kinoli

Celina Sosa

Lady Daidouji

Ifanicka

Darkkira1

ayame-li

Kesiichan

marjugagu

rosemary

any

didi

Marita-chan

Naoka

**recuerden dejar sus reviews**

**_Ashaki*_**


	16. Como un dia de escuela

_-Así que si la viste.- Dijo la hermana del ambarino mientras bebía un poco de café.- y como es que Meiling la conoce._

_-No lo sé, supongo que ahora tiene una escuela de modelos, o que la contrataron los de Betelgeuse para entrenar a las que modelarían sus prendas. No se Feimei, no hablamos.- Concluyó el ambarino, haciendo notar a su hermana que le dolía hablar del tema con ella._

_-Así que nunca pudiste olvidarla ¿no es así?_

_-No Fei… yo no la he olvidado._

_*******_

**Capítulo 15 - Como un día de escuela**

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Tokio, y la presentación de Betelguse comenzaría a las nueve en punto. Los niños ya estaba en casa, siendo cuidados por el padre de Sakura, quien no pudo negarse cuando los niños le invitaron a hacer una "pijamada", ya se había dado la primer entrevista, que era la exclusiva que le habían regalado a Touya. Las modelos estaban peinadas y maquilladas, ya habían ensayado con el vestuario que usarían y nada podía salir mal en ese momento.

-Tomoyo, entiende que no necesito que me arreglen tanto, yo no soy modelo ni diseñadora… solo soy la que te entrena a las modelos y se encarga de las relaciones de la empresa.- Bufó Sakura molesta mientras la amatista terminaba de maquillarla.

-Pero Sakura, hoy es nuestra noche y las dos nos vamos a ver divinas.- Dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa.- Las dos hemos trabajado por años por esto, y hoy vamos a disfrutarlo pese a quien le pese.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, ella tenía razón y debía aceptarlo: este era el momento de las dos, este iba a ser uno de esos días que no puedes olvidar en toda tu vida. Tomó entre sus manos el vestido que su querída diseñadora le había hecho y se dirigió a ponérselo, mientras Tommy terminaba de arreglarse a sí misma.

Suspiró profundamente cuando salió del vestidor y miró a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al espejo. Tenía que admitir que los años ya empezaban a pasar por ella, tenía 30 años y dos niños de con los 7 años pasados… era obvio que no sería joven para siempre. Esa noche usaría un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos, no tenía tirantes y estaba hecho en corte imperio, dejando a las telas caer pesadamente al suelo. Su cabello corto marcaba delicadamente su rostro y el maquillaje, bueno si su amiga no vendía ropa podía maquillar gente y hacerse millonaria así.

Definitivamente lo vería de nuevo, y esa era una verdad a la que no debía negarse. Quizás no era ni siquiera prudente tratar de escapar o esconderse, no podría evitarlo para toda la vida. Una cosa era clara, aún era pronto para hablarle sobre la existencia de los niños y de su realidad como padre, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo… por el bien de los mellizos y, por qué no, de ella misma también.

-¿Ya estás lista o necesitas más tiempo para poner en orden tus ideas?- Murmuró la amatista, quien usaba un vestido halter color zafiro.

-Estoy bien amiga.- Dijo la castaña.- Vamos que ya no queda mucho tiempo.

---

-¿En verdad tenía que venir yo?- Dijo el ambarino mientras caminaba con sus hermanas y su madre por el living del hotel Luxury, donde se haría la presentación de Betelgeuse para Asia

-Solo camina hijo, esto es de la empresa y en vista de que sigues trabajando ahí, tienes que venir.- Dijo Ieran firmemente.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo un hombre alto de cabellos platinados.- Soy el licenciado Tsukishiro, es un placer tenerles aquí familia Li.

"Tsukishiro" ese nombre revoloteaba en la cabeza de Syaoran haciéndole pensar a una velocidad descomunal ¿Dónde lo había oído? ¿En dónde? Era extraño que él olvidase a la gente o sus nombres, pero ese hombre tenía algo que no le dejaba recordar. ¿Se habrían visto antes? ¿Le habrían hablado de él?

-Un placer.- Dijo Li Shiefa un poco sorprendida por los maravillosos ojos del hombre que les había recibido. Seguía siendo, a demás de su hermano, la única soltera de la familia, y por alguna extraña razón ese hombre había captado su atención con un simple saludo

-Vengan por aquí.- Dijo Yukito mientras le ofrecía cortésmente el brazo a Shiefa, haciendo que ella un poco sonrojada lo tomara.

Yukito dirigió a la distinguida familia a un lugar reservado especialmente para ellos, miró a Shiefa con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa; se veía muy simpática y tierna, quizás podrían convertirse en grandes amigos. Les indicó la ubicación de baños, una pequeña sala de juntas por si querían hablar con los dueños de Betelgeuse después del desfile y claro, les ofreció algo de beber.

-Con permiso, un gusto conocerles.- Dijo Yukito anunciando su retirada.- Espero poder conversar pronto contigo.- Concluyó viendo a Shiefa discretamente y salió del lugar.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y muchos invitados seguían acudiendo al recinto donde Betelgeuse, la casa de modas de dos empresarios desconocidos, revelaría sus diseños al continente asiático y a demás, se darían a conocer las misteriosas identidades de quienes la habían formado.

Poco a poco, las luces del lugar se fueron apagando, dejando una iluminación más formal, tenue y llamativa al mismo tiempo, enfocando la atención de todos a la gran pasarela que estaba en medio del salón.

-Buenas Noches.- Comenzó una castaña desde el presídium del lugar.- Les damos la más cordial bienvenida al lanzamiento y presentación de la temporada primavera-verano de Betelgeuse. Esperamos de la manera más sincera, que sean de su agrado y, sin más preámbulos, dejemos que el espectáculo comience.

La cabeza de Syaoran deba vueltas de nuevo, ahí estaba ella, se la encontraba otra vez en el mismo día. Así que Sakura Kinomoto, quien había desertado de las empresas Noruka, ahora trabajaba para Betelgeuse. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro ¿Qué le ofrecía Betelgeuse que no le pudieran ofrecer ellos?

Esa pequeña casa de modas no podía tener más de 4 años de existencia, haciendo notorio que aún no tenían la suficiente base económica para comprarla con bonos llamativos y vacaciones pagadas. Ella estaba ahí por otra razón y tenía que descubrir cuál era.

Suspiró profundamente, ya no podía verla, pues había bajado del lugar, dejándolo libre para que las modelos pasearan los vestuarios del diseñador desconocido para los que ahí estaban. ¿Existía alguna razón por la cual Sakura habría vuelto? Pero lo que en realidad le inquietaba era que había hecho en esos ocho años ¿se habría enamorado? ¿le habría olvidado? ¿tendría ahora la familia que alguna vez soñaron juntos?

-Quiero ese vestido.- Murmuró Fanren, quien cargaba a su pequeño bebé de apenas meses de nacido.- Quiero ser adolescente de nuevo para usarlo

-Cállate Ren.- murmuró Futtie mientras seguía admirando la gracia singular de aquellas ropas- No hay duda que firmar con ellos, es nuestra salvación. Todos sus diseños son tan…

-Distintos.- Completó Feimei.-tan originales, son justo lo que necesitamos.

-Miren ahí está Mei.- Interrumpió Feimei mientras señalaba a su prima.- No puedo esperar a verla con el vestido de novia.

Ieran dio un rápido vistazo a los invitados de esa noche. Quien se había propuesto comercializar esa marca en toda Asia, lo había planeado muy bien. Cada uno de los invitados tenía algo importante que darle a Betelgeuse en el caso de firmar con ellos, y por su puesto su empresa no era la excepción. Había visto a Sakura Kinomoto abrir el desfile con unas cálidas palabras de bienvenida, pero no concordaba con la idea de sus hijos de que solo entrenase modelos. Ella no se conformaría solo con eso, había algo más; ella no estaba abriendo ese desfile solo porque sí. Una idea comenzó a rondar por su mente ¿sería posible?

Pero no pudo terminar de pensarla, pues Meiling apareció cerrando el desfile con un precioso vestido de novia color nácar. Ieran sonrió junto con sus hijas, al pareces Mei tenía algo más que talento para el modelaje: tenía actitud, presencia y estilo para lo que hacía.

Miles de aplausos comenzaron a retumbar en el lugar y las luces estaban dirigidas única y exclusivamente a ella. En ese momento dos modelos aparecieron con una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros en medio de ella, que poseía los ojos amatistas más hermosos del universo y una sonrisa que irradiaba emoción y éxtasis.

-Esto es imposible.- Murmuró Futtie mientras dirigía la mirada a la que debía ser la diseñadora.

-¿En verdad puede ser…- Pero Shiefa no pudo terminar, puesto que el dueño de los ojos claros y de los cabellos platinados estaba tomando el micrófono.

-Les pido un aplauso para la creadora de los diseños que hemos presentado esta noche para ustedes. La licenciada en Diseño de Modas y actual copropietaria de la casa de modas "Betelgeuse", la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Los hermanos Li no podían creer que Tomoyo Daidouji, a quien habían tenido como una simple asistente de diseño, era ahora la mismísima copropietaria de la casa de modas que les sacaría del hoyo en el que estaban. Ahora el problema era otro ¿Quién era el otro dueño de Betelgeuse?

-Gracias por estar aquí.-Comenzó Tomoyo con el micrófono entre las manos.- Pero debo decir que nada de esto se hubiese logrado sin el apoyo incondicional, el arduo trabajo y la sonrisa de mi mejor amiga. Es un honor para mí, presentarles a la segunda dueña de Betelgeuse. La licenciada en Relaciones Internacionales y exmodelo para prestigiosas marcas de ropa y pasarelas: Sakura Kinomoto.

Tratando de lucir lo más relajada posible, una mujer de ojos verde esmeralda caminó por la pasarela hasta donde estaba la amatista. Se movía con gracia y con agilidad por la pasarela… era evidente que los recorridos en ella habían sido parte de su vida y de su persona. Tomó una de las manos de la amatista y le sonrió tiernamente. Después de dirigió a los invitados y les hizo una sencilla pero respetable reverencia.

-Gracias por la presentación, señor Tsukishiro, señorita Daidouji. ¿Qué podemos decir? Betelgeuse ha representado para nosotras la inversión de fuerza y empeño por años. Es maravilloso que hoy podamos ver cristalizado este sueño y decidimos designar a la ciudad de Tokio como la casa Matriz de nuestra casa de modas.-Comenzó la castaña con alegría.- Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de nuestro trabajo y les invitamos a una pequeña recepción en el salón continuo.

"Tiene que ser un chiste" pensaba Syaoran en ese momento. Ella era propietaria de una casa de modas, y no de cualquier casa de modas, era propietaria de la única manera de salvar a la empresa que él había dejado abandonada. Pero lo más extraño, es que las empresas Noruka no había buscado a Betelgeuse, en realidad ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Betelgeuse los había buscado a ellos, estaba perfectamente bien planteado en los planes de Betelgeuse el que se aliara con su empresa. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo? ¿Sería que ella querría tenerle cerca? O ¿Había algo más de lo que él no estuviese enterado?

La gente comenzó a salir del lugar, para dirigirse a la recepción que las dueñas de Betelgeuse habían organizado. Todo era algarabía en ese momento. Miles de felicitaciones llegaron a las dueñas, propuestas de negocio, intentos de tratos, incluso había gente que quería comprar algunos de los diseños en ese momento. Realmente las cosas no podían ser mejor.

-Hiciste un trabajo excelente Yukito.- Comenzó la castaña mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.- No quiero ni pensar como hubiese salido esto sin tu ayuda. Muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Sake.- Contestó el hombre de los lentes.- Este es mi trabajo y a demás, tenía que ayudar a una amiga a que se reencontrara con el pasado e hiciera las cosas bien esta vez.

-Voy a intentarlo Yuki, prometo que voy a intentarlo.

Se quedaron tomados de las manos por un momento. Él sabía que su querida amiga tenía miedo, mucho miedo de enfrentar a aquel hombre y que las cosas no salieran bien. Pero, él conocía a su "Sake", ella era capaz de todo por sus hijos y él estaba seguro que la única forma de que ella fuese totalmente feliz sería volviendo a estar entre los brazos de Li Syaoran. Con delicadeza estrecho a la castaña entre sus brazos para demostrarle que estaba con ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que la escena estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos ambares que no estaban muy contestos con lo que veían.

-Creo que te están buscando.- Murmuró Yukito mientras se separaba de Sakura

-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó la castaña mientras veía hacia donde lo hacía su acompañante. -¡oh! Ya veo porque lo dices…

-Vamos, te acompaño hasta donde están. – Y dicho eso la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a donde el clan de los Li.

-Familia Li… cuanto tiempo.- Dijo Sakura mientras les dirigía una sonrisa más cortés que sincera.- Creo que ya conocen a mi asistente y amigo, el señor Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo.- Dijo Futtie mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo.

-No es necesario Futtie, todas sabemos que esta no es precisamente la situación más cómoda. –Comentó la castaña rechazando el saludo que le ofrecían.

-Bueno Sake, debo ir a revisar algunas cosas.- Comentó Yukito para retirarse del lugar.- Señoras Li, señorita Shiefa un placer conocerles.- y Dicho eso de alejó dejándoles solos.

-No puedo decir nada más que felicidades.- dijo Fanren mientras mecía a su lloroso bebé.- Pudiste cumplir tu sueño de levantar tu propia empresa, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti.

-Gracias Fan.- Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a ella, pues sus ojos estaban posados en el bebé que tenía la mujer entre sus brazos. Era una bebé hermosa de cabellos rubios que no podía parar de llorar a pesar de estar entre los brazos de su madre.- ¿Puedo cargarlo?

-Claro, solo que está muy necia… no sé muy bien que le sucede.- Dijo al tiempo que Sakura tomaba a la nena entre sus brazos. Era toda una Li, porque a decir verdad tenía los mismos ojos ambarinos que los de su madre. Suspiró un momento, esa pequeña le recordaba a su niño, quien también era indudable que era un Li.

Sakura seguía perdida con la bebé que no podía parar de llorar, posó una de sus mejillas sobre la frente de la bebé y poco a poco se la acomodó entre sus brazos de una forma un tanto extraña. La castaña no pudo evitar que una ligera risa saliera de entre sus labios.

-No sabía que existirá otro bebé al que le gustase dormir de esta forma.- Dijo Sakura mientras arrullaba a la bebé que ya había dejado de llorar.- Fan, creo que tu bebé va a enfermarse pronto, quizás debas llevarlo al médico.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Y explicame la forma en que la callaste, a veces es tan difícil hacer que mi Anury deje de llorar.

-Acomódala como la tengo yo entre mis brazos. De esta forma siente que aún está dentro de ti y deja de tener miedo.- Contestó Sakura mientras acomodaba a la bebé en brazos de su madre.- Y bueno, lo de la enfermedad es algo de intuición.

-No sabía que tenías facilidad con los niños.- Dijo Ieran mientras veía fijamente a Sakura, definitivamente ella no era la misma y no era solamente el hecho de que ubiese crecido y madurado, había algo más ahí.- ¿Como has estado mi niña?

-Ieran, que gusto verte de nuevo.- Dijo la castaña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la mujer. Ella era la única que no le había mentido en cuanto a la presencia de Adrena en la empresa y había respetado su decisión de irse.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que haremos negocios juntas.

-Sakura, ¿crees que algún día nos dejarás explicarte que fue lo que en verdad pasó?-Murmuró Feimei dolida, extrañaba la amistad que había creado con ella.

-Claro que planeo oírlas, es parte de las razones por las que volví.- Comenzó Sakura, pero aún es muy pronto y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo en este momento.

Ieran vio los ojos ensombrecidos de la castaña y pudo percibir el dolor que le causaba le verlas. Parecía una niña indefensa por segundos, pero después una mirada distinta se apoderó de ella. Apareció la ternura mientras estaba perdida mirando al bebé, pero también fuerza y deseo de protección, cosa que la mayoría de las mujeres solo desarrollaba cuando… ¿sería posible que ella? Trató de disipar esas ideas de su cabeza, era casi imposible imaginar que Sakura fuera o planease ser madre.

Las mujeres de la familia Li se despidieron de la castaña deseándole la mejor de las suertes por su nuevo comienzo, y claro, Ieran agendó una cita con ella para el siguiente día y así ver los detalles del contrato.

Entre tanto alboroto y tantos sentimientos encontrados, Sakura ni se percató de que un ambarino seguía mirándole fijamente. Estaba perdido en la sensualidad que ella emanaba al estar enfundada en semejante vestido verde, y que para colmo debía ser ese su color preferido.

-Parece que cambiaste mucho ¿no es así?.- interrumpió la voz de un hombre.- Creí que te desesperaban los niños, y ahora parece ser lo contrario.

-Bueno Syaoran, digamos que la gente cambia y crece aún y cuando no quiera.- Dijo Sakura mientras le veía fijamente.- Yo tuve que crecer y madurar, pero por lo que sé tú no lo has hecho.

-Y ¿de dónde se supone que sacas eso?- murmuró el hombre molesto, ¡ella había desaparecido por ocho años y ahora le decía que era un inmaduro!

-¿Cómo está Adrena? O ¿vas a decirme que no sigues con ella?-Contestó de forma triunfal, pero llena de decepción porque ya conocía la respuesta

-Sakura, no es como tú crees…

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar Li, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y que debes saber. Es una lástima que seas tan inseguro de ti mismo. Ya hablaremos cuando se vea que estás preparado para ello…-Concluyó la castaña y se alejó de él.

A partir de ese día, pasó un mes entero sin que los castaños se vieran, no hubo comunicación alguna entre ellos. Ambos, como era de esperarse, estaban sumamente mentidos en el trabajo y sus problemas personales, por así llamarlos. Si bien Syaoran ya había dejado a sus "novias semanales", Adrena era algo más difícil; la razón: ella había estado ahí en los últimos ocho años ¿La amaba? Ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta.

-Mamá ¡Despierta!- Decía la hija mayor de Sakura mientras zarandeaba un poco a su madre.- Mamá ¡Hoy es el festival de la primaria! ¡Despierta!

-Cinco minutos más Naddy, por favor.- Murmuraba Sakura mientras se enroscaba entre las sábanas de la cama.

-Mamá, eso dijiste hace 10 minutos

-Solo 5 más por favor.- Suplicó de nuevo la castaña.

Nadeshiko miró resignada a su madre. Todos los días era igual y seguramente nunca cambiaría. Después dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la cama de su progenitora y encontró a su hermano, quien tenía desde los 2 años la manía de pasarse a la cama de su madre como a las cinco de la mañana. Y bien, podía decirse que lo único en lo que en realidad Hien y Sakura se parecían era en su gran fijación por dormir por horas.

-Hien, hoy es el festival ¡Levantate y vístete de pollo de una vez!- Bufó la niña molesta, odiaba llegar tarde a la escuela y seguramente ese día lo haría… de nuevo

-Odio a los pollos, detesto los festivales.- Murmuró el pequeño ambarino mientras se enroscaba de la misma forma que su madre y se metía entre sus brazos.- Cinco minutos más.

-¡Qué se levanten! Son ya las 7:00 de la mañana.- Gritó la ojiverde molesta y desesperada, detestaba tener que ser la adulta por las mañanas para despertar a su madre y a su hermano.

-¡Las siete!- Gritó Sakura asustada mientras se paraba de la cama y tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo.- Amor cada día pesas más, despierta y metete a bañar que llegarás tarde al festival.

-Recuérdame la razón por la que estoy en una escuela primaria a las 8:20 am hermanita.- Murmuró molesto Syaoran Li a su hermana, Futtie. Si había algo que desesperaba a Syaoran, eran los niños y bueno, ellos también le tenían cierta aversión al ambarino pues siempre le tenían miedo a su presencia.

-Terada está de viaje y no pudo venir al festival de Nae, así que te pedí que me acompañaras para que veas a tu preciosa sobrina vestida de mariposa y así tengan una mejor relación.- Concluyó Futtie sin mirarle, pues estaba lo suficientemente ocupada acomodándole las alitas a su hija.

En sí, los festivales de las primarias de Tokio eran maravillosos. Globos de mil colores adornaban los salones, los niños se disfrazaban y realizaban presentaciones, mientras que los más grandes de la escuela ponían juegos, actividades y vendían comida para recaudar fondos escolares… era algo sumamente divertido. Pero había un niño al que no le gustaba el festival, a decir verdad, era la cosa que más aborrecía en el universo.

Vistiendo su traje de pollo, que había sido confeccionado por la tía Tomoyo, Hien caminó hacia un lugar donde no hubiese tanto bullicio. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos y limpió algunas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Ojalá lis festivales nunca hubiesen existido ¿Quién había sido la mala persona que los había creado para torturarle?

Por otro lado, un hombre estaba harto de ver a tanto niño corriendo y gritando, a demás de que por fin se había desaparecido de Futtie y de las miles de mamás solteras que le invitaban a salir. Definitivamente odiaba las escuelas primarias, a las mamás solteras que lo acosaban y a los niños escandalosos.

Caminó buscando un lugar para relajarse antes de tener que volver a su rutina y encontró, entre los muchos árboles del plantel, un cerezo. Lo contempló desde lejos y sintió un vuelco en su corazón: extrañaba mucho a Sakura y no podía negarlo o evitarlo. Decidió que lo mejor sería descansar bajo la sombra del cerezo, pero tan pronto estuvo cerca, escuchó los sollozos de un niño.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el ambarino mientras se sentaba al lado de un pequeño vestido de pollo.- ¿Te perdiste?

-No.- Contestó el pequeño pollo tajantemente.- Es solo que detesto los festivales…

Syaoran lo miró extrañado ¿qué clase de niño odia los festivales? Podía recordar su infancia y como sus hermanas o su prima lo llevaban para gastar dinero a más no poder en cosas que nunca volverían a usar, incluso recordaba que él los disfrutaba. Pensó en Nae, su sobrina, que estuvo por semanas buscando el mejor disfraz y que había juntado dinero para que cuando se acabase el de su madre pudiera usarlo. Pero el pequeño pollito era diferente, y era notorio que no le gustaba el festival, pues tenía la mirada perdida en no se donde mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo su rostro.

-A mí tampoco me agradan, me obligaron a venir. –Comenzó el castaño de nuevo.- Vine porque mi cuñado esta de viaje y mi hermana quería que la acompañara a ver a mi sobrina.

-Ah.- Murmuró el niño sin prestarle mucha atención.- Al menos ella sabe que su papá está de viaje y volverá pronto.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-Mamá dice que no puedo hablar con extraños.- Constestó el pequeño pollo.

-Pues dejemos de ser extraños ¿te parece?- Dijo el ambarino sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ¿Qué no se suponía que odiaba a los niños?- Soy Syaoran

-Hien.- Contestó el niño.- Odio los festivales porque todos los niños vienen con sus familias y yo… no me gusta saber que no sé dónde está mi papá. Está perdido, o al menos eso es lo que mi mamá nos quiere hacer creer a mi hermana y a mí. Sé que ella se lo cree, pero yo soy un niño y no un tonto, sé que no está perdido, pero necesito encontrarlo.

Syaoran miró con ternura al niño, no debía de pasar de los 8 años y ya pensaba como alguien mayor. Recordó el día que él perdió a su padre, pero supuso que el dolor del niño era mayor… él ni siquiera lo conocía, no estaba seguro si quizás su padre sabía que existía o si le había amado alguna vez. Quiso abrazarlo, pero no lo hiso… estaba demasiado asustado por los sentimientos que Hien despertaba en él con solo esas palabras. No le había visto el rostro, o el cabello, solo veía su triste perfil mientras vestía de pollo.

-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo Hien?- Preguntó Syaoran consternado.- Eres muy pequeño para una tarea tan difícil.

-Se lo prometí a alguien.- Comenzó el niño.- Y sé que si lo encuentro, mamá dejará de llorar mientras duerme.

-En ese caso, cuentas con mi ayuda para que lo busques.- Diciendo eso el ambarino le entregó una tarjeta a Hien.- Solo necesitarás llamarme y prometo que te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu papá.

Hien tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos, sabía que había desobedecido a mamá y si era descubierto no se salvaría del regaño más grande de su vida; pero eso no importaba. Se levantó del lugar y limpió la última lágrima del día. Se giró hacia el hombre y pensó en extenderle la mano en señal de agradecimiento, pero no lo hiso… en lugar de eso se lazó a su cuello y le abrazó como siempre había soñado que abrazaría a su papá.

-Gracias.- Murmuró a su oído antes de salir corriendo con una misión en mente: ENCONTRAR A PAPÁ

* * *

_Volví!!!! d enuevo. Disculpen la tardansa, pero he estado ocupada y asi, pero no se me olvida el fi! lo juro de por vida_

_no saben mi gran emocion de que ya llegamos a los 100 reviews, me siento tan contenta en verdad :D son maravillosas todas las personas qu eme firman!!! las quieroooo_

_bueno bueno, pues como al ven, esos dos se conocieron y no saben que ya se habian econtrado XD, pero asi debend e ser laas cosas. _

_En fin, agradecimientos enormes y saludos a:_

**Ericka Kiddo, Celina Sosa, Sasha Kinoli, Ifanicka, Lady Daidouji, Yumi, Paneth (Darkkira1), Didi, Any, Naoka, xxx, Dania_li, Lilia Takari, clampstephanie, Sthephynice. Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN**

Dejen reviews por favor!

**_Ashaki*_**


	17. Revelaciones

-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo Hien?- Preguntó Syaoran consternado.- Eres muy pequeño para una tarea tan difícil.

_-Se lo prometí a alguien.- Comenzó el niño.- Y sé que si lo encuentro, mamá dejará de llorar mientras duerme._

_-En ese caso, cuentas con mi ayuda para que lo busques.- Diciendo eso el ambarino le entregó una tarjeta a Hien.- Solo necesitarás llamarme y prometo que te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu papá._

_Hien tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos, sabía que había desobedecido a mamá y si era descubierto no se salvaría del regaño más grande de su vida; pero eso no importaba. Se levantó del lugar y limpió la última lágrima del día. Se giró hacia el hombre y pensó en extenderle la mano en señal de agradecimiento, pero no lo hiso… en lugar de eso se lazó a su cuello y le abrazó como siempre había soñado que abrazaría a su papá._

_-Gracias.- Murmuró a su oído antes de salir corriendo con una misión en mente: ENCONTRAR A PAPÁ_

**Capitulo 16 - Revelaciones**

-Mi amor, ¿me vas a decir en que estás pensado?- Dijo Adrena mientras veía al ambarino que tenía una mirada perdida.

-Adrena… ¿te gustaría tener hijos?- Murmuró Syaoran aún metido en sus pensamientos.

Recordó que ya hacía dos semanas había conocido a un pequeño vestido de pollo que le cautivo de una forma muy extraño el corazón. Recordó su nombre mientras una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. "Hien", toda la vida había dicho que ese sería el nombre que llevaría su primer hijo, y ahora, por azares del destino, había conocido a un niño con ese nombre y que era el causante de que quisiera ser padre.

-¿Hijos? ¡Por favor amor!- Dijo la rubia mientras besaba a su pareja.- No planeo perder este cuerpo ¿sabes cuanto me ha costado tenerlo?

Syaoran suspiró y de nuevo, desvió su mirada y la fijó en un punto inexistente. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón sabía que ya no debía estar con Adrena Mikami, ellos dos no compartían intereses o sueños comunes, a decir verdad, lo único en lo que en realidad se llevaban bien era en la cama y nada más en la cama. Había algunas veces en que se cansaba tanto de ella que le daba sumas estrafalarias de dinero con tal de que se fuera un rato de compras o lo que sea y era aun peor decir que hasta el sexo se había vuelto malo… muy malo.

Mientras tanto, en Betelgeuse Sakura y Tomoyo terminaban de arreglar unos papeles para la visita de Li Ieran, quien había hecho una cita con Sakura para revisar algunos datos del contrato y comenzar el mercadeo de la marca junto con las empresas Hiragizawa.

-Me duelen los pies.- Comenzó la amatista mientras se tiraba en la silla de la oficina de su amiga.- Lamento no poder estar hoy en la reunión con Ieran, pero debo ver lo del salón para la boda y ya tenía hecha la cita.

-No te preocupes Tommy, tu encárgate de tener la mejor boda de todas las que ha habido en el universo.- Dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio ya que su amiga le había quitado su silla favorita.

-¿Qué harás con los niños mientras Ieran esté aquí?-Cuestionó la pelinegra.- ¿Los meterás a un closet o algo así?

-Claro que no tonta, nunca le haría eso a mis niños.- Dijo alarmada la castaña, mientras la amatista reía incontrolablemente.- Quizás solo los encierre en la sala de juntas, como tienen sus juguetes seguro se entretendrán por largo tiempo.

Ambas rieron nuevamente, y es que a pesar de que habían pasado los años y ya no eras las mismas niñas que se conocieron desde pequeñas, se seguían queriendo profundamente. Eran confidentes, amigas, hermanas, todo lo que denotara unión entre ellas, y es que ambas sabían que la otra arriesgaría lo que fuese con tal de salvarla o ayudarla y nada podía hacerlas más felices.

-¿Nos mandaste llamar madre?- Cuestionó Hien mientras entraba a la oficina de Sakura algo asustado por las sonoras carcajadas de su madre y su tía.

-Hola mamita.-Gritó Nadeshiko mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su tía.- ¿De qué nos reímos?

-Nada importante nena.- Contestó Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a la niña.

-Necesito que estén en la sala de juntas jugando, no pueden estar corriendo por los pasillos hoy.-Sentenció la castaña- Hoy va a venir una persona para un negocio muy muy importante y es imprescindible que todo salga a la perfección ¿entendido?

-Sí.- Dijeron al unísono ambos niños, y tras darle un beso a las dos mujeres que ahí estaban, se fueron a jugar.

Había pasado apenas una hora y los dos niños estaban tirados en el suelo del salón, muertos por el aburrimiento. ¿Juegos de mesa? A Naddy no le gustaban, así que jugar solo no era un buen plan. ¿Jugar al té? No, era cosa de niñas y Hien se rehusaba a rebajarse a ese nivel. ¿Carreras? Ya lo habían hecho. En fin, ya habían terminado con su enorme lista de juegos y ahora ya no tenían nada que hacer.

-¿y si jugamos a las escondidas?- Preguntó Naddy mientras veía al techo

-Aquí no hay donde esconderse.- contestó Hien cortándole la inspiración a su hermana.- Es muy pequeño.

-y ¿porqué no jugamos en todo Betelgeuse?-Dijo la niña mientras su hermano la veía con cara de "¿qué pasa con lo que nos dijo mamá?"- Vamos Hien, son las escondidas, nadie va a vernos jugar porque estaremos escondidos.

El pequeño ambarino lo pensó por un momento, y se dio cuenta que su melliza tenía razón, nadie tenía que enterarse que ellos estaban jugando. Miró a su hermana y le sonrió, dándole a entender que aceptaba su plan. Decidieron que, esta vez, Naddy sería la que se escondería y Hien se encargaría de buscarla; ya después cambiarían los lugares. El niño se pegó a la pared mientras tapaba sus ojos y comenzaba a contar, mientras Naddy ya había salido con un objetivo muy claro en mente: esconderse.

-Tengo una cita con la licenciada Kinomoto.- Dijo la líder del clan Li.- A nombre de Li Ieran.

-Señora Li, bienvenida.- Dijo la secretaria mientras le hacía una cortes reverencia a la mujer.- Si gusta esperar un momento, la señora Kinomoto está en una reunión con la señorita Daidouji; no tardará en venir a recibirla.

-No es problema, yo puedo buscarla por mí misma.- Contestó Ieran mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de Betelgeuse.

Caminaba pausadamente, pues había algo que la tenía un poco confundida. ¿Su secretaría le había dicho señora a Sakura? Era incongruente a menos que, bueno a menos que ella estuviese casada, pero la última vez que la vio ningún anillo adornaba su pequeña mano. Mas sin embargo, había otra posibilidad y regresó a ella la duda que surgió el día de la presentación de Betelgeuse, ¿sería posible? ¿acaso ella sería…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien imprudentemente chocó contra ella. Un pequeño niño estaba pegado a su cuerpo por el impacto que se había dado después de seguramente estar corriendo por los pasillos. Tomó al pequeño por los hombros, y lo alejó un poco para ver si estaba bien, pero lo que observó en él, le desconcertó un poco más.

-Lo siento.- murmuró casi inaudiblemente el pequeño.- Yo no… yo.

Pero Ieran no estaba escuchando las palabras del niño, estaba perdida un unos ojos color ámbar que ella conocía muy bien, los mismos ojos ambarinos que tenía su hijo pequeño, los cabellos como los que había tenido su difunto marido, y una sonrisa que alguna vez le había conocido a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes muchos años atrás. ¿Podría ser? ¿No le engañaba su mente?

-Lo siento…- Comenzó el niño, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo chocar contra el piso.

Tanto la mujer como el niño, giraron a ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Y ahí estaba Sakura con el rostro pálido, con una respiración arrítmica y se podía ver lo que alguna vez había sido una taza.

El niño miró a su madre, estaba perdido y estaba convencido de que le iría muy mal por haber desobedecido y no solo por eso, sino porque había chocado con la que seguramente era el cliente importante. ¡Pero qué mala suerte había tenido! No podía dejar de pensar en los horribles castigos que podrían ponerle, porque esta vez sí se había portado mal, muy mal. Giró hasta ver nuevamente los ojos de la mujer con la que había chocado y de dispuso a disculparse de nuevo, pero esa señora ya se había puesto a su altura, como si le examinase.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- Preguntó la mujer con una voz dulce

-Yo.. yo..- Y el ambarino no podía hablar de la impresión.- yo me llamo…

-Hien ven acá.- Dijo Sakura con una voz firme sin quitar la vista de la Ieran.- Ahora.

El niño vio a su madre, después a la mujer y respiró profundamente. Hizo una cortés reverencia la señora y sin dirigirle nuevamente la palabra fue hasta donde se encontraba su madre quien estaba hincada para poder verle a los ojos. Al llegar se abrazó a ella y le susurró un "lo siento" solo para ella, fue cuando se percató que los ojos de su mamá estaban vidriosos y al borde del llanto… esta vez había sido su culpa hacerla llorar.

-¿Qué te dije de andar jugando por los pasillos Hien?- cuestionó con una voz un tanto ahogada la castaña- ¿qué te dije?

-Lo siento.- repitió el niño.- Es que Naddy y yo nos aburrimos y decidimos jugar, pero no sabía que esto pasaría…. Lo siento.

Sakura se puso de nuevo de pie, y vio el puro arrepentimiento de su hijo. Vio de nuevo a Ieran y suspiró, tarde o temprano los Li tendrían que enterarse de la existencia de los niños, y al parecer había llegado el momento. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y él se colgó de su cuello mientras infinidad de lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas, deparando en la blusa de su madre.

La ojiverde se acercó a Ieran, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ninguna de los dos dirigió palabra alguna a la otra por un largo rato. Se miraron, como si con esos ojos quieran encontrar la explicación de lo sucedido, y es que Sakura ya estaba segura de que no podría ocultar la verdad más, había llegado el momento de ser sincera después de ocho años.

-Hien ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Está escondida, es que estábamos jugando porque la sala esa es aburrida y yo salí a buscarla y luego… yo…- Sakura bajó a su niño, que no dejaba de tartamudear del miedo a ser castigado. Le depositó un beso entre sus despeinados cabellos y le susurró un "ya todo está bien".

-Naddy, tienes 3 segundos para venir acá ¡ahora!-Gritó Sakura para asegurarse que la niña la escuchase- y te quedan solo 2 segundos.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Refunfuñó la niña mientras salía de su escondite.- ¡Iba ganando mamá! ¡Por primera vez iba ganando!

¿Mamá? ¿La niña había dicho mamá? Entonces, no había pensado mal, todo ese tiempo, todas esas señas que Sakura había dado, su repentina fascinación por los niños, sus predicciones sobre Nae… ahora todo tenía sentido… absolutamente todo encajaba ahora.

-Ahora los dos, saluden a la señora Li Ieran, es dueña de las empresas Noruka.- Dijo Sakura ante sus hijos.

-¡Hola!-Dijo la pequeña de ojos verdes dibujando una enorme sonrisa.- Soy Nadeshiko, tengo 7 años, voy a la primaria, me gustan los perros y me puede decir Naddy ¿Cómo está? ¿Le gusta la nieve? ¿Quiere conocer a mi osito?

-Ya Naddy, vas a marear a la pobre señora.- Dijo el ambarino regañando a su hermana.- Disculpe a mi melliza, es que a veces habla de más. Yo soy Hien Kinomoto, y lamento haber chocado con usted… prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Espero esto no afecte el trato que tendrá con mi madre, porque ¿sabe? Ella es excelente en su trabajo, es inteligente, bonita, emprendedora, no hay nadie mejor con quien usted pueda hacer un trato… Por favor, disculpe si le lastime, pero no le haga pagar a ella.

Ieran vio con ternura a los dos niños, pero en especial fijó sus ojos en Hien, que justamente se llamaba como su difunto esposo. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que ese niño era parte de su vida y no quería verlo así de triste. Después dirigió su mirada a la niña que estaba viendo para todos lados pues era evidente su aburrimiento, ella era idéntica a la Nadeshiko que había conocido años atrás.

Con cautela y sin quitar sus ojos de los de Sakura se acercó a ellos y de nuevo, se puso a la altura de los niños. Con su mano revolvió un poco el cabello del niño quien rió en cuanto hubo contacto entre ellos y la niña se acercó a ella como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo en ella.

Naddy veía con cautela los ojos de Ieran ¿Dónde había visto ella esos ojos antes? ¿Dónde? Miró a su hermano y rió ante lo que veía.

-Tus ojos y los de ella se parecen.- Comentó entre risas la pequeña ojiverde

-También tu risa se parece a la de ella.- Contestó Hien mientras oía las similares risas entre Ieran y Naddy

¿Se parecían? Entonces, sí era verdad, claro que era verdad. En un impulso Ieran abrazó a ambos niños mientras diminutas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no había otra explicación más que esa… esos niños eran sus nietos y ni aunque Sakura lo negara dejaría de pensar en ello. Naddy encontró que su cabeza amoldaba a la perfección en el hombro de la señora y dejó descansar su cabeza ahí entre risas y Hien, bueno él estaba algo asustado por la reacción de la señora. Solo estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto de las 3 mujeres con las que vivía.

-Niños.- Murmuró Sakura aún con la voz quebrada, extrañamente moría de miedo en ese instante, ¿Y si Ieran quisiera quitárselos?- Despídanse de la señora, tenemos cosas que hacer. Por cierto, los dos están castigados por desobedecer mis órdenes.

-Pero mamá.- Dijeron los mellizos

-Pero nada, se quedarán en la sala de juntas pensando seriamente en lo que es desobedecer a su madre ¿entendido?

-Sí madre.- Contestó Hien, pues sabía que había hecho mal ese día.- Adión señora Ieran, un gusto conocerla.- Tomó la mano de su hermana en dirección a la sala de juntas, pero ella se soltó y regresó a darle un abrazo a la mujer de ojos ámbar.

-¡Adiós!.- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Espero un día pueda venir a jugar.- Y dicho eso se fue con su hermano a la sala de juntas dejando a las dos señoras solas.

-Creo que debemos hablar, pasa a mi oficina por favor.

-Futtie ¿Qué se siente tener hijos?-Cuestionó el ambarino mientras hacía que su hermana escupiera el café ante tal pregunta.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Creí que odiabas a los niños.- Contestó la mayor de los li mientras limpiaba el desorden que había hecho con el café.- Dime por favor que no embarazaste a Adrena, por favor dime que no preguntas por eso.

-Claro que no Futtie, no seas tonta ¿por quién me tomas?- Dijo molesto el ambarino

-Pues ya no se sabe que esperar de ti hermanito, tú solo te creaste tu fama de Casanova después de que Sakura rompió su compromiso contigo.- Alegó Futtie defendiéndose, después suspiró profundamente y decidió contestar a la pregunta de su hermano.- No he conocido dicha más grande que el de tener un hijo, espero que algún día la conoscas.

-Es que, no sé cómo decirlo… Futtie creo que necesito hablar con Feimei ¿crees que quiera ayudarme?- Preguntó el ambarino, no es que no quisiese hablar con su hermana mayor, era solo que Feimei tenía la capacidad de hacerle ver cosas que a veces él no podía ver. En realidad, toda la familia Li acudía a ella cuando ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Pues nunca te enterarás si te quedas aquí sentado ¿no lo crees?- le animó su hermana mayor.- No pierdes nada con ir a su oficina y preguntarle.

-Gracias Futtiti… no se que haría yo sin ti.- Dijo alegre el menor de los Li

-Morirías hermanito, eso es lo que pasaría.- Y después de reír por el comentario de su hermana, el ambarino salió a buscar a Fei.

Por otro lado, una pareja de enamorados estaba cómodamente tomando un café mientras veían en un catálogo diferentes salones para realizar su boda. Por un momento llegaron a pensar que sería una pequeña reunión de 30 minutos, pero ya llevaban horas revisando el mismo catálogo sin poder decidir.

-No sabía que planear una boda fuera tan cansado.- Murmuró Eriol mientras se despeinaba a sí mismo el cabello.- ¿Ya viste un salón que te guste?

-No quiero un salón.- Contestó Tomoyo sorprendiendo a su novio.- Me gusta este lugar, ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Quiénes nuestra boda al aire libre?

-Sí, me gustan los enormes jardines, el lago que está en el lugar y a demás, así mis tiernos y hermosos sobrinos no se aburrirán por estar en el salón ¿Qué opinas?-Dijo la amatista irradiando felicidad.

-Lo que a ti te guste me gusta querida.- contestó el ojiazul dándole un beso a su novia- Podríamos poner velas flotantes en el lago por la noche, se vería tan…

-Romántico.- Completó Tomoyo.- Tú siempre tan detallista bebé.

-Hablando de bebés… ¿Cuántos quieres tener?

-Mmm, no se ¿Cuántos quieres tu mi amor?.- Cuestionó Tomoto, a decir verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuantos hijos querría tener.

-Unos ocho estarían bien ¿no crees?

-¡¿Ocho?! Estás loco.- Dijo la amatista mientras se ahogaba con el café.- Pues si, como tú no tendrás que cargarlos 9 meses en la panza. A ver, embarázate tú ¿a verdad? Ya no te gustó la idea.

Eriol rompió a reír por la cara de su novia, era tan hermosa, tan inteligente y al mismo tiempo tan ingenua. Claro que no quería ocho, aunque si los tuviera, nada en el universo le haría más feliz porque serían sus hijos y los de ella. Besó a su novia tiernamente y la abrazó por largo rato. Ahora se consideraba el hombre más feliz del universo, pues en cuestión de meses, esa amatista sería oficialmente suya… solo suya.

-¿Un té Ieran?-Dijo por fin Sakura después de llevar varios minutos en silencio con ella.

-¿Cuándo nos lo ibas a decir?- Preguntó Ieran un poco decepcionada.- ¿Los ocultarías por siempre?

-No, claro que no.- Contestó Sakura tratando de estar tranquila.- Es solo que, no sabía cómo hacerlo. A demás, estaba esperando una señal de que él estuviese listo.

-Se los has ocultado por ocho años Sakura, si estabas embarazada ¿no creíste que sería mejor quedarte y tratar de arreglar las cosas con él?- sentenció Ieran molesta, era increíble que ella hubiese sido tan egoísta para alejar a su hijo de la maravilla de ser padre.

Sakura desvió su mirada mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, sabía que había actuado mal, sabía que Ieran y toda la familia Li podía odiarle, pero ¡Por favor! ¿Nadie podía ponerse en su lugar? ¡Había visto al hombre de su vida besado a otra y él no le había buscado por ocho años! Y cuando lo hacía, se cansaba tan pronto que no podía encontrarles. Había hecho mal, y podían creerle egoísta, mala persona, mentirosa y lo que fuese… pero todo lo había hecho por proteger a sus mellizos, para hacerlos crecer en un lugar tranquilo, para que si conocían a su padre fuera porque él les aceptaría y por sobre todas las cosas, si ellos se mantenían separados esperaba que la pareja de su exprometido fuese decente, no Adrena.

-No sabía de mi embarazo cuando me fui de Tokio, ni siquiera fue mi idea irme de aquí.- Comenzó Sakura mientras su voz se iba quebrando.- Yo creí que tenía anemia y Tomoyo también, y ella solo quiso protegerme… yo ya había sifrido suficiente Ieran, no podía quedarme a sufrir más.

-¿Le dirás?

-¡Por Dios Ieran! ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?-Contestó Sakura irritada mientras comenzaba a llorar.- Claro que le diré, estoy aquí porque le diré… está en su derecho saberlo. Pero aún no es tiempo, no todavía. No quiero a Adrena cerca de mis hijos, no quiero a un niñito inmaduro que no sale de las faldas de esa cualquiera por miedo a estar solo. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para decirle… solo eso.

Sakura rompió en un verdadero mar de lágrimas amargas, definitivamente era una egoísta, era seguro que nadie en la familia Li la aceptaría después de lo que había hecho, después de que les había mentido. Pensó en sus hijos, ellos se merecían a una madre mejor, no a una idiota como ella… uan tonta que se había dejado llevar solo por el dolor que sentía, que se guíaba por señas, que le temía al rechazo. Lo único bueno que seguro hacía por ellos era amarles, adorarles de una forma que nunca había sentido por nada ni por nadie.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban para darle consuelo, y el llanto de Sakura aumentó cuando se percató de que esos brazos eran de la progenitora de los Li. Se abrazó a ella y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo para sacar su dolor, su sentir, tratando de encontrar respuesta en ella.

-Yo lo siento tanto.- murmuró la castaña entre sollozos.- No quería lastimar a nadie, no la quería decepcionar a usted.

-Tranquila, tendrás el tiempo que necesites para decirle la verdad. -Contestó Ierán entendiendo que aunque había hecho las cosas mal a su parecer, lo había hecho para proteger a sus niños.- Pero a cambio, prométeme que no me alejarás de ellos durante el tiempo en que Syaoran no sepa de su existencia.

-Ieran, nada me haría más feliz que el que tú compartieras con ellos.

Por otro lado en las empresas Noruka, Syaoran llevaba de pie tras la puerta de la oficina de Feimei, algo así como media hora. "Entrar o no entrar" ese era el dilema. Trató de tocar la puerta, pero de nuevo se arrepintió, quiso llamarla a su móvil, pero también se arrepintió… ¿Por qué le temía tanto a lo que su hermana pudiese decirle?

Era un hecho, ya la había decepcionado más de la cuenta, eso lo sabía; pero había un temor interno a lo que ella le dijese sobre su problema. Estaba seguro de que le reprendería si decía que quizás convencería a Adrena para tener un bebé, pero debía ser sincero, la única mujer con la que había soñado tener una familia no quería ni verle, pues le consideraba un inmaduro.

-¿Seguirás ahí afuera o vas a entrar a contarme lo que te pasa?- Dijo Feimei quien ya había abierto la puerta y le veía fijamente.- y deja de caminar así, que harás una zanja en el piso.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo…

-Futtie me llamó hace un rato para ver como estabas, anda entra y ponte cómodo.- Dijo Feimei mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.- así que ahora quieres tener hijos ¡No puedes despegarte de las faldas de Adrena, pero quieres un bebé!

-Fei no es eso…

-Los bebés no son juguetes Syao, no se compran en una tienda de almacén.- Comenzó de nuevo Fei.- A demás, Adrena sería pésima madre ¡no puede ni cuidarse a sí misma!

-No quiero hijos con ella, mi pregunta no era para tanto.- Refunfuñó Syaoran mientras veía a su hermana.- La única mujer con la que quise hijos fue Sakura, pero parece que no puedo intentar nada con ella.

-Syao, es que no te entiendo.- Dijo Feimei.- Me dijiste que la amas, que no la has olvidado y ¡mirate! aquí sentado lamentándote en lugar de ir por ella y arreglar las cosas.

-¿Y si no me quiere de vuelta?

-Se ha dicho que el que no arriesga no gana.- Le dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre porque el bebé se movía.- Si no te arriesgas, nunca sabrás el significado de esto.

Y dicho eso Feimei tomó la mano de su hermano posándola sobre su vientre y fue cuando él lo sintió. Un pequeño golpe, debía ser una patada, y sus ojos de abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió una presión bajo su mano. Otra pata se dejó venir y Syaoran le sonrió a su hermana.

-Tienes razón, voy a buscarla de una vez por todas y aunque no sea con ella… quiero ser papá.

* * *

_HOLA! como ven, no pude resistir y aqui esta en nuevo capituloo :D jajajaja pues bueno, encantador, muchas cosas pasan o ¿no?_

_MIL GRACIAS A:_

**Ericka Kiddo, Celina Sosa, Sasha Kinoli, Ifanicka, Lilia-Takari, Hanakai-liri, Lasy Daidouji, marita-chan, furansu, Darkkira1, any, didi, yumi**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**_Ashaki*_**


	18. Perdido

_-Se ha dicho que el que no arriesga no gana.- Le dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre porque el bebé se movía.- Si no te arriesgas, nunca sabrás el significado de esto._

_Y dicho eso Feimei tomó la mano de su hermano posándola sobre su vientre y fue cuando él lo sintió. Un pequeño golpe, debía ser una patada, y sus ojos de abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió una presión bajo su mano. Otra pata se dejó venir y Syaoran le sonrió a su hermana._

_-Tienes razón, voy a buscarla de una vez por todas y aunque no sea con ella… quiero ser papá._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17 - Perdido**

-¡Pero eres un completo tonto Li Syaoran!- Gritó Li Feimei mientras golpeaba a su hermano en la cabeza.- ¿Dónde quedó el "voy a ir a buscarla"?

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella extraña conversación donde la panza de su hermana le había convencido de ir a buscar a Sakura. Pero, como era de esperarse, al poco tiempo tuvo miedo de nuevo y se arrepintió. ¿Qué pasaría si ella le decía que no? ¡No planeaba estar solo de nuevo! ¡Nunca!

-Oigan ¿Alguien ha sentido a mamá un tanto extraña estos días?- Preguntó Shiefa mientras entraba a la oficina de Syaoran y se sentaba en el escritorio.- Me preguntó qué clase de perro sería ideal para una niña de 7 años.

-Yo solo sé que ahora sale más de lo normal, es decir, llega a la oficina a trabajar, después juega y platica con Nae, para luego desaparecer y llegar hasta la noche a casa ¿no es raro eso?- Preguntó esta vez Fanren, quien había quitado a su hermano de su silla para sentarse ella.

Syaoran no estaba oyendo a sus hermanas, siempre tan chismosas esas mujeres ¡Hacían un escándalo porque mamá salía! Por favor, hacía un año hacían escándalo porque mamá no salía ¡quién las entiende! Pero un singular sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos… mensaje en el móvil.

-Si lo que sea.- Dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba su saco.- Cuando descubran que pasa me llaman, voy a comer con Eriol.

Por otro lado, dos niños tenían los ojos cubiertos por su manos, pues desde hacía dos semanas la señora con la que Hien había chocado iba a verlos cada día, y esa tarde no era la excepción. Naddy no paraba de moverse a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos, estaba emocionada pues sabía que después de eso venía una sorpresa, pero Hien, él era más tranquilo. Se sentó en el piso y se dispuso a esperar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Naddy entre risas.- Me hace cosquillas.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya abuela Ieran?- Preguntó el ambarino a la mujer

Desde la tercer visita de Ieran a la empresa, los niños comenzaron a llamarla abuela por petición de su madre y de la misma Ieran, cosa que los niños aceptaron encantados. Desde que la habían conocido sintieron una conexión especial con ella, era amable, comprensiva, alegre y muy generosa… los niños la adoraban como si en verdad fuera su abuela.

-Los pueden abrir ya.- Dijo Ieran con una sonrisa

-¡Es un perro! ¡Tengo un perro!- Grito Nadeshiko mientras tomaba al cachorro color miel entre sus brazos.- Hola Kero,que bonito Kero ¿Quién te quiere Kero?

-¡Mamá! ¡Me regalaron un lobo!- Gritó Hien mientras levantaba al cachorro entre sus manos.- ¡Spinel! ¡Tengo un lobo!

-Hien, eso no es un lobo.- le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba al perro.- es un Husky Siberiano, no un lobo.

-No mamá, es un lobo y la abuela me regaló un lobo porque son mis animales favoritos.

Tomoyo grababa, como siempre, a los pequeños mientras jugaban con sus nuevas mascotas. Estaba feliz de ver a los niños felices. Sus sobrinos eran su adoración, pero tenía cierto temor a dejarlos, pues al casarse se mudaría a su propia casa con su esposo, pero ¿estarían bien ellos 3 solos? Suspiró y decidió no pensar en eso… tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

Los niños se fueron a jugar a otro lado con Kero y Spinel, mientras que Tomoyo se despidió para ir a ver algo relativo a un contrato de publicidad para Singapur. Así se quedaron Irean y Sakura solas en la oficina, descansando un poco mientras bebían un café. Los niños eran agotadores y esa era la verdad, pero Sakura no se arrepentía en ningún momento de haberle dicho la verdad a Ieran… hacía tanto que no veía tan felices a sus hijos.

-Ieran, necesito que me hagas un favor.- Murmuró Sakura mientras bebía de su café.- Dile a tus hijas que vengan más tarde… quiero hablar con ellas, quiero oír su versión de la historia.

Los ojos de la líder del clan se iluminaron ¿había oído bien? ¡esa era una excelente noticia! Se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Sakura diciéndole que esa misma tarde sus hijas le visitarían para decirle toda al verdad y dicho eso se retiró dejando a la castaña sola.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta tener citas conmigo Eriol? ¿No crees que tu amatista se pondrá un tanto celosa?- Cuestionó Syaoran entre risas, hacía ya varios meses que no salía con su mejor amigo.

-No, tú sabes tiene el criterio muy amplio en estas cosas.- Contestó riendo.- Bueno, ya a lo serio ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has visto a Sakura?

-No.- murmuró casi inaudiblemente el ambarino.- Me da pavor buscarla, me aterra el que no quiera verme de nuevo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde desde hace 8 años ¿Cuándo vas a crecer?

-¡Ya vas a empezar tú también con eso!- Bufó el ambarino molesto.- No es eso Eriol, te juro que no es eso.

-¡Cómo no va a serlo hombre! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo y no me cuentas las cosas!.- Contestó Eriol molesto

-¿Mejor amigo? ¿Ahora si somos mejores amigos?- Dijo Syaoran con ironía.- Si somos mejores amigos, explícame porque siempre que me dijiste que ibas a ver a tu familia nunca ibas a Inglaterra. Anda "mejor amigo" ¡Dímelo!

-Y ¿Por qué supones que toda mi familia está en Inglaterra? ¿eh?- cuestionó Eriol.- Allá solo viven mis progenitores, mi familia vivía en Nueva York, era mi deber protegerla.

-¿Nueva York? ¡Por favor Eriol! ¡Tú no tienes más familia que tus padres y tu hermana Nakuru, quien me dijo que estabas con tu "novia" en los Estados Unidos. Así que ve hablando de una vez si es que en verdad somos mejores amigos.

-¡Esa es la razón por la que no te dejé encontrarla en estos ocho años!- Gruñó por fin Eriol

-¿Perdón?-Dijo el ambarino con ira.- ¡Tú supiste dónde había estado estos ocho años y nunca me lo dijiste!

-¡Vaya! Parece que por fin te comienzan a servir las neuronas querido amigo.- contestó cínicamente el ojiazul.- He pasado mis últimos cumpleaños, vacaciones, navidades y todo loque se te ocurra con Tomoyo en Nueva York, y por consecuencia con mi futura cuñada Sakura.

Syaoran miró desconcertado a Eriol ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa discusión? Pero peor aún, ¡Cómo la persona a la que había creído su mejor amigo le había hecho eso? Es un arranque de ira golpeo a Eriol en el rostro, haciéndole caer de la silla por el impacto. El hombre de las gafas se tocó el labio y descubrió que este sangraba; entonces sonrió.

-¡Viste cómo sufrí por ocho años y no me dijiste nada!- gritó Syaoran esta vez golpeando la mesa que se suponía compartía con Eriol

-¿Y no pensaste en cómo sufriría ella si sabía que la buscabas sin dejar a Adrena?- Dijo tranquilamente Eriol mientras volvía a sentarse a la mesa e ignoraba a las personas que les estaban viendo.- Ella sabía que la buscabas y que en menos de dos semanas desistías de la búsqueda y volvías con Adrena… por eso no permití que la encontraras. Ella tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento, en este momento tiene asuntos más importantes que atender… asuntos que tú conocerías si no hubieras tenido ese desliz con Adrena.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-¡No importa que quise decir!-Bufó Eriol nuevamente enojado.- Lo que importa es que vas a hacer ahora Syaoran. Yo no puedo esconderla más ¡Por Dios! ¡La tienes tan cerca y no haces nada idiota!

En ese momento Syaroan se dio cuenta de cómo fue que llegaron a esa discusión… Eriol lo había planeado todo pero ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la importante razón por la que debía buscarla? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando todos? Porque no solo Eriol se había empeñado tanto en que tomara una decisión sobre su futuro, si no se equivocaba su madre también estaba intentando hacerle ver algo…

_-¿Me mandaste llamar madre?- Cuestionó el ambarino al tiempo que iba entrando a la oficina de su madre con cuidado._

_-Siéntate hijo, creo que debemos hablar.-Comenzó Ieran.- Dime ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida?_

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

_-A que creo que se te está yendo el tiempo entre tus manos y no te has dado cuenta.- Dijo Ieran algo decepcionada.- No se que tengas en la cabeza, pero es hora de que decidas que vas a hacer… no vaya ser que esta vez tengas más cosas en juego que antes._

Syaoran salió de sus pensamientos ¿Acaso esas eran señales? ¿Debía hacer caso? Miró a Eriol quien aún estaba sangrando del labio ¡Vaya amigo!, pero sabía y entendía sus razones, había actuado así para proteger a su amiga quien técnicamente era como al hermana de la que sería su esposa. Suspiró sonoramente y de nuevo golpeó a Eriol en el rostro.

-Eso fue por engañarme por tantos años.- Dijo mientras Eriol lo veía algo desconcertado.- Gracias por el empujón amigo ¡No por nada eres mi mejor amigo!

Y después de eso Syaoran dejó el lugar para buscar respuestas en su flor de cerezo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba con Tomoyo en las oficinas centrales de Betelgeuse, ¡Gracias a Dios ese día no tenían nada que hacer! Ya se merecían un buen descanso. Ambas estaban acostadas en el suelo de la oficina de Tomoyo, mirando al techo con una extraña fascinación y al mismo tiempo con un poco de aburrimiento.

-Esa mancha parece un conejo.- Murmuró la amatista mientras señalaba un punto del techo.

-Estás loca, las pastillas anticonceptivas de hacen alucinar-contestó Sakura pues ella no veía ninguna mancha en el techo.- Creo que debes de dejarlas.

Ambas rieron como niñas pequeñas, era una locura pasar el tiempo tratando de encontrar manchas en el techo. De pronto, ambas se quedaron en silencio, sabían a la perfección que muy pronto las cosas iban a cambiar, Tomoyo iba a casarse y ya no vivirían juntas, y claro ambas estaña felices, pero después de tantos años se extrañarían.

-Te extrañaré Tommy…-comenzó Sakura.- Si no fuera porque trabajamos juntas, no sé qué haría sin verte tanto tiempo.

-Hay Sakurita, yo tampoco quiero dejarte… no quiero que te quedes sola

-¡No seas tonta! Nunca estoy sola amiga, tengo a 2 cositas hermosas que siempre están conmigo.

-Sakura, sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de compañía.- Murmuró la amatista.- ¿no crees que es hora de ir a buscarle?

-No lo sé Tomoyo, es que ¡Por Dios! Tengo tantas cosas en juego.- Dijo la castaña demostrando su miedo.- No quiero que me lastimen de nuevo y no voy a permitir que Nadeshiko y Hien salgan heridos… ellos no lo merecen.

-Pero tampoco merecen vivir como lo hacen.- Dijo Tomoyo en un susurro.- Las dos sabemos que esos niños piden lo mismo siempre Sakura, aunque no te lo digan en la cara, lo sabes… ellos quieren a su padre, no podrás seguir diciéndoles que "está perdido", porque pronto dejarán de ser niños y no te creerán la historia.

-No me digas cosas que ya sé, sabes a la perfección que me duele tenerles así, pero no sé qué más hacer Tommy, te lo juro que no sé cómo hacer las cosas.

-Irle a buscar a las empresas Noruka no es mala idea ¿o sí?

Extrañamente, al mismo tiempo que esa conversación se estaba llevando a cabo, un niño corría por los pasillos con Spinnel, su nuevo perro-lobo que le habían regalado. A decir verdad iba en busca de su madre o su tía, pues tenía unas enormes ganas de comer un helado de vainilla.

Paso primero por la oficina de su madre, solo para percatarse de que estaba vacía. Lo pensó por unos instantes, y llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente estaría con la tía Tomoyo. Así que tomó al perro entre sus brazos y a paso discreto se encaminó al taller de su tía.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar como ambas mujeres estaban metidas en una acalorada discusión ¿De qué estaría hablando? Definitivamente no era buena idea interrumpirles solo porque quería un simple helado, sabía que ambas mujeres eran mejores amigas y pronto ya no vivirían juntas y se extrañarían, así que prefirió no entrar.

Mas sin embargo, un comentario que escuchó le llamó la atención. Sabiendo que infinidad de veces su madre le había repetido en incontables ocasiones que espiar era malo, esta vez decidió hacer caso omiso a sus indicaciones. Hablaban de algo que a él el interesaba, si escuchaba aquella conversación quizás pudiese cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Naddy meses atrás cuando llegaron a Tokio. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se pegó a la puerta sigilosamente, mientras escuchaba las palabras de las mujeres con las que vivía…

_-No me digas cosas que ya sé, sabes a la perfección que me duele tenerles así, pero no sé qué más hacer Tommy, te lo juro que no sé cómo hacer las cosas._

_-Irle a buscar a las empresas Noruka no es mala idea ¿o sí?- Dijo la amatista.- ¡Vamos Saku, no pierdes con intentarlo!_

_-¿No pierdo Tomoyo? ¡Por favor escucha tus palabras!.- Gruñó Sakura.- Claro que pierdo, ¿qué sucede si el hombre que está en las empresas Noruka no es el mismo del que me enamoré? ¿eh? ¿no te puedes poner a pensar que va a pasar cuando "él" se entere de que hay dos mellizos que le reclaman como padre? ¡Por favor! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no se puede esperar algo, no puedo hacerme expectativas… es tan voluble. _

_-Sakura, por favor ¡Ve a buscarlo! ¡Lucha por lo que es tuyo amiga!- Y para concluir en un susurro la pelinegra agregó.- Y si no es por ti… lucha por lo que les corresponde a tus hijos._

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Gracias al cielo! Esa era la pista que necesitaba para buscar a su padre. Era evidente que su madre no lo haría pronto porque tenía miedo, pero ¿cómo culparla? Tenía mucho tiempo sin verle, así que sería él mismo quien se encargaría de traer a papá de vuelta, para su madre y su hermana… Por primera vez en realidad haría una tarea importante como el hombre de la casa: Darles la felicidad que meren las personas que ama.

Se aseguró de que su madre y su tía siguieran hablando, no saldrían pronto. Después se dirigió a dónde hacía un rato jugaba su hermana y la encontró durmiendo al lado de Kero y entonces tomó hoja y pluma para escribir una nota que dejó bajo el libro que había estado leyendo. No era demasiado difícil su tarea, o al menos eso pensaba él ¿Era tan complicado ir a las Empresas Noruka y encontrar a su papá?

Antes de partir se detuvo a pensar un momento… Empresas Noruka ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? Movía su cabeza tratando de despejarse, no era momento de ponerse a investigar dónde lo había oído. Cogió su mochila, dejó al perro durmiendo en su jaula y salió sigilosamente de Betelgeuse para buscar a papá.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Tomoyo había dejado a Sakura alegando que iría a "tomar un café con Eriol", cosa que a la castaña le agradó mucho: esos dos estaban hechos tal para cual. Unos minutos después Nadeshiko entró a la oficina de su madre, pues quería jugar con ella y con Kero… pero el perro se negó a la proposición y se durmió en el sillón, dejando a madre e hija solas.

Sakura cuestionó a Naddy sobre Hien, pues hacía rato que no le veía, pero la niña le dijo que seguro estaría leyendo en la azotea, como siempre. Y bueno, Sakura no tuvo ni forma de dudarlo porque él siempre era así, buscaba lugares silenciosos y solos para poder concentrarse en lo que hacía. De ese modo ambas se pusieron a jugar en el suelo, como siempre lo hacían., revolcándose de ahí para allá entre cosquillas y risas.

De un momento a otro se vieron interrumpidas por el sonar del teléfono, cosa que molestó a Nadeshiko un poco, pero no evitó que su madre contestara; después de todo "ella era una mujer ocupada". La castaña hizo un ademán de que no tardaría y la niña resignada siguió a su madre que se sentaba en su silla para atender el teléfono, mientras la pequeña se incaba en suelo para poder acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede Akyo?- Dijo Sakura a la bocina mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de un hija.

-La buscan de las empresas Noruka.- Comenzó la secretaria desde su escritorio de trabajo.- ¿Le hago pasar la cita?

-Claro Akyo, dile que le espero en mi oficina.- Y dicho eso la castaña colgó el teléfono.

Sakura permaneció un poco más acariciando el cabello de la niña. Por alguna extraña razón llevaba un rato teniendo un mal presentimiento ¿Acaso algo malo sucedería pronto? Y bueno, Hien no salía de su cabeza, hacia ya buen rato que no lo veía por los alrededores ¿Dónde estaría ese niño?

-Bebé, van a venir algunas personas a hablar con mamá en un momentito ¿Irías a buscar a tu hermano mientras los atiendo?- Preguntó Sakura mientras veía fijamente a su pequeña hija.

-Claro mami y cuando se vayan ¿Podemos ir por un helado?- Cuestionó la niña

-Claro mi amor, claro que sí.- Contestó la castaña mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su pequeña.

Un golpe seco a la puerta le hizo percatarse que ya había llegado la cita. Seguramente sería Ieran con sus hijas, tal y como se lo había pedido ese mismo día. Un "adelante" salió de sus labios sin prestar atención a la puerta, pues estaba sentada dándole la espalda mientras seguía jugando con Naddy.

-Ieran querida, no te esperaba tan pronto.- Comenzó Sakura sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a la puerta.

-No soy Ieran, Sakura.- Contestó una voz varonil que ella conocía muy bien.

¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Y ¿en ese momento? ¡Dios! ¿Qué podía hacer? Se puso de pie aún dándole la espalda y ayudó a la pequeña a levantarse mientras la cubría con su cuerpo. Recordó las palabras de Tomoyo, quizás ella tenía razón y ya era momento de decirle a la verdad. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de encontrar valor en ella y se giró dejando a la niña a su espalda.

-Li, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Sakura tranquilamente.- Sabes a la perfección que todo lo referente a negocios lo trato con Ieran y solo con ella.- Finalizó Sakura mientras mantenía a la niña detrás de ella tratando de esconderle. Quizás lo podía convencer de irse pronto sin que la viera.

-No vengo a que hablemos de negocios Sakura y no me voy a ir sin que tú y yo hablemos de una vez por todas.- Gruñó el ambarino, esta vez ella no iba a irse, claro que no la iba a dejar.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres… es lo que obtendrás.- Dijo Sakura al castaño, para luego dirigirse a alguien más.- Princesa, ve a hacer lo que te pedí ¿está bien?

-¿Con quién se supone que hablas? ¿Ocho años sola te han vuelto esquizofrénica?- Cuestionó Syaoran en tono de burla ¿¡Que acaso esa mujer se había vuelto loca?!

Y después de eso la niña salió de su escondite y fue hasta el sillón para tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos sin quitar la vista de ese hombre. ¿Quién se creía para llamar a su mamá esquizofre-como se diga? Claro, no sabía que significaba, pero no se oía bonito.

-Mamita ¿segura que te quieres quedar sola con él?- Dijo la niña con desdén, pero sabía que había algo en ese hombre que le parecía familiar. A decir verdad, la manera arrogante en la que hablaba le gustaba y le recordaba a alguien, pero ¡Bah! ¿qué pasaba que ahora todos se parecían a todos?.

-Sí mi niña, me quedaré a hablar con el.- Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía a la altura de su hija.- Mientras tú irás a buscar a tu hermano y te quedarás jugando con él, con Kero y con Spinel ¿te parece?

-Claro que sí mami.- Gritó la niña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero.- Y tras lanzar una mirada amenazadora a Syaoran, salió corriendo a buscar a Hien.

¿Mamá? ¿La niña le había dicho mamá? ¿Sakura mencionó algo de un "hermano"? Miró a la castaña con ira, con odio, con rencor y al mismo tiempo, con resentimiento. ¿Tan poco había valido para ella? ¿Así de fácil se buscó a la familia que no iban a tener juntos? Era evidente que la pequeña era de ella, no había forma de negarlo pues tenía el sello de Sakura en ella… unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda adornaban el tierno rostro de una niña no mayor de 8 años.

-¿Mamá?- Murmuró con ironía

-Bienvenido a mi realidad Li Syaoran.- Contestó ella con el mismo desdén que su hija había usado segundos atrás.- Quita tu cara de idiota y di lo que tengas que decir o solo venías a verme querido.

-Eres una cualquiera.- sentenció después de que ambos se quedaron en silencio por minutos.- ¿Me cambiaste tan pronto? ¿Tan poca cosa fui para ti?

-¡No me llames cualquiera! ¡Nada ni nadie te da derecho a hacerlo!-Gritó molesta por su comentario.- En el caso de que me haya metido con alguien más ¿a ti en que te afecta? Tú tenías y tienes a Adrena... ¡Así que tú opinión me tiene sin cuidado!

-¿Cuántos años tiene la niña esa?- Cuestionó el ambarino con desprecio

-No le hables a mi hija en ese tono animal.- Gruñó la madre de Nadeshiko.- Nadie habla en ese tono de MI HIJA.

-Hablo en el tono que quiera de la niña esa.- Sentenció el castaño dolido.- ¡Qué fácil fue para ti meterte en la cama de otro tan rápido!

Pero fue callado por un fuerte golpe en rostro. Sakura lo miraba con ira ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? ¡Fue él quien le mintió! ¡Fue él quien no pudo resistir el buscarla! Los ojos de la castaña se tornaron vidriosas mientras que Syaoran se llevaba a cara una de sus manos, esa mujer le había pegado duro.

-Nunca, ¡escúchame bien! Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mí o de mi hija ¿¡Lo entendiste?!- Gritó Sakura mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de coraje, de dolor y resentimiento que ya corrían pro su rostro.- Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Nadeshiko, así que no te atrevas. No vuelvas a decirme que me metí con otro hombre si ni siquiera sabes que ha sido de mí en los últimos ocho años. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, no puedes juzgarme!

-¿Y tú si puedes juzgarme? ¿Tú sí?- Dijo Syaoran un poco más calmado.- No me dejaste buscarte en estos ocho años, Eriol me dijo que no querías que te encontrará ¿sabes cuánto sufrí porque no te había podido explicar? ¿Sabes como me puse cuando supe que Tomoyo había presentado tu renuncia y que no estabas en Tokio? ¿Sábes como me siento ahora que se que me olvidaste y tienes tu propia familia? ¡Yo no pude continuar con mi vida Sakura!

Sakura se quedó callada por unos momentos. Él tenía razón, sus reproches eran validos, aceptas y reales… estaba totalmente consciente de que había actuado mal y que quizás había terminado por romper con su amor para siempre. Aceptaba que era insegura, que tenía miedo, que le aterró el hecho de que pudiera decirle que prefería a Adrena… pero él también pudo buscarle más.

-Acepto que hice mal las cosas Syaoran, acepto que me equivoqué como todo ser humano, acepto que es mi culpa el que no nos hayamos visto en ocho años.- Alegó la ojiverde con la voz entrecortada.- Fue mi culpa, y la acepto como debe hacerse; pero ¿no has pensado en que quizás me vi obligada a seguir con mi vida? ¿No crees que me duele el saber que mientras me buscabas tú no podías dejar a Adrena por miedo a la soledad? ¿No sabes cómo me sentía cuando Eriol me decía que desistías tan pronto de buscarme? ¿No crees que me duele en este momento el que asegures erróneamente que me metí en la cama de cualquiera y por eso tengo a mis hijos? ¡No lo hice Syaoran! ¡Nunca estuve con nadie más! Solo me entregué a una persona, y no creo que sea necesario decirte a quién fue… creo que lo sabes mejor que yo.

Un momento, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir esa mujer? Haber empecemos de nuevo: _¿No crees que me duele en este momento el que asegures erróneamente que me metí en la cama de cualquiera y por eso tengo a mis hijos? ¡No lo hice Syaoran! ¡Nunca estuve con nadie más! Solo me entregué a una persona, y no creo que sea necesario decirte a quién fue… creo que lo sabes mejor que yo. _¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

-¿Qué estás escondiendo Sakura?-Gruñó enfurecido el ambarino… de nuevo

Pero ella no pudo contestar, pues Nadeshiko entró corriendo a las faldas de su madre con un rostro lleno de miedo. Comenzó a balbucear cosas a penas entendibles para ellos y de pronto, Sakura había dejado de prestarle atención a él y se dedicó a la niña.

-A ver Naddy, respira por favor.- Dijo Sakura algo asustada por la palidez de su hija.- Ahora, despacio ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi hermano no está mamá.- Gritó la niña asustada- Ya lo buscamos en todo el lugar y no está. Solo está Spinel en la jaula, pero él no mamá ¡Mi hermano no está!

-¿Cómo que tu hermano no está Nadeshiko?- preguntó Sakura asustada- Si es una broma hija, no da gracia ¿Dónde está?

Sakura tomó el teléfono de la oficina mientras las piernas le temblaban y entre su confusión consiguió decirle a secretaria que llamara a seguridad, que buscaran al niño.. Le ordenó también que cerrara las puertas, nadie pordría salir hasta que todo Betelgeuse fuera examinado. Le pidió que avisara a Tomoyo y a Eriol, quizás ellos supieran algo y que estuviera al pendiente porque el niño no estaba.

-Naddy.- Dijo Sakura tratando de distraer a la pequeña.- Vas a ir a buscar entre las cosas de tu hermano, busca una nota o algo y no llores bebé… todo estará bien.

La niña salió del lugar corriendo tratando de cumplir lo que su madre le encomendaba y Sakura hizo el ademán de querer salir del lugar. De pronto sintió como alguien la detenía tomandola con fuerza por el brazo.

-Ahora no Syaoran ¿¡No ves lo que está sucediendo!?-Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas

-No puedo dejarte ir hasta que me digas ¡¿Qué estas escondiendo?!

-Eso no importa en este momento, entiéndelo de una vez.- Alegó la castaña

-Dímelo Sakura ¡Ya!

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Murmuró.- ¡Es TU HIJO el que está perdido!

* * *

_¡Hola! espero no haber tardado mucho, en verdad... y si las cosas ya estan que arden demasiado!!!1_

_ya veres que pasa con Hien, espero no le pase nada :P_

_Un beso a todas mis haditas, en especial: _**Sasha Kinoli, Ericka Kido, Ifanicka, Lady Daidouji, Yummi, Any, Didi, Esmeralda, Dania_li, Marita-chan, Celina Sosa, Hanakai-liri, .**

**y a todos los que leen!!!**

Dejen sus reviews

**_Ashaki*_**


	19. Verdades

_-Ahora no Syaoran ¿¡No ves lo que está sucediendo!?-Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas_

_-No puedo dejarte ir hasta que me digas ¡¿Qué estas escondiendo?!_

_-Eso no importa en este momento, entiéndelo de una vez.- Alegó la castaña_

_-Dímelo Sakura ¡Ya!_

_-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Murmuró.- ¡Es TU HIJO el que está perdido!_

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Verdades**

"¿Derecha o Izquierda?" Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Hien. Había salido de Betelgeuse hacía varias horas con la idea de encontrar a su papá, pero ¡No sabía que fuese así de difícil!. Tenía que decidir pronto que iba a hacer, o se iba por la calle de la izquierda o por la calle de la derecha.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Murmuró el pequeño para sí mismo, pues ya se había percatado de que estaba totalmente perdido.

Trato de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y de no entrar en pánico, pero a decir verdad nunca en su vida se había perdido. Por un momento pensó que era un mal niño por no atender a las indicaciones de su madre, pero no tardó en recordar que lo había hecho con un buen propósito en mente. La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo llegar a las empresas Noruka?

Optó por el camino de la derecha y caminó varios minutos sin saber a dónde iba. Admiraba cada lugar y cada cosa que veía como un turista recién llegado, pero se había dado cuenta que Japón era muy distinto a Nueva York, donde solía vivir. Siguió caminando y se percató de que le dolían los pies ¿Habría un lugar para descansar cerca? Caminó un poco más hasta que divisó un parque lleno de arboles, juegos, bancas, bebederos, un lago y ¿era eso un teléfono público?

Con cautela se acercó al teléfono ¡Si tan solo supiera el teléfono de casa o de Betelgeuse! Ahora se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber tomado alguna de las tarjetas de su tía, su tío o su madre; tal y como Nadeshiko lo había hecho. Sacó la cartera de su mochila tratando de ver si tenía dinero suficiente para un helado, pero se dio cuenta que tenía entre sus manos algo que no recordaba que tenía…

Por otro lado Sakura sentía que el mundo se le venía encima ¿Dónde se había metido su bebé? Se odiaba a sí misma por no haberle puesto atención, por no haberle cuidad… quizás era su culpa que el niño estuviese perdido. Vio a Naddy que estaba sentada en la recepción su su perro entre las piernas, con la mirada perdida por la pérdida de su mellizo. Por otro lado vio a Syaoran quien al parecer seguía sin entender la noticia que le había dado.

-No debí decirte las cosas así.- Murmuró Sakura cuando se plató frente a él.- Dios, cada vez hago las cosas peor.

-¿Planeabas decírmelo algún día o ibas a dejar que lo descubriera solo?- Preguntó Syaoran aún confundido.

-No lo sé… para ser sincera no lo sé.

Siguieron esperando noticias en vano. Seguridad revisó el establecimiento completo solo para decir lo que ya sabían: no estaba. Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron directamente a la casa por si acaso él estaba ahí, pero no encontraron a nadie más que el servicio. Llamaron a la escuela para ver si había ido a buscar algo, pero les dijeron que nadie había vuelto después de que dieron la salida. Sakura respiró profundamente, esta vez necesitaba de alguien influyente para que le ayudase a encontrar a su hijo y que no estuviera tan desorientado como Syaoran.

-Ieran, tenemos problemas.- Murmuró Sakura al teléfono móvil.- Hien desapareció ¡No se dónde está Ieran!(…) Ya hice todo eso Ieran, ya no se qué hacer (…) Sería de ayuda (…) La policía dice que no se considera desaparición hasta 72 horas después ¡por Dios! ¿Qué no saben que puede pasar en 72 horas? (…) claro, nos vemos en un rato.

-Ma-má- Hipó la niña.- I-re al ba-a-ño

-Claro ¿Vas sola o quieres que mamá te acompañe? Ya sabes, para que no estés solita y triste.- La niña simplemente agacho la cabeza.- Hey ¿crees que a tu mellizo le gustaría verte con esa cara? ¿no verdad? Entonces ánimo arriba, ya verás que lo encontramos pronto.

La niña se fue con Kero, dejando a Sakura con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ella, pero ¿Quién evitaría que ella se desmoronase? Tenía que creer como se lo estaba pidiendo a su hija, tenía que ser valiente por ella y por Hien. Pronto sintió que un brazo se posaba sobre sus hombros, y como un hombre le dirigía una sonrisa finjida, pues sabía que estaba asustado y preocupado… tanto como ella.

-Respira hondo y trata de tranquilízate.- Murmuró Syaoran.- No le sirves de nada a Nadeshiko si te pones así. Y no porque llores vamos a encontrar más a rápido a…

-A Hien, así se llama el mellizo de Naddy.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.- Dijimos que así se llamaría nuestro primer niño ¿no?

¿Hien? ¡Por qué ahora todos se llamaban así! Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al ambarino. Por culpa de un "Hien" que conoció en una escuela primaria le había entrado el deseo de ser padre, y ahora que se enteraba que lo era y por partida doble… su pequeño se llama así. A veces el destino jugaba muy raro con él y no dudaba que le fuera a dar otra sorpresa.

-No creas que nuestra discusión terminó ya.- Dijo el castaño tratando de cambiarle el tema a Sakura.- Aún me debes explicaciones y en cuanto ese niño aparezca… tendremos que hablar.

-Lo sé.- Contestó ella acomodándose en hombro de él.- Nos debemos muchas explicaciones.

-¿Quiénes lo sabían?- Preguntó el ambarino después de dejarla tranquilizarse en su hombro.- ¿Quiénes sabían que ellos existían a demás de ti?

-Bueno, en realidad no mucha gente de por aquí.- Comenzó Sakura mientras se levantaba y tomaba una taza de café.- Tomoyo fue la primera en enterarse, incluso primero que yo; Eriol, mi padre, mi hermano, Yukito, tu madre…

-¿Mi madre?-preguntó el ambarino desconcertado

-Sí, desde hace dos semanas, un poco más o un poco menos… dejé de llevar la cuenta.-Concluyó Sakura sin prestar atención al rostro desencajado de su compañero.

¡Definitivamente el universo le odiaba! ¡Sí, le odiaba y le mentía! Era increíble que su misma madre lo supiera y él no. Pero esta, esta Sakura no se la iba a acabar… tan pronto Hien apareciera ¡Se las iba a ver con él! Por momentos sentía ira e impotencia porque no le había dicho de su paternidad, porque le había arrebatado momentos hermosos e importantes de la vida de sus hios. Pero en ese momento, nada de eso importaba, pues el sentimiento más grande que tenía era MIEDO, miedo a que no volviera y nunca le conociera, miedo a nunca ver sus ojos, miedo a que algo malo le sucediese.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde está el niño?.- Dijo Ieran tan pronto la tuvo cerca, era evidente su preocupación

-No sé Ieran, no me preguntes que no sé.- Contestó Sakura contrariada.- De sabes nada de esto estaría sucediendo yo…yo solo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta.

-Ahora entiendo menos.- Dijo una de las Li que veía a todos desconcertada.- Emperecemos desde el principio. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿No querías oír nuestra versión de las cosas?

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado y me tendrá sin cuidado hasta que…- Pero no pudo continuar, porque la niña llegaba corriendo a los brazos de su abuela con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Abu-u-ela.- Dijo entre sollozos la niña.- No encuentro a mi hermano.

-Ya querida, tu hermano solo debe estar dando un paseo… verás como volverá pronto.

Pero Nadeshiko sabía que no volvería pronto, ya estaba enterada de que su hermano no volvería hasta cumplir con su meta. Se soltó de los brazos de la mujer y se sentó en un rincón de la sala de espera con sus piernitas cruzadas y el rostro escondido entre las manos. Desde que se acordaba, ella siempre había estado con Hien, desde siempre era él el que la cuidaba, el que se aseguraba de que no se perdiera, el que le daba su lonche cuando ella lo olvidaba en casa (que por cierto era demasiado a menudo) y esta vez no podía evitar sentirse culpable… era su culpa que su hermano no estuviera en ese momento… ¿Pero cómo se lo decía a su madre? "Oye Ma, Hien dejó una nota donde dice que fue a buscar a mi papá como me prometió porque tu no nos dices quien es" no, mala idea; ese comentario solo haría sentir peor a su madre y no lo merecía.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba de la misma formal al lado de ella, pero prefirió ni siquiera hablar; a decir verdad le daba lo mismo quien fuera. Levantó un poco la mirada y vio unos ojos ambarinos que le veían fijamente. Rió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que esos ojos también los conocía, pero no era el momento para investigar en dónde o a quién se los había visto.

-Sabes, te pareces a tú mamá.- Dijo el ambarino mientras seguía analizando a la niña.- Pero aún más a tu abuela.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Dijo la niña sin prestarle mucha atención.- Siempre me dicen eso, pero a Hien nunca le dicen a quién se parece. Él y yo suponemos que a papá porque una vez oímos a tía Tomoyo decirlo, pero no sabemos. Sabes mi hermano es el niño más guapo de todos y todas las niñas andan por él en la escuela, pero él no les hace caso… extraño a mi hermano.

-Lo encontraremos pronto Nadeshiko.

-Naddy.- corrigió la niña.- Soy Naddy… ¿Sabes guardar un secretó.

-Si es para una niña linda como tú, entonces sí se guardar secretos.- Le contestó el ambarino a su recién descubierta hija.

-Yo sé porqué se fue mi hermano…

"¿Llamar o no llamar?" ¿Porqué todos los dilemas eran así? El niño bufó molestó, odiaba tener que tomar decisiones de ese tipo, pensaba demasiado las consecuencias de las cosas y lo horrible que sería que no saliera como él quería. ¿Qué hacer? En realidad esa era la única persona a la que podía recurrir, a demás de que era la única que podía contactar.

_-Pues dejemos de ser extraños ¿te parece?- Dijo el ambarino sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ¿Qué no se suponía que odiaba a los niños?- Soy Syaoran_

_-Hien.- Contestó el niño.- Odio los festivales porque todos los niños vienen con sus familias y yo… no me gusta saber que no sé dónde está mi papá. Está perdido, o al menos eso es lo que mi mamá nos quiere hacer creer a mi hermana y a mí. Sé que ella se lo cree, pero yo soy un niño y no un tonto, sé que no está perdido, pero necesito encontrarlo._

_Syaoran miró con ternura al niño, no debía de pasar de los 8 años y ya pensaba como alguien mayor. Recordó el día que él perdió a su padre, pero supuso que el dolor del niño era mayor… él ni siquiera lo conocía, no estaba seguro si quizás su padre sabía que existía o si le había amado alguna vez. Quiso abrazarlo, pero no lo hiso… estaba demasiado asustado por los sentimientos que Hien despertaba en él con solo esas palabras. No le había visto el rostro, o el cabello, solo veía su triste perfil mientras vestía de pollo._

_-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo Hien?- Preguntó Syaoran consternado.- Eres muy pequeño para una tarea tan difícil._

_-Se lo prometí a alguien.- Comenzó el niño.- Y sé que si lo encuentro, mamá dejará de llorar mientras duerme._

_-En ese caso, cuentas con mi ayuda para que lo busques.- Diciendo eso el ambarino le entregó una tarjeta a Hien.- Solo necesitarás llamarme y prometo que te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu papá._

¡Él se lo había dicho! Claro ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? A decir verdad, cada vez se convencía más de que era demasiado pequeño para cumplir su misión. Revisó las monedas que llevaba consigo… definitivamente debía de dejar de usar sus ahorros en su hermana ¡Lo estaban dejando en la ruina!

Suspiró profundamente esperando que con eso fuera suficiente, es decir ¿qué tanto podría tardar la llamada? Sabía ya que estaba en el "Corredor Rosa" supuso que la razón del nombre era la infinidad de árboles de cerezo en el lugar o algo así. Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, introdujo las monedas en la ranura del aparato y comenzó a llamar a la persona que le prometió ayuda.

Pero en otro lugar, una niña afligida terminaba de contarle a un ambarino el contenido de la nota que su hermano le había dejado. Se le veía triste y culpable, sus enormes ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que ya había derramado, sus manitas temblaban por alguna razón y su alborotado cabello parecía haberse aplacado junto con sus ánimos.

-Y eso es lo que pasó.- Concluyó la pequeña.- Por eso es mi culpa que Hien no esté.

-Vamos a encontrarlo pronto.- Le dijo el ambarino.- Y quién sabe, puede que tengan a papá más cerca de lo que creen.

Ella no sabía porque, pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza, aún y cuando había llamado a su madre "esquizcosa, ezquifreno o era ezquisifrisco" Bueno lo que sea que haya sido, era una palabra realmente complicada y no la quería recordar. Miró los ojos de la persona que le acompañaba en instintivamente sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en que ojalá su padre fuera así de bueno que él con ella.

-Syaoran, deja de ver a la niña y ¡Contesta el celular!- Gritó Feimei, pues al parecer su hermano estaba perdido con la pequeña de ojos verdes. Suspiró y regresó a su discusión con el comandante de policía para que buscaran al niño ¡Ya!

El ambarino miró su celular y se extrañó de que en la pantalla del móvil apareciese "_Número Desconocido" _Estaba claro que eso solo sucedía cuando te llamaban de teléfonos restringidos o teléfonos públicos pero, ¿Quién le llamaría de alguno de esos?

-¿Diga?- Dijo el castaño a la bocina.- ¿Con Quién desea hablar?

-¿Syaoran? ¿Eres tú Syaoran?.- Contestó una voz infantil.- Soy yo Hien ¿Te acuerdas? El niño vestido de pollo ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro, claro ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte? ¿Estás bien? No creí que fueras a llamarme tan pronto

-Necesito que me ayudes.- Dijo el niño con voz afligida.- lo que pasa es que me escapé del trabajo de mi mamá y me perdí.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a volver a casa?.- cuestionó el ambarino un poco desesperado.- Es que ahora estoy un poco…

-¡No! ¡A casa no!-Gritó el niño.- Prometiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a papá y ¡Ya sé dónde está!

¿Papá? ¿Ese Hien también buscaba a su papá? Definitivamente algo no cuadraba ahí: Claro que podía haber pequeñas coincidencias, pero eso era demasiado. Trató de tranquilizarse e hizo un recapitulamiento rápido de los hechos:

_Sakura-Syaoran-Mellizos: Naddy y Hien- Niño perdido- Pista: buscar a papá-Llama Hien "pollito" que se escapo buscando a papá …._

¿Sería posible que su hijo y ese niño fueran el mismo?

-¿Dónde estás?-Dijo el ambarino en un tono que exigía respuesta.

-El corredor rosa.

-Voy para allá.- Y dicho eso cerró su teléfono.

¿Estaría actuando por instinto? ¿Qué pasaría si ese niño no era en realidad su hijo? Bueno en realidad no valía la pena ni pensarlo. Se levantó de su sitio y besó los cabellos de la niña, como si así le anunciase que se iría. Tomó su saco, las llaves del auto y buscó a Sakura con la vista. Cuando la encontró no pudo evitar sentirse más triste, pues los vivaces ojos que le caracterizaban, habían sido consumidos por las lágrimas que ya había derramado. Se dirigió hasta ella de forma decidida, mientras que la castaña le miraba extrañado ¿Qué quería ahora?

-Toma tu bolso, nos vamos.- Dijo el ambarino desconcertando a la mujer.

-¿Y según tú a dónde vamos? ¿Qué no terminas de entender qué sucede?

-Confía en mí Sakura, solo confía en mí.- Y dicho eso le extendió la mano, esperando que ella la tomase. Ella le miró extrañada, pero no podía evitar sentir dentro de ella que esa era su mejor opción: "tener fe en él". Tomó la mano que le ofrecieron y después miró a Tomoyo que había llegado hacía unos minutos al lugar, pidiéndole con los ojos que cuidase de su niña. Y se fue con él.

Ambos salieron apresuradamente del lugar, algo le decía a Sakura que él sabía algo y no se lo quería decir. Subieron al coche sin dirigirse la palabra y arrancó con destino a un lugar inexistente en la cabeza de la castaña. Ella lo vio conducir, y se percató de que los brazos de su acompañante temblaban y que su respiración era algo entrecortada. Él tenía miedo, quizás tanto o más que ella y lo entendía, o al menos trataba de entenderle.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Cuestionó por fin la ojiverde.

-Creo que sé dónde está Hien.- Comenzó el castaño.- También creo saber porqué se fue.

Todo el trayecto se fue en el relato que Syaoran le contaba, su encuentro con el pollo en el festival de la escuela primaria, como extrañamente el desconocido le había cautivado tanto; le habló también del inmenso deseo de Nadeshiko por conocer a su padre y como Hien había prometido buscarle aunque fuera en el fin del mundo solo para que ella fuese feliz.

Sintiendose culpable de lo que había sucedido, Sakura no se percató de que el auto había dejado de moverse hasta unos momentos después. "Era su culpa" se repetía infinidad de veces, era por ella que el niño se había ido, por ella sus niños eran infelices… se había empeñado tanto en ser la madre perfecta, que termino siendo apenas un chiste de ella. Giró para ver a su acompañante, pero se percató de que ya no estaba; miró por la ventana y se percató de que hacía años que no visitaba ese lugar "El Corredor Rosa"

Syaoran trató de buscar al niño con la mirada, ¡Demonios! No recordaba a ciencia cierta los rasgos del niño y lo único que venía a su mente era un enredo de cosas de las cuales desatacaba: Pollo, amarillo, pollito, alas, pico… definitivamente no iba a encontrar al niño de ese modo, pero ¿Cómo reconocerle? Miró detrás de él y se percató de que Sakura no lo había seguido ¿debía ir por ella? Comenzó a caminar de vuelta, pero algo o más bien, alguien llamó su atención. Un pequeño niño estaba sentado a las orillas de una enorme fuente, sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo así que se mecían al compás que movía la cabeza.

-¡Hien!- Gritó Syaoran esperando que el niño reaccionase y mágicamente el niño levantó la cabeza tan pronto entendió su nombre.

El niño se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Buscó por todos lados de dónde provenía la voz, hasta que a lo lejos vio a un hombre que ondeaba su mano en su dirección ¡Tenía que ser él! Se colgó el morral al hombro y corrió en dirección del hombre que ya se había puesto a su altura para abrazarle.

-Viniste.- murmuró el pequeño entusiasmado.- Creí que olvidarías tu promesa y no me ayudarías.

-Claro que no te olvidaría.- Contestó el ambarino conmovido esperando que en verdad fuera él.- Los Li siempre cumplen sus promesas.

Se alejó del niño para verlo fijamente por primera vez, estudiando poco a poco cada rasgo del castaño que tenía en frente. El cabello desordenado del niño en tonalidades morrones adornaban su rostro de una manera perfecta, sus ojos color ámbar identificaron a unos iguales frente a él, como si estuviesen mirando un espejo o como si eso fuera una ilusión. Pero su sonrisa, claro que él conocía esa sonrisa… era la misma sonrisa de la que él se había enamorado un día, era la sonrisa de ella y no podía dudarlo… tenía que ser él.

-Vamos.- Dijo el niño.- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder ¡Encontré a mi papá! Es sólo que no se cómo llegar a dónde se supone que está…

-Pero ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Cuestionó el adulto de nuevo.- Debe haber gente buscándote, quizás tú papá pueda esperar.

-¡No! ¡No puede esperar!.- Gritó el niño.- ¡Está en las empresas Noruka! ¡Sólo debo ir por él! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Yo se lo prometí a mi hermana! No puedo volver si él no va conmigo, le rompería él corazón. Y dime ¿Qué pasa con mi mamá? Quiero que sea feliz, y sé que lo necesito para poder hacerla feliz ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Lo prometiste!

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había bajado del auto, ¿Dónde buscar? Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, vamos que si conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano ¿Dónde estaría? Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo y pudo divisar a lo lejos a Syaoran ¿Qué hacía ahí? O más bien ¿Con quién estaba? Se acercó sigilosamente y pudo terminar de escuchar la conversación de ambas personas.

_-Pero ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Cuestionó el adulto de nuevo.- Debe haber gente buscándote, quizás tú papá pueda esperar._

_-¡No! ¡No puede esperar!.- Gritó el niño.- ¡Está en las empresas Noruka! ¡Sólo debo ir por él! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Yo se lo prometí a mi hermana! No puedo volver si él no va conmigo, le rompería él corazón. Y dime ¿Qué pasa con mi mamá? Quiero que sea feliz, y sé que lo necesito para poder hacerla feliz ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Lo prometiste!_

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al oír esas palabras, eran como la declaración perfecta para darse cuenta de el daño que les había hecho a sus hijos, a los que se supone son su razón de vivir. Quiso acercarse, pero ese momento no el correspondía a ella, era de Syaoran y Hien, quienes por azares del destino se habían conocido sin saber quienes eran en realidad.

El niño levantó sus ojos de la mirada ambarino que tenía frente a él, pera después toparse con unos ojos esmeralda que veía todos los días, los ojos de la persona a la que él quería dar felicidad entera, la persona por la cual él se comportaba como el hombre de la casa, siendo el escudo para que nada ni nadie la lastimase. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué sus ojos grandes y alegres ahora estaban sumidos en tan inusual melancolía? ¿Habría su madre llorado por su culpa?

-¿Ma-má?- Balbuceo el niño mientras la mujer se acercaba a él y se ponía a su altura, mientras que Syaoran se levantaba para darles un poco de espacio.

-Perdóname mi amor.- Dijo la castaña para romper en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hijo, a su niño. Lloraba desconsoladamente porque la culpa era enorme, porque lo había herido a él y a Nadeshiko, porque les había mentido. –Perdóname por ser tan mala madre contigo.

El niño estaba desconcertado ¿ella? ¿mala madre? ¡era la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado! No conocía a mejor persona en el universo que ella, nadie era más alegre, divertida, comprensiva, juguetona, amable, amorosa. Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al saberse culpable de que su madre llorase y la abrazó mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro. Ella no era mala mamá… era la mamá perfecta para él.

El hombre se puso de nuevo a su altura y lo vio tiernamente a los ojos. Con delicadeza tomó a su madre entre sus brazos y la hiso que lo mirase a los ojos. Se vieron por largos segundos mientras ella seguía en un llanto incontrolable, para que después ella se aferrara a la camisa del ambarino con todas sus fuerzas y pegara su rostro contra su pecho para esconder el dolor que sentía.

-Te dije que lo encontraríamos.- Dijo el castaño mientras la aferraba a sí mismo con fuerza, como si con sus brazos pudiese mitigarle el dolor y en un susurró le dijo.- Gracias por confiar en mí.

Hien miraba detalladamente la escena ¿Cómo era que su madre conocía a ese hombre? Y ¿Cómo es que ella sabía que él se encontraba ahí? Los sonoros sollozos de Sakura aún retumbaban en los oídos del niño, sabía que había asustado a su mamá, pero él tenía que ir a buscar a su papá ¡Ya!

Syaoran comenzó a acariciar los ahora cortos y castaños cabellos de la mujer, uno a uno de una forma dulce y delicada mientras susurraba palabras de alivio a sus oídos. Aspiraba el inconfundible aroma que ella tenía, la había extrañado tanto a ella, había extrañado sus abrazos, sus corajes, incluso sus llantos. Tras unos momentos más de vivo llanto, poco a poco la castaña fue derramando menos y menos lágrimas, hasta solo quedar en ella el sentimiento de tanta lágrima derramada y ahí fue, cuando Hien supo quién era Syaoran…

_-No es tu culpa Hien, ella siempre ha sido así.- Dijo la amatista mientras tapaba a Sakura con una sabana.- No existe casi nadie en el mundo que consiga que ella deje de llorar._

_-Pero ¿Por qué? Tú eres su amiga, tú debiste poder hacerlo.- Dijo el niño mientras aún veía a su madre sollozar entre sueños.- ¿No puedes hacerlo?_

_-No, no puedo hacerlo. Ni Eriol ni yo lo hemos conseguido, ella simplemente es así.- Dijo la amatista tomando al pequeño de cinco años entre sus brazos.- Es como Nadeshiko, ella solo deja de llorar cuando estás tú o cuando está con Sakura, con nadie más cesa su llanto a menos que se quede dormida, como lo hiso tu madre hoy._

_-¿Y si existe alguien que pueda hacerla dejar de llorar y sufrir tanto?- Cuestionó el niño afligido, se sentía muy mal por no haber podido hacer que el llanto de su madre desapareciese y volviera a aparecer su radiante sonrisa._

_-Claro que existen Hien.- Dijo Tomoyo con su delicada sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un sillón con el niño entre las piernas.- Veamos, Tu abuelo lo conseguía, tardaba un poco pero lo lograba. En realidad tu tío Touya era más eficiente, lograba que su hermana dejase de llorar pero porque la hacía enojar mucho diciéndole que era un monstruo y que destruiría la ciudad con tanto alarido. _

_El niño no pudo evitar reír mientras la pelinegra se quedaba pensativa ¿sería prudente decirle de la otra persona? Podía omitir esa parte de la historia, con que él supiera de que su abuelo y su tío lo conseguían era suficiente, pero ¿él? ¿sería bueno contarle de él?_

_-Tía Tomoyo… ¿Papá podía hacer que mamá dejase de llorar? – Cuestionó el niño de manera seria, haciendo que la amatista tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire. Estaba dispuesta a omitir parte de la verdad, pero no le mentiría a su sobrino. _

_-Él era el mejor de todos para hacerlo.- Dijo la tía desviando al mirada del pequeño.- Con que ella se acomodase en su pecho y él le acariciase el cabello su llanto cedía. Aunque no parezca querido niño, tus padres se amaron mucho y ese cariño que se tenían era lo que consolaba a Sakura cada vez que lloraba._

¿Era él? ¿Podría ser él? Es decir, lo había conocido semanas atrás en el maldito festival ese pero ¿acaso no le había podido reconocer? Recordó que alguna vez escucharon que él se parecía a su padre y comenzó a estudiar el rostro del hombre.

Syaoran tenía cabellos marrones como el chocolate y él también los tenía; después miró la afilada nariz de ambarino para después llevarse sus manos a la suya ¿podrían parecerse en eso también? Vio de nuevo los ojos ambarinos de hombre para recordar que los de él eran del mismo color, que extrañamente se parecían a los de Ieran, a quien ahora llamaba abuela ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Podría ser él?

Syaoran sintió la fija mirada de Hien, haciendo que él dejase de prestar tanta atención al cabello de la castaña que lo volvía loco. Ambas miradas se conectaron, como si de esa forma estuvieran explicándose todo lo que sucedía. Sakura, al percatarse de que Syaoran solamente la abrazaba por la cintura, levantó su rostro dándose cuenta de que él no la miraba. Dirigió sus ojos a dónde los de él veían para ver unos ojos iguales a los de él.

-¿Pa-pá?- Balbuceó el pequeño tan inaudiblemente que sólo él se escuchaba. Miró a su madre tratando de ver una explicación en ella y ella, aún abrazada al hombre, asintió sabiendo muy bien lo que su hijo pensaba.

-¡Te encontré!- Dijo Hien entre susurros captando de nuevo la atención del ambarino- ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré papá!-Gritó el niño mientras corría a los brazos de su padre, dejando a Sakura acorralada entre ambos.- Te busqué tanto tanto tiempo y aquí estás.

-Aquí estoy… lamento haberte hecho buscar tanto.- Dijo Syaoran dándole una sonrisa a su hijo- Pero no volveré a "perderme"

-¿O sea que estaremos juntos para siempre?.- Cuestionó Hien emocionado

-Para siempre…

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! lamento enormemente el retraso, pero he andado super ocupada. Bueno mañana empieza mi vida universitaria, ajajajaj tengo evento de inducción para alumnos de primer ingreso ye stoy demasiado emocionada :D. Temo decirles que, a partir de ahora quizas tarde un poco más en subir porque ya entro a la universidad y pues ¡Ha estudiar que debo mantener mi beca! _

_Como se esta empezando a rumorar el final esta ya muy cerca, pero ni crean que se desharan de mi tan tan tan fácil, porque ya he empezado a maquilar en mi cerebro nuestra siguiente historia, que espero les guste mas que esta :D:D:D:D _

_Muchísisiisiiimas gracias a : _**Ericka Kiddo, Lady Daidouji, Sasha Kinoli, Ifanicka, Didi, Any, Nicky-chan, kesiichan, Dania-li, , Esmeralda, Msz. Echizen, Marita-chan, Darkiira, Celina Sosa, Yumii, clampstephanie**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**_Ashaki*_**


	20. Buscando en Para Siempre

**PERDONENME PORQUE EESTA CORTITO, PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ABSORBE MI TIEMPO IMPRESIONANTEMENTE.**

**TENGO MILES DE TAREAS, TRABAJOS, EXAMENES Y :s ME FRUSTRA NO PODER SUBIR**

**EN FIN, ME ESTA YENDO MUY BIEN EN LA UDEM, Y HABLAMOS PRONTO**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Buscando el "Para Siempre"**

De regreso a Betelgeuse, Hien no dejó de hablar, su emoción era evidente y su felicidad lo era aún más. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, después de 8 años de ausencia, después de preguntas que nunca tenían respuesta, él había llegado y lo mejor de todo: había prometido que estarían juntos para siempre.

El ambarino estacionó su auto fuera de las oficinas generales de la casa de moda y se llevó las manos al rostro. Adoraba a su hijo, su voz, sus historias, sus malos chistes… pero definitivamente esa vida no iba a ser la cosa más sencilla. ¿Cómo le explicaría a él y su niña que sus padres estaban separados? Es decir, obviamente quería a Sakura de vuelta, exigía a su familia de vuelta… pero no podría obligarla o forzarla, debía darle tiempo al tiempo.

Syaoran siguió perdido en sus pensamientos por unos momentos más, a pesar de que el automóvil había detenido su movimiento porque había llegado a su destino, y no fue hasta que una delicada mano tomó la suya, entrelazándola entre sus dedos. Giró su mirada para encontrar unos ojos verdes que le veían con preocupación ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría hundido en sus pensamientos? Miró al asiento trasero solo para ver que el pequeño ya no estaba, pues seguramente se habría ido a buscar a su hermana con la buena noticia.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó Sakura mientras apretaba un poco la mano de su compañero.- Sé que es algo difícil la situación, pero no podemos seguir peleando… ellos no se lo merecen así.

-Te he extrañado mucho mi querido cerezo.- Dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mayor delicadeza posible.- Yo solo quiero estar con ustedes tres.

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de descubrir la verdad en sus palabras, mientras que disfrutaba de la seguridad y compañía que sus manos le hacían sentir. Guió una de sus manos hasta su mismo rostro, depositándola sobre la mano del ambarino mientras la acariciaba tímidamente, como un par de adolescentes que sentían mariposas en el estómago por el primer contacto que tenían. De nuevo trató de creer en él, en sus caricias, en sus manos, en sus palabras y su voz, pero su mente estaba en contra del corazón de la mujer y le recordó que él tenía pareja, que él seguía con Adrena… convirtiéndola a ella como "la otra".

-Cuando arregles tu vida, quizás en ese momento podamos hablar de esto.- Dijo ella alejando la mano del hombre y soltando la otra, no quería sentirse sucia por ser la otra. Depositó algo similar a un beso en los labios de Syaoran, que, a decir verdad, no había pasado de un roce de labios. Tomó su bolso y bajó del auto dejándole solo.

-¡Naddy!- Gritó Hien tan pronto entró en al recepción de Betelgeuse.- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo encontré Nadeshiko!

-¡Nunca vuelvas a perderte tonto! ¡Me asustaste!- Dijo la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras golpeaba su hermano en la cabeza.- ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Lo encontraste a … a él?

-Sí a él, lo encontré Naddy .- Murmuró el niño al oído de su hermana porque todos le estaban viendo.- ¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí?

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Dijo Ieran mirándolo de una forma reprobatoria.- ¿Sabes cuanto me asustaste? O ¿Cuánto asustaste a tus padres y a tus tías?

-Y tío.- Agregó Eriol al sentirse delegado.

-¿Padres? ¿Tías?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el niño.- ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?

-Madre no regañes al niño.- Dijo una voz varonil que entraba del lado de Sakura.- Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabe.

-Naddy, princesa… hay algo que debo decirte mi amor.- Comenzó la castaña para verse interrumpida por su propio hijo.

-¡Es él! Siempre estuvo cerca Naddy, ¡Es él!- Gritó el niño eufóricamente.

La pequeña le miro extrañada, si era cierto que los momentos que había pasado con él le habían hecho sentirse segura y comprendida, pero ¿sí sería él el hombre al que con tanto anhelo había buscado?. Sigilosamente se acercó hacía él haciendo que el ambarino se pusiera a su altura, quedando frente a frente uno del otro.

Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar infantilmente el rostro de la persona, lo hizo de una manera lenta, como si de esa forma estuviera reconociendo algo que ya conocía. Guiaba sus dedos desde su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, orejas, mejillas, mentón. Y como siempre que se ponía nerviosa, se echó a reir por unos momentos, mientras revolvía un poco el cabello del adulto.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Gritó la niña emocionada mientras se colgaba de su cuello.- ¿Vamos mañana al zoológico? ¿vamos? ¿vamos?

-Claro que vamos mi vida.

-Hien ¡Papá es mejor de lo que soñaba!.- Y con esas palabras todos se echaron a reír. Qué sencillo era tener a Nadeshiko contenta.

Hubo mucho ruido en Betelgeuse después de eso. Miles de pregunta salieron a flote pues las hermanas Li no entendían lo más mínimo del asunto ¿En qué momento su hermano se había convertido en padre de unos mellizos? Y ¿¡Por qué el pequeño de la familia tenía a los nietos más grandes?! Por otro lado, los niños jugaban, hablaban de todo con su padre y su madre, incluían en sus comentarios a veces Tomoyo y a Eriol, cosa que despertó unos extraños celos en el ambarino pues el ojiazul había hecho muchas cosas que a él le hubiese gustado hacer por ellos.

-¿Sé puede saber desde cuándo hacen reuniones familiares y no me avisan?.- Dijo una voz que no estaba incluida en la conversación anterior.- Amor, es de muy mala educación no invitar a tu NOVIA, querido…

-¿Novia?- Cuestionó el niño mientras se alejaba de su padre junto con su hermana.- ¿Tienes una novia?

-Papá.- Comenzó ahora la niña.- Porque esa señora dice…

-¿Papá?-Dijo irónicamente Adrena, quien ya había tomado a Syaoran por el brazo. Vio fijamente a Nadeshiko sin encontrarle parecido con "su hombre", pero Hien fue una historia diferente.- Vaya Kinomoto, parece que no perdiste el tiempo.

-Cierra la boca Mikami.- Bufó Sakura mientras tomaba a sus niños de las manos.- Hora de irnos a casa.

-No.- Sentenció Hien lleno de ira ¿Dónde había quedado el "para siempre"?- Me mentiste.- le gritó a su padre.- Nos mentiste a Naddy y a mí, dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

-Hien déjame explicarte, lo que sucede hijo….

-¡No! No quiero oírte, eres un mentiroso, no te debí buscar nunca, nunca, nunca- Gritó el niño para salir corriendo en dirección al auto de Sakura.

-Hien, por favor.- Comenzó Syaoran, para verse callado por la mujer de los ojos verdes que se había interpuesto en su camino mientras le miraba serenamente.

-Dale tiempo Syao.- Comenzó la castaña.- No te oirá en este momento, es como yo… necesita poner en claro sus ideas después de esto.

-Pero Sakura, acabo de encontrarlo..acabamos de encontrarnos.- Dijo entre murmullos.- No quiero perderlo tan pronto.

-Por favor Syaoran, no es nada más que un niño.- Ladró Adrena.- Dale un dulce y se le pasa, a demás no planeas llevarlos a vivir contigo y jugar a la casita feliz. Recuerda que Tú y yo somos pareja.

-¡Cierra la boca arpía!.- Gritó Feimei.- Ellos son solo niños, no tienen que pasar por esto ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Es evidente la razón por la que nunca serás madre!

-Será mejor que dejes de decir babosadas, si no quieres que tu falso rostro necesite otra cirugía plástica.-Gruñó esta vez Futtie mientras le veía amenazadoramente.

-Mira Adrena, puedes meterte conmigo, puedes decirme a mí lo que quieras e incluso dirigirme comentarios como "No has perdido el tiempo Kinomoto".- Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia.- Pero una palabra más sobre mis hijos Mikami, y me encargo de matarte con mis propias manos. – Luego se dirigió al ambarino más serena.- Déjame que le explique yo las cosas, él no tardará 8 años en comprender, es muy listo.

-Mamá ¿Eso significa que mi papi no me llevará al zoo mañana?-Cuestionó una pequeña confundida.- ¿Ya no hay zoológico mamá?

-Bueno princesa, lo que pasa es que…- Comenzó Sakura tratando de explicar a la pequeña esmeralda contrariada por lo que sucedía.

-Paso mañana temprano para que vayamos ¿Te gusta la idea? Quizás podamos llegar por un helado también. – Anunció el ambarino interrumpiendo a la madre de la niña, nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de sus hijos y haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Hien.

La niña respondió con una enorme sonrisa, pero sus ojos demostraban que aún no entendía la magnitud de la situación. Definitivamente era mala señal que su padre tuviera una novia, es decir, ¿podría seguir amando a su mamá si ya tiene una pareja? Y si estaba con ella ¿realmente estaría con ellos para siempre? La pelinegra sintió la mirada penetrante de Adrena y no se molestó en enseñarle la lengua en señal de desprecio y tomó la mano de mamá.

-Vamonos Nadeshiko, Hien nos espera.- Sentenció la castaña mientras tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos.- Dile adiós a papá, a la abuela, a tus tías, a Eriol y a la "señorita" Mikami.

-¡Adiós!- Gritó la niña mientras agitaba sus manos enfatizando el mensaje.- Pero mamá ¿Quién se llevará a Kero y a Spinel? Los dejé en la oficina dormidos y yo…

-Yo los llevo a casa amor.- Dijo Tomoyo con su típica sonrisa.- Vete con mamá que deben hablar de muchas cosas.

Ambas salieron del lugar a donde estaba el auto, no hablaron ni se miraron; solo andaban tomadas de las manos para encontrarse que Hien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando perdidamente a través de la ventana.

Por otro lado, en Betelgeuse el ambiente era tenso. Tanto Ieran como sus hijas miraban a Adrena con odio mientras se disponían a irse del lugar, mientras que Tomoyo invitó cortésmente, como era costumbre de ella cuando quería correr a alguien, a que tanto Syaoran y Adrena abandonasen el lugar.

El castaño estaba molesto, muy molesto ¿Es que acaso esa rubia oxigenada no tenía sentimientos? ¿No podía siquiera pensar en lo mucho que seguramente había herido a los niños? Tomó con rabia el brazo de la rubia y le arrastró a la salida sin prestar atención en si le lastimaba o en si alguien les veía mal.

-¡Suéltame Syaoran!.- Gritó Adrena por la forma en que él le había agarrado.- ¡Me estás lastimando! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, no me puedes tratar así.

-Vamos a hablar, pero no lo haremos aquí.- Gruñó él entre murmullos para no hacer un escándalo afuera de las oficinas de la casa de modas. - ¿Qué no estabas de vacaciones en Roma?

-¡Y me sales con eso!.- Vociferó la ojigris.- Claro, el señor está muy contento jugando a la casita mientras SU NOVIA está de vacaciones ¡Por favor Syaoran!

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¿Quieres hablar ahora? ¿Aquí, en frente de toda esta gente?- Dijo el ambarino al señalar a la gente que ya les estaba mirando por semejante discusión.- ¿Quiéres quedar tan mal parada Adrena?

-¿Mal parada? Mi amor, tú y yo hemos peleado antes, y nunca nos hemos separado definitivamente; así que.- Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ambarino.- Porque no mejor nos relajamos y vamos a pasarla padre ¿te parece?

Syaoran miró los ojos grises de Adrena, ahora parecía irreal el hecho de que alguna vez se enamoró de ella. Adrena Mikami era el ser humano más frívolo, controlador y egocéntrico que había conocido en su vida ¿Cómo era que seguía con ella? ¿Era tan idiota que prefería a esa hueca que a la soledad y al miedo? Tomó los brazos que aprisionaban su cuello y los quedó de ahí, haciendo que ellos volvieran al costado de Adrena, quien lo veía con horror ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?

-No Adrena, no me parece.- Comenzó él tranquilamente.- Las cosas entre tú y yo no están bien, creo que nunca han estado bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Li Syaoran?.- Dijo una rubia enfurecida.- ¿Estás tratando de terminar conmigo?

-No estoy tratando Adre, yo…

-¡Uff! Mi amor, me tenías espantada.- Dijo Adrena queriendo abrazar de nuevo al castaño, hasta que…

-Estoy terminando contigo.

---

-¡No mamá! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Él nos mintió mamá, no iba a estar para siempre!

-No juzgues a tu padre.- Sentenció Sakura frente a la puerta cerrada.- Y me vas a abrir porque te lo mando ¡Soy tu madre y debes obedecer!

-¡No quiero!-Contestó con gritos en niño con una voz triste.- ¡Déjame solo mamá! ¡Sólo déjame solo!

Sakura no supo que hacer ¿valía la pena seguir forzando al niño? Se recargo contra la puerta que daba a la habitación de Hien y poco a poco su cuerpo fue resbalando hasta chocar con el suelo. Y, como cuando era una chiquilla de 22 años, estaba llorando frente a una puerta cerrada. Hace años habría ido por alcohol para ahogar sus penas, pero desde que supo que tendría hijos lo dejó por completo.

¿Cómo convencer a Hien de que su padre no había mentido? O bueno, por lo menos no les había mentido a ellos. Sakura sabía que ahora que Syaoran era consciente de su paternidad nunca les abandonaría, se convertirían en los niños más mimados del continente asiático.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a pasear por su rostro, en muy buena parte era su culpa lo que ahora sentía su hijo y no sabía como enmendar su error. Por casualidad, Nadeshiko decidió pasar por ahí viendo a su madre sentada en el suelo como una niña con miedo. Se dirigió a su lado y se sentó junto a ella, para así abrazarle tiernamente.

-¿Es cómo con los papás de Hannah, mi amiga de EUA?- Cuestionó la niña sin mirar a su madre.- Ella vive con su mamá, pero vea su papá cuando quiere, aunque no viven juntos.

-Algo así Naddy.- Comenzó Sakura mientras acariciaba su hija.- Syaoran te adora, nunca va a dejarlos solos… Tendrás que creer en papá, aunque Adrena Mikami no sea nuestra persona favorita.

-¿Crees que papá se acuerde de lo del zoológico?

-Claro que lo hará bebé…

* * *

BUENO CHAVAS, ESPERO PODER VOLVER MUY PRONTO, PORQUE TENGO OTRAS HISTORIAS EN LA CABEZA PRA CUANDO ACABE ESTA.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

**_Ashaki*_**


	21. Peleando

**_De nuevo corto el capítulo, pero más largo que el anterior =D, pero acá estta por finnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!_**

**_empiezo parciales el 31 de agosto, asi que tenganme paciendia, hice d etarea hoy ¡como no tieenenn idea!_**

**_en fin les dejo la historia_**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Peleando**

-¿Papá?- Cuestionó una niña de cabellos negros al levantar la bocina del teléfono que había estado sonando.

-¿Naddy? ¿Eres tú princesita?- Contestó una voz grave pero dulce al mismo tiempo.- ¿Siempre contestas así a las llamadas?

-Solo desde que espero a que me llames, osease desde hoy porque hoy te conocí y hoy…

-Nadeshiko ¡Deja de marear a tu padre con tanta historia!- Gritó la castaña desde la cocina,

Aquel había sido un día difícil, y vaya que si seguía siéndolo. Le había dicho la verdad Syaoran sobre su paternidad, los niños le conocieron, le quisieron y se decepcionaron… todo el mismo día. Hien seguía encerrado en su habitación, no había salido ni siquiera a cenar, Tomoyo y Eriol habían llegado y ninguno le convenció de bajar a hablar con su madre.

A pesar de su tristeza, miró tiernamente a su hija, quien había tomado maduramente el hecho de que sus papás no estuviesen juntos. La pequeña de ojos verdes seguía hablando sin parar por el teléfono: podía oír sus risas, sus preguntas, sus interminables historias. Suspiró para sí misma… lo único con lo que había soñado era con hacer feliz a sus hijos y, como lo sospechaba, había fallado ¿Cómo devolverle a Hien la corta alegría que había encontrado? ¿Qué hacer para que el sueño de su nena no terminara rompiéndose en mil pedazos como el de su mellizo?

-Naddy, es hora de irse a la cama. Si no lo haces no te levantaras para irte al zoológico.- Dijo la castaña lo suficientemente fuerte para que Syaoran oyera al otro lado del teléfono, para después murmurarle a su hija al oído.- Deja que mamá hable con papá un ratito ¿va?

-Sí mamita.- Dijo la niña no muy feliz por tener que interrumpir por ese día la conversación con su padre.- Te veo mañana papi ¡Te quiero! y ¡te extraño! y ¡todas las palabras bonitas que se puedan!.- Y dicho eso le entregó el teléfono a su madre, le regaló un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Por unos segundos ambos estuvieron con la bocina pegada al oído sin decir nada ¿Qué podían decirse? Sakura meneo la cabeza en señal de negación para sí misma… no podía decirle "¡Te amo! ¡Te extraño mi amor, ven por mí!" porque sabía que mucha de la culpa de que la relación no hubiese funcionado era de ella, a demás de que Adrena estaba de por medio y, como había decidido antes… no iba a ser la otra.

Por otro lado, Syaoran estaba en una situación no muy distinta a esa, ¿qué decirle? "Sakura, se que me equivoque con Adrena y que nos encontraste en una muy mala situación.. pero TE AMO" ¿acaso ella le creería? ¡Por favor! Esa mujer era tierna, pero no idiota.

-¿Ella siempre habla tanto?- Cuestionó el castaño para romper el hielo que se había creado entre ellos en esa conversación.

-Y eso que se contuvo esta vez.- Contestó la ojiverde con una tierna risa que se escapaba se sus labios.- ¿Cómo conseguiste el teléfono de la casa?... bueno no creo que eso importe mucho ¿Verdad?

-¿Y Hien?

La castaña emitió un suspiro ante la pregunta del ambarino. Sabía en gran parte responsable de la reacción de su hijo, pero ¿qué podía hacer si el niño era de carácter tan explosivo como ella? Sabía que era un clon de Syaoran, nadie podría negar nunca que el niño era de él, pero tenía razgos de ella en su forma de ser: explosivo, impulsivo, necio…

-Dale mas tiempo Syao.- Comenzó la castaña de la manera más dulce que pudo.- Es solo que él es así y es mi culpa… él es como yo, no va a escuchar hasta que crea que es lo mejor.

-Eso significa que le espere sentado por ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿8 años quizás?

-No empieces con eso Li.- Murmuró molesta.- Es un niño y no es rencoroso, no te detesta ni te odia… es sólo que se siente engañado, dáme tiempo para tratar de explicarle lo que pasa.

-Paso por la nena a las 11:00, ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien esa hora.- Dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila, detestaba hablar del pasado ya que se sabía culpable de lo que había pasado.- Nos vemos a las 11 Syaoran, que descanses.

-Igualmente.- Contestó él con ternura.- Y por cierto… te amo.- Y dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

Sakura colgó el teléfono atónita por las palabras del ambarino, ¿acaso le había dicho "te amo"? ¡Eso era el colmo del descaro! ¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a decirle eso cuando tenía una relación de años con Adrena? Suspiró profundamente ¿Valía la pena engañarse a sí misma? Lo único que había deseado escuchar por esos ocho años eran esas palabras, ella también le amaba y le extrañaba… pero ¿qué podía hacer? No culparía al destino por lo que había sucedido, tanto ella como Syaoran habían arruinado todo en el pasado.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos más, hasta que decidió que no valía la pena hacerlo ¿resolvería las cosas así más fácil? Caminó hasta el cuarto de su pequeña para encontrarla dormida en su cama. Se acercó sigilosamente, la tapó con cariño y le besó la frente. Después se dirigió a la recamara de Hien, que por cierto seguía cerrada. Tocó levemente para no recibir respuesta alguna. Tomó la llave que habría el cerrojo, estaba consciente de que invadía la privacidad de su hijo, pero debía verlo ya; y abrió.

Encontró al pequeño de cabellos oscuros engarruñado entre sus sábanas. Con sumo cuidado movió los cabellos que le tapaban el rostro para encontrar algunas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Se le estrujó el corazón de solo verlo. Besó su frente para darle consuelo por su decepción y se prometió a sí misma que se encargaría de explicarle todo al pequeño por la mañana.

Por otro lado, un ambarino se tumbaba en su cama y se llevaba las manos al rostro. Lo había hecho, ¡por fin lo había hecho! Y no podía dejar de sentirse feliz y aliviado ¿así que así se sentía el no estar con Adrena? ¡Pudo haber conseguido semejante tranquilidad hacía años! Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde….

Respiró profundamente y maldijo en sus adentros, ¿Por qué pensaba en el "si tan solo", "si hubiera"? Aquellas palabras no existían ni le ofrecían soluciones. Pensar en ellas era inútil, pues no hacían nada más que amarrarle a un pasado que él mismo se había forjado. Lo importante ahora era ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Un castaño despertó de madrugada, buscó su reloj para percatarse que ya eran las 5:00 am ¿Iría a donde siempre iba a esa hora? ¿Ella seguiría molesta por la forma en que le había hablado? Emitió un sonoro bostezo para después bajar de su cama y encontrarse con que Spinnel dormía al pie de su cama ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Aún adormilado, el pequeño de ojos chocolates se dirigió, como cada madrugada, a la cama de su madre; no sin antes echar un vistazo al cuarto de las personas que vivían con él. Primero entro a la habitación de su hermana, quien estaba abrazando a Kero mientras ambos dormían profundamente. Después quizo ver si su tía había llegado a casa y se encontró con que de la manija colgaba una liga negra, suspiró aliviado pues no tendría que revisar que estuviese bien pues, cada vez que encontraba la liga del cabello colgada de la manija significaba que su tío Eriol estaba para cuidarla.

Siguió su recorrido hasta quedarse a las afueras de la habitación de su madre. Aún preocupado por si ella seguía molesta tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su adormilada mamá levantar la sabana para que él se acostara a su lado. Camino torpemente hasta llegar a su cama y se trepó para acurrucarse entre los brazos de la mujer mientras ella le tapaba. Supo que su mamá murmuró cosas para él a su oído, pero ella estaba tan dormida que no consiguió comprenderle del todo.

En otro lado una habitación estaba totalmente destruida por la rabia de una rubia de ojos grisaseos. Adrena Mikami había arrojado sus pertenencias al suelo en un arranque de furia con su ahora exnovio Li Syaoran ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para dejar a Adrena Mikami por una cualquiera? ¡Por favor! Kinomoto no era alguien con quien compararse ni mucho menos alguien a quien desease imitar.

Se golpeó contra su cabeza algunas veces para hacerse notar lo idiota que había sido, ¿Por qué no le quitó más a ese idiota en esos años? Si bien nunca le había amado, no podía soportar la idea de que le hubiese dejado ¡Y menos de esa forma!

-¡Alo!.- Gritó al teléfono que acababa de contestar

-¿Moriko, estás bien?-Cuestionó una dulce voz varonil.- ¿Estás molesta mi amor?

-¡Yukito-san!- Dijo olvidando un poco el enojo que había sentido, ese hombre la volvía loca pues le amaba en verdad.- ¡Mi amor, desde que volvimos de Roma no me has llamado!

-Princesa… eso fue esta mañana.- Alegó Yukito jovialmente.- Solo llamaba para avisarte que no podremos salir mañana, ya sabes… el trabajo.

-No te preocupes mi vida.- Dijo Adrena, mejor conocida para Yukito Tsukishiro como Moriko Anichia,- Tu trabaja tranquilo mi amor, yo también tengo cosas que hacer… te amo.- Y dicho aquello colgó el teléfono, prometiéndose a sí misma que Li y Kinomoto se la pagarían de alguna u otra forma.

---

-¡Mamá! ¡No se cual ponerme!- Gritó Nadeshiko mientras entraba a la habitación de su madre con los cabellos mojados y vistiendo su bata de baño.- ¿Rosa? ¿azul? ¿amarillo?

-Verde.- Contestó la castaña aún dormida, meintrs torpemente buscaba el despertador.- Nadeshiko con las 8 de la mañana ¡Sábado! ¿No puedo dormir un poco más?

-¿Verde? ¿Quieres que use verde en la primer salida que tengo con papá en toda mi vida?-Gritó la niña dándole a entender a su madre que debía levantarse ya aunque fuese sábado.- ¡No mamá! ¡Me debo ver bonita!

-Tú siempre eres bonita princesa.- Dijo su madre mientras se envolvía en la bata de dormir y se acomodaba un poco su alborotada cabellera.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tomoyo que ponerte?

-Liga negra.- Contestó la niña seriamente, todos sabían lo que la liga significaba, bueno casi todos. Para Hien y Naddy solo era que estaba con su tío Eriol y que no necesitaba que fuesen a cuidarla; pero Sakura sabía a la perfección que sucedía allí adentro.

-Yo sigo diciendo que verde Naddy.- Dijo su madre mientras se ponía a su altura.- Resalta tus ojos, y créeme mi amor… ese es el atractivo que seguramente más le gusta a papá.

-¿O sea que era lo que más le gustaba de ti?- Preguntó la niña despistadamente para después llevarse las manos a la boca por lo que acababa de decir. Seguramente había herido a su madre y no quería hacerla llorar.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.- Si te portas bien y me dejas arreglarte te contaré algunas cosas de cuando andábamos de novios ¿quieres?

-Cállense.- Murmuró un adormilado ambarino mientras se enroscaba entre las sábanas de la cama. Ambas mujeres sonrieron entre sí, ese era Hien: el niño NO ME DESPIERTEN TEMPRANO UN SÁBADO POR LA MAÑANA.

Pasó rápidamente el tiempo en la casa Kinomoto-Daidouji, casa que, en cuanto Tomoyo se casara, sería solamente Kinomoto. Eriol se fue temprano, solamente se quedó a desayunado con su querida prometida, Sakura y Nadeshiko, pues Hien seguía durmiendo como un aroca. Después de eso Sakura y Tomoyo se encerraron junto con Naddy para terminar de arreglar a la pequeña. Si bien era cierto, la pequeña niña no requería de gran arreglo, pero quisieron cumplirle su deseo de que su padre la viera como una princesa.

-¿Y eso pasó?- Cuestionó la niña mientras veía a su mamá con ganas de reírse.

-¡Hay Tomoyo! ¿Por qué le contaste eso?- Dijo la ojiverde apenada ¡Ahora hasta su hija se reiría de ella de por vida!

-Jajaja, sí pequeña, eso hizo tu madre.- Dijo la amatista mientras rompía a carcajada abierta.- Le pegó a tu papá con una vasija porque la asustó en la cocina, no se porque siempre piensa que le va a salir un mounstro o fantasma para comerla o llevarla otra dimensión.

Y en ese momento la niña se echó a reír. En verdad le gustaba pensar que quizás en algún momento sus padres volverían a estar juntos, pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pues sabía que era técnicamente imposible. Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos ya no se amaran, o de que se amaran y fueran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para no volver jamás, suspiró para sí misma y deseo por un momento que sus padres tuvieran una relación como la de Tomoyo y Eriol ¿Por qué sus tíos podían ser tan felices juntos y ellos no?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño castaño entró tallándose los ojos ante el escándalo que las 3 personas del género femenino hacía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, siempre lo hacían y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo; así que se trepó en la cama de su hermana mientras las dos personas adultas le peinaban el cabello entre risas ya más controladas.

Un ruido sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, el timbre estaba sonando con asía, y esto hizo que Naddy se sobresaltara: ¡Era papá! ¡Tenía que ser papá! Nadeshiko miró a su madre con ojos nerviosos ¿y si no se veía lo suficientemente hermosa? Tomoyo anunció que iría a abrir la puerta que le llamaría para que bajara en el caso de que Syaoran estuviese en la puerta; y dicho eso dejó a los 3 Kinomoto juntos.

-¿Seguro no quieres ir?.- Cuestionó la pequeña ojiverde a su hermano.- Podemos pasarla muy bien los tres…

-No quiero.- Contestó el niño molesto.- No lo quiero ver

-No seas testarudo mi amor.- Reprendió su madre.- No puedes ni debes juzgarlo, no sin haberlo escuchado a él y a mí.

-¡Nos mintió mamá! Eso fue lo que hizo.- Bufó el niño.- ¡ÉL esta con ella mamá! ¡él nunca va a estar con nosotros! ¡Quizás nunca te quiso ni nos quiso y ahora se siente tan mal que nos quiere de vuelta!

-Hien, pero papá es…

-¡No es papá Nadeshiko! ¡No somos una familia! ¡Seguramente se va a olvidar de ti encuanto se case con la mujer esa y tenga hijos! ¡Olvidará que existimos!

-¡SUFICIENTE HIEN KINOMOTO!- Gritó por fin su madre al ver como los ojos de su pequeña se llenaban de lágrimas ante las palabras hirientes de su mellizo- ¡Te estás pasando de la raya jovencito!

-Pero mamá…

-Vete a tu habitación ¡AHORA!.- sentenció Sakura con unos ojos llenos de dolor,nunca habían discutido así.- Vamos a hablar tú y yo en cuanto tu hermana se vaya ¡Y me vas a oír Hien!

Por otro lado, en la parte baja de la casa; Tomoyo y Syaoran estaban sentados en la sala, escuchando los ecos de una incomprensible discusión. Los ecos de las voces de Hien y Sakura retumbaban por las pareces de la sala, era evidente que estaban discutiendo. EL bullicio de la pelea se vio concluido por el azote de una puerta y la casa se quedó en silencio absoluto.

-Nunca habían peleado así.- murmuró Tomoyo para sí misma

-Todo es mi culpa.- Murmuró Syaoran de la misma forma en que Tomoyo lo había hecho.- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

-No te culpes Li, las cosas sucedieron como debían de suceder… - Dijo Tomoyo con su ya típica sonrisa optimista.- Y era hora de que esos dos pelearan por primera vez, era ya momento de que él se comportara como lo que es: Un niño de casi 8 años, no un adulto que debe de cuidar de nosotras.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, no había palabras que decirse entre ellos en esos instantes. El más joven de los Li recordó porqué apreciaba tanto la señorita Daidouji, siempre tan misteriosa y al mismo tiempo tan sabia, tan divertida y seria al mismo tiempo; esa era la razón por la que se casaría con su mejor amigo: eran dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro.

-¡Papá!- Se escuchó desde las escaleras-¡Llegaste!.- Gritó la pelinegra con los ojos aún llorosos por la discusión, pero con una enorme sonrisa porque él estaba ahí… como lo había prometido.

Syaoran no pudo dejar de ver a la niña, a su niña en ningún instante. La pequeña vestía un veraniego vestido de tiritas verde esmeralda y su cabeza era adornada por un enorme sombrero que convinaba con su atuendo. Pero en cuanto pudo desviar un poco la su embobada mirada de su hija por unos instantes, fue direntamente a embobarse con la madre de la niña que ya hacía al lado de ella. Sakura, por su lado vestía de la manera más sencilla y cómoda que podía existir: sus pantalones deportivos holgados y hasta el suelo, con un top rosa que resaltaba sus ya sonrojadas mejillas, y su cabello, ahora corto, tan alborotado como el que tenía cada vez que ella despertaba entre sus brazos… ¿cómo podía olvidar aquellos días?

-Buenos Días Syaoran.- Dirigió cortesmente la castaña.- Lamentamos haber tardado tanto, es solo que…

-No te preocupes Saku, ya se que sucedió.- Dijo él mientras ella bajaba un poco la cabeza… así que les había oído pelear.- No es tu culpa florecilla de cerezo, creo que más bien es la mía.

-No Syaoran Li… esto es culpa de los dos.- Dijo ella mientras respiraba profundamente.- Hoy hablaré con él, le demostraré que no fuiste solo tú… tiene que saber que yo también cometí errores Syao, eso fue lo que hice al irme así.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por instantes, estaban tan anonadados el uno con el otro que hasta se olvidaron de la presencia de Tomoyo y Nadeshiko. Por instantes sintieron que el tiempo no había pasado, que nunca se habían separado, que nada de lo sucedido en realidad hubiese sido real. Se extrañaban el uno al otro de una forma indescriptible, pero ¿Funcionaría una segunda oportunidad?

Naddy miró la escena sonriente, para ella era una pequeña esperanza el que ellos se miraran así ¿Y si nunca habían dejado de quererse? Miró a su tía Tomoyo, quien le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, como si le comunicara que pensaba lo mismo que ella y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

-Regrésala temprano.- Dijo Sakura rompiendo el momento.- Debe irse a la cama temprano.

-No te preocupes, volverá entes de las 7, ¿No es así reina?.- Dijo el abarino a la pequeña pelinegra quien asintió enérgicamente.- Trata de converncerle para que pueda hablarle ¿si?

-Claro

-Y mo te culpes frente a él, fuimos los dos Sakura no solamente tú… no quieras robarme el crédito.- Y con eso último le plasmó una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamonos Naddy, despídete de mamá…

-Adiós mamá.- Dijo con una sonrisa para salir de la mano de su padre con dirección al Zoológico de Tokio

* * *

Listoo jajajajajajaja en fin dejenme reviewsss porfa!! vamos por los 200. Gracias a ellos me animo a decir VALE DURMAMOS MAS TARDE SOLO PARA SEGUIRLEEE

con cariño

**_Ashaki*_**


	22. Oportunidades

**Odienme toda la vidaa lo sé lo sé lo sé**

**espero les gustee y por favor ¡NO ME MATEN!**

* * *

Capítulo 21 - Oportunidades

-¡Vamos con los elefantes papá! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¿si? ¿si vamos? ¿sí?- Dijo la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras tiraba enérgicamente de la camisa de su padre, se le veía feliz y radiante al lado de aquel hombre de ojos ambar… era como el sueño de su vida hecho realidad.

-¿Y si mejor vamos primero con los lobos?- Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.- Es que me encantan los lobos princesa, ¿no quieres ir a verlos con papá?

-¡Sí!- Gritó la niña con alegría, para que de repente esa sonrisa desapareciera y sus ojos se volvieran algo tristes ante la situación.- A Hien también le encantan los lobos, dice que Spinnel es más lobo que perro… Papá ¿Tú podrías olvidarme? ¿Me vas a dejar de querer cuando te cases con la señora que es tu novia y tengan hijos? ¿vas a dejar de ser mi papá?

Syaoran miró afligidamente a su hija ¿cómo podía ella pensar en algo así? ¿olvidarla? ¿dejar de quererla? En menos de un día de conocerle, esa niña se había vuelto su adoración, su lo más valioso en su vida, su luz, su aire ¿cómo podía si quiera concebir la idea de que iba a abandonarla?

-Nunca te voy a dejar Naddy… tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para mí.- Dijo él mientras se ponía a su altura y le quitaba el sombrero.- ¿Quién te metió semejante idea en la cabeza?

-Hien dijo que cuando tuvieras hijos con la srita. Mikami, ibas a olvidarnos. Mamá le regañó por eso, pero no sé… ¿sí nos olvidarías si te casas con ella? ¿También olvidarías a mamá?

El ambarino negó con su cabeza, le acomodó el sombrero a la niña y la cargó entre sus brazos para poder verla fijamente a los ojos. Ambos se miraron por indefinidos segundos, armando en segundos la historia que debió comenzar hacía años. Era extraño, pues realmente la niña era un clon de su abuela, pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir que era solamente suya. Descubrió en el rostro de la niña la sonrisa de Fanren, y algunos gestos que eran similares a los de Ieran, pero esos ojos eran solamente de Sakura.

-Nunca dejarás de ser lo más importante en mi vida Nadeshiko.- Comenzó el ambarino.- No importa si llueve, si nos separamos, si estamos juntos, si tu mamá se casa con alguien más, si yo tengo otros hijos… tú siempre vas a ser la niña de mis ojos.-Concluyó mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella en un gesto paternal.

-No quiero que mamá se case con nadie más…

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo haga.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Kinomoto-Daidouji, un niño estaba en sentado en el puente que estaba sobre el pequeño estanque del jardín. Miraba el agua con detenimiento mientras inspeccionaba lentamente como el movimiento del agua desfiguraba el reflejo. Pudo notar cuando una castaña se puso detrás de él mirándole con ternura. No dijo nada. Sigilosamente la mujer se sentó a su lado y comenzó con sus descalzos pies a tocar el agua con la punta de sus dedos.

Ambos siguieron callados, como si presintieran que pudieran romper el momento. Miraron sus reflejos en el agua, ambos eran muy distintos físicamente, las tonalidades de sus cabellos, el color y la forma de los ojos, pero sus labios y su sonrisa… esas eran iguales. Sakura guió una de sus manos a donde estaba la del niño y la tomó con delicadeza, lo adoraba; por mucho tiempo él había sido el pilar que la mantenía de pie, el que siempre se preocupaba, el que no peleaba para no preocuparla, el que había querido dejar de ser niño solo para que ella estuviese bien.

-Últimamente solo peleamos ¿No lo crees mamá?- Dijo el niño aún sin mirarla

-No es que pelemos amor.- Comenzó ella.- Es que somos demasiado iguales, nos molesta lo mismo, somos orgullosos, explosivos, impulsivos, sensibles… solo chocamos, no es que estemos peleando

-No quise decirte que papá nunca te quiso.- agregó el niño sin poder mirarla, si algo sabía bien era que su madre seguía enamorada de su papá y esas palabras habían sido un arma punzante que le desgarraría el corazón.

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella mirando de nuevo los reflejos en el agua del estanque.- Pero aún así no debes juzgar a tu papá, no sin antes saber nuestra historia… fue cosa de los dos Hien, yo me fui sin arreglar las cosas y él no me buscó, eso es todo.

-¿Lo quieres mamá?- Cuestionó el niño mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación

¿Quererlo? La mujer dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua, nunca se imaginó hablar de estas cosas con él. Rió para sí al tiempo que sus pies chapoteaban delicadamente con el líquido transparente del estanque. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo decirle que nunca lo olvidó? ¿Cómo de decía que cada vez que lo miraba a él podía recordar su vida con Syaoran sin herirlo?

-Existen diferentes tipos de amor.- Comenzó la castaña- Algunos son fuertes pero fugaces y no duran mucho. Existen otros que son duros e imposibles de borrar, esos que se clavan en tu alma y hacen que nunca puedas alejarte de la persona por más lejos físicamente que estés…

-¿Cómo tío Eriol y tía Tomoyo?

-Sí, justo como ellos.- Respondió con una sonrisa para continuar con su relato.- y existen otros que son más volubles, amores explosivos que nos hacen pelear con la persona que amamos; son de los amores que te hacen luchar por él, llorar por él y sufrir por él. Son de aquellos en los que tiendes a prometerte que te vas a alejar de la persona que amas porque según tú te hace daño, pero que cuando te vas te das cuenta que ese amor que considerabas vago, pasional, que no tenía futuro, era en realidad todo lo que tenías. Te das cuenta que ese amor que te hacía llorar, berrear, e incluso pelear era tu motor, y ese amor lo descubres como fuerte e irrompible, inolvidable… y no importa cuán alejados estén o cuánto tiempo dejen de verse, ese amor existe y existirá por siempre.

-Cómo el tuyo y el de papá.- Dijo al fin Hien

-Cómo el mío y el de papá.- Repitió ella

Ambos volvieron sus miradas al agua, viendo el reflejo de ambos ahí en el agua. De nuevo no dijeron nada el uno al otro, solo dejaban que el aire despeinara los cabellos de ambos.

-Pero ¿y la oxigenada esa?.- Preguntó el niño preocupado, parecía que su madre seguía enamorada, pero él había seguido con su vida: tenía novia, quizás planes de boda, y ni Sakura ni ellos parecían pintar en su plan de vida.

-Cuando amas de verdad, a veces aprendes que debes dejar a esa persona ir para que sea feliz.- Contestó ella.- Aunque duela, voy a estar feliz si él lo está con esa güera de silicona- Comentó con una sonrisa que se le contagió al niño,- a demás de que él los adora a ustedes dos, y mientras eso suceda no habrá dicha más grande en mi vida.

-¿Y porque mejor no se ahorran toda la película dramática y los dos vuelven a juntarse?- Cuestionó ahora el niño, haciendo que su madre rompiera en sonoras risas.

-Porque la vida no es así de sencilla.

-No quiero que papá se case con esa fea señora

-Ni yo mi amor, yo tampoco quiero que suceda…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para ambos niños. Para Naddy no pudo hacer mejor día en su vida: "el primero completo con su padre". Tras su larga y cansada visita al zoológico, Syaoran tuvo la maravillosa idea de invitarla a casa de los Li, donde por primera vez las hermanas Li, Meiling, Nae y Ieran pudieron pasar un largo rato con ella. Nadeshiko no presentó queja alguna por la comida (no era remilgosa como lo había sido Syaoran en su infancia, o al menos eso opinaba la matriarca de los Li), pero no perdía la oportunidad de compararla con el sazón de su madre "Está rico, pero no le gana a lo de mamá", repitió fácilmente unas 10 veces a la mesa. Tras eso Nae, la pequeña hija de Futtie, la invitó a conocer la enorme mansión pues, ahora que era toda una Li, tenía derecho de ir a jugar cuantas veces quisiese a ese lugar.

La verdad era que no pudo haber día mejor para la niña, y las cosas mejoraron de sobremanera cuando su padre le invitó un helado en una plaza comercial. Tomados de la mano ambos bajaron del automóvil mientras reían ante el sinfín de historias que la pequeña contaba… definitivamente tenía una gran imaginación, cosa que debió de haber heredado de su abuelo Fujitaka, quien no solo había sido profesor sino que escribió una gran cantidad de libros.

-Creo que debo contarte algo.- Comenzó el ambarino mientras tomaba un poco de su helado de chocolate al tiempo que veía a su hija quien había pedido una enorme copa de helado de fresa y vainilla, con pedazos de galleta, cerezas, jarabe de chocolate y chispitas de colores (justo como Sakura solía hacerlo).

-Si lo que quieres decirme es que adoras, que no puedes vivir sin mí y que soy la mejor hija que pudiste tener, me lo dices tarde porque ya lo sé.- Dijo ella triunfal haciendo que su padre se le escapase una sonrisa ¿de dónde habría salido su egocentrismo?.- S i lo quequieres decirme es que extrañas a mi mamá y que no puedes vivir sin ella, eso también lo sé… pero tú tienes novia papá, si tienes novia no puedes querer a nadie más, sino serias malo y mi tía Tomoyo dice que…

-Tenía.- Murmuró

-¿Perdón?- Cuestionó la niña muy interesada en el murmullo de su padre.- ¿Qué dijiste papito?

-Que tenía Naddy, yo tenía una novia.- Dijo al fin mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la niña.- Ella y yo terminamos ayer por la tarde, nunca permitiría que nadie los tratase como los trató ella.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó nuevamente la niña-¿ En verdad la dejaste y no te casaras con esa barbie barata y estaras con nosotros y nos amaras de por vida y…

-Sí Naddy, todo eso.- Dijo él sin estar 100% alegre.- O al menos estaré con ustedes dos hijita, no sé qué pasará con tu madre y conmigo… ya son demasiados años desde que…

-¡Bah!- Dijo ella mientras se metía un enorme bocado a la boca.- Ustedes son peores que los actores de película romántica chafa. ¿Para qué se lastiman tanto si al final se quedarán juntos? ¿No puedes solo ir y decirle "Sakura cásate conmigo" y ya?

-No Naddy, la vida no es así de simple

-No es simple porque ustedes la complican toda.- Concluyó ella.

Mientras que con Hien y con Sakura las cosas estaban más tranquilas que el día anterior o incluso que esa misma mañana. Ambos habían decidido, junto con Tomoyo, hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate para disfrutar su ya tan ansiado día libre. Tras una batalla de harina, 4 huevos rotos en el suelo y de media bolsa de chispitas devorada por Sakura, los 3 metieron las galletas al horno esperando que fueran a quedar bien.

Tras eso Tomoyo se dio una ducha, mientras los dos Kinomoto siguieron con su guerra de harina en la cocina mientras esperaban para sacar las galletas. Los dos se adoraban y esa era la verdad, eran tan iguales y al mismo tiempo eran tan distintos. Hien se tiró en el suelo por un rato pues al parecer ya estaba cansado de tanta guerra mientras Sakura comenzaba a limpiar el lugar del desgarrafe que habían hecho.

Pero en otro lado de la pequeña ciudad, Syaoran y su nena iban caminando hacia el auto mientras iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Por un lado la pequeña de cabellos oscuros seguía pensando en que su papá era un verdadero tonto y su mamá también ¿tan difícil era decirse que se extrañaban? Aún así estaba aliviada de que su padre ubiese dejado a Adrena Mikami porque se veían muy mal como pareja, él solo se veía bien con su mamá ¡Y nadie podía decir lo contrario!

Ambos subieron a al auto sin dirigirse la palabra, solo mirando el gris pavimento mientras el carro los dirigía a la casa de la mujer de ojos verdes. Al mismo tiempo el ambarino pensaba en las palabras que su hija le había dirigido ¿Por qué tenían que ser verdad esas palabras? El problema era que conocía a la castaña y sabía que simplemente no iba a creer en sus palabras tan fácil.

-¿Papá?- Dijo la niña mientras su padre seguía en su mundo-¡¿Papá?!

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó un poco sobresaltado por el tono de voz de su hija

-Ya te pasaste de la casa papá ¿en qué estás pensando?- Dijo la niña en un tono un tanto ¿maternal?

Syaoran frenó de improviso y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, repitiendo la acción unas tres veces para convencerse de su idiotez y de su falta de atención. Giró su rostro para ver a una niña divertida por la boba reacción de su padre, él con cariño le revolvió el cabello y le guiñó un ojo.

-Era para ver si estabas poniendo atención.- Dijo él para excusarse

-Sí claro papá.- Dijo ella mientras bajaba del auto y corría a la puerta de la casa.- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?

-¿No se enojará Hien?

-Es también mi casa, puedo invitar a quien quiera.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba las llaves que estaba escondidas bajo el tapete, abrió la puerta y un enorme grito salió de su garganta.- ¡HICIERON GALLETAS SIN MI!

Los recién llegados miraron con extrañes a los dos Kinomoto que estaban en la sala con manchas de harina y chocolate por todo cuerpo. Sakura rió apenada ante la escena, si no mal recordaba Syaoran nunca la había visto así y Hien solo miró a su padre sin decir nada. Naddy entro y se puso frente a su hermano con ganas de golpearlo ¡No la habían esperado para hornear!

-Te verías más bonita si te pongo chocolate aquí.- Dijo el pequeño ambarino mientras manchaba la mejilla de su hermana.- Y aquí, y aquí y…

-¡Ya Hien!.- Dijo ella mientras se le tiraba encima.- Me ensucias.

-Niños.- Dijo la Castaña tratando de detener la pelea

-¡Nadeshiko me lastimas!.- Gritó él.- ¡Quítate de encima!

-Niños…- Fue ahora el ambarino quien les había llamado sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¡Auch! Me las vas a pagar hermano, no me agarres así…

-¡Niños!- Gritaron esta vez al mismo tiempo, cosa que impresionó a los mellizos quienes los miraron extrañado ante la reacción de sus padres.

-Tú.- Dijo Sakura mientras señalaba al pequeño de cabello chocolate.- Saluda a tu padre y vete a dar un baño; y usted señorita vayase a bañar también.

-Pero mamá…

-Ahora.- Sentenció con la mirada firme.

Nadeshiko llevó a su padre al sillón y no subió al su baño hasta que le prometió que él estaría ahí cuando ella terminara porque el día no había terminado y ella no quería que se fuese. Mientras tanto Hien miraba a su madre tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no se sentía seguro de hablarle aún.

-No tienes que saludarme si no quieres hijo.- Dijo el castaño como si le estuviese leyendo la mente

-Ese es el problema. –Contestó el pequeño mirándolo a los ojos.- Quiero saludarte pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor…. Creo que nosotros dos debemos hablar y en privado.

-Cuando tú quieras estaría bien.

-Te veo en mi habitación cuando termine con mi baño.- Concluyó el pequeño para hacer una reverencia en señal de despedida y se fue a duchar tal y como su madre se lo había dicho.

Ambos adultos se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato. Él la miraba con una sonrisa, se veía tan inocente, tan pequeña, tan niña con su cabellos blanco por la harina, por sus enormes manchas en su rostro y ropa. Mientras ella lo miraba, tan formal y casual al mismo tiempo, tan varonil. Se veía mayor que hacía 8 años, pero seguramente ella también había cambiado a sus ojos.

-Te ves preciosa así.- Dijo él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.- Parece que te divertiste más tú que él.

-Por fin hicimos las paces.- Dijo ella mientras tocaba la mano que él había depositado sobre su mejilla, era cálida y extrañaba ese calor sobre su piel.- Me escuchó, hablamos mucho y dijo cosas tan chistosas… tan imposibles.

-Naddy también lo hizo, parece que no saben que la vida no es sencilla.

-No, nunca lo es. – contestó ella

-Pero sabes, nosotros podríamos hacerlo más sencilla.- Dijo él mientras abrazaba a la castaña por la cintura.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Cuestionó ella sin negarse al abrazo, solo lo miraba a los ojos buscando una explicación razonable para aquello. – Si los niños ven esto…

-Si los niños ven esto serán los más felices por tener una familia unida

-Lástima que sea mentira.- Contestó la castaña mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ¿quién se creía? Ellos no podían estar juntos, él tenía su vida hecha con Adrena y ella, bueno ella tarde o temprano volvería a enamorarse de alguien que estuviera libre.

-Sakura, yo…-comenzó el mientras le acariciaba con ternura la espalda, ¿Cómo decírselo de manera dulce? Pensaba para sí mismo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de la mujer, la deseaba demasiado como para perderla de nuevo.

-¡Mamá!- Se escuchó desde la planta alta.- ¡UNA ENORME ARAÑA SE METIO EN MI CUARTO! ¡MÁTALA! ¡MÁTALA!

-Naddy eso no es una enorme araña, ¡Es apenas una arañita!.- Gritó ahora su hermano quien tampoco se atrevía a matarla. -¡Tía dile a esa niña que no mate a la araña! ¡es solo una araña!

-¡SAKURA, ES UNA ARAÑOTA! SUBE TU CUERPECITO ACA Y MÁTALA.- Gritó ahora la amatista, quien había demostrado que su único miedo en la vida eran las arañas, las peludas y negras arañas.

Ambos castaños se miraron fijamente, definitivamente el destino no los quería juntos y nunca los dejaría estar juntos. Ella se soltó con suavidad de sus brazos y le indicó el camino a la habitación de la niña, por lo que Syaoran inquirió que ella también les temía a las arañas. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba encontró que aquello ni siquiera era una araña, a menos que se le llamara "araña" a una pelusa negra que rodaba por el suelo, por lo que consoló a su niña de la falsa araña y le arrulló hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sakura se encerró un momento en su habitación con Tomoyo, todo aquello era extraño, diferente y al mismo tiempo… era lo que siempre había soñado. En la habitación continua estaba él con uno de los mellizos, tan dulce y tan cariñoso como siempre imaginó que sería encuanto fuera padre, y ella estaba encerrada con miedo a verlo, a darse cuenta que no podría evitar derrumbarse si en realidad se quedaba con Adrena y no con ella.

-Si lo quieres contigo, deberías decírselo.- Dijo Tomoyo quién le había estado viendo desde un sillón por largo tiempo.

-Si puedes leer la mente deberías de cobrar por eso.- Contestó ella, no le gustaba que Tomoyo apoyase a su conciencia.

Tomoyo solo se aceró a ella y le besó la frente dándole una señal de apoyo y le revolvió el cabello, era tan terca cuando se trataba de cosas del corazón que no encontró una mejor manera de demostrarle que estaba con ella. Le hizo saber a su amiga que se quedaría con su ya futuro esposo aquella noche y que la vería hasta le siguiente día.

-¿Papá? ¿Ya vamos a hablar?- Cuestionó un niño desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, ella ya había caído en su nube de sueños desde hacía ya un muy buen rato, mientras que su padre no hacía nada más que admirar su sueño.- Lo prometiste ¿Te acuerdas?

-Claro.- Dijo él mientras depositaba un beso en la niña y la tapaba para que no pasase frío. Después se levantó y dirigió una sonrisa franca y paternal al niño, quien le correspondió aún un poco indiferente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio, hacía ya rato que no oían la dulzona y tierna voz de la castaña retumbar por los pasillos del lugar, pero no prestaron atención el buscar la razón. Siguieron caminando hasta la habitación que Eriol había preparado para el niño, cosa que hizo al ambarino sentir celos pues hubiese sido lo que él quería hacer con el pequeño. Entraron y ambos se sentaron en la suave cama y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-No sabía que los Li fueran tontos.- Soltó al fin el niño mientras miraba a sus pies balancearse.- No es para que te ofendas, es sólo que ¿Qué haces con esa güera fea si podrías estar con mi mamá que es TAN bonita?

-Bueno, yo…

-Es que no hay un "Bueno, yo.." papá, en verdad ¡Estás muy mal!.- Sentenció el niño mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un estante de su habitación para tomar un pequeño libro de colores y se lo ponía en las piernas a su padre.- ¿No quieres estar en este libro? ¿Prefieres empezar otro con esa señora fea con la que tendras hijos feos y hasta un perro feo?

El ambarino tomó el libro entre sus manos para descubrir que era aun álbum de fotos: "La historia del Bebé", como aquellas que las madres solían hacer años atrás sobre sus bebés; diarios que él creía olvidados pues al parecer ninguna de sus hermanas había hecho uno para sus sobrinas. Lo abrió con cuidado para encontrarse la foto de sus mellizos recién nacidos entre los brazos de su madre, un retrato perfecto e incompleto… porque a él le correspondía haber estado ahí y no estuvo.

Sí, podía decirse que no estuvo porque Sakura se había ido sin decir nada sobre su condición, había ocurrido porque ella nunca le buscó para decirle pero, aún y cuando podía acusarle de todo sabía que él también tenía la culpa, él también había fallado y la había lastimado.

-Oye.- Dijo el niño mientras buscaba los ojos de su padre para después sonreírle.- El álbum no está completo y tú puedes arreglarlo… es solo de que tú y mamá decidan que quieren hacer. Pero debes saber que yo he cuidado de mamá desde siempre así que si le haces daño yo te haré más y te dolerá… te dolerá mucho.

Syaoran quiso reír ante la reacción de su hijo pero no lo hizo pues sabía que aquello no lo decía como juego. Solo existía una razón para que él se comportara como lo hacía y esa era porque sentía que era su responsabilidad el mantener a su familia segura y unida, y, por un momento, se sintió culpable de que su hijo no hubiese vivido su infancia como se debía…

-Y si te digo que quiero que volvamos a estar juntos… ¿te enojarías?

El pequeño le miró fijamente y, extrañamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-No… me sentiría muy feliz papá.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? si ya sé subi muy poco pero fue culpa de la universidad!!!**

**by the way!!! no hay capitulo nuevo si no llego a las 210 reviews y tampoco subiré de trampas del destino si no llega a los 40 reviews asi que POR FAVOR dejen reviews**

**Ashaki**


	23. anillo y promesa

**de acuerdo, lo prometido es deuda :D aquí el capítulo nuevo jajaj espero les guste un poco más.... **

**bueno espero también lean trampas del destino que es completamente distinto a esta historia **

* * *

Capítulo 23 - anillo, anillo,anillo

Miró el reloj nuevamente al tiempo que apartaba la vista de su computadora para percatarse de que ya eran las 12:15 pm y de que Syaoran no había abandonado la habitación de Hien. Se levantó y se estiró tanto como pudo, había estado trabajando por horas en las cuentas de Betelgeuse y algunos de los convenios que aún les eran necesarios para la completa internacionalización de la marca.

Se amarró la bata de dormir para cubrir el delgado y suave camisón que enfundaba su cuerpo y se dirigió a la habitación de la su hija para encontrarla cómodamente dormida con Kero a su lado. Sonrió. Ya había intentado enseñar a la niña a no dormir con el perro en su cama pero, al igual que su padre, no podía evitar desobedecer cuando se trataba de cumplir su propia voluntad. La tapo y despertó al perro para bajarlo de la cama pero, como era de esperarse, aquel cachorro era una enorme bola de pelos que, definitivamente, era flojo… muy flojo por lo que, tras un profundo suspiro, decidió que no valía la pena gastar sus energías en eso.

Cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Hien. Tocó algunas veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del interior por lo que, con suma delicadeza, entró en la habitación para encontrar a un pequeño y a un hombre de cabellos chocolates dormir plácidamente uno al lado del otro. Sakura se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiar las diminutas lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas: había soñado con verles así miles de veces, había esperado utópicamente por algo que, según ella, nunca sucedería y, ahora, ahí estaban los dos.

Caminó hacia el armario y sacó algunas de las cobijas que ahí guardaba, los miró con amor y los tapó para que no pasasen frio aquella noche. Revolvió el cabello de su pequeño y le besó la frente en señal de buenas noches y, después, miró a aquel hombre que había sido, era y, seguramente, sería el amor de su vida. Se inclinó con delicadeza y depositó un beso en su mejilla deseándole las buenas noches que no le había dedicado en aquellos años. Después se encontró a Spinel durmiendo sobre los cuerpos de los dos hombres que ocupaban su corazón. Tomó entre sus brazos al cachorro y lo acomodó en su camita ganándose así una lamida en el rostro de la mascota de su hijo.

Salió del cuarto no sin antes mirarles de nuevo, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquella imagen para que, si aquella iba a ser la única vez que los vería así, al menos quedara en su memoria por el resto de su vida. Se dirigió a su habitación y trato de continuar con su trabajo pero no pudo hacerlo, había demasiadas ideas contradictorias danzando de un lado a otro por su mente: ¿y si lo que había sucedido en la sala era verdad y él quería que estuviesen juntos de nuevo? ¿y si aquel beso en el coche era la señal que necesitaba para poder luchar por él de nuevo? Bufó para sí misma, sus pensamientos nunca le llevaban a ningún lugar que no fuera un callejón sin salida.

Se metió entre las sabanas y se acurrucó ensimismada aún en sus pensamientos. Quiso dormir pero el sueño no llegaba a inundarla por lo que se levantó para dirigirse a uno de los cajones de su peinador. De su interior sacó una pequeña caja color verde y se sentó nuevamente sobre el colchón. De su interior sacó algunas fotos, boletos de cine, conciertos, servilletas bobamente rayadas que no decían absolutamente nada más que "te quiero", había desde piedritas en forma de corazón hasta lujosos dijes y pendientes que él le había dado.

-Te extraño tanto.- Murmuró al fin mientras se abrazaba a una de las fotografías de ellos dos hacía ya tantos años. La miró con detenimiento y se preguntó nuevamente porque no había luchado más, porque no le había llamado tan pronto supo de su embarazo, porque simplemente no se pudo tragar su orgullo para formar la familia que ella soñaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta que no valía la pena pensar tanto… lo único que podía hacer era luchar para traerlo de vuelta a su lado.

Algunos rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación de Hien despertando a Syaoran aquella fresca mañana. Se talló los ojos tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde estaba porque, definitivamente, aquella no era su habitación. Miró a una pequeña copia suya dormir a su lado, abrazado con fuerza a su brazo como si de esa forma encontrase la protección que nunca había sentido de su parte porque nunca había estado. Se zafó con cuidado de los cortos y fuertes brazos que le aprisionaban y, con cariño, revolvió su ya alborotado cabello y le beso la frente desenado que aquella no fuese la única mañana pudiese verle dormir.

Miró su reloj para darse cuenta que ya eran las 8:20 am. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo. Se topó con sus aún adormilados ojos ambares, con una creciente barba que le exigía ser afeitada tan pronto como fuese posible pero, aún y su mala cara por levantarse temprano aquella mañana de domingo, encontró una sonrisa que ni él mismo había visto en su rostro jamás. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no quería que se perdiera aquella felicidad que por fin había encontrado al lado Naddy y Hien, al lado de sus hijos.

Salio de la habitación y, para su sorpresa, se encontró perdido en aquel corredor. Siguió su camino hasta que encontró las escaleras que llevaban a la estancia. Las bajó con cuidado y pensó que quizás sería prudente esperar a Sakura y a los niños en aquel lugar. Caminó en aquella planta baja sin dejar de admirar la delicadeza con la que aquella casa había sido adornada. Tan hogareño y tan cálido.

-No recordaba que te gusta merodear por la casa cuando recién despiertas.- Dijo una voz femenina que lo sacó de sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Buscó de donde venía aquella voz y se topó con la sutil figura de una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos mieles que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus manos una delicada taza color rosa que seguramente contenía cappuccino… porque el cappuccino siempre había sido su preferido.

Se dirigió hasta ella y se recargó al lado de ella para quitarle con cuidado la taza de entre sus manos y dar un sorbo de lo que contenía. Cappuccino. Volteó a mirarla y la encontró sonriendo como cuando eran novios, esa sonrisa que denotaba un poco de enojo porque le había arrebatado su preciado desayuno, ¿hasta cuándo entendería que aquello no era un desayuno? Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada el uno al otro y, como siempre sucedía, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

Él la miró con detenimiento, ahí estaba recargada sin mostrar prisa alguna, sin las preocupaciones diarias que le atareaban, sin rencores, sin tristezas… era simplemente ella. Admiró centímetro por centímetro el cuerpo de aquella mujer que estaba a su lado. Si bien era distinto al de la Sakura con la que compartió miles de momentos juntos no podía decir que el de ahora le desagradase. Miró su bata de dormir entreabierta que dejaba admirar el sutil y delicado camisón color verde esmeralda que vestía: tan provocativa y tan inocente al mismo tiempo.

-Quizás cuando termines de estudiarme podamos hablar como se debe.- Dijo ella mientras se encontraba divertidamente con la mirada apenada del ambarino. No podía decir que le molestara que la viera, a decir verdad le gustaba y lo extrañaba como no tenía idea. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia el estudio, donde ambos tendrían privacidad sin que pareciera una insinuación.

Ella se sentó en su sillón favorito, aquel en el que se sentaba cuando tenía un problema, cuando no sabía que decisión tomar y, en este momento, porque debía mantener la cordura para poder pedirle, por no decir rogarle, que se quedara con ella, que esta vez la escogiera a ella como debió ser desde el primer momento porque lo amaba como lo había hecho siempre, porque estaba segura que era mil veces mejor que Mikami y, sobre todo, porque sus niños se merecían ser felices… tanto como ella creía que ella lo merecía.

Mientras él se sentó en una silla cercana al escritorio donde estaban los papeles en los que Sakura había trabajado hasta tarde, la miró mientras pensaba cómo le diría las cosas, como le explicaría que había abandonado a Adrena por ella, porque la amaba y la quería de vuelta porque ella era de él, como siempre había sido y como debía continuar siendo.

Quiso decir algo pero ella se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar por todos lados en aquel acogedor estudio, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería decir algo y no sabía cómo. Deseo pararse y detenerla soltarle todo como saliera y besarla como había deseado hacerlo desde hacía ya un tiempo… pero no lo hizo, porque Sakura no reaccionaría bien, porque ella debía meditar bien las cosas antes de hablar y él lo sabía.

-Ya te había dicho que te odio ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio.

-Tanto así como decírmelo no, pero creo que lo sospechaba.- Dijo él mientras la veía a los ojos ¿en verdad lo odiaba? Porque, de ser así, la guerra ya estaba perdida

-La verdad es que no sabes como quisiera odiarte.- Dijo ella creando una confusión en la mente del hombre ¿lo odiaba o no? Porque si no lo odiaba aún tenía oportunidad con ella pero si sí lo odiaba podía darse por muerto y, aunque le pesase, solo tendría permitido llevarse a los niños el fin de semana, cosa que no era lo que él quería ¡él los quería a los 3 con él por siempre: 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, 4 semanas al mes, los 12 meses del año!

Se levantó de su sitio y se plantó frente a ella mientras la acorralaba con sus brazos para tenerla cerca. No pudo evitar recordar escenas similares a esa en su oficina, hacía algunos años, con ella cumpliendo la fantasía que había estado rondando por la cabeza de la castaña por años. Quiso reír al recordarlo, pero no era el momento, las circunstancias no lo ameritaban. Pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, estaba tan suave y tan dulce como siempre y sonrió por el simple contacto de su piel contra la suya. Ella le miró contrariada pero también sonrió, había esperado años por estar así con él porque, después de él, no hubo nadie más.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Cuestionó Sakura.- No soy un pasatiempo Syaoran y tú estás con Adrena así que por una vez en tu vida decide ¿A cuál de las dos quieres? No puedo pasar la vida esperando a ver que decides o viendo como vienes a despertar estas cosas en mí para que al final con la que compartas tu cama sea ella, para que al final la señora Li sea ella, para que la familia la formes con ella y no con nosotros… simplemente no estoy dispuesta a pasar por eso.

-Eres una tonta.- Dijo de forma tierna mientras le besaba la frente.- Hace ya un rato que decidí con quién quería estar, con quién planeo compartir mi cama, despertar cada mañana, con quien formar una familia y a quién hacer la señora Li.- Y dicho eso la besó con deseo y necesidad. La aprisionó contra él como debí de haberlo hecho desde siempre, porque la amaba y esta vez no sería tan idiota como para dejarla escapar. Mientras tanto ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello esperando que, lo que había entendido, fuera lo que había querido decir. Levantó sus piernas las cuales colgaban del escritorio y aprisionó las caderas del chico contra su cuerpo, porque ella tampoco quería que él le abandonara, que se fuera. Ya habían sufrido mucho estando separados y, ahora, les tocaba ser felices… juntos.

-¿Cuándo?.- Preguntó ella cuando por fin se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-Hace dos días.- Dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo.- No quiero perderlos otra vez, no quiero perderte a ti otra vez.

-Te dije alguna vez que te amo.- Dijo elal mientras reía emocionada mientras se abrazaba a él con ternura-¿Te lo dije?

-Creo que no escuché lo que quisiste decir ¿Puedes repetirlo más alto?.- Dijo él divertidamente ante la situación

-¡Qué te amo! ¡Te amo con toda el alma y quiero que todo el mundo lo escuche! ¿me oíste ya? T-E A-M-O.- Dijo ella mientras le revolvía el cabello como solía hacerlo cada mañana cuando despertaba a su lado. Se encontró con una sonrisa frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que ella también sonreía.

-Sabes, esto ha viajado conmigo cada día desde que te fuiste.- Dijo él mientras sacaba una escondida cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello en la cual estaba pendiendo un sutil anillo de oro con un fino diamante que ella conocía muy bien pues, por algún tiempo, le había pertenecido, había sido el símbolo con el que ambos se habían prometido que, algún día, llegarían juntos hasta el altar y formarían una familia juntos.- Creo que es momento de que te regrese lo que siempre te ha pertenecido, claro si tu quieres que regrese a ti…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó ilusionada y temerosa al mismo tiempo, esperando que aquello no fuese un mal entendido, que no se quisiera regresar solamente como muestra de lo que había sido. Se sorprendió cuando él tomó su mano y, con cariño, deslizó la pequeña sortija a lo largo de su dedo para que escuchase un anhelado "te casarias conmigo" salir de los labios del chico.

Lo besó tiernamente porque considero que aquel gesto hablaría más que un monosílabo efímero que se repetía todos los días. El rió sin dejar de besarla. Había vivido lo suficiente con ella para entender su lenguaje y aquello había sido un "sí". Había dicho que sí. Con emoción la cargó para llevarla a aquel sillón que era el favorito de ella y la recostó sobre él mientras continuaban dándose los besos que no se habían dado en aquellos años.

Poco a poco esa ternura se fue convirtiendo en deseo y ese deseo se transformó en pasión. Las manos de él comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo de la castaña haciendo que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos al contacto de sus manos sobre sus piernas, para llegar después a su cadera, a su vientre, pasar por su pecho y llegar a sus mejillas. Pudo sentir como la bata que traía sobre su fino camisón verde ya no estaba en su sitio sino que ya podía divisarse a unos cuantos metros del sillón. Dirigió sus manos al pecho del ambarino para, poco a poco, retirar la camisa que se mostraba como obstáculo para reclamar un cuerpo que era suyo y de nadie más. Él, sin mostrar oposición alguna, le ayudó con su propósito retirando con facilidad la prenda y lanzándola a un lugar cercano a donde se encontraba ya la bata de dormir de la que, en un futuro cercano, sería por fin su mujer.

Sintió las manos de él deslizarse por sus piernas para encontrar el principio de aquel diminuto camisón que ella vestía. Pudo sentir como, poco a poco, se dirigían al interior de él y no pudo evitar emitir un ahogado gemido producto de las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, sensaciones que no había vuelto a sentir desde que se habían separado.

-Syao.- dijo con dificultad. Sabía que se estaba perdiendo ante el deseo del momento y que, si cruzaba esa pequeña y delicada línea entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia ya no podría detenerse y, no es que no quisiera hacer el amor con él, simplemente no era el lugar, el momento y, seguramente, mucho menos la hora. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Saku.- Dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer tratando de concentrarse un momento ¿qué tenía que ver la hora en ese preciso momento? Inhaló su aroma por uno instantes y después asomó de nuevo el rostro para toparse con dos preciosas gemas color esmeralda que le miraban con ternura. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de contener un poco sus interminables ganas de hacerla suya en aquel momento para entonces dirigir su mirada hacía su muñeca izquierda donde estaba su reloj.- 9:15 ¿Algún problema?

-Será mejor que te vistas.- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y buscaba la bata que siempre vestía encima de aquel provocativo y nada infantil camisón. Tomó la camisa del ambarino y se la puso entre las manos mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada confusa de su ahora prometido. -Yo también quiero estar contigo pero ellos no tardan en…

-¡Mamá!.- Se escuchó a lo lejos.-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Mamita?- Y esa Naddy como cada domingo por la mañana. Miró al ambarino quien aún tenía el torso desnudo y lo besó fugazmente para después amarrarse la bata y salir del estudio dejándole solo. Con resignación se puso de nuevo la camisa y, aunque le pesara, entendió que las cosas debían de ser así porque no podían ser unos padres irresponsables que disfrutaran del mejor sexo de la vida mientras sus mellizos morían de hambre, o peor, con el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Salió de aquel estudio que había sido testigo de lo que podría considerarse el principio de su nueva vida con ellos. No encontró ni a Sakura ni a Nadeshiko en la estancia por lo que consideró que ambas ya estarían en la cocina. Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina admirando la tierna escena que se estaba desenvolviendo en aquel lugar. La aún adormilada niña ayudaba a su madre para sacar algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno mientras bebía un enorme vaso con leche que le había dejado unos tiernos bigotes pintados en su rostro.

Sakura miró de reojo al hombre que estaba mirándolas desde la puerta y no pudo evitar guiñarle el ojo y enviarle una sonrisa sin decir ninguna palabra, sería divertido ver cuánto tardaba la pequeña en notar la presencia de su progenitor en la casa. Siguió con su labor para preparar unos deliciosos waffles para el desayuno mientras la niña sacaba cosas de la nevera: huevos, leche, chocolate, mantequilla, etc. tal y como lo realizaban cada domingo desde que la pequeña podía recordar.

Fue tan solo unos minutos después que los grandes e infantiles ojos verdes de la pequeña se toparon con la mirada cariñosa y madura de su padre. Sonrió. Toda la vida había soñado con una mañana así, con tenerlos a los dos, su padre y su madre, a su lado todos los días. Suspiró sabiendo que aquello no sucedería pronto porque los dos eran lo suficientemente testarudos como para decir "te amo", "vuelve conmigo" o cualquier cosa similar. Corrió a los brazos de su padre y dejó que él la alzara para besarle la frente en señal de buenos días.

-¿A qué hora llegaste papito?-Cuestionó la pequeña mientras revolvía el alborotado cabello de su padre.

-Bueno yo…

-¡Madre! ¡Anoche no me pasé a tu cama!.- Dijo seriamente un pequeño de cabellos chocolate mientras se tallaba los oos y se dirigía directamente a los bazos de la mujer.- ¿por qué?

-Porque pasaste la noche con papá.- Dijo ella mientras se ponía a su altura y le llenaba el rostro de besos.- Creo que no necesitaste de mí anoche aunque sí te extrañé.

-¿Y tú necesitaste de mí? ¿Tuviste miedo?.- Cuestionó un tanto preocupado porque, por primera vez, no había cumplido con su tarea: cuidarla.-Es que no sé porque no me desperté y cuando desperté estaba solo ¿segura que mi padre paso la noche conmigo?

-Te lo prometo Hien, pasó la noche contigo y no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien aunque no duermas conmigo a partir de las 3 de la mañana.-Dijo la ojiverde mientras tomaba las manitas de su pequeño y las entrelazaba entre las suyas para que después el niño se percatara de la presencia de cierto aro dorado en uno de los dedos de su madre.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó la pequeña niña mientras se dirigía a ver lo que su hermano estaba admirando desde hacía ya unos segundos- Mami que bonito. Papá si quieres recuperar a mamá deberías de ser inteligente y darle un anillo como este y decirle "Oye nena cásate conmigo".

Sakura no pudo evitar romper en una sonora carcajada ante el último comentario de su hija ¿de dónde sacaba ideas como esas? Definitivamente debía de ver menos televisión de ahora en adelante-Si me hubiera dicho "cásate conmigo nena" creeme mi vida que le hubiera dicho que no y le hubiese lanzado este anillo por la ventana.- Dijo mientras seguía riendo ante el comentario.

-O sea que ustedes.- Comenzó el niño mientras veía su madre con unos ojos ilusionados.

-Si Hien, su padre y yo vamos a casarnos…

* * *

**_¿Y qué me dicen? bueno debo decir que ahora toca capitulo de Trampas del Destino PASEN A LEERLA TAMBIÉN!!!!!_**

**_gracias por el apoyooo_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIII_**

**_ASHAKI*_**


	24. La última prueba

Capítulo 24 - La última prueba

Se giró nuevamente de la posición en la que había estado descansando, era definitivo, nunca podría pasar una noche completa sin moverse y sin despertar como siempre a la misma hora, 3:00 am. No era que planease despertarse y levantarse a hacer algo en especial era simplemente que. Aún adormilada, abría sus ojos en espera de su visitante nocturno, lo abrazaba con ternura y después se disponía dormir tranquilamente todo el tiempo que le restase.

Giró nuevamente para encontrarse con el torso desnudo de su compañero de cama y se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior. Se acercó hasta su pecho y se acomodó sobre él para que, en acto seguido, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaran por la cintura,

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde su propuesta de matrimonio y ahora estaban ahí, a tan solo 2 meses de la boda, viviendo como la familia que se suponía debian ser desde un principio. Giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos entreabiertos ojos ambarinos que, inevitablemente, se cerraban de sueño en ese momento. Se acercó para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios y después se estiró tratando de alcanzar algo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Póntelo ya.- Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba de nuevo a su lado y se enrollaba entre las sábanas de la cama. Él miro al reloj para ver que las 3:05 perfilaban en ese momento y suspiró aún medio dormido. Tomó el pantalón de la pijama que ella le había dejado a su lado y vio con ternura los cabellos de su prometida descansando.

Le fascinaba hacerle el amor antes de dormir pero odiaba tener que despertar a las 3:00 am a ponerse la pijama porque, desde hacía 5 meses que vivían juntos, había dos visitantes que llegaban a aquella cama alrededor de aquella hora.

Miró hacia la puerta y encontró a un pequeño de cabellos marrones que ya solo venía a dormir con su madre alrededor de una o dos veces a la semana. Aún tallándose los ojos siguió arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba su madre quien, de manera rutinaria, solamente levantó la sábana para que él se acomodara entre sus brazos. Escuchó algunos susurros indescifrables por parte de ella y otros de parte de su hijo que seguramente, eran como una respuesta que no podía entenderse.

Comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar nuevamente y cómo el sueño iba venciendo una batalla que, seguramente, tendría ganada, y lo habría logrado en ese instante de no ser porque una pequeña con oscuros y alborotados cabellos llegaba a su laso y lo tocaba del hombro pidiendo sin siquiera decirlo que la dejara entrar.

Levantó la sabana de una forma similar a la que Sakura había hecho unos momentos atrás. La niña se acomodó entre sus brazos no sin antes darle a su padre un beso en la frente y, poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, como siempre había deseado, como ambos habían deseado.

En esos 5 meses muchas cosas habían pasado, Eriol y Tomoyo habían llevado a cabo su matrimonio, por fin después de años de estar lejos profesándose amor verdadero, el destino les había dado la oportunidad de unir sus vidas para siempre-aún y cuando sus vidas se habían unido desde antes-. Algunas semanas antes de la boda Tomoyo descubrió que su notable retraso del periodo era producto de un embarazo de 2 meses que, ahora que tenía 7, traería al mundo a una pequeña princesa a la vida de esa pareja que había hecho tanto por ellos.

Como era de esperarse ya vivían en su propio nido de amor dejando a la feliz futura familia Li construir el suyo, solo ellos 4, sin nadie que se entrometiera ni les quitara tiempo; solo los 4 para hacer y deshacer las cosas como les placiera y les gustara.

Y pelear porque, de la misma forma que hacía casi 9 años, esos dos castaños peleaban seguido y, según los niños, por las cosas más estúpidas que podían existir: dónde comer, que hacer y, una vez, por cuantos hijos tener a demás de los mellizos. Lo que sus dos adoraciones no sabían era que, a veces, pelear era solo una excusa para reconciliarse y, por ende, para estar juntos.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad y "felices por siempre" en ese momento, sería mentira si en realidad las cosas fueran así porque, dentro de aquella ciudad, había alguien que no estaba contento con lo que sucedía, alguien que había jurado tomar venganza por no haber podía do conseguir lo que quería, alguien que ya una vez había visto a Sakura triunfar y que, esta vez, esta vez la haría polvo aunque fuese lo último que haría en su vida.

Eran apenas las 11:15 am pero Adrena ya tenía entre sus manos una copa de vino blanco danzando entre sus manos mientras miraba muchos de los recortes de periódico que tenía sobre la mesa:

_Vuelve la novia fugitiva,_

_Y la familia Li sigue creciendo, _

_Nuevos herederos Li en sociedad,_

_La historia que se quedó sin final continúa_

_Próxima señora Li afirma que van excelentes los planes de boda…._

Basura, más basura y más basura, por el amor del cielo ¡No se había metido en la cama del único varón de los Li por tantos años solo para quedar en el baúl del olvido! ¡Ni si quiera los medios se habían dignado a preguntarle a la estúpida de Kinomoto sobre la anterior relación de Li! No había fingido orgasmos y placer para nada, quería su dinero, lo que le correspondía…. Había fingido ser alguien falso solo para conseguir el sincero suficiente para vivir plácidamente con Yukito porque a él sí lo amaba y él merecía todo lo que fuera posible.

Li y Kinomoto pagarían por todo lo que habían hecho y, se encargaría, de que les doliera en lo más profundo de su alma pero ¿cómo? ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para hacerles vivir un infierno en vida? Dirigió la copa a sus labios nuevamente mientras repasaba las fotos de la feliz familia y lo descubrió ¿querían saber con quién se habían metido? Ella se los demostraría.

Nunca serían felices después de lo que haría y sonrió ante tal deducción.

-Me duele todo-Dijo la dueña de los ojos amatistas mientras entraba a la oficina de su querida amiga. La ahora señora Hiragizawa presumía su notorio vientre de 7 meses por todo Betelgeuse con alegría y cariño, tendría una hermosa princesa en pocos meses y nada podía hacerla más feliz…. Bueno en realidad sería feliz si ya pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos y tener que olvidarse de sus dolores de espalda, sus incontenibles y seguidas ganas de ir al baño y, sobre todo, si pudiera bajar un poquito sus ganas de hacer el amor con su marido-sí, el ginecólogo dijo que era normal por el cambio hormonal pero Eriol necesitaba dormir algunas noches-. –Dime como hiciste para poder cargar 2 en tu panza.

-Aún no lo descubro.- Contestó la castaña mientras rompía en risas y ayudaba a su amiga a poder sentarse en una de las sillas. –Anda quédate tranquila que ya has trabajado toda la mañana y no queremos que agotes a la pequeña niña

-Tú siempre tan protectora querida Sakura.- Rio su amiga al encontrar reflejadas las mismas palabras que ella alguna vez le había dirigido a su amiga.- Tan protectora que no me explico cómo es que estas tan tranquila ahora que los niños regresan solos a casa.

-No me recuerdes eso. Todos los días tengo los nervios de punta hasta que me llaman de casa que ya están ahí pero Syaoran tiene razón: tienen que aprender a ser independientes. Dentro de poco cumplirán 9 años y deben de poder cuidarse solos, nosotros dos no estaremos ahí siempre.

Suspiró. Aquella decisión le había costado una pelea de 2 horas con su prometido que terminó por hacerle dormir a él en el sillón para que, a las 1 de la mañana, entrara furioso a la habitación para encontrar a una Sakura sentada en cuclillas en la cama con una fotografía de su familia entre sus manos. Ella, sin darse cuenta del enojo de su querido futuro esposo, solo le miró con cariño y asintió: ellos debían de moverse solos.

Hien era lo suficientemente responsable para poder cuidar de él y de su hermana para volver a casa y Naddy era muy cuidadosa por lo que se encargaría de que todo saliera bien para llegar a casa.

Y bueno no podía negar que fue una de las mejores reconciliaciones que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no despertar a los niños con el ruido aquella noche y, evidentemente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con cariño, con uno de esos que se forjaban con trabajo, con tiempo juntas, con lágrimas, con amor… ahora ambas habían encontrado el amor y la felicidad tocaba a sus puertas como nunca lo había hecho.

O eso pensaban ellas.

Alrededor de la 1:30 del medio día un hombre de ojos ambarinos se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta del amor de su vida viéndola como estaba absorta revisando contratos y diseños y, a ratitos-o más bien segundos- agregaba algunos adornos a un diseño que, seguramente, era solamente de ella.

Entró sigilosamente sin que ella si quiera se diera cuenta de su presencia y se puso detrás de ella para admirar el trabajo que estaba realizando, se inclinó con cuidado hasta que el olor de su cabello lo inundó por completo y, sin que ella perdiera concentración en lo que leía, sintió como una mano comenzaba a recorrer su rostro con cariño.

Ella no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba ahí, para sentir su aroma, su presencia. Dejó que su mano reconociera el territorio que ya conocía de memoria y sonrió al sentirlo. No era que no quisiese prestar atención a su amado pero ese contrato era importante, tan importante como las facturas y como su diseño.

-Me agrada el vestido.- Dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Me gusta más tenerte aquí amor.- Dijo ella mientras giraba para buscar los labios del ambarino que tenía con ella. Lo besó con ternura y cariño pues, aún y cuando no tenían más te 7 horas de no verse, lo extrañaba con locura.

-¿Qué opinas si hoy vamos por los niños al colegio y nos vamos a comer los 4?-Cuestionó mientras veía como se dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de su prometida.

-Termino esto y nos vamos, los encontraremos en el camino a casa porque seguramente cuando lleguemos a la escuela ellos ya habrán emprendido el camino de vuelta.

Por otro lado el timbre de la salida había despertado la emoción de la escuela primaria Ashihiro pues, gracias a Dios, por fin podían salir de la prisión que representaba el aula y hacer lo que tanto les gustaba por las tardes. Naddy caminaba por los pasillos junto con sus amigas mientras sostenía entre sus manos una invitación para las pruebas del equipo de porristas. Suspiró. En verdad esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente buena para poder y formar parte del equipo.

Al mismo tiempo Hien la esperaba bajo el mismo árbol de todos los días. Se miraba los mies mientras estos los movía en un compás que nunca se inmutaba: izquierda- derecha, derecha-izquierda, derecha-derecha y después volvía a comenzar. Miró hacia las puertas del colegio buscando a su melliza con la vista y, definitivamente, para asegurarse de que ningún idiota del género masculino se le acercara a más de 2 metros de distancia.

La encontró caminando con sus amigas de siempre y sonrió al verla sonreír, después de años con la incógnita de lo que era en verdad tener una familia como la de todos ahora lo sabían y, sin necesidad de mentir, podían decir que se sentían las personas más felices del mundo: tenían una madre que era no solo bonita sino que también inteligente, divertida, algo voluble-por no decirle bipolar-cariñosa, juguetona, inocente… era un ser humano perfecto. Tenían un papá que, en aquellos 5 meses, habían conocido como no esperaban conocerle nunca: era una persona fuerte y decidida, emprendedor con grandes ideas y mucha imaginación, en unas ocasiones era un adulto que regañaba severamente pero, en otras, era un niño con toda la intención de jugar y hacer enojar a mamá.

Levantó la mano para que su hermana lo viera y ella, tras despedirse con cariño de sus compañeras, salió disparada a donde estaba su hermano. Se miraron y sonrieron, no estaban muy acostumbrados a no verse en tanto tiempo pues ambos estaban el clases distintas pues, sus padres y el colegio, consideraban que era mejor que cada uno tuviera su espacio para desenvolverse y desarrollar sus habilidades sin tener que vivir a la sombra de su mellizo.

Emprendieron el regreso a caso uno al lado del otro, halando de cosas banales sobre lo que habían hecho en su día. Hien, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, le contó a su hermana sobre su asombroso 100 en matemáticas-Naddy, de la misma forma que su madre, tenía un poco de problemas para entenderle a su maestra, gracias a Dios Hien tenía la paciencia necesaria para explicarle-. Naddy, por su lado, le contó a su hermano de sus buenas notas y excelentes críticas de su maestra en sus actividades de artes y composición, a demás de su próxima prueba del equipo de porristas.

Ambos eran distintos y, entre ellos, lo sabía, pero no les importaba… se querían tal y cómo eran. Cada uno complementaba al otro de una manera peculiar de modo que, en su escuela anterior, ambos procuraban hacer equipo para los trabajos y, de ese modo, sacar los mejores proyectos de la clase.

Invariablemente se extrañaban ahora pues estaban en clases distintas.

Siguieron platicando hasta llegar a un cruce de calles. Al mirar con atención se dieron cuenta que sus padres les esperaban en la siguiente esquina. Sakura estaba recargada en la pared de aquella casa mientras platicaba animosamente con su pareja, ambos niños podían escuchar las risas de sus padres desde el otro lado de la calle y sonrieron.

-¿y qué le dijiste al imbécil ese?-Cuestionó un tanto celoso el ambarino ante el reciente comentario de su prometida quien se mordía la lengua para no romper en risas ante su reacción por el simple comentario.

-Pues acepte gustosa el salir con él y quizás después me vaya a un hotel a ver qué más se nos ocurre.- Dijo entre risas mientras el rostro de su futuro esposo se fruncía.- ¡Obvio no mi amor! Le dije que pronto sería una mujer casada y que fuera a buscarse a alguien más para hacer sus cosas. Mi amor yo solo tengo ojos para tí bebé.- Dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.- Para mí siempre has sido y serás tú, solo tú y nadie más que tú.

Se besaron con ternura aún y cuando estaban en la vía pública. El la sujetó por la cintura y siguió besándola mientras la tenía contra la pared. _"Mamá y Papá hagan eso en su habitación" _se escuchó desde el otro lado haciendo que ambos se separaran evidentemente sonrojados, no era que se limitaran mucho en casa en cuanto a sus muestras de afecto pero, los niños, bueno ellos aún encontraban repugnantes los besos entre una pareja.

Por parte de Syaoran esperaba que Naddy siguiera pensando así por mínimo unos 20 años más.

-¿Qué hacen acá?-Gritó el niño desde la otra esquina mientras aún los veía un tanto asqueado al tiempo que Nadeshiko aún se cubría los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Si cruzan la calle les contamos.- Contestó su padre mientras Sakura los saludaba efusivamente desde el otro lado. Suspiró. Su madre había cambiado mucho desde que él había entrado a su vida de nuevo y, no era que no le agradara su mamá anterior, sino que esta le agradaba mucho más: se veía más feliz, más divertida, más ella… o por lo menos se parecía un poco más a la mujer de la que la tía Tomoyo alguna vez les había hablado.

-Vengan ustedes.- Gritó Nadeshiko

Ambos miraron en ambas direcciones buscando que ningún automóvil viniese por el camino. No ninguno se podía divisar cerca o, al menos, ninguno en movimiento ellos creían que les prestaba atención.

Pero no era de aquel modo, a decir verdad, las cosas estaban sucediendo mejor que lo que cierta persona había planeado.

Había investigado con mucha cautela sobre los movimientos de ese par para evitar cualquier error, todo debía de salir a la perfección porque era un movimiento que no tenía modo de repetición, un error era un error y no había forma de que este fuera eliminado porque, después de ejecutar su idea debía irse tan pronto como pudiese o si no habría terminado todo para ella.

El par comenzó su andanza por la calle con la seguridad de que nada pasaría por lo que él caminó con un poco de mayo velocidad que ella dejándola solo unos dos pasos atrás.

Y cómo se arrepintió de haberla dejado atrás aunque hubiese sido solo un milímetro de él.

Un auto emprendió la marcha tan pronto como la pareja comenzó a caminar con un objetivo en mente: borrarlos del mapa, mandarlos al maldito infierno era lo único que su mente había maquilado para que ya no complicaran su existencia y eso, precisamente, sería lo que haría.

Piso el acelerador tan profundo como el mismo auto se lo permitió y no pudo evitar reír cuando sintió el contacto de un cuerpo contra el auto con una fuerza que ni ella misma había imaginado. Escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de una mujer que seguía parada en la esquina de aquella calle y no pudo evitar reír.

Reír porque por fin estaba pagando.

Reír porque nunca en su vida había sentido aquella adrenalina.

Pero algo andaba mal porque pudo percatarse que uno de los de aquel par seguía en pie y trataba de reconocerle a traves de aquel vidrio polarizado.

-Mierda.- Masculló mientras pisaba de nuevo el acelerador mientras salía a toda velocidad de ahí dejando como muestra de aquel odio que sentía una mancha de sangre, un cuerpo que luchaba por respirar a 3 personas con el alma pendiendo en un hilo ate la situación.

-No mamá ¡Mamá no por favor no mamá!-Gritó el niño mientras se hincaba tomando la pequeña y delicada mano de quien estaba tirada en el suelo.- ¡No mamá, ella no!

Sakura no sabía que decir o qué hacer. Estaba pasmada de la impresión y no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar al lado de su hija, no podía ser ella por el amor de Dios ¿Quién lo había hecho?

-Naddy por favor óyeme amor, por favor.- Gritó entre lágrimas mientras su prometido llamaba asustado pidiendo ayuda, era su niña la que estaba ahí: su hija, un pedacito de ellos.- Naddy por favor dime algo…

-Mami.- Dijo entre jadeo antes de que, para ella, todo se tornara negro.

* * *

bueno aqui nuev capitulo! ajajajajj solo queda uno o dos mas.

es 4 de enero asi que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI MISMA! jajaja esperemos de REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS muchos muchos REVIEWS para este fic y

BAJO LA LUNA LLENA: .net/s/5585314/1/Bajo_la_Luna_Llena

TRAMPAS DEL DESTINO: .net/s/5355973/1/Trampas_del_Destino

muchooos reviews!!!! es un lindo regalo de cumple en especial en bajo la luna llena porq ando desanimada con ese ya que tiene muy poca firma -NO ES DE MAGIA NI NADA ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO MUY ALTERNO!-.

Ashaki*


	25. Culpables

**Perdón! La universidad se come mi vida y mi tiempo y mis neuronas! Jajaja bueno antes de empezar parciales les subo capítulo espero les guste mucho! Les pido por favor sus reviews! Lean también por favor LUNA LLENA y TRAMPAS DEL DESTINO. No me queda más que decirles que este fic esta por llegar a su final y entonces quedarán los anteriores así que espero no me olviden jajaj pues podrán seguir leyendo de mí en los otros dos.**

**Capítulo 24 - Culpables**

Podían oírse los pasos de un lado retumbar en las luminosas y brillantes paredes de la sala de urgencias. Era un blanco enfermizo, doloroso, pues, aún y cuando no era la intención, simulaba el muy mencionado túnel hacia el otro lado y no podían permitir que ella cruzara hacia allá.

Todos estaban ahí tratando de que, de alguna forma, la unión de aquellas personas sirviera como cadena para evitar que ella se fuera. Era demasiado pequeña para morir, demasiado frágil como para tener que vivir aquello pero, sobre todo, era demasiado querida como para que algo malo de pasase.

Hien escondía las lágrimas que corrían alrededor de sus mejillas en el regazo de su tía mismo que, para ese entonces, debía de compartir con una bebé que ocupaba el abultado vientre de la amatista mientras que, Sakura, no hacía nada más que mirarse a los pies tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Al mismo tiempo Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo de aquella sala tratando de encontrar un consuelo que no estaba. Apenas la había encontrado ¡apenas comenzaba una vida con ella! Y, definitivamente, no quería perderla.

Pero, aquello, era totalmente inexplicable ¿cómo se suponía había sucedido? ¿En qué momento la habían perdido de vista? Hien se levantó del lugar donde había derramado todas aquellas lágrimas e, instintivamente, se limpió los rastros que quedaban de ellas. Miró con cuidado los rostros de sus padres y, dentro de él, se sintió culpable: era su responsabilidad cuidar de Nadeshiko y, él, había fallado como hermano; era su responsabilidad cuidar de su madre para que no sufriera y, ahí también, había fallado. Miró a su padre y le encontró el rostro más contrariado que le había conocido en aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos e, invariablemente, se sintió culpable también: apenas los había encontrado y, por su irresponsabilidad, quizás estaba a punto de perder a la _niña de sus ojos. _

Como todo un adulto se dirigió a donde estaba su abuela quien, con la impresión, parecía haber envejecido algunos años y, con cuidado, miró a Nae-su prima-dormir entre sus brazos. La miró y trató de sonreír para darle la esperanza que, por lo menos él, no había perdido en ningún momento.

Naddy podía ser chiflada y terca pero, a pesar de todo, era una luchadora y ella daría batalla hasta el final.

Vio también a sus tías caminar de un lado a otro de aquel pasillo como si, de aquella forma, el tiempo pudiese pasar a mayor velocidad pero, en circunstancias como aquellas, parecía que el tiempo iba cada vez más lento. En momentos como aquel deseo que Koichi y Touya estuvieran ahí junto con la tía Kaho y el bebé pero, ellos, se había mudado a América por el trabajo de periodismo de su tío. Pensó en su abuelo y, deseó con todo su corazón, que encontrase un vuelo pronto para poder llegar al lugar. Sabía que estaba rodeado de una infinidad de gente pero, en ese momento, se sentía solo.

Porque Naddy era parte de su vida desde siempre y, perderla, era como perder una parte de él mismo.

-Ven acá-Escuchó por fin de los labios de su madre haciéndole voltear a mirarla para, después, correr a sus brazos mientras las lágrimas seguían corríana velocidad por su rostro. Saltó con fuerza a sus brasos y escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus cortos brazos.- Ya mi niño, todo estará bien.

-Fue mi culpa.-murmuró mientras su infantill voz se ahogaba entre sollozos-Yo la perdí de vista, fue mi…

-¡Cállate!-Gritó Sakura mientras tomaba a su hijo por los hombros y lo alejaba de ella para verle a los ojos. Syaoran salió de su letargo ante aquella palabra y trató de acercarse para deterla pero, ella, le fulminó con la mirada haciéndole respetar su espacio. Miró a su hijo quien se mostraba contrariado y asustado: ella nunca le había levantado la voz de aquel modo, evidentemente habían peleado a lo largo de sus vidas pero, en aquella ocasión, todo era distintio.-Nunca lo digas de nuevo mi amor-Dijo mientras su voz se volvía dulce y melancólica, cariñosa pero fría al mismo tiempo.- Nunca creas que fue tu culpa porque no lo fue Hien y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre ¿está bien?

-Mamá tiene razón.- Intervino su padre mientras se sentaba a su lado y le revolvía un poco el cabello haciendo que al niño se que escapase una diminuta sonrisa que pronto se vio borrada por su pequeño rostro que se mostraba sombrío y adolorido.- Naddy no se sentirá bien si al salir del quirófano descubre que te crees culpable… fue solo un accidente.

-¡No!.- Gritó el niño mientras se soltaba de sus padres y los miraba con detenimiento ¿cómo podían creer que en verdad era un accidente? ¡no lo había sido! Él estaba seguro que, aquello, había sido provocado con alevosía y ventaja porque él se aseguró de que ningún coche viniera en camino y, aquella persona, le había mirado por unos instantes y estaba seguro de que conocía esa silueta oscura a causa de los vidrios polarizados pero ¿de dónde?-¡No fue un accidente mamá! ¡Ella quería matar a mi hermana y a mí pero me moví más rápido! ¡Fue mi culpa haberla dejado! ¡Fue esa mujer la que la lastimó!

Sakura suspiró profundamente y volvió a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, cuando Hien estaba en aquel estado era mejor no contradecirle nada pero ¿por qué tenía la sospecha de que sus palabras eran la verdad? Sencillo: porque ella lo había visto todo. Vio como su hijo se sentaba sobre las piernas de Shiefa lo suficientemente lejos de sus padres para evitarse otra pelea con ellos. Al lado de la mujer más joven de las hermanas Li estaba Yukito quien, desde que la había conocido en aquella presentación de Btelgeuse, se había vuelto su amigo incondicional e inseparable. "Si no tuviera novia seguro esos dos estarían juntos" había pensado más de una persona que conocía la amistad entre ellos dos y, los susodichos, estaban inconcientemente concientes de aquello.

Uno de los médicos salió de donde se suponía era el ala de cirugía del hospital. Caminaba a donde se encontraba la enorme familia Li al mismo tiempo en que movía su cuello de un lado a otro sin detenerse tratando de descansar los músculos que se habían tensado durante tantas horas en la misma posición. El pequeño de ojso oscuros se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta su encuentro al momento en que sus padres se ponían de pie y entrelazaban sus manos esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Mi hermana está…-Alcanzó apenas a balbucear antes de que sele cerrara la garganta de miedo ¿qué iba a hacer si ella simplemente no volvía a abrir sus ojos verdes? ¿quién cuidaría de Kero? Y ¿qué pasaría con Amminah su tan apreciado muñeco? O peor aún ¿qué sería de él sin nadie a quien cuidar y molestar durante el resto de su vida? En un momento de miedo ante la falta de respuesta caminó dos pasos hacia atrás sin despegarsu vista del rostro de auqel hombre para después abrazarse a una se las piernas de su madre quien veía al médico tan expectante como el niño.

-Dígame la verdad ¿Cómo está mi niña?-Cuestionó Syaoran siendo el único a quien pudieron salirle las palabras en ese momento mientras que, madre e hijo, lloraban desconsoladamente estrechados uno con el otro esperando escuchar lo que sus corazones tanto anhelaban pero, al mismo tiempo, sufriendo en silencio ante la posibilidad de que aquello quedara en sueños y que ya nada se pudiera hacer por ella.- Por el amor de Dios ¡Diga algo!-Espetó con rabia ante el corto pero estresante silencio de aquel hombre que seguía vistiendo parte de su ajuar quirúrgico.- Es mi bebé la que está ahí adentro así que se lo ruego ¿cómo esta?

-Grave pero estable-. Soltó al fin haciendo que la familia ahí reunida pudiesen respirar tranquilamente por algunos segundos: sí, seguía grave pero al menos estaba controlada y, tal vez, comenzaría a responder en pocos momentos.- Pero quisiera hablar con ustedes dos si es posible a solas.- Concluyó el médico dándole a entender que, el tyema de conversación, sería algo sumamente delicado y que, de no tratarse de una manera correcta, podría desencadenar una serie de problemas como para Naddy como para el resto de la familia.

-Creo que debo llevar a Hien a que duerma un rato y a que se bañe. Un hospital no es bueno para un niño.- Mencionó Shiefa mientras tomaba la mano del niño quien la veía con coraje ¿cómo podían tratar de alejarle de su melliza en un momento como ese?-Y también me parece que Tomoyo debería ir a dormir, ha estado en lal misma pocisión desde que llegó y no creo que sea muy saludable para ella.

Hien quizo apelar pero descubrió la súplica en su mirada y no hizo nada más que asentir sobre la proposición que se le había hevho. A demás, no podía mentir, moría de sueño. Caminó con cuidado al lado de su madre y le besó la mejila con dulzura para que, si llegaba sentirse sola, aquel beso le hiciera sentir que él estaba a su lado. Tomó su mochila y encontró dentro de ella uno de los pequeños muñecos que su hermana siempre llevaba de contrabando al colegio, lo sacó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que era el pequeño peluche a quien había llamado Kero antes de que su abuela le regalara aquel cachorro quien según la niña se parecía de manera peculiar a él-todos sabían que no había pizca alguna de parecido pero, solo por ser ella, mentían diciendo que era verdad-.

Lo miró con detenimiento inspeccionando parte por parte del juguete: su cabeza similar a la de un oso con los ojos tan pequeños que apenas eran visibles, sus peculiares alas que salían de su espalda, su larga cola que terminaba de una esponjosa forma que lo hacía tan diferente. A decir verdad le parecía un juguete feo y torpemente hecho pero aquel era el favorito de Naddy: el único que mamá le había hecho solo a ella. Lo depositó entre las manos de su madre y le pidió que, en cuanto pudiera, se lo dejara a Naddy en su habitación porque estaba seguro que le daría las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante.

Después de eso tomó la mano de su tía y caminó junto con ella y Yukito hasta el final del pasillo donde desaparecieron de la vista de todos. La pareja de castaños le vio alejarse por aquel angosto y peculiar pasillo. Se tomaron de las manos con fuerza y se miraron por un par de segundos: los dos estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

-Tampoco cree que haya sido un accidente ¿verdad?-Cuestionó Sakura tan pronto el médico cerró la puerta del consultorio al cual los había conducido.

-No señora, no creo que haya sido un accidente lo que le pasó a la niña.- Contestó mientras miraba a la pareja con empatía.- Justamente de eso es de lo que quería hablarles: el coche la golpeó con demasiada velocidad y por lo mismo sus lesiones son severas.

-Pero estará bien ¿verdad? Mi Nadeshiko va a estar bien ¿verdad doctor?-Rogó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Li Syaoran le rogó a alguien de aquella forma. Tomó la mano de la que sería su mujer en un par de meses para sentirse seguro y miró al médico de forma suplicante.- ¿verdad?

-Ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos.- Dijo él al fin- Ya todo depende de ella…

De haber sabido que fallaría de aquella manera hubiese dejado aquel intento de acabar con ellos en otro momento. El estúpido del niño se le había adelantado por lo que solo lastimó a uno de los mellizos y, para colmo, no había podido terminar con su vida tal y como estaba planeado.

Se preocupó. No pudo evitar hacerlo. Esata conciente de que aquel niño había visto su reflejo camuflageado en el vidrio del coche y, aunque le pesara, era un chico listo. Uno muy listo. Aún y cuando su actual pareja no supiese de su otra vida como Adrena, este le había hablado de la mujer para la que trabajaba: tan buena y responsable que no podría ser mejor madre, con unos niños adorables y especiales al mismo tiempo. Había descrito a Nadeshiko como un ángel, el tipo de niña que te hace reir con solo sonreir, de las que hablan y hablay y tú pides que jamás se callen. El tipo de niña que ella odiaba. El tipo de niña que había arruinado su plan.

Por otro lado, Yukito describió al pequeño de lso mellizos como la seriedad andante. Según había comentado era serio, reflexivo y analítico, nunca dejaba a su hermana puesto que tenía como misión protegerla de todo. Tanto a ella como a su madre. Sí, definitivamente aquel niño era un Li: aquellos ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante le habían ineglable la estirpe que cargaba.

Y solo por ser hijos de Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto merecían morir. Había anhelado por largas noches el ver la sangre de aquellos niños pintar en tonos escarlatas las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Les siguió por días, días que se volvieron semanas y que a su vez se convirtieron en meses. Desde que él la había escogido a la ojiverde aún por encima de ella se prometió a sí misma que ambos pagarían de ña manera más cruel y dolorosa pero ¿cuál era aquella manera?

Y entonces ellos vinieron a su mente. Si quería verles sufrir por siempre entonces lo lograría mandando al mismísimo infierno a esos dos chiquillos que había ocasionado que se reunieran.

Hien siguió caminando por los pasillos tomado de la mano de Shiefa quien, de manera incociente, había tomado uno de los brazos de Yukito buscando el alivio que no podía encontrar. Muchas veces había admirado el rostro triste y perdido de su hermano pero, el que vestía ahora, era el peor que le había visto. Era como si hubiese envejecido un par de años, como si sus sueños hubiesen sido robado por un agujero negro y, sus ojos habían perdido el color y la chispa de aventura que siempre había tenido.

Era como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le hubieran robado a su hermano.

Su pequeño hermano.

Giró el rostro para toparse con el pequeño niño que iba tomado de su mano y no pudo evitar ver reflejado a Syaoran en él. Ambos fuertes, duros y seguros pero, en el fondo, inseguros y temerosos de quedarse solos. Suspiró profundamente y sintió como el amare de su brazos se sentía mas fuerte y se encontró con la mirada de apoyo de Yukito.

Suspiró de nuevo. Si tan solo él no tuviera una novia.

-Tía ¿Me puedes dar uno de lso dulces que siempre cargas?-Preguntó el niño mientras le miraba penetrantemente.-Tengo hambre…

-Claro amor.- Contestó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba entre sus labios. La única diferencia entre su hermano y aquel niño eran los dulces. A diferencia de Syaoran Li, Hien Li prefería cosas sabor a vainilla puesto que, a diferencia del chocolate, este no empalagaba el paladar tan pronto era probado.

En aquello él era como su madre. Sakura.

La pobresilla también la estaba pasando mal pero no decía nada. No caminaba de un lugar a otro por los pasillos, no preguntaba desesperadamente cuanto más tardarían, cuando le dirían algo, cuando le darían a su niña.

No. Ella aguardaba en silencio como una sombra en aquel hospital. Algunas veces levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con quienes estaba ahí pero, ella, únicamente revisaba que su prometido y su pequeño estuvieran bien. No valía la pena angustiar más a las personas con sus miedos pues ya todos tenían suficientes por lo que se guradaba palabra por palabra, lágrima por lágrima en su corazón.

El niño la miarab con impaciencia ¿en qué tanto podía estar pensando? La hija menor de los Li llevó inconcientemente sus amnso a donde se supondría debería de estar su bolso pero se encontró con que no estaba colgando de su hombro. Miró a Yuikito tratando de encontrar una explicación y él la miró un tanto extrañado. Él tampoco la tenía. Pero entonces ¿dónde estaría?

-Demonios.- Musitó ella mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura del niño.- Creo que dejé el bolso donde mi madre ¿Me esperan aquí mientras voy por él?

-Si.- Respondió el pequeño mientras finjía una sonrisa ante ella.-¿Puedes preguntar como está Naddy?

-Amor hace no más de 5 minutos que nos dijeron como estaba, no creo que nada haya cambiado aún.- Dijo para después encontrarse con los ojos tristes del pequeño, Suspiró.- De acuerdo. Preguntaré.

Shiefa se fue caminando con tranquilidad por los pasillos para alejarse de donde estaban Yukito y Hien. Ambos se miraron y rieron un poco. Shiefa podía ser toda una adulta pero, ella, nunca dejaría de ser tan despistada e infantil como siempre lo había sido-o al menos eso repetía a la abuela Li-.

Yukito se ofreció a comprar algo en la máquina expendedora y el niño aceptó la invitación con alegría pues, su estomago, demandaba alimento tan pronto como fuese posible. El hombre de cabellos grises le pidió que esperase en aquella pequeña sala de espera a que Shiefa volviera mientras él buscaba algo en la máquina para llenas sus vacíos estomagos.

Dicho aquello se alejó dejándolo solo. Miró a los alrededores y no encontró a nadie por lo que se sentó en aquellas frías e incómodas sillas que había y comenzó a esperar. Movió sus pies al son de una boba melodía que Naddy había estado cantanto en el camino a casa misma que, como todas las cancioncillas que la nena cantaba, se le había quedado pegada al grado aque ahora era su cabeza la que la tareareaba.

Pero una voz lo sacó de sus ideas. Una voz que él conocía, una tan pilluda y estresante que jamás olvidaría. Era ella. La voz de esa persona era la de ella. Dejó de mirar sus pies para después mirar unos zapatos de tacón negro justo enfrente de él. Tragó pesado. ¿qué podía hacer ella ahí? ¿qué hacía ahí cuando ella les odiaba a su hermana y a él? ¿Por qué ella que odiaba a su madre por ser quien es y que había tratado de alejarles de su padre estaba ahí?

-Por qué la cara pequeño ¿ya se fue al otro mundo tu hermana?-Cuestionó la mujer mientras le miraba con odio. Ella los odiaba y él lo sabía y la única razón para que ella estuviese ahí era para asegurarse que ellos estuvieran sufriendo.

Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro sin importar que aquella mujer lo viera ¿cómo podía alguien desear que su hermana mueriera?

Y la reconoció. Reconoció el moviento de sus cabellos de la misma forma que tenía intacta la imagen de la sombra de la persona que conducía el coche. Había sido ella, solo ella tenía el suficiente odio para hacerlo.

-Fuiste tú.- Susurró el pequeño como si no quisiese que le oyeran. No había duda, no podía equivocarse en algo así pero ¿sí sería ella?-Fuiste tú.- Repitió.

-Dejate de murmullos "pequeñito"-Dijo Adrena con desdén mientras capturaba en rostyro del niño en una de sus manos.- Habla como se debe mocoso ¿Fui yo qué?

-Tú… Tú atropellaste a mi hermana…

----

**De nuevo se los pido reviews!!! y lean tambien LUNA LLENA y TRAMPAS DEL DESTINO**

**ASHAKI**


	26. Verdades y Regresos

**Capítulo 25 - Verdades y Regresos**

Eran colores muy hermosos. Tan hermosos que nunca imaginó que alguna vez en su vida vería todas aquellas cosas. Siempre había soñado que, cuando diseñara lugares y espectaculares, los colmaría de colores con la intención de alegrar a la gente pero, en su cabeza infantil de nueve años, nunca había reparado en aquella cantidad.

Se miró los pies y se encontró descalza ¿cuándo había perdido las zapatillas deportivas que calzaba aquel día? Siguió admirando su cuerpo y se vio con un hermoso y veraniego vestido de gasa blanca que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y una cinta amarilla que amarraba a su cintura haciéndola ver como en un día de campo.

El sol calentaba su cuerpo y sonrió cuando la suave brisa alborotó sus cabellos oscuros. No pudo evitar reír cuando miles de mariposas comenzaron a pintar el cielo azul con colores cálidos y llamativos. Era perfecto pero, aún así, faltaba algo.

Buscó a papá con la vista por todos lados, gritó su nombre esperando sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para alzarla al cielo como lo hacía cotidianamente. Gritó por su madre pero ella no respondía y no podía evitar añorar las sonrisas y sus cálidas manos acariciando sus cabellos y mejillas. Pero, sobre todo, quería a Hien ahí. Lo necesitaba. Sí, era el lugar como el que siempre había soñado pero no valía la pena, no si no estaban ellos.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? Trató inútilmente de recordar lo sucedido antes de que despertara en ese lugar pero no conseguía nada por lo que decidió que no le quedaba más que vagar por aquel lugar mientras ponía sus ideas en claro. Aquel lugar ya no era tan atractivo si estaba sola.

"_Por favor, regresa"_ escuchó a lo lejos y se alarmó. Ella conocía esa voz pero ¿por qué estaba tan angustiado? ¿Por qué esa voz le rogaba que regresara? ¡Ella no había ido a ningún lado! O al menos no lo había hecho por decisión propia. Ellos la habían dejado. Ella estaba sola y, ellos, seguramente estaban unidos en algún lugar. ¿Y si no la querían con ella? ¿Y si le habían abandonado? No pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ante el dolor que le generaba aquella idea y las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus mejillas.

Se dejó caer al suelo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Aquel lugar era horroroso, un espanto, el infierno disfrazado de dulzura y color. Nunca había estado sola, ni siquiera la había soñado. Y ahora lo estaba. Sola. Como nunca creía que lo estaría. Completamente sola.

"_No te vayas, por favor_" Susurró la voz de nuevo. Pero ella no se había ido y, por ende, no sabía cómo volver. Sintió una presencia frente a ella y no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y, sin saber cómo, se topó con unos ojos que seguramente ya había visto antes.

-Mi amor vuelve por favor, vuelve con mamá.- Lloró de nuevo mientras escondía su rostro entre las sábanas y tomaba la cálida mano de su hija entre las suyas. La impotencia llenaba cada centímetro de su piel y se odió. Se detestaba por no haber sido ella la afectada. Se repugnaba a sí misma por no haber podido protegerla de aquel accidente.

Como madre había fallado, no había podido cumplir con la única meta que le había mandado por añadidura al momento de traerles al mundo. No quería perderla. No podía perderla. Durante los días de soledad por la pérdida de su gran amor solamente el sueño tener a ese bebé, fruto del amor que había sentido, era lo que la mantenía viva. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que no era uno, sino dos bebés quienes estaban destinados a su vida para que ella pudiese seguir adelante. Dos pequeños de sonrisa grande y de sueños vivaces. Dos luceros que alumbraban en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos pilares que la mantenían de pie. Dos seres humanos tan distintos uno del otro pero que, indistintamente, eran los merecedores de su amor sin haber tenido la necesidad de luchar por él. Por el hecho de existir ya se merecían todo.

En el pasado había luchado como leona para proteger a sus hijos, había trabajado sin parar para sacarles a delante pero, sobre todo, para que ellos algún día se sintieran orgullosos de quien era su madre. Pero, ahora, la pelea ya no estaba en sus manos. Ahora, no podía interponerse en aquella primer batalla que le tocaba librar a su hija por sí sola.

-Solo vuelve con mamá ¿está bien? Solamente lucha de la forma en la que siempre lo has hecho… por favor mi amor no me dejes sola, por favor.-Lloró mientras se acostaba al lado de su pequeña y se abrazaba a ella. La necesitaba cerca. Necesitaba que ella la sintiera a su lado. Protegiendola. Amándola.

"_Te amo mi amor, nunca olvides que mamá te ama_" escuchó mientras seguía admirando los ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura.- "Como los de mamá"-, pensó y siguió ensimismada mientras la admiraba. Cabellos largos y oscuros, como los de ella. Piel blanquísima que era adornada por unas siempre sonrojadas mejillas, como las de ella. Con esos ojos verdes que tenía mamá, como los de ella.

-¿Abuela?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba y la miraba con atención. Se parecía a ella. Se parecía mucho a ella. La mujer que se encontraba frente a ella se puso a su altura y sonrió mientras la pequeña recorría su rostro con sus manos. Era ella pero, entonces, eso significaba que…- ¿Me morí?

-Depende de lo que decidas pequeña ¿crees que moriste?

En otra de las zonas del hospital un pequeño sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos mientras veía, frente a él, a la persona que los detestaba tanto como para intentar matar a su hermana, lo suficientemente mala como para venir y reírse en su cara de lo que pasaba.

Alguna vez había escuchado que, su padre, en algún momento considero que su madre era la amante de Satanás. Si Satanás esa malo entonces su amante debía ser peor y, comprendió, que papá había herrado en sus conclusiones sobre quien era esa mujer: no había sido su madre en su juventud. No. La amante de Satanás estaba justo en frente de él, derramando veneno por los poros y disparándole con la mirada. Adrena Mikami, como su mamá había dicho se llamaba, estaba ahí con una meta y él la sabía: destruirle.

-Veté- Lloriqueó aún y cuando había intentado con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse fuerte, pero no podía. Adrena Mikami había ganado. Ya no había por qué luchar. Nadeshiko estaba postrada en una cama luchando una batalla que, seguramente, ya estaba perdida y, esa mujer, no descansaría hasta que él terminara igual. Ya no valía la pena luchar. Ya no.

-¿Irme? ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya pequeño Li?-Cuestionó mientras el pequeño no hacía nada más que llorar. Asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le veía de forma indefensa. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya había fallado y, quizás por eso, era que le correspondía perecer de la misma forma que su hermana. Sus padres sufrirían, definitivamente lo harían pero ¿no era esa la única forma de que se quitaran a esa mujer de encima? ¿Qué les dejara seguir?

Sintió que una mano capturaba su brazo y no opuso resistencia. La miró y entendió el mensaje sin que ambos intercambiaran palabras: debía seguirle. La tía Shiefa no estaba, Yukito no había vuelto, para cuando regresaran seguramente él estaría lejos del hospital con ella y, cuando dieran con él, seguramente estaría muerto. Como ella lo deseo desde el principio.

Siguió sus pasos sin siquiera apelar por lo fuerte que lo estaba tomando del brazo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro pasos. Y se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¡Él no era así! ¡No podía rendirse dejando a su familia a la deriva! No podía dar por muerta a su hermana. Ella no iba a morir. Los mellizos no podían separarse. No debían hacerlo. Desde el momento de su concepción ambos, niño y niña en este caso, habían estado coexistiendo en un universo que era analizado desde dos perspectivas juntas. Todo junto. Ambos ligados de una forma que nunca habían identificado con otra persona. Ni siquiera con sus padres.

Solo entre ellos. Y si ella moría, él moriría con ella porque, dentro de él, no podía concebir el mundo sin tenerla cerca. No era de que de dependiera de ella, es solo que estaba acostumbrado a ver todo a través de cuatro ojos, a tocar las cosas con cuatro manos, a utilizar dos ideas distintas a la vez. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de ella, a ayudarle a levantarse cuando se caía. A regañarle, a amarla, a ser su mellizo.

Era su hermano y no iba a perderla y, por tanto, no perdería su vida con aquella mujer para que, después, su hermana muriera de tristeza por sentirse incompleta en el mundo.

Mellizos. Ambos mellizos. Dos almas que se habían encarnado al mismo tiempo. Dos corazones que latieron a la par durante meses esperando llegar a conocer el rostro de la persona que les cantaba noche a noche. Mellizos. Y si uno perecía también lo haría el otro pero, si uno luchaba quizás también conseguiría que el otro lo hiciera.

Y sería él quien lucharía en ese momento, acarreando así la batalla que debía de dar su hermana. Él usaría sus fuerzas por cambiar ese momento de la historia y, esperaba, que esa energía llegara a ella y la ayudara a salir de ahí.

Porque ella era una Kinomoto y, como mamá, era una luchadora incansable. Porque era una Li, y como papá, sería terca y se aferraría a la vida. Y, también, era su hermana, su melliza y, como tal, lucharía a la par que lo haría él por volver a estar juntos.

-Suéltame.- Murmuró mientras comenzaba a jalar su brazo para liberarse de la captura que minutos antes Adrena Mikami había realizado. -¡Suéltame!

Pero no lo soltó sino que lo tomó con más fuerza. Adrena Mikami nunca perdía y no comenzaría a hacerlo frente a un chiquillo de no más de 9 años. Quiso arrastrarle con él tan pronto como pudo, alguien volvería en cualquier comento por él y no podían encontrarles. No ahora que él sabía todo. Pero no pudo, por más que tiró de él se dio cuenta de que no podía. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía y, al mismo tiempo, más inteligente de lo que ella lo había considerado por lo que tenía que hacer un plan, solo uno, algo que lo dejara a salir de ahí y decirles la verdad a todos.

-¡Ya! ¡Suéltame ya!-Gritó. Por primera vez se atrevió a luchar como sabía que debía hacerlo. Alguna vez en su vida le habían dicho que su misión era proteger a su familia y, justamente eso, iba a hacer.- ¡Déjame! ¡Vete y déjanos ya!

-Cierra la boca de una buena vez y muévete-Gruño mientras apretaba su mano sobre su brazo. Le dolía. Podía sentir las uñas de la mujer abriéndose paso sobre la piel de su brazo e, incluso, pudo percibir como pequeñas gotas de sangre buscaban salida a partir de aquellas pequeñas hendiduras que las uñas habían formado sobre él. Pero, en lugar de seguir llorando, sonrió. Sonrió porque estaba saliendo todo como quería, porque ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo y alguien volvería. Alguien debía de llegar. Vámonos

-¡No!

-¡Qué nos vamos!

-Suelta al niño Adrena.-Alguien había llegado. Alguien estaba ahí. Mikami giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos similares a los del niños pero que, definitivamente, no eran los de su progenitor. Cabellos lacios y más largos, labios delgados y maquillaje estilizado.-Dame a mi sobrino Adrena, suéltalo y déjanos de una buena vez en paz.

-¿Entonces no estoy muerta si no quiero estarlo?-Cuestionó la niña mientras se rascaba infantilmente la cabeza en un intento por entender lo que su abuela le decía.- No entiendo porque ¿entonces porqué tú estás muerta? ¿No quieres estar viva?

La mujer rió un poco y acomodó con cuidado el cabello de la niña. Acarició su rostro mientras lo estudiaba con cariño y, después, de abrazó con fuerza. Era como su Sakura, tan inocente y despistada como su hija. Quiso llorar al sentirla entre sus brazos porque, aquella pequeñita, era la imagen de que su hija había continuado su camino aún y cuando ella la había dejado. Y eso la hacía feliz, porque aquella niña había sido parte de lo que había sacado adelante a su hija y, era por eso, que ahora estaba ahí.

-Yo no puedo volver, mi trabajo en la tierra terminó cuando nació tu mamá. Mi hija fue lo último que estaba escrito que debía hacer antes de concluir mi camino por la tierra pero, tú, tienes todavía muchas cosas por hacer pero está en tus manos si deseas luchar para volver o prefieres quedarte aquí.

-Mamá y papá están tristes ¿verdad?-Cuestionó.

-Están muriendo de tristeza. Tu mamá no habla de tanto dolor que le causa verte tan lastimada y papá no sabe qué hacer, ha caminado por todo el hospital tratando de encontrar respuestas que simplemente no están ahí. Tu hermano está intentando ser fuerte pero esto es más grande que él. Todos te extraña. Tu abuela Ieran, tu abuelo Fujitaka, tíos u tías, Eriol y Tomoyo, incluso Hideki te extraña.

-¿Hideki?

-Eres la primera en saber de él ¿sabías? Tienes que volver para cuidar de él.-La niña aún la miró un tanto extrañada pero, después de estudiar sus ojos y su sonrisa, entendió. Tenía que volver porque aquella era su familia, aquellos que estaba ahí la necesitaban y ella necesitaba de ellos y, mamá, ella necesitaba saber que Hideki llegaría pronto y que había muchas cosas por hacer.

-¿Y cómo puedo volver? ¿No te sentirás sola si vuelvo allá y te dejo aquí?-Preguntó. Definitivamente era como su Sakura. Siempre preocupada por las demás personas antes que en ella misma.-Vuelve conmigo abuela, mamá te extraña siempre.

-Mi lugar es aquí y dile por favor que yo también la extraño siempre pero que siempre estoy ahí ¿entendido? Dile que esto no es su culpa, que ella es el mayor orgullo de mi vida-Sonrió mientras contenía las lágrimas frente a su nieta. Debía mostrarle fuerza y valentía pues, al volver, seguramente las necesitaría. -Ahora, debes saber que doler va a doler mucho. Tuviste un accidente y tu cuerpo se lastimó mucho por lo que tendrás que portarte muy bien si quieres curarte pronto. ¿Estás lista para volver?

Mientras tanto un hombre miraba desde el marco de la puerta mientras una mujer de cabellos castaños escondía su rostro en el pecho de su hija y se abrazaba a con cuidado a su cuerpo en señal de que estaba ahí. De que nunca se iría.

No podía evitar que su corazón, que ya estaba destrozado, se destrozara más ante aquella escena. Su hija y su mujer estaban llevando una batalla muy distinta una de la otra pero, al mismo tiempo, encausada hacia lo mismo. Se acercó con cuidado y tomó a la mujer de ojos verdes de la cintura y la levantó con delicadeza mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello y escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Solo él podía hacer que ella dejase de llorar. Sólo con él sentía que recuperaba las fuerzas para seguir luchando por su hija.

-Quiero a mi bebé de vuelta- Sollozó.

-Yo también mi amor, quiero a nuestra hija de vuelta.-Dijo él mientras la voz se le quebraba de dolor.

No había derramado una sola lágrima desde que habían llegado al hospital. Sentía que debía mantenerse fuerte para Sakura y Hien, pero ya no podía más. No era posible contener aquel dolor por más tiempo. Abrazó con fuerza a la que sería su esposa y escondió su rostro en sus cabellos mientras rompía en los sollozos que había acallado por tanto tiempo. Infinidad de lágrimas inundaron sus ambarinos ojos y, por fin, lloró.

Y ahí estaban los dos. Como nunca imaginaron que lo estarían. Como nunca quisieron estar. Ambos, abrazados, unidos por un dolor que simplemente no podía explicarse. Era su niña la que ahí estaba. La que, junto con su hijo, era el fruto del amor que siempre se habían profesado.

Solo quedaba esperar. Esperar a que ella abriese sus ojos de nuevos. Aguardar a que su voz retumbara de nuevo contra las paredes de su habitación. Que su risa iluminara cada uno de los rincones de sus almas.

Siguieron llorando uno al lado del otro. Enjugando sus rostros con las lágrimas del otro. La amargura inundaba sus almas mientras, esta, busca salida a través de los sollozos y las lágrimas que emanaban de sus cuerpos.

Pero, un ruido los sacó de su mundo de dolor y melancolía. Un gemido acompañado de un murmullo. Ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas y se miraron a los ojos tratando de encontrar que, aquello, no era un producto de su lastimada imaginación. Otro sollozo y otro ruido indescifrable y, descubrieron, que aquello no era producto de su imaginación.

-Fue ella- fue lo que murmuró el niño mientras se zafaba del agarre del que la tenía aquella mujer y corría a los brazos de su tía.-Fue ella, fue ella.- repitió sin parar mientras se abrazaba como un infante a sus piernas. Lloraba, lloraba mucho mientras los sollozos acallaban sus palabras. Estaba seguro, ahora que Shiefa estaba ahí no había posibilidad de que aquella mujer le hiciera algo.

-¿Qué le hiciste Adrena? ¿Cuál es el afán de meterse con nosotros?-Cuestionó mientras abrazaba al niño contra sí. No entendía por qué ella estaba sola con él si lo había dejado encargado con Yukito ¿Dónde estaba él?

-Pues no que de dirá el mocoso, pero yo no le he hecho nada.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba su cabello.- Solamente vine para ver cómo estaba la hija de Syaoran, después de todos nuestros años juntos aún siento un gran amor hacia él.

-¡Tú la mataste!- Gritó de una vez. –Tú no amas a nadie porque tú mataste a mi hermana yo te vi y tú lo dijiste. ¡Tú fuiste! -¿Amar? ¡Ella no sabía qué demonios era eso! No tenía que ser una persona mayor o haberse enamorado de alguien, pues ¿quién podía enamorarse de una niña? ¿Qué tienen de atractivo?

-¿Fuiste tú?-Murmuró Shiefa mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. No podía ser, es decir, la consideraba una mala persona pero ¡no a tal grado!-Adrena Mikami te juro que esta vez te voy a matar con mis propias manos como debí de haberlo hecho hace años ¡Es una niña!

-¿Adrena?-Cuestionó una voz masculina al otro lado del pasillo y Adrena no pudo evitar palidecer ante el retumbe del sonido en sus oídos. No podía ser él. No él, no en ese momento, no con aquellas personas.- Moriko ¿Por qué estas personas te llaman así?

La luz lastimaba y mucho el intento de sus ojos por abrirse. Sentía calores intensos en muchas zonas de su cuerpo y, el mero hecho de intentar mover una mano dolía. Quiso llamar a mamá pero el sonido no podía salir de sus labios como ella quería y quiso sentir las manos de papá sobre su rostro buscando el lugar indicado para besarla con cariño. Quiso levantarse y buscarlos pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Lastimaba demasiado el querer salir de ahí.

Recordó las palabras de la abuela y se animó a ser fuerte. Antes de volver se le advirtió de lo difícil que sería ese momento, había tenido la opción de quedarse y no pasar por aquel dolor pero, ella, había decidido volver a casa, volver con sus padres y sus hermanos porque, ella, sabía que había otra personita que la aguardaba. Una persona que esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta de su existencia.

-Hi..-Murmuró, no podía pensar, no quería pensar. Gimió de dolor mientras sentía como las lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.- Hi..

-¿Amor?-Cuestionó una voz. Ella estaba ahí, ella había aguardado por ella.- Naddy aquí estamos papá y yo mi amor, por favor, dime algo.

-Princesa te amamos, por favor vuelve a casa.- Murmuró ahora él. Papá estaba ahí, papá la extrañaba también. Hien te extraña, Hien va a venir a verte pronto pero despierta amor.

Todos la habían esperado pero, dentro de ella, aún sentía algo de nostalgia al saber que aquella sería la única vez que vería a la abuela. Pero tenía que volver, había muchas cosas que debía de hacer. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y, ante su sorpresa, no podía identificar nada. Destellos grandes ensombrecían su visibilidad y se asustó. Quiso llorar, gritar y huir de aquel mundo que le parecía desconocido pero algo la detuvo: la mano de mamá sobre su mano y el beso de papá sobre la frente. Nada podía salir mal. Ya estaba en casa de nuevo.

-Mamá…

* * *

Y la historia nada mas no se acabaaaa! Bueno ahora sí este es el penultimo capítulo, espero les guste mucho :D


End file.
